Our Not So Secret Relationship
by TSG1996
Summary: When Erza and Grey go on a mission with Natsu and Lucy. Natsu and Lucy get sent far away. The guild searches never finding them for over five years, going off the information of possible rumored sightings of them.
1. The Mission

**Hey Guys it's time for a new story. I was originally going to do this story after my first story. But not knowing how long it's going to be I decided to do this now. Anyways I hope you guys like it.**

"Oh god don't stop babe." Lucy moans as she grabs onto the sweaty shoulders of her lover.

"Don't worry." He smirks holding onto her sides as he continues pounding into her watching her tits bounce in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, oh god!" she moans into a hot kiss thrusting her tongue inside his while her walls clamp down around his hard erection as he spurts his semen inside her.

"Jeez Luce I wish we could tell the guild about us." He sighs as she gets hit by a post orgasmic shudder as he pulls out of her.

"I know Natsu I do too. I'm just trying to figure out how to tell them without them throwing a dang party." She sighs wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know it's not going to get any better the longer we wait." Natsu states placing kisses on the top of her large mounds.

"I know." She sighs as he rests on his side in the pink bed.

"We've been dating for six months at this point. Don't you think it's time we told everyone. Plus Gajeel probably already knows." Natsu states running a finger over his girlfriends toned stomach.

"I know. Can we figure something out in the morning?" Lucy asks resting her face in his chest as he holds her in place with one of his hands.

"Sure. Do you want me to wake you up once I do or?" He asks kissing her forehead.

"If you think I still need to sleep a little you can take a shower first." Lucy states as the two fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

… **...**

"Hey Lucy wake up." Erza states in a angry voice shaking her awake.

"Eek! What are you guys doing here?" She screams covering herself in her pink blanket.

"Not so damn loud." Grey grumbles trying to stop the ringing in his ear.

"We came here to see if you wanted to go on a mission with us." Erza explains before hearing water in the bathroom. "Who's in your shower?" Erza asks with a hint of suggestion in her voice.

"Sure me and Natsu were planning on going on a mission today anyway." Lucy explains to the two who were giving her a curious look. "And that's who's in the shower." She finishes with a sigh.

"Why is Lucy sighing at the fact that I'm in here? Does she not to be with me?" Natsu thinks to himself but shoves it out of his mind as he walks out of the shower, drying himself off with his flames before putting on his clothes.

"Why is he using your shower?" Grey asks confused.

"I let him stay the night considering that Happy isn't in magnolia, plus he needed to take an actual shower considering he doesn't have one." Lucy explains as Natsu walks out of the bathroom.

"So what time do we need to be ready?" Natsu asks curiously standing behind the two smirking at his girlfriend.

"Three hours. We'll give you details then." Erza explains as her and Grey walk out of the house.

"Hey Don't you think Lucy was acting kinda weird?" Grey asks the red haired woman as they head to the guild.

"I don't know it's not like they're dating right? Natsu couldn't be smart enough for that right?" Erza asks chuckling lightly as they get back into the guild.

"I wish we could tell them Natsu." Lucy frowns hugging her boyfriend as he hands her some clothes.

"I know. We'll just have to figure something out later." He sighs kissing her forehead.

"Well we also have another problem to deal with." She sighs pulling out a white plastic object out of her nightstand.

"What kind of problem?" Natsu asks slightly worried.

"This will be my last mission for a while." She states looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"Natsu I'm pregnant." She states looking at him as he freezes in shock.

"You... you're... I'm..."He stumbles as he's not able to get a coherent sentence out before he does something that Lucy didn't think he would do. He hugged her as he crashed his lips into hers.

"You're not mad?" She asks with a happy sigh.

"Of course not. But we do have a problem. I don't want to get killed by Erza for getting you pregnant." He sighs in a shudder as he was still hugging her.

"I have an idea. Why don't we figure out what to do once we get back from our mission 'kay?" She asks smiling up at him.

"Sure." He smirks as they get breakfast.

… **...**

"So all we have to do is find the group of rouge mages and capture them right?" Natsu asks as they start walking through a small town near clover.

"Correct. Do you think we should split up? Me going with Lucy and Grey going with Natsu?" Erza asks causing the couple to look at each other frowning as they nod in agreement.

"Sure. How about we take the town and the boys take the forest?" Lucy suggests to the group who nod in agreement.

"We'll meet back at the hotel tonight once we finish searching." Erza states as the group splits off.

"Ugh why'd I have to be paired up with you? I'd rather be paired up with sadist than you." Natsu growls as Grey and Natsu search the forest.

"Dunno but why were you in Lucy's apartment this morning?" Grey asks suggestion in his voice.

"I need to take a shower and didn't want to be alone last night." He explains as he notices the raised eyebrows of his rival.

"Oh? So you two aren't a couple?" He asks with a higher voice.

"Course not. I mean yeah, I have feelings for her but I doubt she does." He sighs kicking a rock.

"So you finally realized it huh?" He smirks as they search around a mass of trees.

"Yeah. I realized it during the battle with Alvarez. I don't want to live my life without her. But I think I got Lisanna upset when I told her a few weeks back that I don't like Lisanna the way she does." He explains scratching the back of his head.

"So that's why she was so upset after she confessed to you?" Grey asks the man as they rest against a tree.

"Yeah." He sighs.

As the two continue to rest Natsu picks up on a bad smell but can't place it. "This isn't getting us anywhere let's go back to the hotel room." Grey sighs as they get up and start walking back to the hotel.

… **...**

"No luck either?" Erza asks as the two men walk into the hotel room.

"Other than picking up on a strange smell that was dispersing nothing." Natsu sighs resting his back on a wall.

"So you picked up on my smell salamander?" A deep voice states as black particles come into the room.

"The hell? What are you?" Natsu growls noticing that the thing might not be human.

"You don't need to know that. But you will be gone from here." The voice growls as parts of the floating particles move towards both Natsu and Lucy.

"The hell? Guys get back!" Grey yells to the pair as they stand frozen.

"We...can't. I can't move." Natsu growls looking at Lucy as the particles were moving towards both her and him.

"What the fuck. Who are you?" Grey yells creating an ice cage trying to stop the particles but it just gets destroyed.

"You can't do anything they will be sent far, far away." The voice states as the particles engulf both Natsu and Lucy, causing them to disappear. "The mission is accomplished." The voice states before the particles disappear.

"Shit what are we going to do?" Grey asks looking around the room noticing that no one else was with him and Erza.

"What do you think? Go back to the guild and let them know what happened." She sighs grabbing her bags.

… **...**

"I wonder when Erza and the others will be back." Mira thinks out loud washing a mug that the master had just finished.

"Well I hope that the mission went well." The master states to the barmaid.

As the guild continues to be rowdy everything suddenly stops when a very solemn looking Grey and Erza walk into the guild. "Master the mission we took with Lucy and Natsu was a ploy to capture the two." Erza states causing the guild members to stop and look at the frowning woman concerned.

"What do you mean?" The master asks looking at the two noticing that Grey was clenching his fist.

"After we were done searching the town and forest for the rouge mages we got back to the hotel. As we were talking a strange black talking mist mist appeared, froze the two in place and sent them away from us." Grey finishes punching the bar.

"Grey calm down. There was nothing we could do." Erza states looking down. "All we can do is search for them." She sighs wiping a tear from her eyes.

"I guess that's all we can do." He sighs.


	2. Information

**Hey guys here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it. I had a fun time wiring this one and I'm hoping to have around ten chapters at the most for this hopefully.**

"So you're finally up Luce?" Natsu asks his slowly waking up girlfriend.

"Yeah. What happened? Where are we?" She asks looking up at him.

"We were sent away from the others. If you want to know where we are, we're in the castle of the capital of Alvarez." He explains looking at her face that was in shock. "By the way the doctors here checked ya and you were right you're pregnant." He states smiling.

"So what are we going to do? I don't want you to get killed by Erza." She states sitting up on the bed.

"I was thinking of going to the guild and let the master know what happened and that we'll be back in magnolia as soon as everything here gets situated." Natsu explains to his girlfriend who was confused.

"Everything?" She asks tilting her head.

"They want me to be their king until they can find another person to take over." He sighs scratching his head.

"You sure about this?" She asks slightly worried.

"Yeah. It's only until we can leave. I promise." He smiles cupping her face.

"So when are you going to be leaving for Magnolia?" She asks curiously.

"In a few weeks. I want to make sure you're OK first." He smiles kissing her lips.

… **...**

Three months. It's been three months since the mission that caused Natsu and Lucy to go missing. Grey and Erza continue to blame themselves for it. "Damn it. We've search so much and nothing." Erza sighs slamming her fist into the counter of the bar.

"Erza we'll find them soon enough." Her boyfriend Jellal states trying to calm her.

She calms down and peace slightly returns to the guild. But is soon changed as the doors to the guild open revealing a person in a black cloak slowly walking into the hall as the doors close behind him. "I need to see the master of this guild." The man states in a deep voice.

"We will get him if you tell us who you are." Mira states happily to the cloaked man.

"My name is Akuma Dragonfire. I am the new king of Alvarez." He states bowing to the woman.

"Why would the king of Alvarez come here?" Gajeel asks growling at the man.

"To apologize for what the previous king has done. We are very sorry for what we had done in the past." He states as Erza goes to get the master.

"You know you smell kinda like one of our missing friends." Gajeel states as the master walks down the stairs with Erza behind him.

"So you are the current king of Alvarez?" The short master asks curiously to the man.

"Yes. I have some matters to talk to you in private about. But I have this for you." The man states pulling a stack of money out of his pocket.

"What's this for?" The master asks curiously.

"For everything that the Spriggan Empire did. Now can we discuss some matters in private?" The man asks not liking so many people looking at him.

"No problem. Right this way." The master motions as he heads up the stairs. "Oh and none of you brats try and snoop on what we will be discussing or you'll be punished." The master states as the two men walk into the master's office.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Grey states curiously.

"Dunno but I don't think he's who he claims to be." Gajeel states growling.

"What do you mean Gajeel?" Wendy asks curiously.

"Wendy you could smell it too right? He smelled kinda like Salamander." Gajeel states as everyone looks at the iron dragon slayer confused.

… **...**

"You can drop the act boy. I know it's you." The master states sitting on his desk looking at the man who takes off his hood sitting in a chair.

"Looks like I couldn't fool ya, huh master?" He asks slightly smirking.

"Do you mind telling me why you're trying to hide that it's you from everyone else Natsu?" The master asks concerned.

"It's because of Luce." Natsu sighs folding his hands together.

"What about her?" The master asks worriedly.

"Let me explain everything please." Natsu sighs looking to the master who nods to let him speak.

"Try and keep it brief. Gajeel might start realizing that it's you." The master states to the man.

"After the mission I woke up in a hospital bed to find that me and Luce had been sent to Alvarez. Luce is fine but we don't think it would be good to have us return yet." He states to the master.

"And why is that?" The master asks concern in his face.

"I am the acting king of Alvarez until they can find a new king. And I don't want Erza to kill me just yet." He explains with a sigh.

"Why would Erza kill you?" The Master asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's something that we haven't told anyone yet." He sighs scratching his head. "Me and Luce have been dating since the end of the fight with Zeref and everything. And we found out three months ago that She's pregnant." Natsu states to the master.

"OK. I won't tell them anything. Just come back when you guys feel that you're ready to come back." The master smiles before Natsu puts on his hood and Hands the master even more money.

"Thanks. This is money for Luce's rent. Pay it every month for me. We'll be back within a year at the earliest." He smiles as he leaves the room and heads out the guild.

"I'm going to follow that guy. I'm curious on who he is." Grey explains as the master walks out.

"No one is going to follow him. If you do you will be expelled from the guild." The master states causing everyone to look at him shocked.

"Can you tell us who he is?" Gajeel asks curiously.

"He's who he says he is." The master states as Mira hands him a beer. "I'm not letting you guys search for Natsu and Lucy until tomorrow." He states sipping his beer.

… **...** "So they believed you?" Lucy asks as her smiling boyfriend enters their bedroom.

"Yeah. I told the master everything that he needed to know. Don't worry the master said he wasn't going to tell the guild anything." He smiles sitting next to her on the bed.

"After we're able to leave should we go back to the guild or what?" She asks curiously laying on the bed.

"I dunno. I don't wanna get killed." He sighs scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm. Why don't we figure that out once we cross that bridge?" She suggests yawning.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea." He states kissing her cheek lightly.

"By the way it was super lonely without you here." She pouts crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry. I won't leave that long again." He smirks pulling her into a hug.

"Good now let's get to sleep. It's getting late." She yawns as he gets into bed.

"Yeah. And you've got a doctors appointment tomorrow." He reminds her as she rests against him.


	3. Time to go Home

**Hey guys Here's the next chapter. There's a big time skip since the last chapter. Anyways hope you guys like it.**

"Hey mommy do you think daddy will like the food we got food lunch?" A pink haired girl asks walking next to her mother and twin brother.

"He should. You father likes everything after all." Her beautiful mother smiles as they head up the stairs of a hotel to their room. "Hey guys we're back." The woman states as her along with her two children enter to see a pink haired man along with a Grey exceed and a white and blue striped exceed sleeping on a bed. "Nothing." She sighs as they walk over to the bed. "We have food." She states causing the three to wake up instantly and sit up and look at the woman.

"What time is it Luce?" The pink haired man asks as she hands everyone some freshly cooked spicy chicken.

"It's around 1pm." She states looking at the clock. "Oh I got the newest issue of sorcerer's weekly." She smiles handing it to her best friend.

"Thanks Luce." He smiles before sighing as he stops at a page.

"Let me guess another article about where me and you have been rumored to be?" Lucy asks getting a nod from Natsu. "Natsu I think it's time we return home. We've been gone for over seven years at this point." She explains to him who just sighs.

"What are we going to do about Erza? She's probably going to kill me." He states watching the kids and their exceeds eat.

"Natsu we can't continue running from our friends can we?" She asks resting against his chest.

"I guess not. But we should probably make it a surprise right?" He suggests as the four finish their food.

"So we'll be able to meet your friends?" Their daughter asks curiously to her parents.

"Yeah but me and your father are going to have to change our looks so that we can walk through towns normally." She smiles as she pulls out cancer's key.

"Did you need me, baby?" The crab spirit asks looking at Lucy curiously after appearing from a light..

"Yeah we need you to Change mine and Natsu's looks so that we can get to magnolia without having to walk too much." Lucy explains to the crab spirit.

After hearing what Cancer had to do he get's right to work. He turns Lucy's long blonde hair brown and her brown eyes a bright blue. As he finishes with Lucy he gets to work on Natsu, turning his pink locks black and his onyx eyes turned a dark green. As he finishes he hands the two a bottle of eye drops and a comb. "Once you're ready to turn back to normal, just use these and you'll look normal again." The crab spirit explains before disappearing back into the spirit world.

"Mommy, daddy you look funny." The two kids state giggling while looking at their parents.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning OK? I'll go grab four train tickets to a place we haven't been in seven years. Where the kids have never been, Magnolia." Natsu states walking out of the hotel room.

"Mommy you OK? You look sad." Her son states looking up at her worried.

"I'm fine I'm just worried at how our friends are going to reacting seeing us." She sighs looking to her kids. "I have an idea. You four are going to talk to the master before me and your father go in. I'll give you two a note to give to him but if he asks your names only give your first names OK?" She asks as she starts writing a note for the short master.

"OK Mommy. But you guys will come into the place a little bit later right?" The pink haired girl asks as she watches her mother write.

"Of course." She smiles putting a wax seal with her and Natsu's initials on it.


	4. Return

**Here's chapter 4. It went on a little bit longer that I originally planned. But I hope you all like it anyways.**

It's been seven years since the disappearance of Natsu and Lucy. Seven years since Akuma Dragonfire came to the guild. Every year the guild would have a day of mourning on the anniversary of their disappearance. On those days the guild would be closed and everyone would stay home. On some days there would be talks about what could've happened to the two. This was one of those days Grey had gotten into an argument with Gajeel about what happened to them causing a guild brawl to break out. As the brawl continues to escalate two chairs get thrown from the near the bar and towards the guild doors. Everyone stops and looks to see the chairs flying towards two small cloaked figures. Right before the chairs smash into the presumed children they each jut out a hand grabbing a chair before it slams into them with one burning it to ash and the other creating a bright light around the chair cracking it and sending pieces of the chair flying everywhere. "So this is the guild? It seem really fun huh?" A Grey exceed asks as the two children take off their blacks cloaks revealing a girl with pink hair, her hair in two pig tails and was wearing a long white dress with flames on the edges and on the sleeves.

"Seems like it." A spiky blonde haired boy smiles as a blue and white striped exceed falls to his head.

As the four start walking to the bar the guild notices that the boy was wearing black pants with a red vest and waist coat. "Are you the master of the guild?" The boy asks the old man who nods.

"We have this for you." The pink haired girl explains handing him a letter with a wax stamp on it.

"Thank you." He smiles warmly as he reads the letter with tears forming in his eyes. "Everyone these are our newest guild mates. Can you tell me your names?" He asks curiously smiling at who they are.

"My name is Nashi. And this is my Exceed companion Pepper." The pink haired girl states pointing to the exceed above her.

"My name is Kai. This is my companion Lucky." The blonde boy explains pointing to the exceed on his head.

As the entire guild looks at the two confused Mira walks over to the four. "Why don't we go up to the master's office to get your guild marks. But first where do you want them?" Mira asks as the master heads to his office.

"Red on the back of my left hand." Nashi exclaims.

"Pink on my right shoulder." Kai states as the five walk up the stairs.

"Oi Wendy why are you crying?" Grey asks looking to see the sky dragon slayer crying.

"Probably because who those two smell like." Gajeel explains as the guild looks at him confused.

"Who do they smell like?" Erza asks confused.

"Salamander and Bunny girl." Gajeel explains to the guild.

"Why would they smell like those two? When they went missing those two weren't even dating plus those two look like they're like seven." Grey states knowing how a dragon slayer's nose works.

"Yo." The guild hears a familiar but missing voice state causing everyone to turn to see Natsu and Lucy combing their hair as it turns from black to pink and brown to blonde.

"What are you guys doing here? You've been missing for seven years." Macao states looking at the two before Lucy starts getting whistles and other things.

"Natsu! I missed you so much!" Happy yells as he flies into Natsu and starts crying.

"Dang Lucy you've gotten even more good looking."

"Are you sure you didn't age backwards."

"Nice chest."

At the last comment Natsu gets pissed but gets even more so when Lisanna tries hugging him. "Natsu? Why won't you let me hug you?" Lisanna pouts trying to get him to hug her.

"By the way who was the guy who commented Luce's chest? I wanna punch his lights out for trying to flirt with whats mine." Natsu growls brushing off Lisanna in the process.

"What do you mean Natsu she ain't yours." Grey states to the man.

"No I am." Lucy smirks holding up her hand to show off an elegant wedding ring.

"Mommy Daddy!" Two young voices yell before Nashi and Kai slide down the railing of the stairs with their exceeds flying above them.

"What did they just say?" Grey asks taken aback.

"Their our kids. What do you think? I mean come on they look like us but with the others hair color." Lucy states smiling as the parents pick up their kids.

"So you guys went missing and had two kids. We didn't hear a word from you two in over seven years. And you just expect to act like none of this has ever happened?" Erza asks slightly mad.

"No we want to explain things that have happened." Lucy states as the Dragneel's walk over to the bar.

"First off. I did come back to the guild after we went missing. I said I was the current king of Alvarez, Akuma Dragonfire." Natsu states with the name in a low voice.

"Why did you not just come back?" Grey asks as Erza continues to glare at the two but mainly Natsu.

"Because I was the acting king of Alvarez plus Luce was pregnant with the twins. And don't say anything just let me explain. We started dating the day after we beat Zeref and all that. The day that we did that mission Luce told me that she was pregnant. Then we got sent to Alvarez. We decided when Luce woke up that we would leave after the twins were born but we had to stay in Alvarez for two years. Once we were able to leave we headed to Hargeon. Only thing is we found that it wasn't a good idea to come straight here. We saw a weekly sorcerer's magazine talking about a search for us and we didn't want to get killed by a certain someone." Natsu states looking at Erza. "And we also wanted to see if we could figure out what that thing was that sent us to Alvarez and for what reason. So we spent the last five years seeing if we could get any leads but we haven't found anything." He sighs as the twins sit on two stools next to Lucy.

"You did all that. But that does not excuse the fact that you had us worried sick. I bet you forced Lucy into doing that _,_ getting her pregnant along with whatever else. And for that I'm going to kill you Natsu Dragneel!" Erza yells creating a sword and starting to chase Natsu around the guild with the twins watching.

"Erza seriously why the hell are you chasing me!?" Natsu yells as he tries getting away from the scarlet haired woman but to no avail.

"Because of what you did to Lucy!" Erza yells sending swords at Natsu and pinning him to the wall.

"Luce Help!" Natsu yells half scared to death.

"Erza do you really think he would do anything to me without asking me if it's what I wanted?" Lucy asks walking over to the woman with a sigh.

"I guess not." She sighs causing her swords to disappear.

"And this is why we didn't come right out and say that Luce was pregnant when we wanted to keep our relationship a secret for a bit." Natsu sighs getting up and noticing that his vest now had four sword holes in it.

"So how'd you find these two?" Happy asks looking at the two exceeds.

"When we were walking through a forest we came across these two. Who at the time were scared and didn't know what to do. They didn't even have names so we think they were born not long before that." Lucy explains smiling.

"By the way, thanks for not letting on about anything Gramps." Natsu states smiling.

"No problem. Lucy's apartment is paid for the next two months but it looks like you two will need a bigger place now." He states to the two.

"Yeah." Natsu states sighing as Pepper and Lucky flies over to Natsu.

"Natsu they're fighting again." Pepper and Lucky state pointing to his two kids.

"Oh boy. Hey Luce I'll deal with them." He sighs walking over to the two kids.

"OK." She smiles as Natsu stops behind the two and grabs them by their waists and puts them under his arms as he walks out the guild as the two continue to argue.

"Well someone certainly has matured." Mira smiles as Natsu walks out of eyesight.

"Well he kinda had to, being the king of Alvarez." Lucy states smiling.

"Wait so if he was the king that means you were the queen?" Grey asks confused.

"Yup we had Cancer change our hair and eye color so that no one knew it was us." Lucy explains to the group surrounding her.

"So the woman with long brown hair and blue eyes who would be holding Akuma's hand was you?" Mira asks to the woman.

"Yup. I'm just worried on how those two will be considering that we've been traveling for the majority of their lives." She sighs looking toward the guild doors.

"By the way what are the two kids full names?" Lisanna asks curiously to the blonde.

"Nashi Layla Dragneel and Kai Igneel Dragneel." Lucy states happily to the white haired woman.

"Well Kai's is certainly a tongue twister." Grey remarks taking a sip of a beer.

"Yup by the way I noticed that some of the others aren't here. Where are they?" Lucy asks curiously.

"Probably watching the kids." Grey states sighing. "Dang Juvia's been gone too long." He sighs finishing his mug.

"Kids?" Lucy asks curiously

"Yeah some of us got married and had kids while you guys were missing." Grey smirks as Mira hands Lucy a milkshake.


	5. Kids of The Guild

**Well this took longer to write than I thought it would. Anyways hope you all like it.**

"C'mon dad let us down." Kai whines as they stop at a park.

"Tell me why you two were fighting first." Natsu states looking down at the two.

"Kai wouldn't play with me. And I wanted something to do." Nashi explains looking up at her father.

"Nashi you can't expect him to play with ya whenever you want." He sighs setting the two down on their feet. "Now I need to get a new vest. You two come with me." He sighs motioning for the two to follow.

"Where are we going?" The two ask in unison as they walk next to their father.

"To a store to see if they have a vest with the same color. If they don't have one we'll need to go to your mom's apartment." He explains to the two.

"Nastu! Wait for me!" Natsu hears Happy yell as he flies over to him.

"Whats up bud?" Natsu asks as the four head to a store.

"I wanted to be with you. I haven't seen you in seven years." Happy states as they get to a store.

"Damn. It's closed. Hey Happy do you know if Luce's apartment is unlocked?" Natsu asks curiously as they head in the direction of the apartment.

"It should be. Why?" Happy asks curiously to his friend.

"I need to get one of my vests, considering that Erza created holes in this one." He sighs as they continue walking.

"It should be unlocked. But I'm not sure." Happy states plopping on Natsu's head.

"Even if it's not I can just climb through the window." Natsu states as they get to the apartment. "Happy, you take Kai and Nashi up the stairs and I'll climb through the window." Natsu states as he starts climbing the side of the apartment building.

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaims as he shows the two up the stairs to Lucy apartment.

"Hasn't changed a bit has it?" Natsu smiles as he climbs through the window and Notices that it looked exactly how it did when they left for that mission seven years ago.

"Looks like it's unlocked." Happy states opening the door to see Nastu sitting on a pink couch in the living room.

"Daddy you ok?" Nashi asks noticing that he was looking into space.

"Yeah it's just weird to be back in here after seven years." He smiles before noticing a familiar scent. "By the way how did this place stay so clean for seven years?" Natsu asks curiously.

"Me and romeo helped keep it clean so that when you guys did return it would be the same." Happy explains as they hear walking in the house.

"Happy what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asks solemnly.

"Why don't you come in the living room and see?" Happy asks happily.

"It must be special if you seem happy." Romeo states before walking into the living room.

"Yo." Natsu smiles to the wide eyed teen.

"Big bro Natsu? What are you doing here?" Romeo asks looking in shock before his eyes go to the two kids.

"We're back. Sorry it took so long." Natsu apologizes scratching the back of his head.

"Daddy why is he calling you that?" The pink haired girl asks curiously causing Romeo to step back.

"Why is she calling you daddy?" Romeo asks shock evident in his voice.

"These two are my kids." Natsu states to the fire mage. "Any guess on who the mother is?" He smirks as he grabs a vest from Lucy's dresser.

"Big sis Lucy?" Romeo asks as Natsu takes off his now holy vest and puts on a new one.

"Correct. She's here too. By the way when I was at the guild some of the others were missing where are they?" Natsu asks curiously.

"Probably watching the kids." Romeo explains to the man.

"Kids? Eh, whatever when I see them I'll know what you mean. Wanna come back to the guild with me?" Natsu asks curiously.

"Sure, let's go." Romeo smiles as they head out the door and down the stairs.

"It really hasn't changed much huh?" Natsu asks as they head back toward the guild.

"Nope." Romeo smiles looking at the two kids.

"Guys stop for a second." Freed states freezing as they turn a corner to see what seemed like a pink haired man.

"What is it Freed?" Asuka asks curiously.

"Why does that guy look like Natsu?" Freed asks pointing to the pink haired man.

"No way. Why would he just show up out of no where?" Levy asks curiously.

"I can hear you guys talking about me. Why don't you ask me?" Natsu asks turning around and smiling as he notices the group of Freed, Asuka, Juvia, Jellal and Levy along with some kids.

"What the heck? What are you doing here and who are they?" Jellal asks looking at the two kids.

"Me and Luce came back today. As for them they're mine and Luce's kids." He smirks to the group.

"So why did you guys not come back for so long?" Levy asks as the group follows Natsu's group to the guild.

"I was doing some stuff for Alvarez along with searching for who the heck sent me and Luce away during that missing." Natsu explains giving them the short version.

"Please tell me Erza didn't do anything stupid." Jellal sighs knowing how Erza was.

"She got mad at me and kinda tried killing me." Natsu states to the blue haired man.

"Daddy why would mommy try killing him?" A purple haired girl asks Jellal curiously.

"Don't ask me." Jellal states to the girl as they get to the guild entrance.

"Still loud as ever huh?" Natsu questions as two chairs get sent flying at the entrance again.

"Why do they throw so many chairs?" Nashi asks as both her and Kai grab a chair before destroying them with their magic.

"Don't ask." He sighs as the group enters the guild.

"So they're all calmed down now?" Lucy asks smiling as the group walks into the guild.

"Yup. By the way the apartment is super clean." He smirks happily as the group walks across the hall.

"Lu!" Levy yells running over to the blonde Hugging her.

"Levy! I'm so sorry about being gone so long." Lucy smiles hugging her friend.

"Juvia is happy that Natsu and Lucy are back." Juvia smiles walking over to Grey causing Natsu to look at the two shocked.

"Oi flame brain why do you look like an idiot?" Grey asks wrapping his arm around Juvia's shoulder.

"Why do you think snowflake? You and Juvia?" Natsu asks shocked.

"Yeah what about it?" Grey asks starting to get annoyed.

"Just never thought it would happen." Natsu states before noticing that Freed was standing next to Mira with a mint green haired girl.

"Just Like you and Bunny Girl Salamander." Gajeel states as Levy walks over to him.

"Hey Daddy when can we show Mommy that?" Nashi asks as the two kids look up at their father.

"Natsu what are they talking about?" Lucy asks concerned.

"Remember when I was helping them with their magic? Well they figured out something with their magic." Natsu explains to his wife being quite secretive.

"Daddy who should we use it on?" Kai asks curiously.

"Let me guess it's some sort of attack?" Lucy asks rolling her eyes.

"Yup. Hmm maybe you should use it on me." Natsu suggests to the twins.

"Hey Flame brain why don't you have them use it on me? I'm curious on how strong your kids are." Grey states to his rival.

"Fine." Natsu smirks giving the twins the approval to get ready with Kai standing in place creating a circle with his hands while Nashi moved slightly away from Kai.

"So what is this attack anyway?" Lucy asks curiously.

"You'll see." Natsu smirks as Nashi breathes in air.

"I'm ready Nashi." Kai states closing his eyes.

"'Kay here goes... Roar of the fire dragon!" Nashi yells sending a breath of fire towards Kai.

"Natsu? Is this a unison raid?" Lucy asks shocked a second before Kai creates a orb from his hands engulfing the dragon slayer magic in it and sending it into Grey a knocking him off his feet as it explodes on contact.

"She has Natsu's magic?" Levy asks shocked.

"Yup." Natsu smirks as the two kids walk over to their mother.

"So Luce what do ya think?" Natsu smirks as Grey gets back up.

"How did they figure out how to do that?" Lucy asks curiously.

"When they were training Kai engulfed Nashi's magic in his orb and figured that it could be used in an attack." Natsu explains as Grey dusts off his clothing.

"Dang flame brain, that actually kinda hurt." Grey states getting up.

"So what kind of magic does Kai have?" Freed asks curiously.

"He has physical celestial magic." Lucy explains to the guild.

"Never heard of it before." Levy states to her friend.

"Yeah neither did we. Apparently it's similar to Loke's magic." Natsu explains as the twins go off into a corner for some reason.

"So you guys are guild members right?" A purple haired girl asks looking at the two.

"Yeah we are." Natsu states noticing that the girl had a mark on her eye like Jellal.

"So you're the ones that were missing for seven years?" A raven haired boy in between Grey and Juvia asks curiously.

"Yeah we just had some business to take care of." Lucy explains sadly as the kids of the guild members walk over to a table.

"I'm still pissed that we couldn't find out anything." Natsu sighs watching the twins walk over to the group of kids.

"I wonder if Nashi and Silver will be like you and Grey Natsu." Mira smirks looking at the kids.

"Why's that?" Natsu asks curiously.

"Silver has Ice make magic like me." Grey states happily.''

"Hey Luce where's Pepper and Lucky?" Natsu asks curiously noticing the two exceeds weren't there.

"They went to go around town for a bit." Lucy explains happily.

"Hey Nashi you OK?" Kai asks worried as he notices that Nashi was shivering and covering her ears.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine." She shudders as she starts walking over to her parents with tears in her eyes.

"Nashi? Whats wrong?" Natsu asks concerned as he notices the way she was walking.

"Daddy I can hear wyverns near by." Nashi explains holding her ears.

"Wyverns? Have wyverns been coming close to town?" Natsu asks the guild as he tries calming down Nashi.

"No the closest they've come is the edge of the forest." Mira explains noticing the way Nashi was acting.

"Daddy I can hear seven wyverns along with something else with them." Nashi wines holding her ears.

"Seven? Damn. Nashi you stay her with Kai and you mother. I'll be back." Natsu states before walking out of the guild with anger in his eyes.

"He doesn't think he can fight all seven by himself does he?" Mira asks concerned.

"He can, he's done it before while we were traveling." Lucy explains as she tries calming Nashi.


	6. Growth of Seven Years

**Hey Guys I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I had some personal issues to take care of and wasn't able to have internet for three weeks. But I'm back now and I know what is going to happen in the next chapter and I should have it done in a few days.**

"Damn why would wyverns be in the town?" Natsu ponders to himself as he runs past groups of people as he picks up on wyverns along with scents of people he knows.

"We don't need this right now." A gruff voice states which Natsu picks up as Laxus.

"Laxus? What does he mean by that?" Natsu questions peeking around a corner to see Laxus and Guildarts being surrounded by Wyverns.

"Damn. We don't need this after losing the trail of where Natsu and Lucy are." Guildarts states before slamming his fist into a Wyverns and sending him into the ground.

"Natsu shouldn't you help them?" Pepper asks the pink haired man as him and Lucky fly up behind him.

"Yeah I will you two get to the guild, now." Natsu growls before engulfing himself in flames and lightning.

"OK we will. Be careful Natsu." Lucky states before the two fly away.

"Now lets see how to do this." Natsu ponders as he watches the fight unravel.

"Shit we can't fight them by ourselves." Laxus states as a wyvern sends him flying.

"What the? Why do I Smell Kai coming closer?" Natsu growls before the wyverns turn and roar looking toward the alleyway that Natsu was in.

"Why're they roaring toward the alleyway like that?" Guildarts asks himself helping Laxus up from getting hit.

"Damn. I think I broke my arm." Laxus groans trying to move his right arm.

"Kai I don't think Lucy and Natsu will be happy with you wandering around town when there are wyverns attacking." Lucky states to the boy.

"Daddy will be able to beat them before anything happens." Kai replies not noticing that he was walking toward the wyverns.

"Damn it. Why didn't he Listen? The wyverns better not attack him." Natsu thinks to himself as a wyverns looks toward the direction of Kai Before starting to charge at him.

"Kai. Look out!" Lucky yells as a wyverns charges at him.

"Shit what's a kid doing out here?" Guildarts asks as Kai freezes in fear.

"Damn it!" Natsu growls before using his lightning dragon slayer magic to get to Kai and slamming a fist engulfed in flames into the face of the Wyverns

"Daddy?" Kai asks noticing that him and Lucky were being held against Natsu's frame.

"Never scare me like that again." Natsu states holding the two. "Now then, you bastards went after the child of a dragon. I hope you're prepared." Natsu states standing up as he set's Kai on the ground. "Lucky get Kai on one of the buildings." Natsu says to the exceed.

"OK Natsu!" Lucky yells flying to the top of a building with Kai.

"Did he just say Natsu?" Guildarts asks looking at the pink haired man as the wyverns start charging at the man with his back still turned.

"How'd Laxus get hurt from weak wyverns like you?" Natsu asks turning to face the wyverns.

"How the hell are they weak?" Laxus groans holding his arm.

"Six left to beat huh? Simple enough." Natsu smirks as a second Wyverns charges him which gets taken out in a single hit. "One at a time's too easy." Natsu smirks before jumping to the group of wyverns with the lightning slayer magic.

"Still an idiot. He can't take out five at once." Laxus states groaning.

At hearing those words Natsu engulfs his body in flames as he starts spinning causing the flames to get larger and burn the wyverns causing them to reel in pain letting him take each of them out and send their bodies smashing into the ground. "Why'd you guys have trouble?" Natsu asks smirking as he walks over to Laxus and Guildarts who look at the man in shock.

"What are you doing in Magnolia and how did you take them out so easily?" Laxus asks resting against a building.

"Me and Luce just got back. I'll fill you in Later on what happened. But any idea on why wyverns would be so far into town?" Natsu asks curiously.

"No Idea. But we should head to the guild, I'm curious on how life's treated Lucy." Guildarts states as Natsu motions Kai and Lucky to him.

"You better not flirt with her or she'll knock you out." Natsu smirks as Kai and his exceed get to the ground.

"So Blondie's gotten strong too?" Laxus asks holding his arm.

"Yup." Natsu sighs as they all start walking with Kai looking down. "What were you thinking?" Natsu asks looking at his blonde son.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking." Kai sighs looking down.

"I figured that. If I wasn't there do you know what could've happened to you?" Natsu asks as he stops and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I would've gotten really hurt." He frowns starting to cry.

"And I wouldn't be able to face you Mother if something Like that happened." Natsu sighs brushing away tears from his son's face.

"Natsu who's the brat?" Laxus asks looking at the man.

"Oh he's my son." Natsu smirks getting up off the ground as they start walking again.

"Hey Natsu I'll let the others know that Kai's fine!" Lucky yells flying off toward the guild.

"Looks Like you'll have a chance now huh?" Guildarts smirks nudging Laxus' arm.

"Shut it." Laxus growls as the guild comes into view.

"Daddy, Mommy is going to be mad at me huh?" Kai asks looking up behind him at his father.

"What do you think?" Natsu asks looking down.

"Yup. She'll be mad." Kai sighs. "You know she's scarier than you when she's mad." Kai tells his father.

"Yeah but she'll be happy that you're safe." Natsu reminds his son.

"Yeah." He sighs looking down as they walk into the guild hall.

"Laxus? You OK?" Lisanna asks noticing the man was holding his arm.

"Yeah. A damn Wyverns slammed me into a building and I broke it." Laxus explains as he walks toward the infirmary.

"So Natsu was right. You are back Lucy." Guildarts smirks looking her up and down.

"Yup." She rolls her eyes noticing that he was checking her out. "You OK Natsu?" Lucy asks kissing his lips, causing Guildarts to smirk.

"Yeah. So is Kai." he sighs as Lucy leans down.

"You're too much Like your father. Never do that again." Lucy sighs hugging her son causing Kai to look shocked.

"You're not mad at me?" Kai asks confused.

"Yes I am but I was also worried about you. What would've happened if you're father wasn't able to use his magic to get to you fast enough?" She asks kneeling down.

"I know. I'm sorry." He frowns looking down.

"Well since everyone's here, why don't we have a party to celebrate Natsu and Lucy's return along with their kids?" Makarov asks before the guild goes into party mode.

"Like we never left huh?" Natsu asks as they walk over to where their group was located.

"Seems like it." Lucy smiles happily.

"Hey Natsu wanna do a battle for since you just got back? I'm curious on who's gotten stronger, me or you?" He suggests as the two walk to the center of the guild.

"Fine are we using magic?" Natsu asks smirking.

"Nope. Just hand to hand." Grey states getting into position as Natsu charges at him punching him arm.

"Mommy why is Daddy fighting?" Nashi asks curiously.

"He always fights with Grey." Lucy explains as they watch Natsu and Grey fight.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Guildarts asks walking over to the table.

"Natsu of course." Lucy smiles as Kai and Nashi go to where the other kids were.

"He has gotten strong." Guildarts smiles watching the fight as Grey punches Natsu in the gut.

"Oh he's not even trying. He's just testing Grey." Lucy explains as Mira hands the table some drinks.

"Makes sense. He took out seven wyverns without even trying." Guildarts states as Natsu punches Grey sending him down into the floor.

"How the hell did you get so damn strong?" Gajeel asks as Natsu walks back over.

"Five years walking around and fighting wyverns and other dangerous stuff." Natsu smirks sitting next to Lucy.

"You're not the only one who got strong after seven years." Lucy smiles as Natsu pulls her close to him.

"Do you mean you, Lu?" Levy asks curiously.

"Yeah. I probably have the power to stand on even ground with Erza." Lucy smiles as Erza walks over to the table.

"Oh? Is that so Lucy?" Erza asks emitting a dark aura.

"Yes it is. Considering I can match Natsu in a fight." Lucy smirks as a similar dark aura surrounds her.

"Want to prove it here and now Lucy?" Erza asks as she requips into her normal armor.

"Sure." Lucy smirks as both women walk out of the guild.

"Not again." Jellal sighs as him and Natsu walk out of the guild to see the fight.

"You sure about this babe?" Natsu asks looking at Lucy curiously.

"Yeah. I want to show Erza that I'm not weak like I once was." Lucy smirks uncoiling her whip and changing into her Taurus stardress as the rest of the guild stand in a big circle around the two women.

"I never thought of you as weak." Erza states before charging at the blonde who cracks her whip sending it forward into Erza's sword causing it to shatter in the Scarlet mage's hand.

"Oi did Bunny Girl just shatter Titania's sword with her damn whip?" Gajeel asks looking shocked at Natsu.

"Well yeah her whip can go straight through a wyvern." Natsu explains as Erza stops dead in her tracks and requips her weapon in her heaven's wheel of Judgment.

"Let's see if you can beak all these Lucy." Erza smirks sending the swords toward the blonde.

"Simple enough." She thinks to herself a second before changing into her Sagittarius stardress and shooting straight through the swords with her bow.

"She doesn't even need to say the different Stardress anymore." Grey states as she takes out one of her golden keys.

"Open gate of the twins Gemini!" Lucy chants as the two twins come out.

"Piri Piri. Miss Lucy who do we need to transform into?' Gemini Asks as the dance above Lucy while Erza requips into her strongest defensive armor.

"You know exactly who. We're going to do that unison raid." Lucy smirks as the twins get engulfed in smoke before reappearing as Natsu.

"What the hell? Since when is she as strong as Natsu?" Grey asks shock evident in his voice.

"Gemini has been able to do that for three years." The Dragneel twins say in unison.

"You ready Luce?" Gemini asks as they engulf their body in flames.

"Yup." She smirks as her whip emminates a yellow glow.

"Here goes. Roar of the fire dragon!" Gemini yells sending flames into the whip as they wrap around it.

"Sorry you lose Erza!" Lucy yells as she cracks her whip toward Erza.

"No I don't!" She yells back as she puts her shield in front of her.

A second after Erza shields herself, Lucy's whip hits the shield causing the flames to moves onto the armor as the whip starts cracking and then breaking through the shield. "Like I said you lose." Lucy smiles as the flames wrap around Erza's armor and shatters it.

"What the? How did my strongest defense get shattered with one attack?" Erza asks falling to her knees.

"That's because I was training these past seven years." Lucy smiles as she helps Erza up.

"They've both gotten strong. I will destroy them in due time." A deep voice laughs as the person warps away from the area.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu thinks to himself as a familiar scent disappears while the guild walks back inside.


	7. Natsu's Regret

**See I told you guys that I'd have the next chapter done within a few days. Here's the next chapter It's shorter than I had planned but the next chapter should be a longer one if everything goes to plan. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll see you guys next time.**

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Lucy says as her,Natsu, the exceeds and the twins walk away from their friends that were starting to leave to their own houses.

"I hope so. It's good to have you guys back." Erza says with a smile.

"Yeah. Just try not to kill me tomorrow." Natsu says as the Dragneels walk toward Lucy's apartment.

"I'll try." Erza says with a light laugh.

"Hey Happy mind coming with me for a bit?" Natsu asks curiously.

"Sure." Happy says as he falls onto Natsu's head.

"I'll be back at the apartment in a bit OK?" Natsu asks before Kissing Lucy.

"Come on you guys. There's some things we need to figure out back at the apartment." Lucy says as the group walks toward Lucy apartment that she hasn't been in for the past seven years.

"Where are we going Natsu?" Happy asks as he sits on Natsu's head.

"To the house. There's something that I hid there." Natsu says as they start walking down a dirt path.

"You hid something at the house seven years ago?" Happy questions not ever noticing something hidden at the small house that him and Natsu shared.

"Yeah I want to make sure it's still there." Natsu explains as their house comes into view.

"It probably still is. I have no idea what it is you hid." Happy says as they get to the door of the house.

"Why does it seem cleaner than I remember." Natsu says looking at a still messy room while he steps foot into the only room in the house.

"Dunno. I think it's actually messier." Happy says as Natsu heads for the tan couch that was in the center of the room.

"Now where did I put it." Natsu ponders as he starts looking around the messy room.

"What did you hide?" Happy asks as he watches Natsu look under the couch.

"This." Natsu smirks as he puts a folded blue paper in his pocket.

"What is it?" Happy asks curiously.

"I'll tell you later. Can you go and tell Lucy that I want to talk to her. Tell her I'll be waiting at our spot. She'll know what I mean." Natsu explains while they leave the house.

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaims as he flies toward Lucy's apartment.

"You really haven't changed buddy." Natsu smirks as he heads into the forest.

… **...**

"I really will have to thank Romeo and the others for keeping the place clean for me." Lucy smiles happily as her, the kids and the two exceeds walk into the kitchen.

"It's a nice place Lucy." Pepper says while helping Lucy take care of a few groceries.

"Yeah but we'll need to get a new place." She says as she walks into the bedroom and opens her dresser.

"Whatcha lookin' for Lucy?" A voice asks from behind her.

"Eek! Grey what the hell are you doing here?" Lucy asks as she turns around, scared to death.

"I wanted to tell you that we're all happy that you and Natsu are back with us. Even though me and Natsu fight a whole damn lot I think of him as a brother and you as a sister." Grey explains with a smile.

"Grey. Is what you're saying true?" Lucy asks curiously.

"Yes. Before I leave to help Juvia with dinner there's something I want to let you know. Me and Erza took you guys going missing the hardest. We lost our two closest friends. If it wasn't for Juvia helping me through it, I don't know what I would of done to get over losing you and Natsu." Grey sighs before jumping out the window.

"Jeez that guy. He tries to act so cool even though he's not." She sighs as Happy flies into the house.

"Lucy Natsu said he wants to talk to you at your spot." Happy says as he plops down on the bed.

"Thanks Happy. Can you make sure the kids don't do anything stupid while I'm gone?" Lucy asks as she hops out of the window to go to her and Natsu's spot.

… **...**

"Damn. Why have I been thinking these damn thoughts since we got back?" Natsu questions out loud as he sits on the river bank.

"Probably the same thoughts I've been having." Lucy replies as she kneels behind Natsu and Hugs him.

"I really have been thinking too much if you could sneak up on me." Natsu smirks while Lucy moves and sits on his lap.

"So what did you want to talk about? It must be important if you chose this spot." Lucy questions curiously.

"So you remember this spot." Natsu smiles at his wife happily. "It's just that I don't know if it was good for us to do what we did." Natsu sighs while frowning.

"You mean not coming back for seven years?" Lucy questions to Natsu.

"Yeah. I think being gone so long wasn't such a good idea. I mean if we came back right after we were able to leave Alvarez, the twins could've grown up beside the other kids." Natsu explains as the two look at the sun setting over Magnolia.

"Natsu. What are you not telling me?" Lucy asks as she looks him dead in his eyes.

"As we were all going back into the guild after your fight with Erza, I heard a voice but couldn't pinpoint it. It was like after they noticed I could hear them they disappeared." Natsu explains with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. If there's a reason why it happened we'll find out sooner or later." Lucy reassures him happily.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's get back home. I'm starting to get hungry." Natsu explains with a toothy grin.

"Wanna have some spicy chicken sandwiches with salad for dinner?" Lucy asks as the two get up off the ground.

"Sounds good." Natsu smirks as he starts carrying Lucy in his arms.

"Why are you carrying me like this?" Lucy questions as Natsu starts walking toward the exit to the woods.

"Well this is a first. You never complain about this, princess." Natsu smirks.

"I'm not I was just curious." She explains while nuzzling into Natsu's torso as they head for Lucy's apartment.


	8. Night back in Magnolia

"Hey Happy do you know why Daddy wanted to talk to Mommy alone?" Nashi asks curiously sitting on the couch in the apartment's living room.

"No Idea." Happy states as he eats a fish.

"I hope they get back soon. I'm getting hungry." Kai sighs as he makes a golden orb move across the room in boredom.

"They should be back soon. It's been about 45 minutes." Happy explains as he finishes his fish.

"Sorry that took longer than I thought it would've to get back here." Natsu smirks as him and Lucy enter the apartment.

"What were you guys doing? I'm hungry." Kai states as he dissipates the orb.

"We just needed to talk about a few things in private." Lucy explains as she starts preparing their dinner.

"You know this is still weird to me right Natsu?" Happy asks as he sits on said Pink haired man's head.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asks tilting his eyes up toward the exceed.

"You and Lucy. I mean she's kinda a weirdo." Happy snickers behind a paw.

"Yeah? And I'm kinda an idiot." Natsu reminds the exceed.

"Wait did you not know about Natsu and Lucy, Happy?" Pepper asks curiously.

"We never told anyone that we were a couple. We were going to tell the guild but then we went on the mission that sent us to Alvarez." Lucy explains as she leans against the counter.

"Why didn't you tell them? They are your friends aren't they?" Nashi asks curiously.

"Yeah they are. It's just the guild tends to go overboard." Natsu explains to his kids.

"You mean like how they threw a party for you guys coming back?" Lucky asks curiously.

"Yeah. They probably would've done the same when we told them that we were a couple. And I wanted to figure out how to tell them without them going overboard." Lucy explains with a slight smile.

"That and Erza might've tried killing me." Natsu sighs while Lucy starts to make a salad.

"Hey Happy what have you been doing these seven years to have food?" Lucy questions as she takes some spicy chicken out of the oven.

"I've been part of Grey's team so I'd have some money." Happy states as Natsu helps Lucy takes four plates out of the cupboards.

"But you won't need to anymore. Team Natsu is back now." Lucy smiles as she puts the food on the plates.

"Now come on. Let's eat then we can walk around town or something before you two need to take baths before bed." Natsu states as the Dragneel family sits at the table.

… **...**

"Where are we going?" Kai asks as his family starts walking through town with the exceeds on their respective companions head.

"Just walking through town." Natsu smirks while having his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Yeah the town get's really petty especially from that spot when the sun sets." Lucy states happily while resting her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"You're talking about the hill where the cherry blossom trees are right?" Happy asks with a giggle.

"Yeah. What's with the giggle?" Lucy asks they head past a few stores.

"Lucy you haven't noticed the looks we've been getting?" Happy asks curiously.

"Yeah I have. How is that funny?" Lucy asks curiously.

"There really are a lot of people looking at us Mommy." Nashi says as they start heading straight to the spot Lucy was talking about.

After 10 minutes of walking they finally make it to the hill and sit under a tree and watch the sun set with Kai on his lap and Nashi on hers. "It's been a while since we've done this." Lucy smiles happily while resting her head on Natsu's shoulder as he wraps her arm around her slim waist.

"Yeah. We haven't been her to do this for seven years after all." Natsu remarks with his toothy grin.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that we're back here." Lucy smiles while the twins just listen to their parents conversation as the exceeds fall asleep.

"Yeah we're finally back with our family." Natsu smiles as he grabs Lucy's left hand and places a kiss on her guild mark.

"Who'd ever thought that Natsu would say things like that." Grey smirks as him along with Juvia, Silver, Erza, Jellal, and Violet walk up on the hill.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asks curiously.

"We normally come up here once a week. It was a thing that we did in case you guys ever came back during the sunset." Grey explains as they all look at the sun setting over magnolia.

"Sorry about not letting you guys know what we were doing." Natsu states with a sigh.

"It's fine we're just glad that you guys are back. But it seems that You guys are now the strongest team in fairy tail after what we all saw from your guys' powers." Erza smiles happily.

"That still sounds weird that Natsu and Lucy are the strongest wizards in the guild." Grey states with a sigh.

"The town really is pretty." Nashi smiles as she rests her head against Lucy's torso.

"I'm glad you guys think so. This is our home after all." Natsu smiles while they all watch the sun disappear from sight.

"So what are you guys going to do about a new place?" Jellal asks curiously.

"Don't know yet. We'd need a big enough place that would fit all of us." Lucy explains to the blue haired man.

"That's something I want to talk to you about later Luce." Natsu states noticing that Kai had fallen asleep on his lap.

"OK. Looks Like he's tired." Lucy smiles as they get up with Natsu carrying Kai causing Lucky to wake up and start floating above Natsu.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Natsu smirks as they walk down into town.

"Juvia thinks they're perfect together." Juvia states watching the family walk away.

"Took them until the war with Zeref to make them realize." Grey states as the group starts walking down the hill.

"You're one to talk Grey." Erza smirks.

"That's only because I didn't want to be with Juvia until everything was calmed down. It was so I could focus on our battles and not worrying about Juvia's safety." Grey explains while rolling his eyes.

… **...**

"Hey Mommy whatcha doing?" Nashi asks sitting on her mothers bed and watching her write at her desk.

"Just writing." Lucy smiles as she puts her pencil down. "Hmm maybe now I'll still be able to become a writer since we're finally back." Lucy smiles at the thought.

"I know that look." Natsu chuckles lightly as him and Kai come out of the bathroom after giving Kai his bath.

"Oh and what's that look?" Lucy smiles as Kai runs over to the bed where Nashi was.

"You still want to become a writer after all we've been through right?" Natsu smirks as he walks over to Lucy and wraps his arms around her. "By the way where's Happy?" Natsu questions as he nuzzles his head into the crook of her neck.

"He said he wanted to go see Charle for a few minutes. And yes I still do. Especially since most of my dreams have been fulfilled?" She smirks happily.

"What dreams did you have that came true mommy?" Kai asks tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"Well let's see,join fairy tail for one which also caused one of my dreams to change." Lucy smiles as she kisses Natsu happily.

"And what is that?" Nashi asks curiously.

"I'll tell you guys once we get you two to bed." Lucy smiles happily as Lucky and pepper fly into the room.

"So where are we going to sleep?" Kai asks curiously.

"Hmm. Let's see." Natsu ponders as him and Lucy walk over to the bed. "Me and your mom are going to sleep here on this bed." Natsu continues to think out loud before Lucy cutting him off.

"I think you guys should sleep on the couch in the living room. For a couple a reasons, me and your father need to talk and once we get a different place you guys will have your own rooms so you'll need to adjust to it." Lucy explains smiling.

"Wait we won't have the same room?" Nashi asks slightly upset.

"It would be better if you guys had different rooms." Natsu explains with a smile.

"OK. Let's get you guys ready for bed. It's getting late." Lucy explains as they walk into the living room and have Nashi and Lucy sleep at one end of the couch and Kai and Pepper on the other, with a big blanket over the four.

"Night Mommy." Kai and Nashi say sleepily as they feel sleep overcome them.

"You OK Luce?" Natsu asks slightly worried as they get back into the bedroom.

"Yeah. I just hope they'll be able to adjust easily." Lucy sighs as she falls backwards onto the bed.

"Tired?" Natsu smirks as he strips down to his black boxers.

"Yeah. Having to wake up really early, Kai scaring the crap outta me when he went into town when you were fighting those wyverns and then fighting Erza. It kinda took the energy outta me." Lucy sighs as she takes the ribbon out of her long golden hair.

"I bet. Too bad we aren't in a different place right now." Natsu sighs as he gets onto the bed and lays next to Lucy.

"Why? So that we can do more than this?" Lucy smirks as she pulls him into a kiss.

"Yeah. But this is still good." Natsu smirks as he gets over her body,moves his hands to her lower back and pulls her into a heated kiss, causing her to arch her back as she wraps her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist.

"You Loooove him." A familiar voice giggles causing the two to stop their heated kiss to look at the giggling Exceed.

"Well of course I do. He is my husband after all." Lucy says as she rolls her eyes while they stay in their current position.

"By the way I don't want to move just yet." Natsu whispers in his wife's ear, causing her to blush.

"I'm surprised the twins didn't ask me to tell them what dream got changed." Lucy smiles as Happy rests on the pillow above Lucy's head.

"What dream was it?" Natsu asks feeling curious as he nuzzles his head in her neck.

"After joining the guild my dream changed from marrying a prince to marrying a certain fire dragon." Lucy smiles happily as the fall flat on the bed with Natsu on top of her.

"Looks like it came true, huh?" Natsu smirks as he rolls over so that he was looking at Lucy from his side.

"Hmm." She smiles as she nuzzles into his hard chest. "By the way what about getting a new place did you want to talk about?" Lucy questions as Natsu covers them both up.

"I'll tell you in the morning Princess." Natsu smiles as he wraps his arms around her as he closes his eyes.

"OK. I just hope we can figure something out. I love you my fire dragon." Lucy smiles as she drifts off to sleep.

"I love you too my princess." Natsu smiles while falling to sleep.


	9. Gifts

**Hey Guys sorry this one took so long. I had planned to have this one out four days ago, but writers block happened to me. Anyway I have a question for you. Do you guys want me to have descriptions for the guild kids? If I do that I will put it up alongside the next chapter. So let me know. Anyway see you guys hopefully sooner than this chapter.**

"Mmm." Lucy sighs in contentment as she wakes up in her apartment. "Why do I feel something on my chest?" Lucy questions before looking down to see her husband's head nuzzling in between her breasts.

"Finally up Lucy?" A voice asks causing Lucy to turn her head to see Grey sitting on her couch in his boxers.

"Why the hell are you in my apartment?!" Lucy yells while looking at the smirking man.

"I was forced to come here." Grey sighs as he creates the Fairy tail symbol with his magic.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy questions slightly worried.

"I brought him along." Erza states walking into the room with a sandwich in her hand.

"Somethings never change." Lucy sighs happily while unconsciously running her small fingers through Natsu's thick pink locks.

"Well you certainly have." Erza smirks while pointing to Natsu's head.

"Yeah if it was back before everything happened. He would already be kicked into the wall." Grey chuckles to himself.

"Well he is my husband." Lucy smiles happily as she grabs her rings and put them back on after realizing that she took them off last night.

"So you take your rings off at night?" Erza questions the blonde as she notices that what she assumed to be her engagement ring's band was in the shape of a dragon with a pink diamond as the eye.

"Yeah. I woke up one night with a scratch with blood coming out that ran across my cheeks and nose." Lucy explains with a sigh.

"So it's so you don't accidentally cut yourself in your sleep?" Grey questions as the three notice that Natsu was purring.

"Yup." Lucy smiles as she looks at her husband.

"Why the hell is he purring like happy?" Grey asks as he stifles a laugh.

"He's probably dreaming about me again." Lucy sighs happily as she slowly wakes up Natsu.

"Mmm. So...soft." Natsu sighs in contentment whiles nuzzling further into Lucy's chest, as Lucy puts her pointer finger over her lips signaling for Grey and Erza to be quiet.

"Morning babe." Lucy says with a smile across on her face.

"Morning. Happy birthday Luce." Natsu says with his toothy grin before moving his head up and kissing her lightly on her lips.

"Oi Keep it in your pants ash head." Grey states as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh shut up, Demon breath." Natsu growls as he tosses a pillow at Grey's head.

"Wait did you just say birthday?" Erza asks curiously.

"Yeah. Today is Luce's birthday." Natsu states rolling onto his back.

"So you're 26 then?" Grey asks earning him a death glare from Lucy.

"No I'm 25. I was still 18 when we were sent to Alvarez." Lucy states crossing her arms over her chest.

"Happy birthday Lucy." Erza smiles to the blonde.

"Hey babe, why don't you go take a shower? I'll wake the kids up." Natsu states as he kisses her cheek, causing her to go to into the bathroom.

"This is still weird to see you two together ash brains." Grey smirks to the dragon slayer.

"Don't care. Toss me my clothes would ya demon breath?" Natsu asks as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Here." Grey says as he tosses Natsu his one sleeved vest, waistcoat, shorts and scarf.

"Thanks." Natsu says as he starts getting dressed.

"Where'd you get the new clothes?" Erza asks noticing that he now had a red and black vest with gold trim and a matching waistcoat and pure black pants with golden ties on the bottom of them.

"I got them a few months ago in flourish. I had them specially made." Natsu explains as he gets up and goes into the living room. "Hey guys get up." Natsu says as he pulls the blanket off of his two kids.

"Five more minutes." The two whine in unison.

"Your mom's in the bathroom. Didn't you guys wanna surprise her with your gift?" Natsu asks causing the two to bolt up right and smile.

"OK. We'll go get it." Kai says before the two run into the kitchen.

"Where's happy?" Natsu asks as he realizes his friend wasn't in the apartment.

"At the guild talking with Charle and Lily." Grey states as the kids walk back in with Kai holding a small rectangular box.

"Do you mind leaving? We'll be at the guild later." Natsu states to the two before they jump out the window.

"Hey Daddy how long do you think Mommy will be in the shower?" Nashi asks curiously.

"No Idea. But you guys are going to be going to the guild with your mom. I still need to get your mom's present." Natsu explains to his kids.

"What are you getting me?" Lucy asks as she walks up and hugs Natsu from behind.

"You'll see. By the way, I wanna take you out tonight." He smirks back at his blonde wife.

"Oh? Who's going to watch Kai and Nashi?" Lucy questions before nuzzling into his neck.

"Grey, Wendy or Romeo could." Natsu suggests.

"Hey Mommy we have something for you." Nashi smiles up to her mother happily.

"Oh? What is it?" Lucy smiles as Natsu moves her to the couch.

"Open this." Kai says as he hands her mother the small rectangular box that was covered in a pink wrapping paper.

"OK." Lucy smiles as she tears the paper and opens the box to see a golden bracelet with a bunch of charms on it.

"Do you like it?" Nashi asks as she looks at her mother curiously.

"Yes I do. I love it. But how did you guys get it?" Lucy asks as she looks at the charms noticing that there were two charms of a fire symbol, two silver key charms and golden key charms of all of her golden keys.

"Remember when we were in flourish for a week? Well we went to the jewelry store there to get this for you." Kai explains as Natsu helps Lucy put on the charm bracelet.

"Thank you. I really do love it." Lucy smiles as she hugs her two kids.

"Now we should probably head for the guild." Natsu states as the four head out the apartment door.

"I thought you had to get Mommy's present?" Nashi asks curiously.

"Right. I'll be at the guild later. It shouldn't be more than a few hours to get your present." Natsu explains before kissing Lucy's cheek and heading to where the stores were.

… **...**

 ****"Wow he's taking longer than I thought." Lucy thinks out loud as she sits at the bar.

"You mean Natsu?" Mira asks as she cleans a mug.

"Yeah, He said he needed to get me my gift. But he's kinda been gone for quite a while." Lucy sighs as a mint green haired girl walks over behind the bar.

"Gift?" Mira asks questionably.

"It's my birthday, so he's getting me something and also is taking me out tonight." Lucy explains as she shows Mira the bracelet the kids had given her. "Now just to figure out who to watch the kids." Lucy sighs as she looks around the guild.

"What about me and freed?" Mira asks curiously.

"Hmm. I dunno. Natsu suggested maybe Grey and Juvia." Lucy says as she watches the guild kids play.

"That makes sense Silver is closer to the twins age than anyone else." Mira smiles happily.

"Who's the youngest?" Lucy questions curiously.

"My daughter, Lilith." Mira smiles as she lift up the mint haired girl.

"How old are you, Lilith?" Lucy asks warmly.

"I'm four. You're one of Mommy's friends?" Lilith asks curiously.

"Yup, both me and Natsu." Lucy smiles happily.

"Hey Lilith why don't you play with the others OK?" Mira asks as she sets her daughter down who runs over to the other kids.

"Need to talk to me?" Lucy asks curiously.

"Well it has been seven years Lucy. Even though Erza was kinda angry." Mira smiles warmly before continuing. "The guild really wasn't the same without you and Natsu. We're all happy you guys are back." Mira smiles warmly.

"Me and Natsu are happy to be back too. We came back to our family with our own family that me and Natsu created together." Lucy smiles happily. "Anyway I'm going to see if Grey and Juvia can watch the twins tonight." Lucy explains before walking over to where Grey was sitting.

"Hey Mira have you seen Freed?" Laxus asks walking to the bar.

"No I haven't. Do you need something?" Mira asks happily.

"Not me. Bixslow needs something from him. Anyway, when you see him let him know OK?" Laxus asks before walking away.

"So they will watch the twins?" Mira asks as Lucy walks back over smiling with Levy beside her.

"Yup. Natsu will be happy." Lucy smiles happily as Mira hands her a milkshake.

"By the way Lu, how is he?" Levy asks with a smirk.

"What do you mean Levy?" Lucy asks curiously with a raised brow.

"Really Lucy. She means how good is he in bed." Mira smirks as she leans her elbows on the counter.

"He's really good. But that isn't what our relationship is about. He cares about me and the kids and I care about him and the kids." Lucy smiles happily.

"Well that is the type of relationship I'd thin you'd have." Mira smiles happily as Natsu walks into the guild with a smirk.

"Right. Our relationship isn't just about sex." Lucy states before feeling two warm hands on her shoulders.

"People wouldn't think that if they'd hear you moan." Natsu whispers into Lucy's ear.

"Pervert." Lucy blushes brightly.

"Happy birthday babe." Natsu states as he sits down next to Lucy and kisses her lips. "By the way I got you something." Natsu smirks as he hands her a medium sized box.

"Please tell me you didn't go overboard." Lucy sighs before opening the box.

"Possibly. I also have some other stuff for you back at the apartment." Natsu smirks as she opens the box to see a black jacket.

"Natsu. This is perfect. Thank you." Lucy smiles as she notices that it had gold trim and had a pink fairy tail mark on the two arms along with a red dragon symbol on the back.

"You're welcome but that's not everything. Take out the jacket. There's something under it." Natsu states as she takes out the jacket causing her her eyes to go wide. As she takes out the book that she was staring at Natsu smirks. "You told me you wanted that book. I was lucky I was able to find it." Natsu says as Lucy plants a kiss on her husbands cheek.

"Looks like he did go all out on you Lucy." Mira smiles as she watches the couple.

"Here. I also got you this." Natsu says as he takes out a a small box.

"Why do you always feel the need to get me so much stuff?" Lucy asks as she takes out a pair of gold dragon earrings.

"Because you're my princess." Natsu says before giving Lucy a loving kiss.

"I really do love everything you got me so far." Lucy smiles as she puts on the earrings on the jacket.

"So did you find someone to watch the kids?" Natsu asks curiously.

"Yeah. Grey and Juvia will. By the way Mira. Where's Lisanna I haven't seen her today." Lucy asks curiously.

"Oh she's at home. She's kinda upset right now." Mira explains with a sad face.

"Let me guess. She's upset that I'm with Luce?" Natsu asks with a sigh.

"Yeah. She waited seven years to see you again and when she did you wouldn't let her hug you." Mira explains to the pink haired man.

"I told her five months before that mission that I only thought with her as a friend and that's all it's ever been." Natsu explains to the bar maid.

"I think the realization hit her a little hard is all." Mira explains to the couple.

"By the way. What are you guys going to do about a house?" Levy asks the two curiously.

"I'm not sure yet." Lucy says with a frown.

"Well we only have two options really." Natsu states before Erza and Grey motion for Lucy and Natsu to come sit with them. "Looks like they want to talk to us. We'll talk to you later." Natsu states as Lucy and Natsu walk over to the table.

"Nice jacket Lucy." Erza remarks as the Dragneels sit down.

"Thanks. It's one of my birthday presents from Natsu." Lucy smiles happily while resting her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"What are you guys going to do about a house?" Grey asks with a raised brow.

"Natsu you said we really only have two options right?" Lucy questions curiously.

"Yeah. Either find a big enough house in town or we build our own." Natsu explains causing Natsu to get a strange look from Erza, Grey, Jellal and Juvia. "What's with the strange looks?" Natsu asks curiously.

"Well it's not like you to actually think logically flame brain." Grey explains with a smirk.

"Anyway. If we were to build a house, where would we build it?" Lucy asks curiously, not wanting Natsu and Grey to start an argument.

"Easy. We'd build it where my house is." Natsu explains.

"I think that might be the best Idea." Lucy smiles happily.

"How do you guys plan on paying for everything? You guys have been gone for Seven years after all." Erza reminds the couple.

"With this." Natsu smirks as he sets five stacks of money on the table.

"How the hell do you have all this money?" Grey asks in shock.

"Grey, we were the king and queen of Alvarez for two years, remember?" Lucy reminds the raven haired man.

"Even though this is only about half of what we had when we left." Natsu states.

"This is only half? Are you serious?" Jellal asks in shock.

"Yeah. We had to use the other half for food, train tickets and hotel rooms." Lucy explains while Natsu takes out a blue piece of paper.

"Looks like I'll have to work on changing this then." Natsu sighs as he starts writing on the piece of paper.

"what is that?" Lucy questions before noticing what it actually was.

"It's plans for the house." Natsu explains before blushing in embarrassment slightly. "These plans are actually seven years old. I did these plans once we were together for three months." Natsu explains.

"Who would've known the pro was such a softy." Grey chuckles as he wraps his arm around Juvia.

"I'm not a softy ice princess. I just want to make sure that Luce and the twins are happy." Natsu states as he wraps his arm around Lucy, pulling her into his hard body.

"As any husband and father should." Erza states with a warm smile.

"So do you have any ideas for the house?" Lucy questions curiously.

"Yeah but we should figure it out later. All I know is the kids will finally have their own rooms." Natsu smiles happily as he puts the paper in his pocket.

"If you guys need help, we'll help, right?" Grey asks with a smile as Erza, Jellal and Juvia nod happily.

"Thanks. And Grey, Juvia, thanks for watching the kids tonight." Lucy smiles happily.

"No problem. Any Idea what time you guys will be back tonight?" Grey asks as he looks at Natsu.

"No Idea. But just in case we aren't back until late. We're going to get the kids stuff once we all leave." Natsu explains.

"Sounds good. What are you planning to do anyways?" Grey asks causing everyone to look at him with a dumbfounded look.

"I thought I was an Idiot. Why would I tell you when Luce is right here? It's kinda a surprise." Natsu states causing the three women to break out into laughter.


	10. Kids Descriptions

**Hey Guys last chapter I asked if people wanted to have information on the kids. People said yes so this isn't actually a chapter it's more like just explaining who the guild kids are.**

 **Silver-7 years old-** Grey and Juvia's son and first child with Black hair similar to Grey's. Wears black pants with a black coat and undershirt with blue boots. Has a dark blue guild mark on his left chest. Uses Ice Make magic. Has a calm personality like Grey's but gets annoyed fast especially when the person has a more outgoing personality. Normally gets into fights with Jace and Michelle. Is protective of his friends and family.

 **Eve-5 years old-** grey and Juvia's daughter and second child with blue hair similar to Juvia's wavy long hair. wears a dark blue dress with light blue pants and black shoes. Has a light blue guild mark on her left cheek. Uses water magic like her mother. Has a more hyperactive personality but doesn't get her brother Silver mad at her. Is closest with Violet and Michelle.

 **Lilith-4 years old-** Freed and Mira's Daughter and only child. Wears a white and grey shirt and a pink skirt that goes to her knees with black sandles. Has a white fairy tail mark on her right ankle. Does not have magic curently. Normally likes staying to herself or playing with Michelle and Eve.

 **Violet-6 years** old-Jellal and Erza's daughter and First child.Has long purple hair and has the same mark like Jellal's but over her left eye. Wears a dark blue dress shirt and a black skirt with white boots. Uses requip magic like Erza. Has a purple guild mark on her right upper arm. Has a personality like Erza's to the point where she hits the other kids when they fight, even though she fights with Michelle on an almost daily basis.

 **Jace-5 years** old- Erza and Jelall's second child and only son. Has dark blue hair like Jellal. Wears a dark blue plain T-Shirt and black pants with black shoes. Uses control magic. Has a red guild mark on his right shoulder blade. Has a calm personality like his father but likes to fight with Silver.

 **Nashi-7 years old** -Natsu and Lucy's daughter who has pink hair normally wears her hair in two pigtails and wears cat earmuffs over her ears and normally wears black shoes with a blue skirt and a pink shirt with a dragon symbol on her right sleeve. Has a red fairy tail symbol on the back of her right hand. Has Fire dragon slayer magic. Has a personality like Nastu to the point where she'd rather fight than do anything else. If someone she wants to do something fun than do something that she deems boring.

 **Kai-7 years old-** Natsu and Lucy's son with blonde spikey hair. Normally wears sandals with black pants and a white vest. Fairy tail mark is a pink mark on his right shoulder. Has Physical celestial magic. Personality is the opposite of his sister Nashi. He is calm but is also angered quickly. Even though he likes to fight as much as his sister he likes to do other things like reading, which Nashi considers to be boring.

 **Michelle-6 years** old- Gajeel and Levy's Daughter and only child with black hair but in the style of Levy's. Normally wears a shirt that is light blue with a black trim and black sleeves that goes to her elbows. Normally wears black sandals and dark blue shorts that get cut off at the knees.. Has a white guild mark on her right thigh. Uses Iron Dragon Slayer magic. Has a cheery personality like Levy's but gets annoyed and angered quickly like gajeel.

 **And that's the descriptions. If you guys think I should add anything just let me know.**


	11. Fun Birthday Night

**And after the explanation about the kids of the guild, he's a chapter that will have mainly just Natsu and Lucy in it. Go figure huh? Anyway here it is.**

"You sure you'll be okay watching the twins along with your kids?" Natsu asks looking at Grey curiously.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Why do you ask?" Grey asks curiously.

"Because Nashi has Nastu's magic and Silver has yours." Lucy says walking into the Living room with a black duffel bag with a dragon symbol on it in her hand.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. What's in the bag?" Grey asks looking at the bag that Lucy hands to him.

"It's stuff for the twins if we aren't back in time for bed." Natsu explains with a smirk.

"Ah. OK. What time do they normally go to bed?" Grey asks while looking at the two.

"We try to get them to bed by 9pm." Lucy explains as she sits on the couch.

"OK. Have fun tonight." Grey smirks as he leaves the apartment.

"We haven't been alone without the kids in years." Lucy says happily as Natsu sits onto the couch.

"Yup. It's kinda nice." Natsu smirks.

"By the way, you said you had my other gift here?" Lucy asks tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"Yeah. It's in those boxes." Natsu smirks as he points to two boxes under the coffee table.

"Why are there two?" Lucy questions in confusion as she takes the top box which seemed to be a clothing box.

"One's something you need. And one's something you said you wanted." Natsu smirks as she opens the box causing her eyes to go wide.

"Natsu? Why did you get me a dress?" Lucy asks taking out a salmon pink dress that the straps had a golden key symbol on each.

"You said you wanted a dress didn't ya?" Natsu asks with a smirk.

"Yeah but it looks kinda expensive. And I also said that if I did get another dress I wanted a dragon on the back." Lucy states as she feels the soft fabric.

"Look on the back." Natsu smirks as she turns it over revealing a dark red dragon with a fairy tail symbol on the dragon's claw. "Nothing's too expensive for you, princess." Natsu states before kissing her.

"This was the thing I wanted. So what's the thing I need?" Lucy asks curiously.

"Well since we're back, we're going to need to do missions again. So guess what it is?" Natsu questions as Lucy gets ready to open the second box. "Go in the bathroom to put it on. I want to see you in it." Natsu smirks.

"OK. I'll be right back." Lucy says while smirking as she goes to the bathroom.

After 15 minutes Lucy walks back into the Living room with her new clothes to see Natsu laying on the couch while creating random objects in his hands. "So what do you think?" Lucy asks with a hand on her hip.

"You look amazing." Natsu smirks looking her over.

"But why'd you get me clothes for missions in the same style that I had back in x791?" Lucy asks walking in front of her mirror in the bedroom and looking herself over. As she looks herself over she notices that she had black boots that went just below her thighs a black skirt with a gold trim and a split on the left side and held up with a golden belt. As she continues looking herself over she notices that just like her old outfit her stomach was mostly shown and had a shirt that was black with gold trim and instead of heart it had a red dragon symbol with a red matching vest and red sleeves like her old outfit that were tied with a golden ribbon and white trim at the end.

"I got you this because you've always said that you liked this style the best." Natsu explains as he puts his hands on her hips.

"That's true. I really do love everything you guys got me." Lucy smiles as Natsu pulls her against him.

"Hey, you should wear your dress tonight," Natsu smirks as he walks into the bathroom.

"Taking a bath?" Lucy giggles to herself.

"Yeah. Why don't you lock the door and close the windows. We don't need to be at the restaurant until 7 and it's only 6 now." Natsu smirks as he goes into the bathroom and gets the water ready.

… **...**

"Why'd it take ya fifteen minutes?" Natsu questions opening his right eye as his wife walks into the bathroom fully naked while he was relaxing in the tub.

"Grey came back after he lost his clothes." Lucy says kissing his lips.

"Still hasn't kicked that stupid habit huh? By the way that felt weird kissing ya after you were talking about that ice prick." Natsu says as she gets in the tub and gets in between his legs.

"Oh so you don't like kissing me with his name still on my lips?" Lucy giggles as she washes her body.

"Well it's Grey. You know how much he pisses me off." Natsu reminds her as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"I know. Hey can you wash my hair?" Lucy asks handing him the bottle of shampoo.

"Sure. So you liked your birthday so far?" Natsu asks while running shampoo through her long hair.

"Of course. So why do we need to be at a restaurant by 7?" Lucy questions curiously.

"I had to reserve a table for us tonight." Natsu explains as he starts rinsing out her hair.

"Idiot." Lucy smiles warmly as he wraps his arms around her stomach.

"How am I an idiot for wanting my princess to be happy?" Natsu questions while kissing her cheek.

"I've told you that you don't need to go all out for me." Lucy reminds him.

"I guess. But I do like doing stuff like this for ya." Natsu explains as the two relax in the tub.

"We should probably get out soon." Lucy sighs.

"Yeah. We probably should so we can get ready." Natsu groans as the two get out of the tub.

"That bath really did feel nice." Lucy sighs as she drys her body of all water and soap.

"Yeah. Looks like we can take baths together more now." Natsu smirks as he starts getting dressed.

"What should we wear?" Lucy asks as she walks out of the bathroom to notice that Natsu was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants and black shoes.

"You should wear that dress I got ya." Natsu says as he pulls Lucy against him and takes the towel off her.

"OK I'll be right back out." Lucy smirks as she grabs her dress and walks into the bathroom.

"Now where did Luce put her jacket?" Natsu questions as he looks around the bedroom. "It's supposed to be kinda cold tonight, I'd like her to not get sick." Natsu says as he finds her jacket on the bed. "Hmmm. While I wait I could work on the plans for the house." Natsu thinks to himself as he walks over to the kitchen table and starts working on the house plans.

A half hour later Lucy comes out of the bathroom in her new dress wearing her new dragon earrings and a pair red high heels. "Hey Natsu what do you think?" Lucy asks walking into the kitchen.

"You look beautiful." Natsu smiles as he pulls Lucy onto his lap. "But I think we should do something with your hair." Natsu says kissing her nose.

"Oh? What do you think we should do?" Lucy asks looking at the plans noticing that the plans now had a second floor to them.

"Even though I love your hair flowing freely I think it would be best like this." Natsu explains as he ties her hair into a ponytail with one of her blue ribbons.

"Hey Natsu? Why are we having a second floor?" Lucy asks looking over the plans.

"So that the bedrooms could be on the second floor. Plus I thought you would want a balcony." Natsu smirks as Lucy starts looking over the plans.

"I like it." Lucy smiles warmly as she looks over the plans.

"Good. By the way you ain't helping with building the house." Natsu smirks as he hands her her jacket.

"Why not?" Lucy asks with a frown.

"Because I want it to be a surprise when you see it. Now come on let's go." Natsu smirks as he puts her jacket on her.

… **...**

"Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel?" A black haired man asks as Natsu and Lucy walk into a fancy restaurant.

"Yes. That would be us." Lucy smiles warmly as she notices that the restaurant was extremely nice.

"Well Let me take you two to the table Mr. Dragneel requested." The man smiles while showing the couple to a room in the back that had red curtains for a door with a single table with two chairs and two lit candles in the center and a two menus on each side.

"Thank you. Would you mind getting us some red wine?" Natsu asks as he helps Lucy to her seat.

"No Problem sir." The man smiles as he exits the room.

"Natsu, you didn't have to go to all this trouble." Lucy explains as he takes her jacket off and puts it on her chair.

"Oh yeah and then we would be getting strange looks from people who knew of us before we 'went missing'." Natsu reminds his wife as they start looking over the menus.

"True. Plus we didn't let anyone know about us. Not even Happy." Lucy says with a bright smile.

"Yeah plus I found out from Juvia that Lyon would be here tonight so I reserved this room for us." Natsu explains happily.

"Why would he be here?" Lucy asks curiously.

"He's bringing Meredy here tonight." Natsu smirks as the waiter comes in with two glasses of wine in a bucket of ice along with two wine glasses.

"So have you two figured out what you want?" The waiter asks filling up their glasses.

"Yup. I'll have a chef salad and some spaghetti." Lucy smiles warmly.

"I'll have chef salad with hot sauce and your best steak." Natsu explains causing the waiter to look at Lucy confused at the words 'hot sauce'.

"Well it should be all ready shortly." The waiter explains before taking their menus and leaving the couple alone.

"So is Lyon dating Meredy then?" Lucy asks continuing their conversation.

"From what Juvia said, they've been married for about two years now." Natsu explains.

"So Lyon finally got over Juvia then. That's good." Lucy smiles before hearing a low growl come from Natsu. "Natsu? Is something wrong?" Lucy asks curiously.

"I can smell those damn perverts coming close." Natsu states as he can smell Eve, Ren and Hibiki along with the smell of lust.

"There's no need to growl. If they try anything, and that's if they do see us, I'll just have you kick their asses for me." Lucy smirks before taking a sip of her wine.

"True. I still need to get rid of the over protectiveness of my dragon senses." Natsu sighs as he notices the scents moving away.

"I don't mind it. It just shows you care." Lucy smiles happily.

"That or I'm just an idiot." Natsu remarks.

"Don't worry about it." Lucy smiles contently as they wait fro their food.

… **...**

"So what do you want to do now?" Lucy asks as Natsu and Lucy walk into the streets of Magnolia with their hands intertwined after finishing their dinner.

"Don't know. It's up to you. It's your birthday after all." Natsu remarks as they walk into Grey.

"Grey? What are you doing here?" Lucy asks slightly concerned.

"Oh. Just wanted to let you guys know that the kids are already asleep. So we can keep them at our place tonight if you guys want to just head home without worrying about the kids." Grey explains with a smirk.

"That would be nice. Thanks Grey." Lucy smiles happily before Grey starts heading back to his house.

"Hmm. Now what should we do?" Natsu asks curiously as they start walking through the town.

"We could just walk around, even though we're getting strange looks." Lucy says while noticing that the people in the streets were looking at the two curiously.

"Or we could go dance." Natsu suggests with a smirk as he picks up on the sounds of music coming from a dance hall in the town.

"Oh? This is a first to have you suggest this." Lucy remarks as they walk towards the dance hall.

"Well I know you like dancing so why not? I want today to be perfect for you." Natsu explains as they head through the doors of the building.

"Wow. There's not that many people here dancing." Lucy realizes as they step on the dance floor.

"That doesn't matter does it?" Natsu smirks as he pulls her against him and places his hands on her lower back.

"Still like placing your hands there huh?" Lucy remarks as she looks up into his eyes and wraps her arms around his neck as they start swaying.

"This reminds me of when we were still in Alvarez." Natsu remarks as the memories of everything start flooding back to the two.

… **.FLASHBACK...**

"Hey Luce you OK?" Natsu asks as he knocks on the bathroom door.

"Yeah. Just Morning sickness." Lucy groans before throwing up.

"I wish you would let me in." Natsu sighs as he leans against the door.

"Yeah, that ain't happening." Lucy says as she rinses her mouth out.

"Why not?" Natsu asks curiously.

"Because I'm fine now." Lucy says as she opens the bathroom door.

"You sure? Last time you said that you threw up five minutes later." Natsu remind his soon to be wife while she hugs him.

"Yeah. How many days do we have left?" Lucy asks nuzzling into his warm chest.

"I think it's 12." Natsu says before hearing a knock at their door. "Door's open!" Natsu yells at the knock.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, your highness." A short white haired man says with a smile.

"No, not really. Is something wrong?" Natsu asks as she looks at the short man.

"No, something good actually. The plans for the guilds to be like the ones in Ishgar are working extremely well." The man explains as he hands Natsu and Lucy papers.

"Thank god. I didn't know how well it would actually be." Natsu states with a smile. "Is there anything I need to do today?" Natsu asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It might be wise to walk around the capital to see how everything is going." The man suggests.

"Yeah. Do you think you're up for it Luce?" Natsu asks curiously.

"Yeah. I believe so. We'll just need to change our looks again." Lucy reminds her fiance.

"Yeah. We'll be out in the public in about a half hour." Natsu explains to the man.

… **...12 DAYS LATER...**

"Heh, we're finally married." Natsu sighs happily as him and Lucy were sitting in their bedroom with Lucy cuddling into him.

"And in a few more months these two will be born." Lucy sighs in contentment.

"Yeah. That's going to be interesting raising these two while we're still ruling here." Natsu states while putting his hands on her stomach.

"Well we already know the genders, and it's perfect." Lucy smiles happily.

"Yeah. I really do love you Lucy Dragneel." Natsu smirks liking how the named rolled off of his tongue.

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel." Lucy says before falling asleep.

… **...2 MONTHS LATER...**

"Here's some more papers that need your approval today sir." A young orange haired woman explains handing the now black haired Natsu who was sitting on his throne.

"Thank you. These are for the guilds who are changing their Guild master's right?" Natsu asks curiously while noticing the recording Lacrima.

"Yes. They just need your approval. If you don;t think they should be the new guild master then let us know." The woman explains as Natsu starts looking over the papers.

"I've met all of the ones who the previous master wants to be the new master right?" Natsu asks curiously.

"I believe so your highness." The woman smiles as Natsu hands the first paper back with a burn mark on the end. "Why not for the first one?" The woman asks confused.

"When I saw him I noticed that he had a look in his eyes. A look in his eyes I've seen before, especially in the previous King's eyes." Natsu explains with a sigh.

"Your Highness!" A voice yells as a young man runs over to Natsu.

"I can hear you, you don't need to yell." Natsu sighs while noticing the worried look on the man's face.

"Your wife has gone into Labor. And is requesting you go there to support her." The man explains with worry.

"OK. I'll be right there. Oh and I'll finish looking at the requests Later." Natsu explains before running out of the room and up the stairs to where Lucy was.

… **...5 YEARS LATER...**

"Come on Mommy and Daddy, you're walking too slow!" Kai and Nashi yells back to their parents.

"Well maybe you two are walking too fast." Natsu replies with a smirk.

"No we aren't. Why do you two have to have weird colored hair when we walk around towns?" Kai asks curiously.

"Cuz we can't be seen in our normal looks yet." Lucy explains to the two twins.

"I wish you guys could. You two look weird without your normal hair." Nashi explains with a smirk.

"We know. Still nothing babe?" Lucy asks noticing the frown on her husbands face.

"Nope, and we heard rumors of that thing being in this area." Natsu sighs as they all sit on a bench.

"When do you think we should head back to the guild? It's been over six years." Lucy reminds her husband.

"I don't know. We know they've been searching for us. But we can't go home yet." Natsu sighs with worry on his face.

"Yeah. But promise me that when we go to Hargeon next, our next stop will be home OK?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah. I don't know when we will be back there though." Natsu explains as the twins look at their parents curiously.

"It's fine, I just miss them. I also know you do too." Lucy reminds Natsu before kissing his cheek.

"Yeah. Now lets go get some food, I'm hungry." Natsu states before starting to head for a restaurant.

… **...END FLASHBACK...**

"Natsu?" Lucy questions as she looks at his face curiously.

"Hmm?" Natsu says as he looks at her concerned face.

"I was trying to get your attention for the last five minutes." Lucy says with worry in her voice.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about stuff." Natsu explains with a smile.

"If I know you, you were thinking about when we were still in Alvarez and when we were traveling." Lucy smirks while noticing they were being watched.

"Wanna sit down for a bit? Your feet are probably killing ya." Natsu explains as they start and he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. I had actually forgotten that Magnolia had a dance hall." Lucy explains as they go and sit down at a table.

"Well we never did come here when we were dating so we could keep us a secret remember?" Natsu reminds Lucy.

"True. Hey do you think you could get us a drink?" Lucy asks curiously.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Natsu smirks as he heads over to get some water for the two.

"Why is that woman watching me and Natsu like a damn hawk?" Lucy questions to herself as she looks at a blue haired woman curiously.

"Hey Lucy. I thought you were missing." A familiar and irritating voice remarks to the blonde.

"Oh, hey Hibiki. What are you doing here?" Lucy asks in a monotone voice.

"Just waiting for Jenny to show up. But I should be asking you the same." Hibiki smirks as his eyes wander up and down her body.

"Still a pervert after marrying Jenny huh? But anyway I'm here because my husband is taking me out for my birthday." Lucy explains as she notices that Natsu was walking back over.

"Husband? So the beautiful Lucy is now off the market?" Hibiki remarks with a sly grin.

"She has been for seven years." Natsu remarks as he sits down next to Lucy and hands her a bottle of water.

"Wait. You married Natsu?" Hibiki asks, holing back a laugh.

"Yes I did. We were actually dating for six months before we went missing." Lucy explains happily.

"By the way who's the woman that's been watching me and Luce?" Natsu asks curiously.

"She's a reporter for sorcerer's weekly. She's probably getting info on you two for a new article." Hibiki explains before walking away.

"Sorry. I didn't think the pervert would be here." Natsu sighs unhappily.

"It's fine. I'm happy as long as you're here with me." Lucy smiles before placing a kiss on his cheek.

… **...**

"It's so dang nice out." Lucy sighs in contentment as she rests her head on Natsu's shoulder as they were sitting on a bench in the park.

"You sure you ain't cold or tired?" Natsu asks curiously as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Natsu, your warmth always keeps me warm and why would I be tired?" Lucy asks furrowing her brow.

"You'd be tired because it's almost midnight." Natsu explains to his wife who starts nodding off to sleep.

"Hmm. I want to stay here for a little bit before we go home. There's something I want to do when we get home." Lucy smirks before letting her head fall onto Natsu's lap and snuggles up to him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Natsu smiles to himself as he looks at her sleeping form.

"I'm surprised I never noticed that they were together in those six months before they went missing." A red headed woman explains to her blue haired husband with a sigh as they walk near the park.

"I know Erza, but it doesn't matter now." Jellal reassures the scarlet mage.

"I just wish they would've told us they were dating instead of hiding it from everyone." Erza sighs.

"We hid it because of how the guild acts." Natsu voice states slightly scaring the couple and turning to see Natsu on a bench looking down with a loving smile.

"Natsu? What are you doing out here?" Jellal asks curiously.

"Well other than letting Luce rest, my feet are currently killing me." Natsu explains as the two walk over to Natsu and Lucy.

"Why are your feet killing you?" Erza asks as Jellal and Erza sits down on a bench next to Natsu.

"Dancing for almost four hours." Natsu explains.

Natsu Dragneel dancing. I really can't see that." Erza chuckles lightly.

"Well I did. I used to dance a lot when we were still ruling over Alvarez." Natsu explains with a smirk. "By the way why are you two out here and not at your house?" Natsu questions.

"Well the kids are sleeping and we wanted to go out for a walk." Jellal says.

"Natsu?" Lucy questions, fluttering her eyes and stretching awake.

"Hey babe. Wanna head home?" Natsu asks with a smile.

"Sure. But I kinda don't wanna walk." Lucy smiles lightly.

"OK. I'll carry ya." Natsu smiles as he gets up and starts carrying his wife like a princess. "We'll see ya tomorrow. And I think me and Happy will start getting ready to do the house tomorrow." Natsu explains to Erza and Jellal as he stats walking with the still sleepy Lucy in his arms.

After 15 minutes of walking they finally get back to the apartment. "Hey Natsu you can put me down now." Lucy smiles warmly, causing Natsu to put her down on her feet.

"So you said you wanted to do something when we get back right?" Natsu asks as they walk up the stairs to the apartment.

"Yup." Lucy smirks as she unlocks her apartment door.

"What do you" Natsu doesn't have time to finish his question as when the two enter the apartment, Lucy pushes him against the wall and pulls him into a scorching kiss.

"I think you know what I want to do." Lucy smirks as they part from their kiss out of breath.

"You sure it's OK to?" Natsu asks as Lucy puts her right leg around his waist, causing Natsu to grip his ass.

"Yes, We haven't done this in a long time." Lucy smirks as she kisses his neck.

"I know. I forgot how good this was." Natsu smirks as Lucy kisses around Nastu's jawline and neck.

"And all I'm doing is kissing you." Lucy whispers into his ear as she takes off his shirt.

"Now it's my turn." Natsu states before turning around so that Lucy was pinned against the wall as he starts sucking and nibbling on her neck and earlobe.

"Ahh, It feels so good." Lucy moans as she starts grinding her hips against Nastu's groin causing a smirk to cross Natsu's lips. As he continues teasing her neck Lucy grabs his pinks locks while resting her head against the wall.

"Mmm. I missed your taste and scent when we have our fun." Natsu whispers seductively before scraping his teeth on her ear.

"Ngh. Natsu stop teasing me. You know what I want, so why wont you give it to me." Lucy whines as she rolls her hips against a growing bulge in his pants.

"Fine but your dress goes off." Natsu smirks as he puts her back on her feet and takes her dress off revealing that she was wandering pink lacy panties and a matching bra.

"How long has it been since we have gone past kissing like that?" Lucy asks as she undoes Natsu's belt and drops his black pants. As she drops his pants she notices that erection in his boxers grew larger just by seeing her in her underwear.

"Probably six months." Natsu says in a gasp as she pulls Natsu's cock out of his boxers and grips it in her small hand.

"I forgot how big you are. And you aren't even fully hard yet." Lucy says in a sultry tone as she starts running her hand up and down his shaft.

"Luuce." Natsu groans as Lucy starts swirling her tongue around his head. "You're too good at this." Natsu groans again as she forces her head halfway down his now fully hard erection while she continues to move her hand over his shaft. "Fuuuck. Luce. I'm Cumming!" Natsu groans after Lucy continues moving her head and hand over his cock for fifteen minutes.

At hearing his words she takes his cock out of his mouth a smirks. "Then come in my mouth." She whispers in a barely audible tone that sends him over the edge and sends spurts of his cum in her mouth that she swallows.

"Ah...hah...hah." Natsu sighs as he slides to floor. "Damn You've gotten really good at that since the first time we did it." Natsu smirks as he pulls Lucy against him and runs his hand over a golden dragon tattoo on the left side of her neck.

"Well we have done it quite a but since then. But you don't think we're done yet do you?" Lucy smirks as she places her hand over his.

"Of course not. By the way, why am I the only one that's fully naked. You don't think that's fair do ya?" Natsu smirks as he lights his thumb on fire.

"You are not to burn off my bra." Lucy glares as she takes said article of clothing off.

"You're no fun." Natsu growls as he picks his wife up in his arms and runs into the bedroom.

"Eeek!" Lucy shrieks at the sudden movement before being tossed onto the bed to see Natsu hovering above her with his toothy grin, causing her to to blush lightly. "Give me a little bit of a warning first, jeez." Lucy smirks before bulling him into a kiss as she arches her back forward.

"I thought you liked it when I was playful?' Natsu asks before moving down her her large chest and groping one of her breasts in his hands and the other before licked by Natsu's tongue.

"I ahhh...I dooo!" Lucy moans as Natsu plays with her breasts.

"You want this more than I thought huh?" Natsu smirks as he pulls off her soaked panties.

"It's because... ahhhhh... we haven't done it in a while." She moans as Natsu sticks to fingers in her soaked entrance and starts pumping them in and out at a fast pace. "Ahhh... ahhh... Fuuuck!" Lucy moans as she cums from his fingers thrusting inside her and his menstrations on her breasts.

"Heh. That felt good, huh? Natsu asks with a smirk as he rolls to his side watching Lucy's beasts move up and down while she slowly regained her normal breathing pattern.

"Extremely. I really love you." Lucy smiles happily as she hooks her fingers through his pink locks.

"You able to go one more time?" Natsu questions with a slight smile.

"Mmm. Yeah. But I think afterward we need to get to sleep." Lucy smiles as she notices that it was almost one in the morning.

"Yeah. We don't want to wake up too late." Natsu smirks as Lucy rolls on top of Natsu. "Oh? So it's this tonight?" Natsu laughs lightly as he puts his hands on Lucy's hips as she positions herself over his still hard cock.

"Yup." Lucy smiles as she places her hands on his muscular chest as she slams herself down on his erection completely engulfing it inside her.

"You OK babe?" Natsu asks noticing the pained expression on her face before she started moving up and down.

"Yeah. I'm ahhh...still not... ahhhhh haaah... used to this...haaah... posistion." She moans out as she continuities to move up and down.

"Sorry babe I can't hold it anymore." Natsu groans as his hands move to grope her ass while being mesmerized by her bouncing breasts and starts thrusting inside her.

"Ahhhhh Natsu!" Lucy yells as he starts thrusting inside her as she Grips the back of his head pulling him upwards so that Natsu's back was against the headboard.

"Fuck...so... tight...mpf." Natsu groans as Lucy pulls him into a hot kiss with their tongues swirling around the other as Lucy starts gyrating her hips in a circle motion.

"Natsu... ahhhh! Natsu! Ahhh!" Lucy moans in pleasure as her eyes roll into the back of her head and her mouth stays open as she continues to moan her husbands name.

"Luce I'm Cumming!" Natsu Groans as he speeds up his thrusts and shoots his load inside the blonde.

"Naaaatsuuuu!" Lucy yells as she comes almost instantly from her husbands climax.

"Ahhh... hah..fuck." Natsu groans as the fall onto the bed covered in sweat. "And Happy's coming towards the apartment right as we finished up." Natsu sighs as his forehead and eyes were covered by his now sweaty arm. "Luce? You OK?" Natsu questions as he pokes her now flushed cheeks.

"Yeah. You're so warm." Lucy sighs in contentment before the couple hears the giggle of a familiar exceed.

"Natsu, I think Lucy's turned into a pervert." Happy giggles to himself as he sits on the windowsill next to Lucy's naked body.

"Oh Shut up Happy." Lucy groans as Natsu covers her naked body in a blanket.

"Eh? Why didn't you throw a pillow at me like normal?" Happy asks slightly confused.

"I'm too tired." Lucy groans as she snuggles up against her pink haired dragon slayer.

"Good thing you came back when you did buddy." Natsu laughs to himself as he rolls onto his side to look into the blonde's eyes.

"Why's that?" Happy asks confused.

"You would of seen me and Luce doing something." Natsu smirks as Lucy sends him a glare.

"Don't worry I wont tell the guild but I can't say the same for Erza." Happy giggles causing Lucy to look at Natsu confused.

"What do you mean Happy?" Natsu asks as he pulls Lucy in a lovers embrace.

"Her, Jellal and their kids live in this apartment building." Happy explains before walking to Natsu's pillow and falling asleep.

"I really hope they don't tell Mira." Lucy groans as she nuzzles into Natsu's chest.

"And what if they do?" Natsu asks as he places a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be asked a lot of questions." She sighs as both her and Natsu succumb to their much needed sleep.

 **Damn that took a whole lot longer than I thought. I am super glad I decided to split this and the last chapter up into two. I have no Idea what happened with the spacing in this chapter. I hope I made the flash back sequence ok, this is my first time doing flash backs in a fic so let me know if there's something I could do better next time.**


	12. Starting on the House

**Yay thank god this one is already done. I really needed a shorter chapter after that last one.**

 **Anyways here's the next chapter hope you all liked it.**

The morning after Lucy's birthday Natsu wakes up to the familiar sound of Lucy's singing. "Heh, looks like an angel is singing again." Natsu chuckles as he stretches and sits up in bed.

"Aye. Lucy walked into the bathroom naked, like she didn't care if I saw her." Happy says slightly giggling.

"Well, you are a cat, so it doesn't really matter." Natsu explains with a smirk. "By the way can you grab our clothes? They should be in a pile near the door."Natsu explains with a happy sigh.

"Aye sir!" Happy says with a paw in the air.

"It really is good to back." Natsu sighs in contentment as he closes his eyes.

"It really is." Lucy smiles as she walks into the bedroom, wearing a pink tank top and a black skirt.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Natsu asks as she walks over to the bed and lays her head on his lap.

"Mmm. It was really good. Especially last night." Lucy smiles happily.

"hehe Lucy really is a pervert!" Happy exclaims tossing Lucy's bra on her head along with the rest of their clothes minus her panties that was next to the bed.

"Shut up you shitty cat!" Lucy yells as she swings at Happy and narrowly misses him.

"Scary Lucy!" Happy yells before flying out of the apartment.

"Why does he have to be so annoying?" Lucy wines as she takes the clothes off her head.

"It's happy, it's what he does." Natsu sighs as he runs his hand through her hair.

"I know, I just wish he wouldn't be so annoying." Lucy groans as she rolls over onto her back.

"You OK?" Natsu asks worriedly.

"Yeah. Just my thighs hurt slightly." Lucy sighs.

"Guess I did my job last night." Natsu chuckles before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Funny. But we should get some breakfast and then head to the guild." Lucy sighs as the two head into the kitchen.

… **...**

"Hey Mira, Natsu and Lucy ain't here yet?" Grey asks as him and Juvia walk over to Mira while the kids run over to the others.

"Not yet. But happy is, he said something about Lucy trying to kill him." Mira smiles as she washes a mug.

"I wouldn't be surprised if those two don't show up at all today." Erza remarks walking over to the three.

"Why wouldn't Lucy and Natsu come to the guild?" Juvia asks curiously.

"When we were walking up the stairs to our apartment we... could hear things." Erza explains as a light blush creeps over her face.

"Like what?" Grey asks confused.

"We could hear them having sex." Jellal says bluntly.

"Oh." Grey says trying to get rid of an image like that in his head.

"How were the twins by the way?" Mira asks with a smile.

"Good. But I'm surprised that Silver started a fight with Kai." Grey says as he sits down.

"What do you mean?" Erza asks curiously.

"You know that look that I had when me and Natsu fought while we were younger? Silver had it toward Kai." Grey explains with worry.

"I wonder why." Erza questions to herself curiously.

"Dunno, but they call me and Juvia their uncle and aunt, for some reason." Grey says curiously.

"That's because mommy and daddy would say that you were like a brother to them." Nashi explains as her and Kai walk over.

"That does make sense." Mira smiles happily.

"Kai, come on they're coming!" Nashi says before pulling her brother to the guild doors.

"Wonder what that's about." Freed questions as he walks over to the bar.

"Dunno. Lets watch and see." Erza smirks as she watches the twins stand on opposite ends of the open doors.

"I see what they're going to try and do." Grey remarks as he notices Natsu and Lucy walking toward the guild.

"Ready Kai?" Nashi asks getting a nod from her brother.

"Yo guys." Natsu says as he walks into the guild a second before the twins lunge at him with their feet, only to get grabbed by their ankles.

"Come on Daddy put us down." Kai wines as him and his sister were currently hanging upside down.

"You know you wont be able to catch me off guard right?" Natsu asks as he sets them on the ground.

"Yeah we know, but it doesn't hurt to try." Nashi remarks with a grin.

"You two are just like you're father." Lucy smirks as she walks over to the bar with Natsu walking behind her.

"Hey Freed, you busy right now?" Natsu asks the green haired rune mage.

"No, do you need me for something?" Freed asks slightly confused.

"Yeah. Do you mind coming with me right now to do it?" Natsu asks as he places a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"I'm not doing anything today so sure." Freed says with a smile.

"Thanks. Hey Grey, you still wanna help with building the house? If you still do I won't need help until tomorrow." Natsu states as him and freed head out of the guild.

"So what do you need my help with Natsu?" Freed asks as the two head through town and toward Natsu's house.

"I need you to place runes around the area where my house is, I don't want Luce coming near it until it's finished." Natsu explains as they get into the area.

"I think I understand, you don;t want her helping or seeing what's going on. If that's the case I can make it so that she can only see this house and she can't go inside the area but everyone else can." Freed explains as he starts writing runes with his sword.

"Thanks for doing this freed." Natsu smiles as he looks over his plans and looks at his house and back at the plans.

"No problem. So what are you going to do about this house?" Freed asks curiously.

"I'd rather not totally demolish it if I have to, but I have a feeling that's what I'm going to have to do." He sighs as he looks at his house.

"What are you going to do about all of your stuff from your missions?" Freed asks curiously.

"Me and happy are going to put them in boxes until we get the rooms on the first floor done." Natsu explains as Freed finishes his runes. "Thanks, when you get back to the guild do you mind telling happy I need his help now?" Natsu asks curiously as he stands back up.

"Sure, I'm guessing you're going to get some boxes to put your stuff in?" Freed remarks as the two head back into town.

… **...**

"So Lucy, how was your night?" Mira asks the blonde curiously.

"Good, did happy say anything?" Lucy questions with anger in her voice.

"Nope, Erza did, apparently her and Jellal could hear you two last night." Mira smiles knowingly at the blonde who was blushing.

"Just don;t say anything about it to anyone OK?" Lucy asks.

"No problem." Mira smiles as Lisanna takes a seat next to Lucy.

"By the way, where's Bixslow and Evergreen? They're normally here aren't they?" Lucy asks curiously.

"They're on a mission, it's taking them quite a while considering they've been gone for about two weeks at this point." Lisanna explains as the bar maid gives her a drink.

"Wait they're still gone? Then why did Laxus tell me that Bixslow needed Freed for something?" Mira questions curiously.

"Dunno." Lisanna says in a monotone voice.

"Hey Mira I'm going to go for a walk, you don;t mind making sure the twins don't act up do you?" Lucy asks curiously as she gets up.

"No, not at all. Is everything OK?" Mira asks slightly worried.

"Yeah, I just want to walk around town is all." Lucy smiles as she walks out of the guild.

"Lisanna, why are you glaring at Lucy?" Mira asks angrily.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm just upset is all." Lisanna sighs.

"Well, Natsu is with Blondie, so why don't you go after someone else?" Laxus asks walking up to the bar and sitting next to Lisanna.

"Oh? And I'm guessing you're saying that for a specific reason?" Lisanna inquires to the lightning dragon slayer as Mira goes to Serve some more drinks.

"Possibly. Why don't I take you out to eat tonight? You've been spending too much time alone lately." Laxus explains with a smirk as he gets up.

"What time?" Lisanna asks with a slight blush.

"How about seven?"Laxus asks as he exits the guild.

"Did he just ask me out?" Lisanna questions, slightly dumbfounded.

"Yup, and you just accepted." Mira remarks to her sister.

… **...**

"Hey Plue what do you think we should do? We can't necessarily go to Natsu's place and see what him and Happy are doing without getting in trouble can we?" Lucy questions to her celestial pet who she was carrying through the slightly crowded streets of Magnolia.

"Puu-puun" The Celestial spirit replies while shaking slightly.

"That's a good Idea, I could just sneak around to see what they're doing." Lucy says happily before having the spirit disappear back into the spirit world. "Now I'll just have to figure out to sneak around without them seeing me." Lucy says happily while she heads right to Natsu's house.

After fifteen minutes of walking she finally makes it to the area where Natsu's house was located. "Huh, I can hear them but can't see them. I wonder why?" Lucy ponders out loud gaining the attention of Natsu as he turns to see Lucy trying to sneak around.

"Hey Happy how much stuff is still out in the open?" Natsu questions as he leans against the house to rest.

"Other than the few pieces of furniture, I'd say about half of the stuff. By the way what should we do about that Maid uniform?" Happy questions curiously.

"What do you mean? We're keeping it. I know Luce likes it." Natsu explains happily.

"Does it still fit her?" Happy asks as notices that Lucy was sneaking around.

"I dunno. Luce'll have to try it on at some point." Natsu remarks before walking over to the edge of the rune barrier. "Luce? Why are you sneaking around?" Natsu questions scaring the blonde.

"Natsu? Where are you?" Lucy questions as she looks in the direction of her husbands voice.

"Oh right you can't see me." Natsu smirks as he walks out of the barrier.

"What the? Of course... you had Freed use his runes so that I can't see what you're doing and can't go near the house right?" Lucy asks looking at her pink haired dragon slayer.

"Yup, and it only works against you." Natsu smirks as he wraps his arms around Lucy.

"I wish I could help." Lucy pouts as she rests against him.

"Nope. I want it to be a surprise to you." Natsu smirks as he kisses her cheek.

"Fine. I'll be going back to the guild now. Once you're finished today come back to the guild but if it's after six we'll be back at the apartment OK?" Lucy smiles as she heads back into town.

"Natsu, you ready to continue?" Happy asks from the house.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Natsu says as he re enters the barrier.

… **...**

"Why are you staring at me silver?" Kai asks looking at the son of Grey and Juvia.

"Dunno, something about ya just pisses me off Blondie." Silver states to the blonde boy.

"Don't care." Kai sighs as him and Lucky head over to the bar.

"I thought you were the son of Natsu?" Silver remarks to the celestial mage.

"What did you say?" Kai asks glaring at the Raven haired boy.

"Is this what you meant by Silver arguing with Kai?" Mira asks the now half naked Grey.

"Yeah. But him just saying Natsu's name just ticked off Kai I think." Grey states as the guild looks at the two boy.

"I said exactly what you heard. For someone who has Natsu's blood in his veins you don't act like him." Silver remarks to the blonde.

"What do you mean? I just don't feeling like fighting you, frosty." Kai remarks glaring at the boy.

"What was that?" Silver asks walking over to Kai with clenched fists.

"You heard me." Kai states before sending a fist at Silver's chest.

"Oh? You're actually going to fight me?" Silver remarks as he sends a fist at Kai's face.

"Are you two fighting?" Violet asks before hitting the two boys in the head with metal clad fists.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Kai and Silver yell at the purple haired girl.

"Friends shouldn't fight you know." Violet remarks with a smirk.

"Says the one who was fighting Nashi earlier." Kai states as he rubs a bump on his head.

"This bring back memories huh?" Macao remarks with a smirk.

"We're back!" Bixslow states as him and Evergreen walk into the guild and head toward the bar.

"So how'd it go?" Grey asks the two curiously.

"Fine. Just took longer than normal. By the way it looks like there's two extra brat's and two more exceeds." Bixslow remarks with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"There are, since you guys have been gone so long Natsu and Lucy have returned and the two kids are theirs." Mira explains happily.

"Oh? So where's Natsu and Lucy then?" Evergreen asks curiously.

"Lucy's walking around town and I think Natsu's getting ready to do renovations on his house." Mira explains with a smile.

"So why'd the mission take two weeks?" Grey asks curiously to the two.

"It just took a long time to get the thing we needed. By the way, Grey who looks better, me or Lucy?" Evergreen asks with a devilish smile.

"Why are you asking me? I'm fucking married." Grey reminds the woman.

"Just curious. I guess I'll just have to wait until She comes back." Evergreen sighs in defeat.

"Looks like she's coming back now." Erza remarks walking over to the bar as Kai and Nashi go to either side of the doors.

"What are they doing?" Bixslow asks looking at the twins.

"Just watch." Grey remarks as the twins jump at their mother as she enters the guild.

"Too slow." Lucy remarks as she ducks causing the twins to collide and fall to the ground.

"How'd you know we were there mommy?" Kai asks as he gets up off the floor.

"I'm not an idiot. You guys always do this." Lucy says kneeling down at dusting off her two kids.

"True." The twins say in unison before going back to where the other kids along with their exceeds were.

"So they do that a lot?" Erza asks as Lucy sits down next to her.

"Yeah, it was their idiot father's idea." Lucy sighs as Mira hands her a drink.

"Oh, you aren't going to say hi to us?" Bixslow asks with his tongue wagging.

"Oh sorry just slightly angry at Natsu." Lucy says before taking a sip of her drink.

"What did he do this time?" Grey asks with a smirk.

"He won't let me help with the house and he had Freed put up a rune barrier so I can't see what he's doing let alone go inside the barrier." Lucy explains with a sigh.

"Apparently he wants to keep it a surprise for you." Freed explains as he walks over to the group with Lilith on his shoulders.

"Which means he's going above and beyond to build the house then." Lucy sighs.

"You sound unhappy about that." Freed remarks noticing the tone in the blonde's voice.

"It's just that I always tell him he doesn't need to do so much for me and he still does." Lucy sighs while finishing her drink.

"It's just that he loves you and wants the best for you." Grey states with a smirk.

… **...**

"I wonder when he'll be here tonight, it's getting late." The blonde mother ponders out loud as she looks out her bedroom window.

"Mommy, you OK?" Nashi asks as she walks over to her mother's bed.

"Yeah, I just wish your father and Happy would come home already." Lucy explains with a light smile.

"I think they'll be here soon. This reminds me of when me and your father were still dating." Lucy smiles happily as she continues to look down to the street in hopes of Seeing Natsu and Happy walking toward the apartment.

"What do you mean mommy?" Nashi asks as she climbs onto the bed and sits onto her mother's lap.

"During the six months before we were sent to Alvarez most nights I would wait just like this for your father to come here. It would be almost every night." Lucy smiles at the memories when they kept their relationship a secret.

"I'm going to go play with the Kai." Nashi smiles before hopping off the bed and heading into the living room.

"I remember those wonderful nights, Natsu would climb up the side of the house. I would be smiling like an idiot once he would be looking at me with his toothy grin which always causes my heart to melt." Lucy explains to no one in particular as she starts to zone into space. "He would then walk into my room and sit on the bed before he would pull me into a kiss as we would start cuddling and talking about random stuff." Lucy smiles happily as she hears the familiar sound of climbing.

"You missed me?" Natsu asks smiling at his wife.

"Well of course." Lucy smiles as Natsu gets onto the bed and pulls her into a kiss before starting to cuddle with her.

"I heard you talking about what we used to do." Natsu smirks as happy drops a paper bag at the foot of the bed before flying into the living room.

"Yeah. I always felt so safe falling asleep in your arms." Lucy smiles happily.

"I got you something for getting back so late." Natsu remarks as he grabs the paper bag and hands it to her.

"Huh, that's weird. I was wanting a ham sandwich." Lucy remarks as she takes the sandwich out of the bag.

"So, you ain't mad at me for being out so long?" Natsu asks as she eats the sandwich.

"I'm not mad. But this is an added bonus." Lucy says happily.

"The house should be done within a month I think." Natsu explains to his wife.

"Then we'll be out of here." Lucy remarks with a sigh of relief. "Even though have so many memories here, most of them being with you, I will miss this place but we need a different place." Lucy says with a smile.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy the kids are sleeping on the floor." Happy explains while floating in the air.

"They must be tired." Lucy smiles as she hands Happy two pillows and a big blanket. "Mind covering them up for me?" Lucy asks before the blue exceed flies into the living room.

"Tired?" Natsu asks pulling her into him.

"Yeah. It was a calm day but tiring for some reason." Lucy yawns as she puts her arms around him.

"Yeah. Looks like we'll finally be having a nice place for all of us." Natsu smiles as Lucy shifts to laying against him with her butt on his lap.

"The kids are covered up and Lucky and Pepper are sleeping above the kid's heads sleeping." Happy states as he plops down on the bed.

"Thanks buddy." Natsu smiles as he hears Lucy lightly sleeping against him. "Let's get to sleep, we have a lot of stuff to do for the house." Natsu explains happily as he rests his back against the head of the bed and covers Lucy and him up.

"She's nice when she's sleeping." Happy says happily as he curls up into a ball.

"I forgot how much of an angel you were when you fall asleep like this." Natsu remarks to his sleeping wife as he puts his hands on her lower back and falls asleep.


	13. Our New Home

**Hey guys here's the new chapter. I really liked this chapter. I hope you guys do too.**

Lucy was sitting at the bar of fairy tail, spinning a straw around her cup as she was currently bored out of her mind. Natsu, Grey, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy and Romeo were currently trying to finish the house with the help of Kai and Nashi. While the rest of the kids were at the park with Asuka, Freed, Laxus and Lisanna. "You seem bored,Lucy." Mira smiles toward the blonde.

"Yeah. There's nothing to do right now." Lucy sighs as she looks around the guild. "Nastu's said I couldn't even go to my apartment either." Lucy sighs as she rests her head on the bar.

"I can see why you're bored. Hmm, I wonder why he wont even let you go back to your apartment." Mira ponders to herself curiously.

"Don't know. By the way I noticed Lisanna hanging around Laxus and the Thunder Legion quite a bit in the last month." Lucy states raising a blonde brow.

"Yeah, she finally got over Natsu the day the work on the house started once Laxus asked her out." Mira smiles happily while wiping a glass.

"That's good, I felt kinda bad for her once we got back." Lucy sighs as she hands Mira her empty glass.

"Really? She tried to hug your husband who blows her off." Mira reminds the blonde.

"Yeah. But she didn't know when we walked back in, even though Nashi and Kai look like me and Natsu just with opposite hair color." Lucy states with a smile.

"Talking about me are we?" Natsu voice asks as two strong arms wrap around Lucy's waist.

"Possibly. What are you doing here?" Lucy questions as Natsu nuzzles into her neck.

"Well I may have a little surprise for you." Natsu explains as he kisses her neck.

"And what is the surprise?" Lucy asks with a bright smile on her face.

"Let's just say you'll have to be walking blind to see it." Natsu smirks happily.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks before noticing a black cloth cover her eyes to where she couldn't see anything. "Of course." Lucy sighs as Natsu waves his hand in front of her.

"You ready?" Natsu asks curiously.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lucy states with a sigh before feeling herself be lifted into Nastu's arms.

"We'll see ya later Mira." Natsu states as he starts walking out of the guild with Lucy cuddling into his torso.

"Looks like the house is finally built." Mira smirks as he watches the two leave her eye sight.

… **...**

"So why are you carrying me like this?" Lucy asks curiously while Natsu carries her through town.

"Because you're my princess." Natsu states with a smirk evident in his voice.

"Not a good answer." Lucy says angrily even though her current action of nuzzling into her husband was betraying her anger.

"Fine. Cuz I want to surprise you." Natsu says as the sounds of rocks and dirt under his sandals could be heard by Lucy.

"Wait, why are we going to the house? It isn't finished is it?" Lucy questions curiously as she hears a pair of feet walk past them. "Who was that?" Lucy questions as she feels a rumble in Natsu's chest.

"You're full of questions today huh babe?" Natsu chuckles happily. "And that was Freed, he just removed his barrier." Natsu says with a smirk. "Now stay right here until your blindfold comes off." Natsu says as he puts her onto her feet.

"Natsu?" Lucy questions before feeling a mans cold hand and a feminine hand grab one of her wrists to hold her in place. "You'd think he wouldn't go to such lengths." "Lucy sighs as she shakes her head in defeat.

"He just wants you to be happy Lucy." Grey states with a smirk.

"So Grey, you're on my left so that would mean Juvia you're on my right?" Lucy questions curiously.

"Yup. And We're holding you in place so you don't take you're blindfold off before Natsu wants you to." Grey explains.

"How much longer? I know that the house is done if I'm able to be close to the house." Lucy states as she starts to get annoyed.

"No time at all." Erza states as Juvia takes the blindfold off of her face.

"So what do you think babe?" Natsu asks as him and the two kids were sitting on the roof of their new house.

"Even though I'm a writer I don't think words can say what I think right now." Lucy says as she falls to her knees while tears well up in her eyes.

"Lucy?" Pepper,Lucky and Happy asks worriedly in unison as they float behind her.

"I'm fine. I'm just so happy." Lucy smiles as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"We'll so you at the guild tomorrow. Come on lets go guys." Grey states causing everyone but the Dragneels to leave.

"Welcome home, Princess." Natsu says with his toothy grin on his face.

"Yeah. I'll meet you up there after I take a look around inside." Lucy smiles brightly to her husband.

"Sure. I'll be waiting." Natsu smiles as Lucy walks up the path to where their new house was.

As Lucy walks up the path she noticed that the sign that was originally in front of the house now said 'Dragneel Family' and the sign was the shape of a dragon with it's tail around a key with a Fairy Tail mark in the key. "Hey why don't you guys go up to where Natsu and the twins are? I'll be up in a bit." Lucy suggests to the three exceed.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaims before the three Exceed fly up to where Natsu and the twins were.

After watching the exceeds fly to their respective mage Lucy continues walking toward the house noticing that it was made out of the exact same materials as the small house that was there originally. "Oh, wow it's so nice." Lucy exclaims as she opens the door to the house revealing a big kitchen and dining room with a white tiled floor and a lot of counter space and cupboards with a sink, Oven and refrigerator/freezer. After she finishes looking over the kitchen she notices a living room and a hallway starting from in between the kitchen and living room. "I think I'll check the hallway after." Lucy smiles as she enters the Living room and notices that it had a large couch against the left side wall with two chairs on either side of it. As she continues looking it over she notices a book case full of books on the back most wall with chair next to it and a TV Lacrima across from couch. Lucy after looking around the Living room enters the hall way and notices a bathroom with a full shower and tub and a storage room on the right side of the hallway while on the left side was two, what seemed to be guest rooms with a bed with a night stand and lamp next to the bed and a large dresser against the back wall between a staircase that went to the second floor which Lucy started walking up.

"What do you think mommy?" Kai asks as him and Lucky look up at his mother.

"I love it so far." Lucy smiles as she notices that there were what seemed like two bedrooms on either side of the hall. "Why don't you show me your room?" Lucy asks her blonde son.

"OK." Kai smiles as he shows Lucy to the bedroom on the left side of the hall.

As Lucy enters the room she notices that there was a fairly large bed against the left wall with a fairy tail blanket and a red dragon plush on it and a nightstand and Lamp next to it. As she continues looking around she sees a large dresser on the right side of the room next to a large closet and on the back wall was a Bookcase with many books and a rocking chair next to it. "You have a nice room now don't you?" Lucy smiles as she looks at her son and his exceed sitting on his bed.

"Yeah. We're staying here right?" Kai asks curiously.

"Of course this is our home now and forever." Lucy smiles as she walks over to him.

"Good, cuz even though I liked traveling I always wished we had a home." Kai smiles up to his blonde mother.

"Don't worry, we won't be traveling like that ever again." Lucy says as she pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you, mommy." Kai smiles as tears fall down his face.

"Hey, what are you crying for?" Lucy asks as she wipes tears from his face.

"I'm just happy. I'm happy that we have a real home." Kai says happily.

"This is your home, along with the guild." Lucy smiles as she walks out of the room.

"Yeah. I know." Kai smiles as he lays down on the bed.

"Hey, Nashi can I come in?" Lucy asks as she slowly open the door on the opposite side of the hall.

"Sure Mommy." Nashi says as she was sitting on the bed with Pepper, holding a pink dragon plush.

As Lucy walks into the room she notices that Nashi's room was set up in a similar way to Kai's except she didn't have a bookcase. Instead she had a drawing stand with paper on it and a bunch of different drawing supplies in a box next to it. "I see you guys helped your father pick out stuff for your rooms huh?" Lucy smiles as she sits down next to Nashi.

"Yeah. Is Kai OK?" Nashi asks curiously.

"Yeah. He was just worried that we wouldn't be staying here." Lucy explains with a smile.

"Yeah. By the way Daddy's waiting for you in you're guys' room." Nashi explains to her mother smiling.

"OK. Stay inside for now OK?" Lucy asks as she exits her daughters room and notices another two rooms next to Kai's room. "What's this room?" Lucy questions opening the door and noticing it to be a large bathroom like the one downstairs. "Hey Lucy what do you think?" Happy asks as he floats behind the blonde as she walks into the room next to the bathroom to notice it was a laundry room with a washer and dryer.

"Natsu really did go above and beyond." Lucy sighs happily.

"Wait until you see your guys' room." Happy giggles to himself as he points to a door at the right end of the hallway.

"OK." Lucy smiles as she heads over and opens the door to the master bedroom. "Oh, my god."Lucy states in udder shock at how nice the room was. As she looks around she notices the room had a large bed in a traditional, what she called princess style bed, with a head board with a symbols of a dragon, the fairy tail symbol and a key on the left side of the room. She also notices that there was a desk with her writing stuff on it next to the bed and she noticed on the right side of the room was two large dressers on either side of a walk in closet.

"It's nice isn't it?" Happy asks sitting on one of thee dressers.

"Yeah." Lucy smiles as she heads into a room next to the walk in closet to see a very large bathroom with a double sink, a large bathtub and a large shower with glass walls. "He made this so perfect." Lucy smiles as she turns to the right after exiting the bathroom to see Natsu outside on a large balcony that was past a glass sliding door.

"I really hope she likes it. I did it all for her." Natsu thinks out loud before hearing the door behind him open and feel Lucy press against him and hug him.

"I love it." Lucy smiles happily while the wind blows past them.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Natsu smirks as they rest their arms on the railing of their balcony.

"You know you didn't have to go above and beyond for me right?" Lucy questions her pink haired husband.

"Well when someone is married to a princess, you want to go above and beyond for them." Natsu says as he places a kiss on her lips.

"They Looove each other." A familiar voices states rolling his tongue.

"Well we are married buddy." Natsu states pulling Lucy against him.

"Mmm. I think I want to stay like this for a little while." Lucy says snuggling into her husband as a light, calming breeze blows by continuously.

"Sounds good, Princess." Natsu says happily before placing a kiss on her forehead.


	14. First Night at our New Home

**Hey guys sorry this one took a week to get out. I actually had this done three days ago but it was super late and it isn't a good idea to edit when exhausted, and the pasttwo days I didn't get much sleep causing me to become dizzy when looking at a screen or standing for too long, that's what I get for sleeping less than two hours a night... sigh. Anyway it's here now and hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner than this one was.**

"Looks like some old friends are coming this way." Natsu says nuzzling into Lucy's neck while they continue to hold each other in an embrace.

"Oh? Who?" Lucy asks before Natsu spins her around so she was watching the path as he had his arms wrapped around her waist with his head in the crook of her neck.

"Wait a few seconds and you'll see." Natsu remarks as he lets go of his wife and stands next to her with his hand over hers.

"Sabertooth? What are they doing here?" Lucy asks as she sees Yukino and Sting walk into view before stopping and looking at the two with big smiles on their faces.

"Let's find out." Natsu smirks as he jumps off of the balcony and down in front of the house.

"Yeah, I'm just going to use the front door... like a normal person." Lucy thinks to herself before giggling and walking out of the room with a happy sigh.

"So you are back Natsu." Sting remarks as him and Yukino walk up to the pink haired man.

"Yeah. After Seven years. I have a feeling you didn't just come here to talk right?" Natsu questions as he motions for the two to follow him inside and to the living room.

"Well we haven't seen you in over Seven years so we kinda wanted to see you." Sting responds as him and Yukino sit in two separate chairs as Natsu smirks while sitting on the couch and looks the two over while thinking.

"You sure that's it?" Natsu asks raising an eyebrow as the three hear footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Natsu? Why did you jump from the balcony if you were just going to bring them inside?" A blonde asks with an exasperated sigh and closing her eyes before looking at the two Sabertooth members.

"Kinda felt like it." He responds with his toothy grin causing Lucy to smile at the man while rolling her eyes.

"And you call me a weirdo." Lucy retorts jokingly with her arms crossed over her chest and puffing out her checks. At the retort Sting and Yukino look at the other knowingly with light smiles.

"Hey Lucy." Yukino smiles as Lucy walks over to where Natsu was sitting.

"Hey Yukino, it's been awhile huh?" Lucy smiles at the celestial mage who nods happily at seeing her friend again.

"So are you guys going to tell us why you guys are here? Especially you sting, considering you are the master of Sabertooth." Natsu questions with a raised eyebrow causing the two white haired mages to sigh.

"We might've run into the guy who sent you two away seven years ago." Sting states to the two causing the room to feel still for longer than it should've.

At hearing this both Dragneel's jaws drop as they look at the two Sabertooth members in shock and confusion. After about 3 minutes it was Lucy to break the silence. "What do you mean? We were searching Fiore for the past five years for the jerk." Lucy explains to the two angrily.

"We were on a mission with Hibiki, Ren and Eve. While on the mission we ran past a dark ball that seemed to be made up of particles. At the time we didn't understand what it was so we ignored it. This was before we knew you guys were back. Two weeks ago to be exact." Yukino explains causing both Natsu and Lucy to listen extensively to what the celestial mage was saying.

"After we realized what that thing was it was a day later and we had finished our mission. So we started asking questions about what it was, all we could find out is the name it was calling itself." Sting explains while looking down at his folded hands.

"Well? Why aren't you telling us?" Natsu asks slightly mad at the fact that Sting was evading the name for some odd reason.

"Mephiles." Sting sighs while looking straight down.

"What does that have to do with us?" Lucy questions extremely confused.

"No idea. But we thought we should let you guys know now the we know you guys are back." Yukino explains while looking away.

"So you think he may be getting ready to fight us?" Natsu asks as he looks directly at the two.

"Yeah. By the way I'm smelling two scents who else is in this house?" Sting questions as the four start to hear running upstairs.

"You'll see." Lucy smirks as running is heard on the stairs before sounds of tumbling and thuds going down the stairs is heard before suddenly stopping.

"Ow, that hurt." Two voices whine in unison causing the four to look toward the hallway as Nashi and Kai walk toward their parents holding their heads.

"Did you two just fall down the stairs?" Lucy asks as Sting and Yukino look at the twins curiously.

"Sorta we were racing to see who could get down here first and I tripped over my foot and fell over Kai as we started going down the stairs." Nashi explains as the twins sit in front of their parents with Kai in front of Natsu and Nashi in front of Lucy.

"So you're telling us that guy was in that town and no one questioned why a random ball of particles was moving around?" Natsu asks getting back to their conversation with Sting and Yukino as the twins look up at their father confused.

"It was in flourish and they're used to these kinds of things. I just thought it was a good idea to tell you guys." Yukino explains while looking at the twins curiously.

"Well it is a good idea. We'll talk to Gramps about it in private tomorrow when we go to the guild." Natsu explains with his toothy grin.

"By the way, who're the two kids?" Yukino asks looking the twins up and down.

"Oh, they're our kids, the boy is Kai and the girl is Nashi." Lucy explains with a bright smile on her face.

"Your kids?" Sting asks in shock while Yukino smiles happily.

"Mommy, Daddy, who are they?" Nashi asks curiously while smelling the air and looking at the two Sabertooth members.

"They're two of our friends. Sting and Yukino, they belong to the Sabertooth guild." Natsu explains as Sting slowly regains his composure from the shock of Natsu and Lucy having kids. "Sting is the white dragon slayer and also the master of his guild while Yukino is a celestial wizard like your mother." Natsu explains as the twins tilt their heads to the side in unison while thinking.

"So does that mean you're married like mommy and daddy?" Kai asks curiously, causing the two Sabertooth members to look at each other before blushing hotly.

"Actually no, we're just dating." Sting explains with a smile as he looks at the two kids.

"In seven years that's as far as you two got? I'm disappointed Yukino." Lucy smirks in a playful tone causing the two Sabertooth members causing them to blush redder.

"So how did you guys find out that we were back?" Natsu questions looking at the blushing couple who look away from Natsu.

"It was in the newest issue of Sorcerer's weekly. But it didn't say anything about you guys being married with two kids." Yukino explains in a flustered voice.

"Oh right, when me and Natsu went to the dance hall there was a woman from sorcerer's weekly watching us." Lucy says as she replays what Hibiki had told her that night in her head.

"Anyway, Natsu would you be up for a match before me and Yukino head back to Sabertooth?" Sting asks as him and Yukino get up from the chairs they were sitting in.

"Sure, Let's go to the center of the forest, that way we won't damage anything." Natsu smirks as him Lucy, and the twins get up and walk out of the house and head into the center of the woods.

… **...**

"This is the spot." Natsu smirks as they reach an encirclement of trees and rocks around a burnt area in a circle after 15 minutes of walking.

"So are we going to show each other our strength after these seven years?" Sting asks as he gets into position on one side of the circle as Natsu gets on the other.

"You can, but I'm not. I only use my full power when I actually need to against an enemy." Natsu smirks as Sting goes into his dragon force mode, causing scales to be littered over his face and hands.

"Fine. Here I come Natsu!" Sting yells as he lunges at Natsu with a punch that Natsu easily dodges at the last second, causing sting to fall to the ground.

"Wow, Natsu's gotten really fast." Yukino says in shock while Natsu continues to dodge all of Sting punches and kicks after the white dragon slayer gets up off the ground.

"Is this really your best, Sting?" Natsu asks with a smirk as he uses lighting magic to warp behind Sting and kick at his feet knocking him onto the ground.

"Nope but this is. White Dragons Roar!" Sting yells as he turns and shoots his breath attack at Natsu sending him into a tree. "What do you think Natsu? I've gotten strong, huh?" Sting as looking at the tree before it gets burned away by Natsu's heat.

"You've gotten stronger but you still can't beat me." Natsu smirks as he engulfs himself in flames and flies at sting with and outstretched flaming fist that he punches into stings' stomach and sends him crashing through a group of trees.

"Gah!" Sting yells as he falls to the ground and clenches his stomach. "You've definitely gotten stronger." Sting states as he slowly walks back over to where everyone was standing.

"You've gotten stronger too." Natsu remarks as they all start heading back.

"Why'd you hold back?" Sting asks while the four walk through the forest.

"Because I didn't need to use all my power on you." Natsu explains as the four exit the forest to see three exceed before the exceed fly over and plop down on Natsu, Kai and Nashi's head respectively.

"Where were you guys?" Happy asks curiously while they head to the house with Sting and Yukino looking at the two new exceed.

"Having a short match with Sting." Natsu explains with a smirk. "By the way, Sting, Yukino. These are two exceed we found while walking around Fiore, the one on Kai's head is Lucky and the one on Nashi's is Pepper." Natsu explains to the two who were smiling.

"We'll see you guys some other time, we need to get back so that we can make sure nothing bad has happened to the guild." Yukino explains with a smile as the two Sabertooth members take their leave and wave back at the seven.

"Come on guys. Lets head back inside." Lucy suggests as the seven head back inside to relax for the day.

… **...**

"Damn, why am I stressing about this now?" Natsu groans, closing his eyes as he sits in the bathtub while waiting for Lucy to finish putting the kids to bed.

"Natsu? You OK?" Lucy asks with a worried voice while entering the room in just her underwear.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about what Sting and Yukino told us." Natsu explains, looking at Lucy was was taking off her underwear and then hops into the bath next to Natsu.

"You too, huh? Let's not think about that tonight, OK?" Lucy asks to her husband who nods in response. "By the way why'd you make the house so big? I mean we didn't need a bath so big that both of us can fit side by side." Lucy questions to her now smirking husband.

"Like I said I want everything to be perfect for you." He states as Lucy leans into his side and smiles happily.

"It already is when I'm with you Natsu." Lucy reminds him as she moves to sit between his legs.

"I know, I just want to make sure you're happy." The dragon slayer explains as he starts washing his wife's back causing her to smile at the contact. "Feel good?" Natsu questions while taking the dirt out of the blonde's skin.

"It feels amazing, like always." Lucy sighs in contentment and arching her back forward.

"So, what do you think about us going on a mission tomorrow?" Natsu questions causing Lucy to think while he starts washing down her arms and legs, before washing her stomach and chest.

"Who's going to watch the kids if the mission takes a few days?" Lucy questions as Natsu runs his hands over her chest, causing her to moan lightly.

"Grey and Juvia could or Wendy or even Erza said her and Jellal could." Natsu explains before removing his hands and putting shampoo in her hair.

"Then I have no problem, should we take Happy with us? I mean we haven't exactly been on a mission, let alone one with him in seven years." Lucy reminds her husband while he continues to wash her hair to her delight, causing a smile to grace her lips at how sweet and kind he is.

"It wouldn't be our team without him, now would it?" Natsu questions while rinsing her hair and trying not to get any soap in her eyes.

"True, where is he by the way?" She asks looking around the room and nuzzling against the pink haired man.

"I...think he's sleeping on the bed. But I'm not sure." Natsu explains as he wraps his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"You gotta admit, this really is relaxing." Lucy sighs in contentment as she looks around the quiet room. "I just realized that my mark has been visible when I've gone to the guild but no one has asked about it." Lucy states confusion evident in her voice as Happy flies in and plops down in the water, causing Natsu and Lucy to smile at the randomness of the exceed.

"Well the reasoning is probably because of the fact that Gajeel marked Levy." Natsu retorts causing Happy to nod his head. "By the way, Happy do you wanna go on a mission tomorrow?" The dragon slayer asks to the exceed who was currently floating in the water.

"Aye!" Happy states as he paddles around in the water, gaining a giggle from the celestial mage.

"Hey Happy where are you going to sleep tonight?" Lucy questions curiously to the exceed who was paddling over to the couple.

"With you guys, why? Were you thinking of doing something dirty, Lucy?" Happy asks giggling with a raised paw to his mouth, causing the blonde to blush a deep red as Natsu pulls Lucy against him tightly and kiss her cheek.

"Well she is my wife Happy." Natsu remarks in a playful tone.

"Aye." Happy smirks before flying out of the water and out of the room.

After a few seconds the two hear the sound of their bedroom door close. "Looks like he left. So do you wanna break in the bed?" Natsu remarks with a toothy grin causing Lucy to smirk before hopping out of the water and start drying herself off with a pink towel.

"Isn't it counter productive if we took a bath right before getting more dirty than before we took the bath?" Lucy questions while Watching Natsu get out of the bath and dry himself off with his flames.

"But it's a good kind of dirty." Natsu remarks as he pulls the towel away from the blonde, and pulling her in a heating kiss against the wall of the bathroom. Lucy moans into the kiss as Natsu runs his hand over her side, letting his tongue enter mouth and twirl his tongue against hers as they battle for dominance.

"Natsu." Lucy whispers hotly as they release from their kiss while Natsu picks her up and carries her into their bedroom bridal style and lays her down on the bed. "Natsu" Lucy moans resting the back of her hand on her forehead as he runs his hands over her he sides while he crawls over her and starts kissing over her neck.

"You sure it's OK to do this?" Natsu asks in between kisses over her neck, whiles Lucy runs her finger's through his hair and wraps her legs around her waist and arches her back at the feeling.

"Yeah, I'm sure. The kids are asleep after all." Lucy moans as Natsu starts kissing down to her large mounds as his hands move up to play with her breasts with one hand pinching and rolling her nipple in between his fingers, while the left one was being licked and sucked by Natsu's tongue and mouth. "Ahh... nat..su!" Lucy moans arching her back further off the bed as she tugs at his pick locks.

"You're moaning my name and we haven't even done much." Natsu chuckles as he releases his hold on Lucy left breast creating a popping sound. At hearing the pop he smirks before releasing Lucy from his body and making a trail of kisses from her breasts down to her woman hood. "You're so wet Luce." Natsu chuckles before thrusting two of his fingers inside her, making her grip onto the pink blanket under her and arch her back at feeling which was even more pleasurable one Natsu starting alternating between licking and sucking on her clit.

"Ahhh... its ahhh... because of you...Idiot!" She's able to moan out as the pleasure increases when Natsu inserts his tongue into her wet opening as he retract his fingers to play with her breasts. "Ahhh...I'm...close!" Lucy groans in a lust filled voice as she arches her back causing the pink haired man to smirks and increase the speed in which his tongue was roaming inside of her. "I'm...haaaah!" She yells as she splashes her orgasm over her husbands face.

"Mmm, you still taste delicious." Natsu smirks as he laps up the juices that were flowing out of her, while she was breathing in a rapid rate while comming of of her orgasm. "Want a taste?" He questions as he was currently stradling over her with a smirks on his face, only getting a half lidded smile as a response before planting a loving kiss on her lips.

"I really do taste good." Lucy smirks while licking her lips after their kiss. "But now it's my turn to pleasure you." She smirks as she pushes Natsu onto his back and grabs his stiff erection in her small hand, before starting to stroke it, causing a low groan to escape from the pink haired man.

"Luce,hurry up." He groans as Lucy licks her lips while staring at his now fully erect cock, only getting a light giggle before slowly putting his member in her mouth. "Gah, I forgot how nice you mouth felt." Natsu groans as he rests his head back while running fingers through her golden hair as Lucy slowly bobs her head up and down while jacking off the bottom part of his shaft. "Lucy, I'm Cumming!" Natsu warns as he feels his balls tingle while closing his eyes and shooting his load into his wife's waiting mouth. "Fuck, you're really good at that." Natsu groans as he looks down to see Lucy cleaning off his hardened member while smirking up at him.

"You know, you taste really good too." Lucy giggles while putting her hand over her mouth. After Natsu regains his composure he smirks before tackling her onto her back. "Still full of energy I see." Lucy smirks as Natsu teases her entrance with his hard member. At seeing her smirk he thrusts fully into her, filling her up to the brim, which causes her to wrap her legs around him and place her hands on his shoulders as she bites down lightly on his neck to ease the slight pain.

"You OK?" Natsu asks, looking at the winced look on his wife's face through the side of his eyesight, only getting a quick nod before she bit down slightly harder on his skin, letting him know that it was okay for him to move now. "Ngh, so tight." Natsu groans as he starts slowly thrusting inside her as she releases her moth from his neck to look at him as he was thrusting, getting slightly faster as time went by causing her large mounds to start bouncing in time with the thrusts.

"Fuck, Natsu, you're so good." Lucy moans as Natsu starts sucking her neck as his thrusting increases in speed. "Ahh... haah... Natsu... don't...fuuuck...stop!" Lucy moans as he moves his moth and hands to her breasts moving them with his hands while sucking and flicking his tongue over her left nipple.

"I don't plan on it." Natsu retorts in a whisper while moving his mouth to the other breast, causing Lucy to moan as she feels her walls tighten around his member. "Natsu, I'm close." She says while shutting her eyes as she feels her orgasm coming.

"Me too." Natsu groans as he feels her walls tighten around him.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!"

They yell the others name as they both reach their climax, causing Natsu to fall to his side, covered in sweat and kiss Lucy's shoulder. "You wanna go another round?" Lucy giggles lightly as she feels natsu place kisses on her shoulder.

"I don't mind." Natsu smiles as he places Lucy on top of him and places a kiss on her neck. "You know what I want you to do right?" Natsu asks as he places his hands on her hips, getting a nod as Lucy hovers her wet entrance over his erection before slamming herself onto it.

"Ahhh... soooo...big." Lucy moans as she starts moving her hips in a circle motion with a half lidded lust filled expression as her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. "Ahhh... ahhh...fuuuck." Lucy moans as Natsu starts thrusting into her and pulls her down which she then starts grinding her large orbs against his chest.

"Ngh... Luce." Natsu groans as he feels her stiff peak rub against his chest, while he moves his hands to her plump as and starts groping it. As Natsu continues his menstrations on her, Lucy moves her hands to his back and starts digging her nails into him, as the two feel her walls clench around his member.

"Cumming." Natsu groans out as he shoots his seed inside the blond, who reels in pleasure and falling fully onto her husband with half lidded eyes and her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"Mmm. That was amazing babe." Lucy smiles as she comes back from the bliss of her orgasm, only to feel Natsu places kisses on her back.

"Welcome back to the world of the living babe." Natsu smirks as he places his hands on her breasts.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy questions as she was in bliss from Natsu being so loving to her after having sex.

"Well it's been about a half hour since we finished." Natsu explains whiles rubbing her breasts together, causing a moan to escape her lips.

"Natsu, stop." Lucy whines causing Natsu to sigh and tart placing kisses on her upper back. "Even though I like you doing that, my body is still reeling from sex." Lucy reminds her husband with a smile as happy flies back into the room with a smirk on his face behind his two paws.

"So you're finally done?" Happy asks giggling while floating above the naked couple, realizing this Natsu quickly covers their two naked bodies as they continues to lay in a spooning position.

"Yeah, for about a half hour now." Natsu says with a toothy grin plastered on his face, as Happy plops down on the foot of the big bed. "We should probably get to bed soon though." Natsu sighs happily as he pulls Lucy even closer against him.

"Yeah we should, but we should at least have some underwear on." Lucy explains as she wriggles free on Nastu's loose grip and get's out of bed to walk over to their dressers fully naked, taking out a pair of Natsu's black boxers, tossing them over to him, while Lucy bends over and puts on a pair of pink panties before walking back over to the bed.

"I'm surprised you don't care if Happy sees you naked." Natsu remarks as Lucy places a warm kiss on his cheek, causing Natsu to grab her waist and pull her on top of him, which prompts her to kiss him warmly.

"Well he is a cat. It's not like it's Grey or someone else." Lucy reminds him while laying on top of him over the blanket.

"You going to get into bed or not?" Natsu questions, moving the blonde hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired and my body is sore." Lucy groans as she rolls over to let Natsu cover her back up. "I really could get used to such a nice and comfy bed." Lucy sighs in contentment before snuggling into Nastu's body with her head into his muscular chest as he wraps his arms around her with his hands stopping on her lower back while smile down at the blonde angel in his arms.

"I did this all for you Princess." Natsu whispers while she falls asleep, causing Natsu to smile brightly as he notices the quiet snoring sounds she was making in her sleep. "Good night princess." Natsu smiles before falling asleep himself.


	15. A New Mission

**Wow that didn't take as long as I had originally thought for this chapter. Even though it went on quite a bit longer than I had planned. Oh well. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter and I'll see you guys later.**

It was early in the morning in the Dragneel household. The only noises that were heard, besides Natsu talking in his sleep, were the sounds of water and humming in Natsu and Lucy's bathroom and the sounds of footsteps and whispering heading toward the master bedroom. "Why'd you have to wake me up so early Nashi?" Kai yawns as he tries to wipe the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hands, while trying to not accidentally knock the sleeping Lucky off of his head.

"I was bored, plus I know at least mommy is up because I can hear her pretty singing." Nashi smiles as they get to their parents door.

"You know it's actually humming, and why are we heading to their room?" Kai whines, clearly not wanting to be awake currently.

"C'mon Kai, don't you want to laugh at Natsu talking in his sleep?" Pepper asks sitting on Nashi's head with a smile, as Nashi slowly opens the door causing the twins to turn their head towards their parents bed to see their father talking in his sleep with happy sleeping on the pillow that his head was on.

"Nashi can I go back to bed, I'm tired." Kai whines as he gets pulled into the room by his sister, causing Lucky to fall to the floor with a thud.

"Why are we in Natsu and Lucy's room?" Lucky questions as he looks around the room while flying back up to sit on Kai's head, who just rolls his eyes.

"Nashi wants to wake up Daddy." Kai explains while watching his sister walk over to their father who was mumbling in his sleep, and start poking his cheek.

"Wake up daddy." Nashi whispers to her father, hoping that he would wake up.

"Five more minutes." Natsu groans, waking up for a second and sitting up before falling back asleep.

"I don't think that's going to work Nashi, I think we'll have to jump on his stomach." Kai smirks to his sister as he's now fully awake as their Exceeds grip their shoulders and fly the twins a few feet above their father before dropping them down towards their father who rolls to their opposite side with a smirk on his face.

"What are you two doing up?" Natsu asks sleepily while sitting up to see the twins confused, as they thought he was sleeping.

"We wanted to wake you up daddy. But we thought you were still sleeping." Nashi explains, looking downwards while Kai was rolling his eyes.

"Nashi you should know better than anyone else how strong my dragon senses are, especially since you have the exact same ones as me." Natsu smirks as he ruffles his kid's hair, causing them to look up at their father and smile up at him.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot." Nashi states with a sigh as she notices that her father had a giddy smile on his face. Turning their heads to the bathroom, the twins see their mother wearing the mission clothes that Natsu had gotten her for her birthday.

"Mommy whats with the clothes?" Kai asks as the twins and two exceed tilt their heads to the side in confusion.

"Me and your father are going to be going on a job today, so that's why I'm wearing these. But we should go and get breakfast so we can let your father get dressed OK?" Lucy asks while motioning for the four to follow her out of the room, leaving Natsu alone in the room with just his exceed partner.

"I really can't imagine my life without you guys." Natsu smiles as the door closes behind the twins. After a few minutes of just sitting on the bed, Natsu gets up and heads over to his dresser to get his clothes that matched Lucy's. As he gets dressed he walks back over to the bed to wake up the still sleeping exceed. "Hey buddy come on we need to go downstairs." Natsu explains as he grabs the exceed by the tail.

"Aye, sir." Happy yawns slowly waking up while Natsu walks out of the room while holding the exceed by the tail.

In the kitchen the twins were currently sitting at the table while eating their breakfast which was some pancakes and bacon. As they continue to eat, Lucy was humming to herself happily while cooking pancakes and bacon for her and Natsu. "So who's going to watch us if you and Daddy won't be back tonight?" Nashi asks her mother curiously, who spins around and smiles at her daughter.

"I don't know. We'll have to see who isn't busy today." Lucy explains with a smile, turning around to continue watching the food she was cooking. As she continues cooking Natsu slowly walks into the kitchen and behind his wife, placing his hands on her hips as Happy floats over to the couch where the other two exceed were.

"Morning, Luce." Natsu smirks placing a kiss in the crook of her neck,causing Lucy to smile at the contact. "Did you sleep good?" He asks licking at her neck, causing her to slightly shudders while the twins smile at their parents.

"I slept extremely well. You hungry?" Lucy questions as she grabs a plate of bacon and pancakes for her hyperactive and loving husband, who lets go of her hips to eat. "So what kind of job do you think we should take?" Lucy questions sitting down next her husband while the twins listen in on their parents conversation.

"No Idea. I know, why don't you choose the job?" Natsu asks looking at his wife with a smirk.

"Sure. By the way are you leaving before us so you can tell the master what Sting and Yukino told us?" Lucy asks her husband who was currently devouring his food, like it was his last meal.

"That was the plan. That way when you get there you can pick out a job for us to do." Natsu explain as he finishes his food and burps loudly. Causing a laugh from his wife and kids as he gets up and wraps his arms around Lucy.

"So you're going to leave now, then?" Lucy frowns as Natsu holds her warmly, letting her nuzzle her head into his washboard abs as Nashi and Kai walk into the living room.

"Yeah. Hopefully you guys'll be at the guild soon after me." Natsu says kissing her lips lovingly before heading out the door with Happy following suit.

"You two get upstairs and get dressed. You want to go to the guild right?" Lucy asks the twins, who at hearing their mother's words race up the stairs to get changed into their normal clothes, while Lucy smiles and rinses off the dishes. "Life really is perfect." She smiles to herself while Lucky and Pepper sit on the couch waiting to leave.

… **...**

The guild was currently unusually quiet, most of the loudest guild members were not in the main hall of the guild. The kids of the guild were currently playing in a corner of the guild, Macao was currently talking to Wakaba about some of the women in the guild like normal, Kinianna was serving the guild members their drinks and Wendy was talking with Asuka, Romeo and Levy. That peace was soon to be stopped as the guild doors get kicked open, causing the guild members to look and see a grinning Natsu and happy walking in toward the bar where Kinianna was currently cleaning a dirty beer mug. "Hey Kinianna is Gramps here?" Natsu asks as he sits at the bar while the rest of the guild goes back to what they were doing.

"Yeah. He's upstairs talking to some of the other members. I can go tell him you need to talk to him if you want." Kinianna suggests, noticing the serious look on his face. He nods at her suggestion letting her go up to the Master's office, while Happy went over to where Charle was currently sitting with lily.

"I wonder why Gramps is talking with the others." Natsu ponders for a few minutes before Kinianna walks down the stairs along with Erza, Mira, Laxus, Jellal, Gajeel, Grey, Cana and Juvia.

"He said you can come up and talk with him now Natsu." Kinianna smiles to the man who gets up and starts heading to the Master's office.

"Hey where's Lucy and the twins?" Mira questions Kinianna as she looks around the guild looking for said Dragneels, Kinianna just shrugs as Natsu enters the Master's office.

"This is rare for you to want to talk to me like this Natsu." The master states sitting on his desk, while Natsu walks into the room with seriousness in his face, causing the master to have a concerned look on his face.

"Well I don't want the guild to know until I let you know." Natsu explains sitting in the chair in front of the Master. "Sting and Yukino payed us a visit yesterday, giving us some news that's not good." Natsu explains which the master looks at Natsu with a confused look. "They ran past a dark ball that was nothing but particles." Natsu finishes, causing the master's eyes to go wide at what Natsu had just said.

"So what are you going to do with this information?" The master asks the dragon slayer who seemed to have a worried look on his face.

"No idea. He knows who me and Luce are, and most likely knows where we are. He hasn't come after us and we've been back for over a month now." Natsu reminds the master who just nods and seemed to be deep in thought.

At the same time that Natsu had finished explaining to the master what Sting and Yukino had told him, Lucy, the twins and the exceeds had entered the guild with the twins going to where the rest of kids were, while Lucy walked over to the request board to see what jobs there were. At seeing this Asuka walked over to the blonde along with Mira who was smiling happily. "So you guys are going to be going on a job finally?" Asuka asks the blonde who gets scared by the teen, not noticing she was standing next to her.

"Yeah, what about you? You're able to go on missions right?" Lucy asks the teen who's face went from happy to slightly downtrodden.

"I do but mom and dad took the last mission that I could competently do." Asuka explains with a frown, knowing full well that she hadn't gone on a job in over a month.

"Do you need money?" Lucy asks looking over the board to find the perfect job for her and Natsu to go on.

"Not really. I just got nothing to do right now." Asuka explains to the blonde As Mira listens intently to the conversation before butting into it.

"Hey Lucy who's going to watch the twins while you and Natsu go on a job?" Mira questions the blonde who then turns to Asuka.

"Asuka would you want to watch the twins for us? We'll pay you for it." Lucy tells the teen who looks to be in a slightly happier mood.

"I'd love to but you really don't have to pay me." Asuka states to the blonde who was staring at a job request before taking it off the board.

"Consider it a personal job request for you OK?" Lucy asks as she goes and sits down at the bar to look over the request and wait for Natsu.

"I really don't feel right with you paying me, I mean I look up to you two as an Aunt and Uncle more than I do as friends." Asuka explains to the blonde who raises a curious eyebrow.

"We'll figure out something when me and Natsu get back OK?" Lucy asks the teen as Mira hands them each a drink. Lucy and Asuka continue to make idle talk for about ten minutes until Lucy feels a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and a head nuzzling into her neck.

"So you found a job for us to do?" Natsu asks looking at the job request that was laying in front of his wife before grabbing it with his free hand as he starts reading it. _Help. Need wizards to go into an ancient tomb and get my family heirlooms back to me. Will give more details upon meeting, Owner of Ryuzetsu Land in Crocus. 2,000,000 Jewel plus extra reward if finished in a timely manner._ As he finishes reading the request his eyes go wide with the reward.

"So what do you think?" Lucy questions her now shocked husband.

"2 million jewel plus an extra reward if we finish it fast enough? Sounds like a good mission." Natsu smirks as Mira nods as she goes to the back to presumably call the client to let them know that the job had been accepted.

"So since you'll be watching the twins you'll need this Asuka." Lucy explains taking out a small Lacrima and handing it to the teen while Natsu and Lucy put on a red and pink bracelet with a lacrima in the center respectively.

"What's that for?" Mira asks the couple curiously who just smirk.

"Oh it's a special communication Lacrima that is a common thing for Guilds in Alvarez. We decided that once we started going on jobs again whoever watches the twins would hold onto the Lacrima while we wear the bracelets so we can let the twins and whoever is watching them know what's going on." Natsu explains to the two who nod and smile, while Lucy hands the teen the keys to the house.

"That's actually a good idea to do." Mira explains as the couple gets up and walks over to the twins.

"Are you guys Leaving?" Nashi asks with a frown, while Kai walks over to them.

"In a few minutes we are. But don't worry, we'll be back as soon as possible. And Asuka will be watching you guys OK?" Natsu asks his two kids as he ruffles their hair.

"Hey Brats Listen up!" The master yells as he stands on the railing of the second floor, causing everyone in the guild to stop what they were doing to look up and see not just the master but also Erza, Mira, Laxus, Jellal, Gajeel, Grey, Cana and Juvia and Levy standing up on the second floor with the master looking straight at Natsu and Lucy which didn't go unnoticed by the guild.

"So why are you all standing up there? It must be important right?" Macao asks looking up at the group.

"Yes it is, it has to do with the S-rank wizards in our guild." The master explains as the others standing up there had smirks on their faces. "I have talked with all the S-Rank wizards except for Guildarts who is on a mission for another few weeks. After talking to them all we have come to an agreement. Natsu and Lucy, in three weeks time you two will be facing off against the current S-Rank wizards to possibly become S-Rank yourself." The master states to the now shocked couple.

"That's right, you will be facing off against Guildarts, Laxus, Jellal, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Mira, Juvia and Me. You two better be ready because all the matches will be two on two." Grey smirks down at his rival and Lucy who look at the group shocked and in disbelief.

"Now everyone can go back to what they were doing." The master states as he leaves to go back to his office, while Natsu and Lucy looked at each other confused and dumbstruck.

"You guys ready to go? The next train to Crocus leaves in 45 minutes." Happy explains to the couple, which knocks them out of their stupor.

"Uhh, yeah. You two behave for Asuka while we're gone OK?" Lucy asks as her and Natsu hug their kids.

"We will, don't worry." The twins say in unison smiling as they watch their parents leave.

"Hey Luce you OK?" Natsu asks griping her hand inside his as she was currently shaking.

"Y-yeah. I've just never thought being away from the kids would be so hard." Lucy sighs as they head to the house to get their stuff before heading to the train station.

… **...**

Natsu Lucy and Happy were sitting on the bench in the Crocus train station. Lucy was currently playing with Natsu's hair as he was still reeling from his motion sickness. "Natsu come on, we need to go meet with the owner of Ryuzetsu Land to find out more about what we need to do." Lucy explains to her husband, who slowly starts sitting up. "You better? Or at least able to walk?" Lucy asks watching her motion sick husband stand up with his toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, lets go. We need to find out what we need to do. It's already after 2pm." Natsu reminds his wife, grabbing her hand as the two walk through town with Happy sitting on Lucy's head. As they continue walking through the town, both mages notice stares they were getting, but brush it off as just the people realizing that they were back in Fiore.

"Looks like we're here." Lucy smiles as they stop in front of the large building known as Ryuzetsu Land.

As they continue looking at the building and reminiscing on the day that they had spent here years ago they hear footsteps behind them. "Are you the wizards that accepted the job that the boss sent out?" A young woman with brown hair and what seemed to be a secretary outfit asks the couple, noticing that they were holding hands.

"Yes we are. Is he here today?" Lucy asks the woman who smiles at the two and nods.

"Yes he is. Let me show you to his office. He seems happy that someone finally accepted his request The woman explains as she brings the couple through the hallways and into a big office with a couch in front of a large desk and chair turned away from the the desk. "Sir, the mages from fairy tail are here." The woman smiles before leaving the office.

"So you are the ones who took on my job?" A deep voice asks as the chair turns to reveal a tall man with black hair wearing a black suit and smiling as he looked at the two who were currently sitting on the couch.

"Yes we are." Lucy smiles to the man as he stays seated looking at the two.

"So the rumors are true. Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia have returned to Fiore." The man smirks looking at the blonde up and down.

"Actually it's Lucy Dragneel." Lucy says with minor annoyance in her voice before Natsu places a hand on her shoulder calming her.

"Can you tell us the specifics of this mission and why the 2 million Jewel reward?" Natsu asks getting right to the point.

"I thought you were more hyperactive than calm, oh well." The man sighs getting up. "You are to go to an underwater tomb of my family that is off the shore of Hargeon. There are four items I want you to get them all. They are a sword, a shield, a set of armor and a spear." The man finishes as he looks at the confused looks the couple had.

"Why is there a tomb off the coast of Hargeon?" Natsu questions to no one in particular.

"I have no idea myself, but I have sent word to Hargeon to have a room for you tonight and help you two get to the area that the tomb is." The man explains as he sits back down and turns his chair around signaling for the two to leave.

"That was... weird." Natsu states as they leave the building and head for the train station.

"Yeah. So it looks like we'll be spending the night in Hargeon and then swimming underwater tomorrow." Lucy sighs as they continue heading toward the train station while walking past groups of wealthy looking people.

"Yup. I'm also surprised Happy hasn't woken up yet." Natsu remarks looking above Lucy's head where a blue sleeping exceed could be found. "He's never slept for so long on you before. And don't you normally get pissed at him?" Natsu smirks while Lucy just sighs at the statement.

"Well yeah he can be annoying but, being honest I've kinda always thought of him as a son of sorts." Lucy explains moving her eyes upwards trying to see the cat.

"I really doubt you've always thought that. There must be a time when you first started thinking that." Natsu suggests to the blonde who had her arms behind her back.

"Hmm. If I think back it's probably when we were in Edolas." Lucy states frowning at the memory, which Natsu noticed causing him to run his thumb over her hand, trying to comfort her from the memory.

"You're talking about when him and Charle were taken to where all the exceeds were, right?" Natsu questions as the two sit down on a bench to wait for the train that takes them to Hargeon.

"Yeah. But I think we should contact Asuka to let her know that we'll be gone for at least another full day" Lucy sighs as the two press the small Lacrima on their bracelets. After pressing the two small lacrima, two orbs appear in front of each mage, which will show Asuka what they were doing once she answered the Lacrima.

Asuka was currently in her bedroom at her house running around her room, picking up different things she would need while watching the twins for Natsu and Lucy. Taking out clothes from both her dresser and closet along with grabbing some of her personal snacks that she had boughten for herself. After grabbing everything and putting them in a bag with a guns magic symbol on one side and the fairy tail symbol on the other she walks out of her room and into the kitchen looking in her bag. "OK, let's see. I have my bag with clothes and pajamas for myself, the key's to this place and the keys Lucy gave me. Now I just need to write mom and dad a note if they come home before Natsu and Lucy get back room their mission." The teen thinks out loud as she grabs a piece of paper and a pencil from a drawer, sitting down at the table so she can write, she jumps nearly out of her skin as she hears a strange nose. After realizing the noise was coming from the Lacrima Natsu and Lucy gave her, she takes it out of her pocket and presses a glowing red dot on the magic sphere while holding it one of her hands.

"Hey Asuka can you hear us just fine?" Lucy asks with a smile as the small Lacrima creates a picture of what Natsu and Lucy were currently doing.

"Yeah. I can also see you guys. What are you guys doing in a train station?" Asuka asks curiously, looking at the two, while noticing happy was sleeping on Lucy's head.

"We have to head to Hargeon to go get the guy's family heirlooms. So we probably won't be back for a least another day. Where are you right now?" Lucy asks noticing that Asuka was in a room that she didn't recognize.

"I'm at my place so that I could get some extra clothes for myself, along with writing a note to let mom and dad know where I am if they get back home at night before you guys come back. And don't worry, the twins are at the guild, I asked Mira to keep an eye on them while I come here." Asuka explains to the blonde who nods at the teens words.

"OK. If we don't contact you again before the twins go to bed, can you contact us? All you need to do a press on the red glowing part of the Lacrima and you'll be able to contact us." Natsu explains to the teen who was smiling happily.

"Sure I can do that. What time should they be in bed by?" Asuka asks the Dragneels curiously.

"The ideal time is by 9pm. And you can stay in the master bedroom, that way you'll be close enough to the twins to know if anything is happening." Natsu explains to Asuka who was currently writing something down.

"OK, thanks. Anyway I should write down the note for my parents and head back to the guild. I'll talk to you guys later." Asuka smiles as she presses a glowing yellow part of the lacrima, cutting the communication.

At the guild there was currently a fight going on between two of the guild's children. It was a fight that had gained the attention of the entire guild, the only time that a fight had the attention of the guild was only when Grey and Natsu were fighting. That was probably a reason for it, especially since the fight was between Nashi Dragneel and Violet Fernandez, who were fighting not only with their physical strength but also their Magic. "Please tell me this reminds you of when we were younger." Grey states to both Mira and Erza who were watching the fight intently while smiling.

"Grey we aren't idiots. We can tell that easily." Erza remarks as the guild continues to watch the the fight as Nash kicks at Violet's stomach, who dodges out of the way, grabbing the pinkette's foot and tossing her into one of the pillar's that was holding up the guild.

"I really hope this fight doesn't get out of hand." Kai sighs as he hops up on one of the bar stools next to Grey.

"Why's that?" Grey asks the blonde curiously, as Nashi get's up and lights her fists ablaze and runs towards Violet slamming her fist into the purple haired girl's armored stomach, sending her back and onto the floor.

"If it does I'll have to use my magic to stop them again." Kai sighs as the guild continues watching the girls' fight.

"You really are good." Violet smirks materializing a sword into her hand as she gets up back onto her feet. "But you still can't beat me." Violet states running at Nashi with her sword.

"You obviously don't know the power of a dragon slayer." Nashi remarks as she kicks as Violet's feet, causing the girl to fall on her back and growl.

"Oh boy Nashi's starting to get mad." Kai sighs as Nashi engulf her body in flames, while Violet gets back up and materializes a second sword in her hand as she tosses the two swords at Nashi, pinning her to the wall.

"Damn it. My flames aren't able to melt these stupid swords." Nashi growls as she tries heating up her body to melt the swords but failing. At seeing this Violet smirks, while she walks over to the helpless dragon slayer and touches the tip of her newly materialized sword to Nashi's neck.

"Why don't you just say you've been defeated?" Violet asks with a devilish aura surrounding her.

"I'd never say that to someone who's so full of themselves!" Nashi yells at the purple haired girl, getting her angry a second before the two swords that were pinning her to the wall glow yellow and get destroyed. "Oof. What the?" Nashi questions as she notices Violet's wide eyed expression as the sword she was holding was shattered.

"What just happened?" Macao questions as the guild looks around the room looking for the person who had destroyed the swords only to see with a yellow light around him.

"I think that's enough Nashi. You're out of breath." Kai states to his sister who was barely able to stand on her feet.

"You didn't need to help me Kai." Nashi growls to her twin brother as Violet walks over to Kai breathing heavily with a sword in her hand. "Violet what are you doing?" Nashi asks as she was trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Violet if you're going to try and fight me I don't think you should." Kai states sitting walking over towards Nashi and helping her get back on her feet as she almost collapses.

"Oh? And why is that?" Violet questions the blonde boy as the guild quietly chuckles at the question.

"Because just like Nashi, you're in no shape to continue fighting." Kai explains as he helps Nashi over to where all the other children of the guild were currently sitting at one of the tables, and helping her sit down next to Silver.

"I really hate it when you're right, Kai." Nashi sighs before Kai turns around and kicks a sword that was thrown at him.

"I really didn't want to do this." Kai sighs while creating a a glowing orb, sending it at Violet and capturing her inside it. After a few minutes of Violet trying to break out of it, Kai brings the orb higher in the air before slamming her into a wall. "If one attack causes you to stop moving, you ain't fit to fight, even if it's just a sparring match." Kai states as he goes and sits next to Nashi.

"Violet, he's right you should really stop." Erza says smirking at her purple haired daughter, who nods and walks over to her mother. "You have gotten stronger but you really shouldn't over exert yourself." Erza explains as she runs her fingers through her daughters hair.

At hearing her mothers words Violet sits up on a bar stool before falling asleep, causing the guild to chuckle before going back to what they were doing before the fight had started. "Looks like both of the twins are like their father." Mira smiles looking at the twins who were currently talking with the others.

"Even though they do have other traits. They really are extremely close. I have a feeling when they get older, they'll be a strong team." Erza smiles, looking at the two before Asuka walks in smiling as she walks over to where Erza and the others were. "That took a while huh?" Erza remarks to the teen.

"Yeah. Natsu and Lucy contacted me and let me know that they're heading to Hargeon to start their mission." Asuka explains to the group who nod.

"So you'll be watching them for a few days then?" Grey asks the teen who was currently looking at the twins.

"Yeah. I'll be heading to their house in a little while. But for now I think I'll let them be with the other kids for a while. I'm really hoping they behave for me." Asuka sighs as she watches them intently.

"Oh they should. They behaved for me and Juvia, for the most part." Grey states to the teen who turns to continue to make idle talk with the group sitting at the bar.


	16. Watching the Twins

**Yay another chapter done. I actually liked this chapter mainly because it focuses more on the twins. I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it. Until next time.**

It was late evening and Asuka and the twins along with the two exceeds were currently walking through Magnolia to get to the Dragneel household. The twins and their exceeds were currently walking about ten feet in front of the teen talking to each other as people who were in town were watching the five curiously. "So what do you guys want to do when we get to the house?" Asuka asks the twins who look at Asuka with smiles on their faces.

"How about get something to eat?" Nashi asks looking up at Asuka, causing the teen to roll her eyes.

"You two ate an hour ago, how are two hungry again?" Asuka asks completely confused as to why the twins were already hungry again.

"We've always been this way. Mommy says it's because of Daddy. But he just laughs about it." Kai explains while they start on the path to their house.

"I guess that makes sense. He does have a giant appetite." Asuka reminds herself out loud while walking the path to the house.

"Yeah. But their appetites are nowhere near as bad as Natsu's." Pepper exclaims with a giggle.

"That's reassuring." Asuka sighs happily as they get to the house and Asuka unlocks and opens the door letting the twins and their companions go inside. "So what do you two want to eat?" The teen asks as she sets her bag on the couch in the living room.

"Something spicy." The twins state in unison as they go sit on the floor with their exceeds.

"That doesn't sound too hard to make. Just let me see what you guys have in your fridge to eat." Asuka explains as the twins get up and start heading upstairs. "Where are you guys going?" Asuka asks turning around to watch them start heading up the stairs.

"Up to our rooms to play until dinner." Kai explains with a confused look on his face.

"OK. Just tell me next time OK?" Asuka asks the twins who nod and head up the stairs with their exceeds. "Now let's see what to make them for dinner. Something spicy." Asuka ponders as she looks through the fridge. While continuing to look through she spots some chicken, which she takes out along with a bottle of barbeque sauce. "Hmm. I could make some barbeque chicken. If they have the right spices, which I'm guessing they do, I can make it spicy." Asuka thinks out loud as she starts getting the dishes she needs to make the twin's dinner.

While Asuka was getting the twin's dinner, Kai was currently in his bedroom reading a book with Lucky, who was currently laying next to him. Nashi on the other hand was in her bedroom drawing while pepper was helping her slightly. "You really are getting better at drawing Nashi." Pepper exclaims to his companion.

"Yeah. Reedus gave me some lessons on drawing while Happy took you two to the exceed village a couple weeks ago." Nashi explains as she continues drawing. "But I doubt I'd ever be as good as Reedus." Nashi sighs as she smiles at her work.

"Well he does use picto magic, so he kinda needs to be good at drawing." Pepper reminds the pink haired girl.

"I guess so. I still think everyone in the guild has cool magic." Nashi smiles as she hops up on her bed.

"Hey wanna see what Kai's up to?" Pepper questions the girl curiously as he floats over the girl's head.

"Sure. But he's probably just reading." Nashi reminds her companion as the two go and exit the room and walk across the hall to her brother's room.

Upon Nashi's entrance Kai looks up from his book to see his sister and her exceed walking over to his bed. "You know you guys could talk a little quieter." Kai states, rolling his eyes as his sister gets on his bed.

"What do you mean? We were talking normally." Nashi asks extremely confused as to what Kai meant.

"Well I could hear it...clear as... day." Kai states slowly as realization kicks in. "Wait does that mean I have Dad's dragon senses?" Kai asks as he puts down his book with shock written on his face.

"Possibly. We'll need to talk to Gajeel or Aunt Wendy tomorrow. They might know what to make of this." Nashi suggests to her brother who nods while laying back in his bed.

"Sounds like a good idea. But if it is dragon senses why would it of taken so long for me to get them and why would I have them if I use celestial magic?" Kai ponders out loud curiously to no one in particular.

"Dunno. But I think it's kinda cool that both of us have dragon senses." Nashi remarks sitting next to her brother.

"What are you two talking about?" Asuka asks smiling as she enters the bedroom.

"Oh nothing. Just about our magic. Is dinner ready?" Nashi asks as she bounces on Kai's bed.

"Yup. I made some Spicy barbecue chicken. Now let's go downstairs and have you two eat OK?" Asuka questions the twins who grin before running out of the room and head downstairs. "What were they talking about?" Asuka asks the two exceeds who were floating in front of the teen.

"Kai might have dragon senses." Lucky explains before the two exceeds head out of the room.

"Hmm. He's not a dragon slayer though. I might wanna inform Natsu and Lucy when they contact us later. For now I should head downstairs so I can make sure they aren't making a mess." The teen sighs while deciding it was best to go downstairs to where the kids and their exceeds were.

… **...**

It was currently night time and inside the Dragneel household Asuka was sitting on the couch watching an unusually quiet Nashi and Kai. It was puzzling to the teen why the hyperactive twins were calmer than even their mother. "You two OK? You're awfully quiet tonight." Asuka questions the two curiously who perk up and look at Asuka.

"Yeah. We're just worried about mommy and daddy." Nashi frowns while looking up at the teen.

"Why's that? This is a simple job compared to the things they've done in the past." Asuka reassures the two kids, causing them to smile.

"I guess you're right. You've known mommy and daddy for a long time right?" Kai asks the teen curiously.

"Yeah. From when I was around your age actually." Asuka explains to the twins who look at the teen curiously. Getting the hint, Asuka decides to explain what she meant to the two. "I was born about a year after the Tenrou island incident. So when your parents and the rest of the Tenrou team came back I was 6 or 7 years old. My mom and dad would talk about them along with the others so I knew plenty about them but never knew them personally until they all returned." Asuka explains to the two who seemed to be racking their brains around the information.

"They weren't together when they got back right?" Kai questions curiously.

"Nope, but everyone that was still in the guild for those years would from time to time say how they were almost inseparable , and that they should've started dating before the incident. They started dating the day after we defeated Zeref and Acnoligia. I actually knew about their relationship, but decided that if they wanted the guild to know they would tell them, so I kept quiet. Six months later they went on a mission with Erza and Grey and disappeared until coming back with you two." Asuka explains quickly causing the four who were on the floor to blink a few times at the new information.

"How did you know that when no one else knew?" Pepper asks slightly confused.

"One of the times they were watching me, I had just woken up from a nap, and they didn't notice that I was awake and I saw them kissing."Asuka explains with smirk across her face as the twins were looking at the teen and smiling. After a few minutes of silence the five hear a noise, causing them all to get to the table which Asuka proceeds to press the blinking red part of the Lacrima, revealing Natsu, Lucy and happy sitting in what seemed like a hotel room.

"Hey guys." Lucy says smiling at the five that were looking at her.

"Mommy, why do you look so tired?" Nashi asks curiously to her blonde mother.

"Riding a train for a majority of the day with your motion sick father on my lap." Lucy sighs, rolling her eyes toward Natsu who was scratching the back of his head.

"Well Natsu seems to be OK So I'm guessing you guy got in about a half hour ago or so, right?" Asuka questions curiously, with her head leaning on the palm of her right head.

"Yeah. I forgot how long it takes to go from Crocus to Hargeon. Anyway the main reason why we're contacting you guys is because if everything goes to plan, we'll be back in magnolia not tomorrow but the next day." Lucy explains before getting a hand in front of her face, cutting her off.

"Yeah, we'll be back in town at around lunchtime that day. Which means you guys should be eating lunch when we get back." Natsu smiles toward his two kids, while Asuka was looking at the clock in the living room, noticing that it said it was 8:30pm.

"You two need to take your baths soon." Asuka states to the twins who look up at the teen with a frown.

"Fine." The twins say in unison as they look at their parents. Night Mommy and Daddy." The twins smile before heading upstairs to get the pajamas with the exceeds.

"So how have they been?" Natsu asks curiously to the teen.

"Pretty good. Other than getting hungry an hour after eating at the guild, they've been good." Asuka yawns looking at the couple.

"You sure that's it? You look like you're thinking about something." Lucy states looking at the teen curiously.

"Oh right. Has Kai ever heard something when normally he wouldn't have?" Asuka question, gaining confused looks from the two parents.

"No. Well nothing we can remember, why?" Lucy questions looking at her husband who was extremely confused.

"He may have dragon senses. While they were eating, Nashi told me that Kai could hear her and Pepper talking in her room and that he said that it sounded like they were talking louder than they should've been." The teen explains to the couple curiously.

"OK. Thanks for letting us know. You think you could talk to Gajeel or Wendy about it and see what they think? Anyway we should let you go, we need to go see a guy in town to see when he'll be able to bring us to the area where the tomb is." Lucy explains before the two Dragneels cut the communication.

"Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day." Asuka yawns as she heads upstairs to check on the twins to make sure they were getting their clothes.

… **...**

Asuka was currently sitting on the couch watching a documentary on dragons on the TV Lacrima, waiting for Kai to come downstairs from his bath as Nashi was currently watching the documentary while drawing a picture of a fire dragon. "Hey Nash, where's Pepper and Lucky? I haven't seen them since you went to take a bath." Asuka questions the girl who was wearing pink pajamas that had dragon symbols on them, noticing a lack of the two exceed.

"Hmm? I think they're sleeping in one of the rooms upstairs. Why did you call me Nash?" The pinkette questions realizing that Asuka didn't call her by her name.

"I just thought it would be kinda easier plus it's a nice nickname for you." Asuka explains smiling at the little girl.

"Hmm. I like it." Nashi smiles looking up at the teen, who smiles back before ruffling the girl's hair. "Kai's coming down." Nashi states picking up the quiet footsteps of her twin brother.

"Hey Nashi, where's Lucky?" Kai asks walking into the living room wearing black shorts with golden key symbols on them.

"Sleeping in one of our rooms." Nashi explains yawning. "You're sleeping in mommy and Daddy's room right?" Nashi asks the dark haired teen who nods happily at the twins.

"Yeah, I am, why?" Asuka questions the obviously tired twins who were sitting next to each other.

"Just curious." Nashi yawns before resting her head on her brother's shoulder and falling asleep.

"Someone's tired." Asuka giggles while looking at the twins, noticing that Kai was starting to nod off to sleep. Realizing this, Asuka gets up from the couch and walks over to the twins, picking up Nashi so that she was resting against her torso with her face resting against the teen's shoulder. "Hey Kai, let's get you two up to bed OK?" Asuka asks kneeling behind the blonde, causing him to yawn and stand up before following Asuka who was currently walking towards the staircase to the second floor.

"Ain't ya going to get you're bag and turn off the lights?" Kai questions in a tired voice as the two walk up the stairs.

"I will after you two go to sleep." Asuka explains as they get to the second floor. "I'm going to put Nash in her bed, you go into your room and I'll be right there OK?"Asuka asks to Kai who nods and goes into his room while Asuka walks into Nashi's room.

"Asuka?" Pepper questions as he wakes up to see Asuka putting a sleeping Nashi into bed and covering her up.

"Shh. Nashi fell asleep and Kai is really tired. Go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning OK?" Asuka asks tucking the girl into bed and brushing the hair out of the pinkette's face. "Night." She whispers before walking out of the room and walking into Kai's room to see him out like a light cuddling into a dragon plush with Lucky laying on the foot of his bed. "Heh. They really are well behaved kids, for being Natsu's kids." Asuka remarks before turning on her heel and walking downstairs to turn off the lights T.V Lacrima and bring her Bag with her up to Natsu and Lucy's room."Hmm. I should probably get to sleep soon. Especially since I don't know when the twins will wake up tomorrow." Asuka yawns sitting on Natsu and Lucy's bed. "Jeez, he really did go all out for Lucy. I'm getting sleepy from how comfy this bed is." Asuka yawns as she gets under the covers and slowly lets sleep overcome her.

… **...**

Natsu and Lucy, along with happy who was sitting on Lucy's shoulder, were currently walking toward the docks in Hargeon to where they were supposed to meet with the man to take them to the area where the underwater tomb was supposed to be. Along the way they were noticing that groups of people were currently looking at the trio and whispering about something, which Lucy and happy just brush off. As for Natsu, he could hear plan as day what the people were saying, especially women who were basically calling Lucy a whore for her choice of clothing, causing Natsu to get angry and emit a growl from his chest. "Natsu? You OK?" Lucy questions worriedly to her pink haired husband.

"Just getting pissed about what I'm hearing." Natsu explains as they get to where the docks of Hargeon were located.

"Like what hmm? We still have a little while until the guy is supposed to meet us here." Lucy states as the two walk over and sit on a wooden bench that was looking out toward the water.

"A bunch of the women were calling you a whore because of your choice in clothing." Natsu states clenching Lucy's hand is his own warm hand.

"So what? That's what they think, you know full well that I'm not. Plus I like wearing clothes like these not only because I like them but also I know you like how I look in them. Especially knowing that I'm yours and only yours." Lucy remarks happily resting her head again his shoulder while happy just smiles.

"Natsu and Lucy?" A man's voice questions curiously looking at the trio.

"Yeah? You're the guy to take out on the water?" Natsu asks turning slightly green, knowing he'd have to take a boat.

"Yes. My name is Luke. I'll be taking you three onto the water shortly. I just need to get everything prepared. Oh and don't worry, you won't need to worry about motion sickness, my boat has a lacrima to help with that sort of thing." Luke a man who was wearing green shorts and a matching t shirt, explains before walking off to get everything ready.

"That's a relief knowing that you won't get motion sick huh?" Lucy smiles happily as the trio walk over to where Luke was to wait for him to finish the preparations.

"Yeah. I wonder how the twins are doing right now." Natsu ponders curiously while the two wait for everything to get ready.

"They're probably fine. They are well behaved, especially considering who their father is." Lucy remarks, before elbowing Natsu in the gut.

"Funny. Let's just wait until everything is ready OK?" Natsu asks as he sits down on the ground to wait, causing Lucy to sit down next to him. "It really is really nice today." Natsu sighs in contentment as he lays back as closes his eyes to wait for everything to get ready.


	17. Finishing the job

**Hmm, well this one went quite a bit longer than anticipated. Oh well. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

It was quiet in the guild with the only ones being in the guild were Mira, Macao, Wakaba and Romeo. Romeo was currently staring at the doors, presumably waiting for someone, while Macao and Wakaba were sitting at the same table talking and Mira was washing a few dirty glasses from the prior night. "It's unusual to not have many people here yet." Romeo states, a hint of boredom evident in his voice, causing Macao and Wakaba to look at the fire mage with knowing smirks.

"Someone missing a certain female dragon slayer?" Macao asks curiously to his son, causing him to blush a shade of red.

"Oh shut up. She told me she was going to be here soon to apologize for what Charle did last night." Romeo sighs trying not to remember the events of the previous night, let alone telling his father.

"What do you mean by that Romeo?" Mira questions, letting curiosity get the better of herself.

"Let's just say Charle walked in on us, when we thought she was gone." Romeo sighs holding the the right side of his neck, which caught the attention of the three who were talking to him.

"So you finally did it after dating her for how long?" Wakaba asks with a smirk, causing Romeo to blush at the comment.

"About a year." Romeo sighs removing his hand from his neck, revealing a light blue dragon, encircling a rainbow flame.

"By the way, Mira you said Asuka is watching the twins right?" Macao asks the white haired bar maid curiously to change the subject.

"Yeah? Why do you seem worried about that?" Mira questions the man curiously.

"Well think about who their father is. I mean Lucy is calm but Natsu is a different story." Macao remarks to the bar maid who just giggles at the comment.

The four continue to make idle talk until the guild doors open revealing Asuka, the twins with their exceeds on their heads, Wendy and Charle, who was currently floating in front of Wendy with her arms crossed over her chest, while glaring towards romeo. "Look's like someone's in trouble." Mira remarks towards the fire mage, who just rolls his eyes.

"It really is early, why don't you two go sit with Romeo, while I go talk with Mira OK?" Asuka questions the twins who walk over and sit on the same side as said fire mage.

"Charle, stop being so angry at Romeo. He is my boyfriend and we thought you were still gone." Wendy states to her exceed companion.

"I know that but still. You're too young to be doing that sort of thing." Charle states as the two walk over to the now mostly full table.

"We're both 20 years old Charle, plus this isn't the time to be talking about this, especially when the twins are sitting here." Romeo states as Wendy sits down next to romeo, letting him wrap his arm around her.

"So what's that all about?" Asuka questions through a yawn as she rests her head in the palm of her head, causing her hat to fall off her head.

"Oh, Charle caught them in the act, and wasn't too happy about it." Mira explains to the clearly still tired teen.

"They've been dating for a year, and they're 20. Why is she mad about it? I mean Natsu and Lucy were doing that when they were 18." Asuka remarks to the bar maid who hands her a chocolate milkshake.

"I have a feeling they would've done it sooner if they started dating sooner." Mira remarks with a smirk. "By the way you seem really tired. Did the twins keep you up last night?" Mira questions to the half lidded teen.

"Just the opposite. They woke me up at 7 this morning. I've never seen two kids so hyper in the morning before. I'm just glad I'm not a heavy sleeper." Asuka shudders at the thought of what would've happened if she didn't wake up after feeling the twins poke her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Mira questions, noticing the scared look in the girl's face.

"Apparently, by what Lucky told me, if Natsu and Lucy aren't awake by the time the twins get up they jump on their stomachs to wake them up." Asuka explains to a now wide eyed Mira.

"I guess it does make sense, considering the parents." Mira remarks with a light smile as Asuka continues to drink. While the two continue to make small talk the guild starts to fill up with more of the members until everyone was there.

After realizing this Asuka decides that she should talk to Wendy and Gajeel, which she then walks over to Gajeel who was talking to Levy. "Hey Gajeel do you mind if I ask you something?" Asuka asks toward the Iron Dragon slayer as she sits down across from the man.

"Sure. Is something wrong?" Gajeel asks raising an eyebrow, curious on why Asuka was asking him for something and not Levy.

"Nothing is wrong, just that Kai may have dragon senses and Natsu and Lucy don't know if he can, considering that he isn't a dragon slayer." Asuka explains to the now confused dragon slayer.

"Hey Wendy, can you come over here for a second?" Levy yells to the blue haired dragon slayer, causing said slayer and her partner to go over to where Levy, Gajeel and Asuka were sitting.

"Hey what's up?" Wendy asks sitting down next to Asuka.

"Kai may have dragon senses and I was wondering if you knew if he could get them at all." Asuka explains to Wendy who seemed to be wracking her brain around the information.

"He might be able to because Natsu is his father, but normally he would have gotten them once he started being able to use magic." Wendy pauses as she tries to think of an idea. "Hmm, Gajeel what do you think about us testing Kai to see if he does indeed have Dragon senses?" Wendy questions the black haired man.

"Sure. I got nothing going on today. You and the brat meet me in the park in about a half hour OK?" Gajeel asks as he gets up and heads out the door.

"I wonder why a half hour?" Levy questions to the others who just shrug their shoulders.

"Charle while I'm gone can you please try and talk to romeo?" Wendy asks as she leaves to talk to Kai.

"You're still too young to be doing that sort of thing." Charle mumbles before flying back over to Romeo.

… **...**

It was currently 10am and Natsu, Happy and Lucy were currently sitting on the boat that was taking them to where the tomb was supposed to be located. "So how do you know I have motion sickness?" Natsu questions the man curiously.

"You're Natsu Dragneel. Many people know that you have Motion sickness." Luke remarks with a smirk toward the man.

"Why do so many people need to know that?" Natsu sighs before resting his head on Lucy's lap.

"Why are you laying on my lap when you're perfectly fine?" Lucy sighs as she starts unconsciously running her fingers through his pink locks with a smile across her face.

"So why were you two gone for so long anyway? By what sorcerer's weekly reported, you guys were gone for seven years with five of them you two were traveling throughout the country." Luke questions the couple with a curious look on his face.

"We can't really say both reasons but the one we can say was that we didn't want Natsu to get killed for what had happened." Lucy explains to the man, confusing him. "When we went missing it was the day after we found out that I was pregnant and we didn't want Natsu to get killed by Erza for getting me pregnant before we got married." Lucy explains to the now nodding man.

"I see. Anyway, we're here now." Luke explains as he stops the boat, causing the three to look over the edge of the boat to see a silhouette of a building deep under the water.

"So how are we going to get in there? I mean it seems really deep and we can't necessarily hold our breath that long." Natsu questions curiously before Lucy summons Virgo.

"Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo questions as she appears out of light.

"No!" Lucy yells toward the spirit."We need to swim down into the water but I'd rather not get my clothes wet so could you bring our clothes along with Happy into the spirit world? And We'll summon you when we're back above water." Lucy explains as Lucy strips into her white bikini and Natsu into his black trunks with his scarf around his head.

"It will be my pleasure Princess, but if you don't mind my asking, how do you plan on holding your breath for so long?" Virgo questions curiously.

"Natsu you got them right?" Lucy questions before Natsu hands Lucy a small object that seemed to fit over a moth. "We'll use these. If you put them over your mouth you can breath underwater for as long as you need. Anyway we'll see you guys in a few minutes." Lucy explains as Virgo disappears back into the spirit world with their clothes and Happy.

"You'll be waiting her for us right?" Natsu questions the man curiously.

"Of course." Luke remarks with a smile. With that the two dive into the water after putting the object over their mouth and swim down to where the underwater tomb was. As they get down to where the tomb is they search for about 20 minutes until they find an entrance and swim another five minutes until they reach a large area where there's no water. "How is there no water here?" Natsu questions as the two look around in their swim wear, before Lucy kneels down and notices rune marks around the room.

"Seems like it's because of these runes Natsu. But for now we need to get our clothes and Happy back." Lucy remarks as she swipes Virgo's key through the air and summons said spirit back.

"Summon me when you are ready to go back, princess." Virgo smiles before disappearing leaving only their clothes and Happy.

"That was really quick." Happy remarks before noticing that Natsu was currently in the process of drying his and Lucy's swimwear with his body heat.

"Well remember, the spirit world's time is different than EarthLand's. We were probably swimming for a half hour." Lucy reminds the exceed as the her and Natsu put their normal clothes back on.

"Aye. So we just need to search for the four items right?" Happy asks as he floats over to the couple.

"Yup. A sword, a shield, a set of armor and a shield. I still find it weird that the owner of Ruyetzu land wants them." Natsu remarks as they take a better look around the room noticing that it was quite barren.

"Hmm. There's quite a few ways we could go. Any idea where to start?" Lucy questions noticing that from the room they were standing in there was seven ways to go.

"No Idea. But I have a feeling some could be heavily trapped." Natsu states as he smells the air, but doesn't pick up anything.

"So it's best not to split up then?" Happy questions curiously to the two, who nod.

"Hold on. Something's coming." Natsu states with a growl as the three look down all the halls to see figures coming down and what sounded like the cracking of bones.

"I don't like the sound of this." Lucy states as she grabs her whip, ready to attack at any moment.

"I smell a dark magic." Natsu growls as the figures become more pronounces at they seem to shamble down the halls.

"Yeah, I'm getting a strange feeling too." Lucy states as she changes into her Taurus stardress.

As the three continue to wait the figures become more pronounced until the three notice that the what the things are as they come out of the halls. "What? Walking skeletons?" Natsu questions looking at the walking skeletons.

"Natsu, do you notice anything about them?" Lucy questions looking over the shambling skeletons that were moving towards them.

"Yeah. Some of them have the items that guy wants. So we have to be careful not to damage the items" Natsu suggests looking at the skeletons noticing that all of them had a shield, a set of armor and either a sword or a spear, but some also had different looking ones.

"Yeah I have a feeling that the magic being used on these skeletons is similar to Bixslows." Lucy states looking at the skeletons.

"Go for their heads, if it is like Bixslows the head might destroy the magic link." Natsu suggests as he punches four that were near him, causing them to fall and crumple into a pile of armor, weapons and bones. "Looks like it worked." Natsu smirks as he turns to sea Lucy's whip tear the the other five's skulls.

"So, how did you know that would work?" Lucy questions as she changes back into her normal clothes.

"Lucky guess. It really wasn't like Bixslows magic after all, huh?" Natsu questions as the three remove the special armor, sword, spear and blade. As the three look at them, they notice that it seemed to be made out of gold and had jewels on certain spots of the items.

"Yeah, if it was exactly like Bixslows magic, the skeleton's would've still moved. Anyway, we got everything right?" Lucy asks as she summons Virgo and strips down to her bikini.

"Yup, but these things to look quite expensive." Natsu remarks as he also strips down into his swim trunks.

"You want me to take these items with me into the spirit world?" Virgo asks curiously.

"Yes, but we don't want you bring them out of the spirit world until we get to Ruyetzu land, OK?" Lucy questions curiously before Virgo disappears into the spirit world with the items, Happy and their clothes.

"C'mon lets go, we still have a long ride back to Crocus." Natsu reminds as before the two but the breathing object back in their mouths and start swimming back to the boat. Taking about ten minutes they make it back to the boat and get back on.

"So did you guys find what you needed?" The man asks the couple curiously as he starts moving the boat back to Hargeon.

"Yup. We ran into a little trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle." Lucy smirks, closing her eyes as Natsu glares at Luke who was currently eying Lucy, who was still in her bikini.

After a half hour they finally dock in Hargeon letting the couple get off and walk away from the man, to which Natsu was more than happy to do. "We should probably get our clothes back. I'm getting sick of guys checking you out." Natsu states causing Lucy to summon said spirit, who gives them their clothes and furry companion before disappearing back into the spirit world.

After a few minutes of Natsu drying of Lucy's still damp body and then putting their clothes back on they start heading for the train station. "Looks like we really won't be back until tomorrow." Lucy sighs, hoping that the twins were behaving.

… **...**

It was currently early afternoon in the guild everyone was going on with their normal activities. Macao and Wakaba was currently talking to Romeo and the kids of the guild were currently being calm, which was extremely strange for the guild. Most of the parents of the kids were sitting at a table conversing while everyone else was either gone on missions or talking to one another about missions they've done recently. "So where's Lisanna I haven't seen her here lately." Asuka questions the bar maid who had just gotten back from handing Macao's table some drinks.

"On a mission with Laxus and the thunder Legion. Apparently it was Ever's Idea to have her go with them." Mira explains happily. "So I'm guessing Gajeel and Wendy are still out with Kai?" Mira questions curiously to the teen.

"Yeah. It's taking longer than I thought it would." Asuka states as she looks at the kids who were chasing each other around the guild. "I just hope the twins don't wake me up so early tomorrow." Asuka tastes with a yawn as she turns to face a smirking Mira, causing Asuka to worry, not knowing what she was thinking.

"Well at least the twins like you." Mira remarks, causing Asuka to sigh a breath of relief.

As Asuka continues to talk with Mira two people walk into the guild and walk over to Asuka, noticing that said teen looked tired. "Asuka? You doing OK?" A familiar voice asks, placing a hand on her should, scaring the teen.

"Eek! Oh, mom yeah I'm fine. Don't scare me like that again please." Asuka states as her two parents were currently laughing at her shriek. "Not funny." She states slightly blushing and taking a sip of her drink.

"We think it was. Anyway, now that we're back do you want to go and eat at a restaurant tonight?" Alzack asks her daughter curiously.

"Sorry. I can't tonight. I'm watching the twins for Natsu and Lucy while they're on a mission, and they won't be back until around noon tomorrow." Asuka explains with an exasperated sigh.

"So that's why you're so tired. You know that the twins can come too? That way you won't have to make anything for them." Bisca suggests before noticing the slight shudder that Asuka had.

"Are you sure you want to do that? They have an appetite that only rivals their father's." Asuka states to her two parents, who just smirk.

"Yeah, we kinda guessed that. We're going to an all you can eat buffet. That way we won't have to pay too much." Alzack remarks as him and Bisca sit on either side of their daughter.

"I think it'll be fine. I just hope Kai will be back soon." Asuka states sleepily drinking from her milkshake.

"Why's Kai not here?" Bisca asks curiously as Asuka looks over her shoulder to seethe kids doing a mock fight with each other.

"Gajeel and Wendy are testing Kai, because he may have dragon senses, but I have a feeling that he does and that they're training him on how to use them." Asuka states looking at the clock in the guild, noticing that they've been gone for at least five hours at this point.

"Gone that long huh?" Makarov asks as he sits on the bar. "How was the mission?" Makarov asks the parents of Asuka curiously.

"It went over rather smoothly, but there was something that we saw." Bisca states to the master, causing him to raise an eyebrow curiously. "It would be best to talk about this in private, with Grey and Erza." Bisca suggests with urgency in her voice.

"Grey, Erza. I need you two to come into my office, now." The master states as him along with Bisca and Alzack walk up the stairs to his office.

As the three disappear into his office, the guild looks at Erza and Grey curiously. "I guess we should go up there. I wonder what it's about." Erza questions curiously before the two head to the master's office. After knocking and entering the office, the two notice a bad feeling through the room. "Something wrong, master?" Erza asks worriedly.

"What did that thing that sent Natsu and Lucy away look like?" Bisca questions getting right to the point.

"It was a ball made out of what seemed like black particles, why?" Grey questions, slightly worried.

"We saw it on our mission within the group of dark mages we fought. It ran off so that we couldn't catch it." Alzack explains, clenching his fist.

"Do you think it's trying to do something about Natsu and Lucy being back?" Erza suggests to the master, who had a worried look on his face.

"I don't know, but this is also the second time I've been told about a sighting." The master states to the four who had a confused look. "Natsu said that Yukino and Sting saw it too. I don't want this conversation to leave this room, Except for telling the other S-Rank members." The master states dismissing the four to go back to the main part of the guild.

… **...**

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were currently sitting in the office of the owner of Ruyetzu Land, waiting for him to come and give them their reward for completing their mission. While waiting Lucy decided it was a good idea for Virgo to bring the items to them. "Oh, I see you completed the mission extremely fast." The owner exclaims as he walks into the room.

"Yes. It was quite easy actually." Lucy remarks with a smirk.

"Here is your reward." The man explains as he hands Lucy the money. "And here is your extra reward for finishing the mission so quick." He states handing them a bundle of one week passes to Akane Resort.

"Thank you. Now we should be going." Natsu states as the three head out the door, with Natsu being glad that they got an extra reward.

"Hmmm. We should probably get a hotel tonight. Especially since no trains run to magnolia tonight." Lucy yawns as they walk into a hotel to request a room.

After about 30 minutes they finally are able to get a room, to which they were extremely happy, even though it was more expensive than they would've liked. As they enter their room they notice that it was quite nice, with having a queen size bed along with a full bathroom and a balcony. "This was seriously the cheapest room?" Lucy questions looking at the room and setting her bag down on the bed and looking at the clock, noticing that it said it was 10pm. "Hmm. I wonder why Asuka didn't call us before the twins went to bed?" Lucy ponders as she sits on the bed looking around the nice room.

"They might've fallen asleep before Asuka was able to contact us." Natsu suggests as he falls onto the bed and closes his eyes.

"Hmm. Possibly. Hey, I'm going to take a shower, wanna join me?" Lucy asks as she shuffles through her bag to find some pajamas.

"Naw, wouldn't be good to do that tonight. I might get... distracted." Natsu remarks with his toothy grin, causing Lucy to roll her eyes before smiling and walking into the bathroom.

"I'm still not sure if you're really Natsu." Happy states walking over to his companion's head.

"What do you mean by that bud?" Natsu questions opening an eye to look at his blue furred companion.

"The Natsu I knew was sorta an idiot when it came to perverted things. Plus you never thought of Lucy as attractive in the slightest." Happy reminds the salmon haired man.

"I was just pretending when it came to those kinda things, remember Macao and Wakaba would always talk about those kinda things. As for Luce, I always thought she was attractive, I just didn't want to get kicked in the teeth for saying it to her. Well until the day after we beat Zeref, I basically gave her my heart that day, it was the smartest thing I ever did. If I didn't, Luce wouldn't of had the twins. Being honest, Luce and the twins are so important to me, I mean they are my family now, along with you." Natsu states with a bright smile on his face.

"Aye. So you just pretend to be an idiot then?" Happy asks curiously.

"No, I normally am an idiot, just depends on what it is." Natsu states slightly annoyed at what happy took from his words.

"I was right, Lucy is a weirdo for falling in love with an idiot like you."Happy remarks, giggling behind a paw.

"She may be a weirdo, but she's a lovable weirdo." Natsu states to his exceed who nods with a smile.

In the bathroom Lucy was currently washing her body and smiling as she hears what Natsu and Happy were talking about, causing a blush to cover her cheeks. "I really do love that idiot." Lucy thinks to herself as she starts humming while continuing to wash her body.

The sound of Lucy's singing reaches Natsu's heightened hearing, causing a smile to splay across his face. "That's one sound I'll never get sick of hearing." Natsu smirks as he lays back down and waits for Lucy to finish her shower.

After 20 minutes Lucy comes out of the bathroom in pink pajamas that hugged her body tightly, leaving little to the imagination, to see Natsu and happy sleeping on the bed. "Hmm, it looks nice out. It may be nice to stand out on the balcony." Lucy ponders to herself as she heads to the balcony doors. "It really is nice out here." Lucy remarks while she walks out onto the balcony and rests her arms on the railing. "We'll have to figure out when everyone can go to Akane resort, we do have enough for all us parents and the kids to go with us along with some others." Lucy thinks aloud not realizing that a certain dragon slayer was stalking towards her.

As Lucy continues to rest against the railing and watch people walk by, she gets a few whistles by guys who look up and see her, Natsu walks behind her and runs his hands from her shoulders and down her arms before entwining their fingers together before resting their hands on her flat stomach. "You know, this really doesn't leave much to the imagination." Natsu remarks with a smirk.

"I thought you were sleeping." Lucy remarks as Natsu places kisses on her left shoulder.

"Nope. I was just pretending. Happy on the other hand is actually sleeping." Natsu remarks as he traces kisses on the the left side of her neck.

"By the way, I love what you said to Happy." Lucy remarks with a smiles as Natsu rubs his thumb over her hand.

"By the way, look to your right and you may see someone that we know." Natsu remarks as he continues to kiss her neck and shoulder, while she turns her head to see princess Hisui walking down the street with Arcadios.

"Hmm, I wonder what they're doing walking through the street so late." Lucy ponders curiously.

"No idea. Why don't you ask?" Natsu questions as he nuzzles into her neck.

"How about you?" Lucy asks with a devilish grin before turning around grabbing him by the sleeve and tossing him over the balcony and falling a few feet in front of Hisui.

"Ow. What was that for Luce?" Natsu mumbles under his breath as he slowly gets up to see the shocked gazes of Hisui and Arcadios. "What's with the weird looks?" Natsu asks as he stands back on his feet and dusts off his clothes.

"Natsu? Why did you fall out of the sky, and I thought you guys were still missing?" Hisui asks curiously to the salmon haired man.

"Nope, we've been back for about a month now. As for why I fell, my wife thought it would be funny apparently." Natsu states looking toward the balcony where Lucy was and hearing her giggling in their room.

"Wife?" Arcadios questions the man with a curious look.

"I married Lucy, and we have two kids." Natsu remarks with his toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Why are you two here?" Hisui questions to the ginning dragon slayer.

"We just finished a mission and no trains are running to Magnolia tonight. What are you two doing walking around Crocus?" Natsu questions raising a pink brow.

"Just walking around. Do you think Lucy would mind If I came to visit her?" Hisui asks curiously.

"I don't think she would mind. I can show you to our room if you want." Natsu suggests to the green haired princess.

"Sure, Arcadios I'll meet you back here in an hour. Why don't you go continue your search OK?" Hisui questions the knight, who nods and takes his leave.

Lucy was currently sitting on the bed thinking if it was a good idea to toss him off the balcony. As she continues to ponder The doors open with Hisui walking in, which catches Lucy's attention. "Hisui? What are you doing here?" Lucy questions shock evident in her voice.

"Well I wanted to see you, it's been quite some time since we saw each other." The princess remarks as the two women hug.

"Well while you two talk, I think I better go take a shower since I'm now covered in dirt." Natsu remarks with mock annoyance in his voice.

"So when did this thing between you two start?" Hisui asks sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"The day after Zeref and Acnologia got defeated. He practically confessed to me that he's had feelings for me for a long time." Lucy explains with a smile.

"Oh, that reminds me. Natsu said you guys have two kids." Hisui questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Nashi and Kai. They're twins, I was actually pregnant with them when we got sent away." Lucy explains with a warm smile on her face.

"I bet they're cute, considering who their mother is." Hisui remarks with a sly grin.

"Yeah, they are. If you ever come into magnolia come and see us. There's actually going to be a bunch of fights with me and Natsu fighting the S-Rank wizards to see if me and Natsu can become S-Rank in three weeks, you should come watch." Lucy suggests to the princess of Fiore.

"Hmm, I'll have to go over it with my father, but I should be able to." Hisui remarks happily to the blonde mother.

Lucy and Hisui had continue to talk for about an hour with Natsu walking out in his black shorts. Causing both women to look up at the man before smirking. "I should probably get back to the castle now, it's getting late and you two probably want to get to sleep soon so you'll be able to catch the first train back to magnolia, but I'll take you up on that offer Lucy." Hisui states before walking out of the room.

"Had fun talking to Hisui?" Natsu questions his blonde wife as he sits next to her and kisses her nose.

"Yup. Had a nice shower?" Lucy asks pushing him back onto the bed and crawling over him.

"Yes I did. Let's get to bed, OK?" Natsu asks running his hands over her sides.

"Sure, I am kinda sleepy." Lucy remarks as she rolls over so that she was nuzzling into his side.

"Night Luce. I love you." Natsu smiles, removing a few a few pieces of hair that were covering her face.

"I love you too Natsu Do you think that the twins behaved Asuka today?" Lucy asks smiling happily as she rests her head on Natsu's chest.

"Of course. But if they didn't I'll have to talk to them." Natsu remarks as he covers the two up.

"Or I could, they are more scared of their angry mother than you." Lucy remarks sleepily as she falls asleep.

"Yeah, Scary Lucy is worse than Erza." Natsu remarks before he lets himself fall asleep with his arms wrapped around her back.


	18. Treason?

**Whoo, next chapter done, surprisingly quick too. I had this chapter as an idea for quite while, even though I had a slightly different way it was going to turn out. Anyways hope you guys like this one.**

It was very early afternoon at fairy tail and since there was not much going on at the moment, everyone decided to go swimming in the guild's pool at the back of the guild. Most everyone was in the pool except for a few, which included Asuka, Bisca, Alzack, Levy, the master, Mira and Juvia. The ones who weren't in the pool were currently either sitting at the edge of the pool letting just their feet in or they were relaxing in chairs. "You really are looking more and more like your mother everyday." Mira remarks as she sits down next to Asuka, causing the teen to turn her head at look at Mira.

"Uhh, that was kinda random." Asuka remarks with a curious face. "But thanks." Asuka smiles toward the s-class mage. "How's Lilith been lately?" Asuka asks making conversation with the beautiful woman.

"Pretty good. She's still upset that she doesn't have magic yet. How were the twins?" Mira asks curiously.

"She'll have magic soon. I didn't get mine until I was almost ten. Hasn't Lucy also said she didn't use magic until a year before she joined the guild?" Asuka questions to Mira who nods with a smile. "As for the twins they were fine. Well fine after they took their baths." Asuka sighs in defeat remembering how hyper they were after dinner with her parents.

"What do you mean by that?" Mira asks curiously toward the teen.

"Dad decided it would be funny to give the twins a crap ton of candy right before we left, which was when me and mom used the bathroom, so I had no idea until we got home and they practically changed into different kids." Asuka explains to Mira causing Alzack who was listening to laugh, which made Bisca elbow her husband in the gut. "But I do understand what mom and dad went through when I was on a sugar rush as a kid." Asuka states as she sits up to watch what the twins were doing.

"So Kai actually does have dragon senses then?" Mira asks the teen who was watching the twins intently.

"Yeah. His training, from what Wendy and Gajeel said, is basically done but Natsu should be the one to finish his training." Asuka says with a yawn as she stretches. "It really is nice to have a relaxing day every once in a while." Asuka sighs happily as she watches the twins swim around in the pool, while Asuka continues to talk with Mira.

"Ahh, this really is super nice." Nashi sighs in contentment as she lets the small waves of the other guild members moving push her around the pool.

"You are really too relaxed, you sure you're Salamander's kid?" Gajeel asks with a smirk, as he was standing near the kids.

"Yeah, just being in water is really calming for me." Nashi explains in a calm voice.

"I find the water kinda boring." Eve states as she pops out from under the water and sits up on the edge of the pool, right next to her mother.

"Well that's kinda because you're magic makes it to where you're basically made out of water." Grey reminds his daughter as he walks over to where she was.

"I guess. Mommy do you see any fun in being in water?" Eve asks looking up to her mother.

"Nope. Your mother also finds it boring." Juvia smiles down at her daughter with a smile.

… **...**

Lucy, Natsu and Happy were currently heading towards the guild after dropping their stuff off at their house. As they were walking Natsu could was currently in his black fireball swim trunks while Lucy was still in her mission clothes. "I think the twins may be swimming." Lucy states looking at their intertwined hands.

"Why's that?" Natsu asks as they walk past a group of women who seemed to be looking at Natsu's muscular body.

"Kai's white swim trunks with the key pattern on them is gone along with Nashi's pink bikini with the dragon symbols." Lucy explains to her husband who was smiling.

"It'll be nice to relax at the guild's pool again." Natsu remarks with his toothy grin as the guild comes into view.

"Maybe this time you won't German suplex me into the pool." Lucy remarks, rolling her eyes while Happy plops down on her head.

"You'll find out." Natsu smirks as they open the guild's door, revealing that no one was at the guild but the three could hear everyone, and it seemed to be coming from the pool. Deciding that it would be nice, the three head straight for the pool.

While Natsu, Lucy and Happy were walking towards the doors that lead to the pool, both Nashi and Kai had picked up on their parents being back and wee currently standing at either side of the doors, waiting for one of their parents to walk through to hopefully get a surprise attack. "I'm guessing Natsu and Lucy are back." Mira remarks noticing what the twins were doing.

"Hey guys were back." Lucy smiles as she enters the pool area, causing the twins to jump at their mother, who ducks and grabs the twins by their feet. "Nice try, but you two may need to figure out some other way to surprise attack me and your father." Lucy remarks as she sets the twins onto the ground as Natsu enters the pool area.

"You okay Iggy?" Nashi asks looking toward her twin brother as the two get up.

"Yeah. What about you?" Kai asks curiously.

"I'm fine. Too bad we weren't able to get mommy." Nashi sighs as the looks up at her smiling parents.

You must be in a good mood Nashi. Especially if you called Kai by his nickname." Natsu remarks with his toothy grin.

"Why don't you two go back with the others? We'll talk with you guys in a bit OK?" Lucy asks ruffling the twins hair. After the twins go back into the pool, Natsu and Lucy walk over to where Asuka was currently sitting.

"How was the mission?" Asuka asks the two, noticing that Happy was now in the pool with the kids, along with the exceed.

"Good. And we got our extra reward." Natsu remarks with a smirk as Grey walks over to the two.

"What was the extra reward?" Grey asks curiously toward his rival.

"One week passes to Akane Resort." Lucy says with a smile as Erza walks over to the couple.

"We haven't been there in a while huh?" Erza asks as she smiles toward the three.

"Yeah, we actually have enough for all the kids, parents and a few others." Natsu states as he walks over to the pool and puts his feet in the water.

"So who are you thinking the others who aren't parents or kids that you're going to invite?" Mira asks the blonde curiously.

"I was actually thinking about inviting Laxus, Lisanna and Asuka." Lucy smirks toward the teen who smiles back.

"That sounds nice." Asuka says happily.

"Oh yeah, Bisca and Alzack would you two want to come too?" Lucy asks as she takes off her clothes revealing her white bikini with a cherry blossom on the left breast.

"Sure. When do you plan on having the trip?" Bisca asks curiously as she sits up to look at the blonde.

"Probably a few weeks after the S-Class thing." Lucy explains with a smile, turning her head to look at the green haired woman as her, Erza and Grey walk over to the pool and jump in, splashing Natsu with the water as they jumped in.

"So when do you think we should tell everyone?" Natsu asks as he hops into the water and walks over to his blonde wife.

"How about tomorrow?" Lucy asks as Natsu wraps his arms around her waist, causing realization to set in for what was about to happen. "Natsu?" Lucy asks turning her head backwards to see her husbands toothy grin. "Natsuuuu!" Lucy yells, gaining the attentions of everyone just in time to see the blonde being lifted and thrown backwards by her husband into the water. After Lucy lands into the water and regains her surrounds she swims over to Natsu and pulls him under.

"Gah!" Natsu yells as he gets pulled under by Lucy.

"Brings back memories huh?" Levy asks looking at the couple who were currently underwater.

"Some things never change." Gajeel remarks with a toothy grin as the guild go back to what they were doing.

"Heh I gotcha right where I want you." Lucy muses to herself as she feel Natsu wrap his arms around her lower back as the two get above water and kiss each other.

"Oi keep it in your pants, dragon breath." Grey remarks walking past the couple as they break their kiss.

"What was that stripper?" Natsu growls as he heats up his body.

"You heard me." Grey states rolling his eyes as Natsu walks over to the raven haired man.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asks, a murderous aura surrounding her as she stands next to Lucy.

"Nope, were the best of friends." The two say in unison while while holding the others shoulder.

"Good. Hey Lucy do you mind if I talk to you for a little bit?" Erza asks curiously as she walks out of the water.

"Uh, sure. I'll be back in a little bit Natsu." Lucy smiles as she follows Erza out of the water and into the guild hall. "Is something wrong?" Lucy asks curiously as the two sit down at the bar in the empty guild hall.

"Yeah. Bisca and Alzack ran into the thing that sent you guys far away while on their mission." Erza states to the blonde nearly causing the blonde to fall backwards.

"You sure? Did anything happen?" Lucy asks worriedly toward the scarlet woman.

"No but you guys should be careful, not knowing when the thing will try to attack you." Erza states worriedly.

"I'm sure that we'll be fine, especially now that we're back here." Lucy reminds the scarlet woman before the two head back into the pool area.

"It really is a relaxing day huh?" Erza asks the blonde as the two walk over to two pool chairs that were next to Mira.

"Yeah. So Does Kai have dragon senses?" Lucy asks looking at the dark haired teen.

"Yup. Gajeel and Wendy trained him so he can control them, but Natsu still has to finish it." Asuka explains to Lucy who was laying back in the chair and had her eyes on Natsu who was currently being tackled by the twins.

"Thanks, I'll let him know later today." Lucy explains with a smile, enjoying the calming atmosphere of the day. Unbeknownst to them the calming atmosphere would soon change.

… **...**

The guild had finished being in the pool and were all back in the guild hall and were all back to their normal routine. Lucy and Natsu were talking with their friends about how Natsu was going to be finishing Kai's training while the rest were going on with their normal day. As the time reached 2pm the guild doors creaked open causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the doors as one of the magic council's messengers walk into the guild. "What's one of the Messengers of the magic council doing here?" Grey whispers curiously as the frog like creature walks to the master who was drinking at the bar.

"Dunno, but I definitely don't like this. It's rarely anything good when a messenger comes to a guild unannounced." Jellal states as the messenger stops in front of Makarov.

"What's a messenger of the council doing here?" Makarov asks in a serious tone, causing the guild members to all look at the scene unfolding before them.

"You know full well why, Master Makarov." The high pitched voice of the messenger states looking at the master.

"No I don't. Would you like to say why you're here?" Makarov asks looking at the frog like creature.

"Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Hearfilia you two are both under arrest for high treason of going against the country of Fiore and Leading the kingdom of Alvarez." The creature states turning to look at the table that was full of confused and angry faces, with Grey the first to blurt out his anger.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Grey yells standing up and slamming his fists against the table.

"I'm just following orders." The creature states as two officers of the enforcement unit walk into the guild hall with handcuffs in their hands.

"Grey. Not another word. Technically we did by not coming straight back and ruling over Alvarez." Natsu states as him and Lucy get up and walk over to where the officers were.

"Natsu. You didn't do anything wrong!" Grey yells looking at the his two friends.

"Grey! We did. Now shut up." Lucy yells with a seriousness in her voice at the rival of her husband with a dark aura surrounding her.

As the officers put the handcuffs on Natsu and Lucy, the twins walk over to their parents with frowns as they look up at them. "Hey, don't worry we'll be back." Natsu says as him and Lucy ruffle their kid's hair." Grey, it would be good if you and Juvia watched the twins tonight, not only to give Asuka a rest, but also because I have a feeling you know what's going on, if not ask Erza." Natsu states with a smirk as the two get back up and are escorted out of the guild with the doors closing behind them.

"Mommy, Daddy." The twins frown in unison as they fall to their knees with tears falling from their eyes.

"What the hell is the magic council thinking? Saying that they are traitors after coming back from a mission. We have to do something, gramps!" Grey yells toward the master, anger evident in his voice.

"There's nothing to do. By Natsu's calmness during what just occurred, he knows exactly what's going on." Makarov states confusing all the members except for Erza.

"The council caused the twins to cry, we can't just do nothing." Grey growls as he sits back down after meeting Erza's glare.

"They'll be back. Don't worry, Natsu said you and Juvia were to watch the twins. Keep a calm attitude during this, remember they've been with their parents for practically seven years, so they're worried about this more than we are." Erza whispers into Grey's ear, trying not to let the twins hear their conversation, as Juvia walks over to the twins.

"Right. It just pisses me off." Grey says in a more calming voice as he notices that Juvia was kneeling behind the twins and hugging the two. "This quickly turned into a bad day." Grey grumbles as the Thunder legion and Lisanna enter with frowns on their faces.

"I'm guessing you guys saw?" Mira frowns, looking at the group as they walk towards the bar.

"Yeah. Laxus was about to punch them all out, but Natsu wouldn't let him." Bixslow says while they all sit at the bar.

"He probably didn't want the guild to get in trouble for trying to get them out." Lisanna states before frowning as she looks at the twins

"Damn. They didn't do anything wrong, they were ruling over Alvarez to help both countries." Gajeel grumbles as he takes a bite out of a piece of metal.

"Now's not the time to deal with this. We just need to wait for them to return." The master states glaring at the group at the table.

"Everything will be OK. You should go with Juvia so we can get your stuff." Juvia says standing back up and looking at the twins.

"Yeah." The twins say in a saddened tone as they walk out of the guild with Juvia leaving a sad and worried Happy, Lucky and pepper behind.


	19. Back from the Council

**Gah, I finally got this one done, it seriously took me double the time I wanted. I just had a bunch of personal things I had to deal with. Anyway hope you all like this one. And hopefully the next chapter wont take as long. See ya next time.**

It was late evening at the Fullbuster house and Grey was currently laying on his and Juvia's bed with a angry expression on his face, which his wife took not of as she walked into their bedroom. "Is my love OK?" Juvia asks worriedly as she sits on the edge of their bed with a saddened expression.

"Yeah. Just worried about the twins. The council didn't need to do this." Grey states as he sits up, only to meet Juvia's saddened gaze.

"Yes. Juvia thinks the twins will be fine. But Juvia thinks her love should talk to them" Juvia suggests to her husband who was currently in his boxers.

"Yeah. I just wish Erza would've told me what's going on. Natsu was way too calm for this situation. But I could clearly tell that they were both pissed when the messenger said Lucy Heartfilia." Grey states as he notices that there was someone at the door. "You can come in if you want." Grey states, causing Nashi and Kai to walk into the room.

"What's wrong?" Juvia asks curiously to the twins who seemed to have been crying.

"We're worried about Mommy and daddy." Kai states as the two climb onto the bed.

"You guys have nothing to worry about. I've never seen your dad look so calm in my life. If he knew something bad was going to happen he would've fought." Grey explains to the worried twins, knowing full well that if his rival knew something bad was happening he'd do anything in his power to stop it.

"It's still not fair." Nashi states crossing her arms over her chest.

"We know that. Hopefully they'll be back tomorrow. But apparently Erza knows what's going on." Grey states ruffling the twins hair. "Now get to bed OK?" Grey asks as Juvia walks the twins back to bed. "Damn it. They really are taking this quite hard." Grey groans as he places his hand over his face.

After a few minutes Juvia re emerges into the bedroom to see a worried Grey. "This situation should not of happened." Juvia states as she gets into bed with Grey.

"So I'm guessing the twins are in bed?" Grey asks snuggling up to his wife.

"And fast asleep." She sighs as she recalls the days events. "And it was such a nice day too." Juvia frowns as the two nod off to sleep.

… **...**

Natsu and Lucy were currently being escorted down the halls of the magic council's headquarters in Fiore. It was silent, the only noises being heard were footsteps and the sound of the chains that were connecting Natsu and Lucy's cuffs. "Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, you two are to stay in the cell until morning." A rune knight states pushing the two into a dirty cell, causing the two to fall on the floor.

"For the last time, that's not my last name anymore!" Lucy yells as the rune knight slams the cell door shut.

"Don't care. And I would advise not going near the bars or you might be in for a shock." The night states before walking away.

"Damn it. The twins are probably worried about us." Natsu growls as him and Lucy sit up on the floor.

"You know, you've been extremely calm through all this. I have a feeling you know what's going on." Lucy states raising an eyebrow to her husband.

"Not really, but I do know that the council is planning something. I mean remember what happened during the Eisenwald incident? It's basically the same thing." Natsu explains with a toothy grin, as he tries breaking out of the cuffs.

"You're not going to be able to break those cuffs. They have anti magic properties running through them." Lucy explains as Natsu continues to try and break the cuffs.

"Luce, these are normal handcuffs." Natsu smirks before melting the cuffs with his body heat, confusing his wife as to why they didn't use anti magic handcuffs.

"What? Why didn't they have us in the right kind of cuffs?" Lucy questions before Natsu moves over to Lucy and places his hands over her cuffs.

"No Idea, but I'm going to remove your cuffs okay?" Natsu asks his wife who replies by nodding. "This might hurt a bit, I'm sorry if it does." Natsu says before he melts the cuffs off of Lucy's wrists.

"Thanks. Do you think the twins are OK?" Lucy asks as the two lean against the ball wall of the cell, with Lucy rubbing her wrists, happy that she was free from the cuffs..

"As long as Grey doesn't seem worried, the twins should be fine. But we should probably get to sleep. We have no idea when they're going to have us go on trial." Natsu yawns as he leans his head against the wall.

"OK. Night Natsu, I love you." Lucy yawns as she situates herself so she was curled against Natsu and rests her head on his lap.

"Night Luce, I love you too." Natsu yawns as he starts running his fingers through her golden locks.

"Dang why is the floor so cold?" Lucy shivers as she tries pressing herself into Natsu so as to be warm.

"If you're cold why didn't you say anything?" Natsu questions as he heats up his body to warm up his wife, causing her to fall asleep. "Night princess." Natsu yawns as he too falls asleep.

… **...**

The next morning Lucy and Natsu were fast asleep with Lucy pressed against Natsu for warmth, while Natsu was currently sleeping against the wall, with one hand on her lower back, while the other was unconsciously running through her hair. "Ngh, Damn I really do hate sleeping on hard ground." Natsu groans as he slowly wakes up to hearing footsteps walking towards the cell. "Damn it, it's too early to be awake." Natsu groans before starting to slowly wake up Lucy. "OI Luce, wake up." Natsu whispers as he slowly shakes her awake.

"Ngh, yeah I'm awake." Lucy groans as she rolls over and slowly sits up next to Natsu, just in time for Natsu to notice that the footsteps have stopped right next to their cell.

"I see you two have slept well." A familiar male voice states as the couple in the cell look wide eyed at the long haired man who walks in front of the cell.

"Midnight? What are you doing here?" Natsu asks in a shocked voice as the two walk over to the cell door and Notice he was holding a key to the cell.

"Oh? So you haven't heard? I'm on the magic council now." Midnight smirks as he unlocks the cell door.

"So you chose to join the council instead of joining a guild?" Lucy asks curiously toward the man.

"Yes. Now it's time for your... trial." Midnight remarks as he motions for them to follow him.

"So is it true that seven of the nine council members are the former ten wizard saints?" Lucy asks the black and white haired man curiously.

"Yes. I'm really sorry about you guys having to go through this. But it was Worrods Idea." Midnight sighs as he opens the doors to the court room showing that all the previous 10 wizard saints that were still alive except for Jura and and Makarov were part of the council along with Hot-Eye.

"I'm really sorry about this. But it's something we have to do." Worrod explains to the two who were standing behind a table.

"We understand. Now what do you want to ask us?" Natsu asks looking at the 9 members of the council.

"First, on behalf of the magic council. I, Draculos Hyberion am Sorry for putting you on trial, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia." The head of the magic council says looking sternly at Natsu and Lucy.

"How many times do I have to say it... It's Lucy Dragneel, Not Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy yells toward the council members, shocking them that she had married Natsu.

"Luce, Calm down." Natsu says placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Someone has certainly changed since we last met." Midnight remarks looking toward the dragon slayer.

"Now for the questions, what were you actually doing in Alvarez?" Worrod Questions to the two curiously.

"We were ruling over it for two years until they found a suitable king. While we were there we helped shape the magic guilds there creating the same laws that this country has for magic guilds." Natsu explains with a smirk as he looks at the group.

"Oh? And why would you do that?" Midnight questions to the man curiously.

"So that Alvarez would be a more peaceful country." Natsu states bluntly to the man.

"So why didn't you just come straight back to your guild after you left Alvarez?" Draculos asks curiously to the two.

"Because we didn't want to have Natsu to die because of Erza getting mad at him." Lucy explains to the group who were quite confused at what the blonde meant.

"Why would Erza Scarlet want to kill Natsu?" Worrod asks quite confused.

"It's because of the other reason why we didn't return right away. When we were sent away, it was the last mission I was going to take for a while, because I was pregnant. Because we weren't married yet, Erza would've tried killing Natsu for it." Lucy explains causing the council to sweat drop at the information.

"When you did return, what exactly happened?" The short old man Wolfheim asks worriedly.

"She tried Killing me once she found out that Luce was pregnant with the twins before we got married." Natsu explains with a sigh.

"I see. Now what were you two doing for the past five years then?" Draculos asks curiosuly.

"Trying to track down the jerk who had sent us to Alvarez. We never were able to find out anything, but a few days ago Sting and Yukino of Sabertooth, came to let us know that they had ran past him on a mission and found out that he calls himself Mephiles." Lucy explains quickly to the council.

"What do you plan to do with this information?" Midnight questions the two with a smug smirk on his face.

"If he shows up, we're going to fight him. He obviously knows who we are and that we're back, but he hasn't tried attacking us once yet. There's no point in trying to track down him if we spent the past five years doing the same thing." Natsu remarks bluntly, causing the council to nod.

"It seems you've also done quite a bit behind the scenes huh?" Wolfheim asks with as smirk as he starts looking at a piece of paper.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asks concerned.

"In the past five years, 40 dark guilds have been destroyed by an unknown group, with the only evidence of who it was to be an engraved fairy tail mark on a single piece of the destroyed buildings. When we asked your guild about it, they had no clue." Midnight explains rolling his eyes toward the couple.

"So? What does that have to do with us?" Natsu asks confused toward Midnight.

"As you may know the magic saints are down to 8 after two had died in the past year. We now have a clear understanding about what you two have been up to in the past seven years. You have helped Alvarez become a better country along with making it sure that Alvarez would never fight with our country again, along with the many other things you have done, we shall bestow upon you, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Dragneel, the Title of Magic saint." Draculos states to the now shocked mages.

"Are you serious?" Natsu asks quite shocked at the turn of events.

"Yes. We have already sent word to Makarov of you returning as Magic saints. For now you two will follow midnight to get you cloak, showing that you are officially members of the ten Magic saints." Worrod explains with a smirk, as Midnight has them follow him out of the court room.

"Well this changed quite quickly." Lucy remarks as the couple follows Midnight.

… **...**

The fairy tail guild was quiet, especially after the previous days events of seeing Natsu and Lucy being handcuffed and taken away by the magic council. The twins were in a better mood since both Grey and Juvia had assured them that their parents would be home soon. "Looks like you two are in a better mood huh?" Mira asks the twins who were sitting at the bar drinking some juice.

"Yeah. We just hope Mommy and daddy will be home soon." Nashi sighs causing the master to look at the twins.

"They will, don't worry." The master smiles toward the twins who nod as they overhear Gajeel and Erza talking about the last Grand Magic Games, as Grey walks over to the twins and sits down next to Kai.

"Someone seems interested about the Magic Games." Grey remarks noticing how focused they were on Gajeel and Erza's conversation.

"Sorta. We've been to three of them, so it's not like we don't know what it is." Nashi remarks with a grin.

"What do you mean by that, Nash?" Mira asks curiously, gaining the attention of the Master.

"It's what she said. We've been to the last three Magic Games, Just Natsu and Lucy had on disguises so that no one would notice them." Lucky remarks as him and Pepper float over to the twins and sit down on the bar in front of the twins.

"I wonder why they were at the games but decided to wait so long to come back." Mira ponders curiously out loud to no one in particular.

"Why do you think, Mira? They didn't want Erza to kill Natsu." Grey remarks as Erza sits down Next to Grey.

"What was that?" The scarlet mage asks with a dark aura around her.

"Well it's true, when we found out what happened, you did pin Natsu to the wall with your swords." Grey remarks, a second before Romeo walks into the Guild with an unopened letter in his hand.

"Master, you've got a letter. It's from the council." Romeo states in a worried tone as he heads straight for the master, causing the entire guild to look at the master as he gets handed the letter and starts reading it.

After the master finishes reading it, he looks toward Erza and Grey before speaking. "Grey, Erza, you two are to head to the train station, the magic council has ordered an investigation and the enforcement unit will be the ones doing it." The master states looking at the two who nod before leaving.

"Master?" Mira asks raising a brow toward Makarov who smirks before heading into his office.

"Why do I have a feeling Gramps is lying." Laxus questions toward Mira who just smirks.

"He most likely is lying. He wouldn't be this calm if there was an actual investigation." Freed remarks as he currently had a sleepy Lilith on his lap.

"We'll find out soon what the letter actually said." Jellal states from the table that he was sitting at with Juvia and the others.

… **...**

Grey and Erza were currently waiting at the train station, per the masters orders. Grey was leaning against a wall shirtless with his eyes closed while Erza was sitting on the bench with her arms crossed, deep in thought. "You really don't think the council is having an investigation on us do you?" Grey asks opening an eye and looking at the scarlet mage.

"Of course not. The council wouldn't send a letter. You should know that by now. The master probably wants us to meet Natsu and Lucy once they get off the train." Erza remarks with a grin as people pass by where they were.

"But why did the council send a letter?" Grey questions curiously, obviously confused as to why the council would send a letter to let the master know that Natsu and Lucy were coming back.

"Dunno, but it looks like the train is coming so let's just wait until they get off." Erza states glaring at the ice mage as the train comes to a halt in the station.

After a few minutes, the two hear a worried man's voice talking to someone. "Are you sure he'll be OK miss?" one of the train conductors asks, causing Erza and Grey to look toward the train as they hear Lucy's familiar voice.

"Yeah, he just get's motion sick easily." Lucy explains as Grey and Erza look at Lucy wide eyed as they look at Lucy, wearing a white cloak, slowly walking out of the train while helping a very sick Natsu with a similar cloak out of the train.

"Lucy? What are you wearing?" Erza asks quite confused about the cloak.

"The master didn't tell you?" Lucy asks as she sets the motion sick dragon slayer down on the ground.

"No, he didn't, do you mind explaining?" Erza asks, unsure of what to make of what Natsu and Lucy were wearing.

"Yeah. Fairy tail now has three wizard saints." Lucy says with a smirk, causing both Grey and Erza to look at each other shocked.

"Seriously? You and Natsu are two of the ten wizard saints?" Grey asks shocked while looking at the two.

"Yup. They decided to name us that when they found out what we've been doing these past seven years." Natsu remarks as he sits upright before standing up. "Anyway, we should head to the guild, I kinda want to see the twins." Natsu remarks as the four head to the guild.

"This is going to get some getting used to." Erza sighs as the four notice the strange looks they were getting.

"It's not like we're going to be always wearing these. We're probably just going to when we need to." Natsu explains as they continue to walk through town.

"Yeah. I'm just glad we'll be able to sleep in our own bed again, I mean we've only slept in our bed once since the house was finished." Lucy explains with happiness in her voice. "By the way, how're the twins?" Lucy questions curiously toward Grey.

"Fine, oh by the way, we found out that you guys have been to the past 3 Grand Magic games." Grey remarks causing Natsu and Lucy to look at each other and nod.

"Yeah. I'm surprised Gajeel or Wendy's Noses never picked up on us. We went to see how the guild was doing, plus by now you guys know our reasons for not coming straight back here." Natsu states to the two as the guild comes into view.

"Yeah that's true. Anyway, what's that Letter in your hand?" Erza questions noticing an unopened letter in Natsu's hand.

"The council wants the master to read this to everyone. We don't even know what's on it." Natsu explains as Grey opens the doors to the guild.

"What's with the stupid cloaks?" Gajeel asks Natsu and Lucy as they walk straight for the twins who were sitting at the bar.

"You really are an idiot, Gajeel." Levy states rolling her eyes toward her husband as Natsu and Lucy hug their kids.

"So you're back." The master smirks noticing the cloaks they were wearing as he drinks from his mug.

"Yeah. The council wants you to read this to everyone for some reason." Natsu explains as he hands the master the letter that was in his hand.

"No problem." The master states as he stands on the bar and clears his throat as he opens the letter, with Natsu and Lucy sitting at the bar with Nashi on her mothers lap and Kai on his Fathers. "On behalf of the Magic Council, I, Draculos Hyberion, am deeply sorry for how we had to bring Natsu and Lucy Dragneel to our Headquarters. We needed to do it the way we did to make sure that there was no foul play involved. Upon talking with these two, in the short amount of time, we of the magic council have found that Natsu and Lucy, who ruled over Alvarez for two years, did so as to make sure there was no conflict between our countries." The master stops as Macao interrupts him.

"Master those cloaks that Natsu and Lucy are wearing, those are of the ten magic saints correct?" Macao asks shock evident in his voice.

"Yes, now let the master finish." Lucy states rolling her eyes.

"We have also found out that the 40 dark guilds that had been destroyed in the past five years were also done by Natsu and Lucy. As such We have enough trust in these two to confidently say that Natsu Dragneel is hereby declared as the top ranking wizard in all of Ishgar and Lucy Dragneel the Strongest Female wizard in all of Ishgar." The master finishes as everyone, including Natsu and Lucy look at the master totally shocked.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Grey asks in a truly shocked voice.

"I think it does, Natsu is the strongest mage in the continent and Lucy is the second strongest." Erza states in an amused tone, as she looks around to see all the shocked faces on the adults and confused faces on all the kids.

"So that means two of the four gods of ishgar are part of fairy tail." Guildarts remarks as he walks into the guild.

"Yep things certainly are becoming amusing." Laxus remarks as he sits at a table with the thunder legion and Lisanna.

"Yes but that truly doesn't mean anything. Just because the council has named them one of the ten wizard saints doesn't mean they are the strongest. But for now, Lets Party!" The master yells causing a party to start in the guild.

"Aye, Sir!" Everyone yells as Guildarts walks over to Natsu and Lucy.

"Congrats you two. You both have grown extremely powerful in these seven years. I look forward to our fight in a few weeks." Guildarts smirks as he sits down next to Natsu, while the rest of the guild was becoming loud and doing the regular Fairy Tail party.

"That reminds me, Kai, you wanna finish your training?" Natsu asks looking down at his blonde son.

"Sure. Where do we need to go?" Kai asks looking up at his spiky haired father.

"I was thinking the woods near our house, what do you think?" Natsu questions as Lucy just listens in to the conversation.

"OK." Kai says full of energy as he hops off his father's lap and onto the floor.

"I'll meet you back at the house." Natsu smirks before kissing Lucy's neck.

"OK. Be careful." Lucy smiles as she kisses him back, before watching the two walk out of the guild with their hands behind their heads.

"Looks like someone wants you." Mira states Breaking Lucy out of her thoughts, causing Lucy to look at the table where her friends were all sitting at.

"I'll talk to you later Mira." Lucy smiles as she walks over to her table while carrying a now sleeping Nashi.

"So you happy that nothing bad happened?" Levy asks as she notices the sleeping girl in the blonde's lap.

"Yeah but I trusted that Natsu knew what he was doing." Lucy explains to the group who look at her confused.

"So you were just following Flame Brain's lead? That's kinda Dangerous doncha think?" Grey questions curiously.

"Not really, I knew by how calm he was being that I should just follow his lead. Normally when he's calm like that he's trying to not cause trouble." Lucy explains with a smile.

"Looks like Natsu's become smarter in the past seven years." Erza remarks with a smile.

"Yeah. By the way, where's the exceeds?" Lucy questions, looking around the room and noting a lack of flying cat.

"They went to the exceed village." Levy says as Gajeel just grumbles and rolls his eyes.

"Hey Lucy, if you want I can bring Nashi into one of the other rooms if you want?" Mira suggests to the blonde curiously.

"It's fine Mira, She just seems to of been worried about me and Natsu." Lucy reassures as she holds her daughter close to her body.

"Nashi shouldn't be tired, Juvia made sure the kids were asleep early." Juvia states in a clearly confused tone as she looks at the blonde.

"She probably fell asleep after she became calm when we got back." Lucy explains to the blue haired woman who was currently resting her head on Grey's shoulder.

… **...**

It was currently evening at the dragneel house and the Dragneels were currently outside while the sun was still out. Natsu and Lucy were sitting on a bench that was placed against the side of the house while watching the twins doing a mock fight against each other. "Hmm, they really seem to be getting good at fighting." Lucy remarks with a bright smile but quickly turning to confusion.

"Well they are our kids, by the way, why do you look confused?" Natsu questions, tilting his head to the side.

"Did Guildarts get back before we even did? I thought the job was going to take him three weeks?" Lucy asks her husband slightly confused, knowing full well that when Guildarts comes back the town goes into it's Guildarts Shift.

"Most likely, the town would've changed if he did. Anyway I was thinking that tomorrow we should just stay here." Natsu suggests to his wife as she leans against his shoulder.

"Sounds good, I mean we really should train some for the S-Class fights." Lucy remarks as Kai and Nashi continue to fight against each other. "Oh by the way, it seems that Nash got Asuka thinking that she didn't have a nickname." Lucy states to Natsu who looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asks slightly confused.

"Asuka called her Nash when she was watching the twins and Nash mixed up her wording to where it Asuka thought that Nashi hadn't been called Nash before." Lucy explains to Natsu who just smirks,

"So she meant to say that she liked Asuka saying it but it came out wrong?" Natsu asks tilting his head to the side.

"Yup." Lucy smiles before hearing a familiar cheery voice yell out Natsu's name.

"Natsu!" Happy yells as he flies toward the couple along with Lucky and Pepper flying behind him. "Sorry it took so long, Charle wanted us to wait until she was done talking to the exceed queen and it took longer than I thought it would." Happy explains with a sigh before plopping don on the ground to watch the twins continue their mock fight.

"Hey it's fine buddy. Wait how did you know we were back? You were at the exceed village all day." Natsu states, confusion evident in his voice.

"Charle's premonition. She said that you'd be back today." Happy explains happily as Pepper and Lucky sit down on the ground next to Happy.

"Makes sense. By the way, Pepper, Lucky, you are going to be training with the twins tomorrow." Natsu states to the two exceeds who were looking up at Natsu confused. "Don't worry, I'll explain it to ya tomorrow." Natsu remarks, his toothy grin fully on display.

"OK. I hope it's fun." Pepper remarks while watching the twins continue to fight.

"It should be. But we should probably head inside, it's starting to get dark." Lucy suggests while noticing that the sun had gone under the horizon.

"Nashi, Kai, that's enough for today. It's time to go inside and get ready for bed." Natsu states to the twins, catching them off guard as their fists hit each other in the face sending them to the ground.

"You caught us off guard Daddy. You made us both get hit." Nashi pouts while puffing out her cheeks and looking towards her father, who was currently walking towards the twins.

"Are you trying to imitate your mom?" Natsu asks kneeling down next to the twins and checking Kai's visible skin to make sure nothing was hurt too bad.

"Maybe. Is it working?" Nashi asks as Natsu looks over her noticing that there were a few small cuts on her legs.

"What do you think?" Natsu asks with a light smirk as he ruffles Nashi's hair, happy that the twins weren't badly hurt from their fight.

"Probably not, but I am still cute right?" Nashi asks looking up at her father who was smiling down at her.

"Yup. Now come on let's go inside." Natsu states as he helps the twins up only to see Nashi fall back onto the ground, causing Natsu to look at her concerned. "You OK?" Natsu asks worriedly as Nashi was holding onto her ankle.

"Yeah, I think I hurt my ankle." Nashi states as she gets back up and stands up before slowly walking to her mother.

"Nash, you gotta be more careful, this happens too much." Lucy sighs as she lifts up Nashi and puts he daughters leg over her own to have a look at her ankle.

"I know." Nashi frowns as she winces in slight pain from Lucy moving her foot from side to side. I just get too into it." Nashi explains looking up at her mother.

"Just like your father. Come on you two need to take a bath and then one of us will see what we can do about your ankle OK?" Lucy asks as Natsu and Kai walk over.

"I'll carry you OK? We don't want you to hurt your ankle anymore than it already is." Natsu explains as he picks up Nashi into his arms, letting her slightly wrap her legs around Natsu torso.

"Thanks daddy." Nashi smiles snuggling into his chest as he rests his arm around her small frame while the small family and the exceeds walk back inside.

… **...**

It has been a few hours since the Dragneel went back inside, Natsu and Lucy along the twins had finished taking baths and showers. Nashi was currently in her parents room sitting on their bed with her father, who at the moment was looking at her ankle, trying to figure out what to do. "Hmm, I think you just sprained your ankle, it should be fine by tomorrow. But to be on the safe side I think we should wrap it in a bandage to make sure." Natsu explains as he gets off the bed and heads into the large bathroom to look for some bandages.

"Why would those help? It's not hurt that badly is it?" Nashi asks slightly confused as she looks at her ankle.

"It's because there's also a few cuts over your body and it's also so that your ankle doesn't swell up." Natsu explains as he walks back into the room with a roll of bandages.

"So I'm going to have bandages over my cuts too?" Nashi asks curiously as Natsu starts wrapping her ankle in bandages.

"Yup, it'll only be for the deep cuts though. You and your brother really get too into it when it's just a mock fight." Natsu sigh as he cuts off the bandage and ties it.

"Just like you and Uncle Grey." Nashi remarks as he starts putting a bandage around her two wrists after noticing there were some deep cuts on her wrists.

"But we don't get this banged up. You two need to be more careful you don't want to get scars on your body do you?" Natsu asks as he puts a final bandage on her right knee noticing it was pretty banged up.

"Not really. Mommy doesn't have any so I shouldn't either." Nashi states as he mother walks into the room.

"So you promise to be more careful then?" Natsu asks as Lucy wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can promise that around Violet." Nashi states as Natsu finishes the last bandage.

"Just try OK?" Lucy suggests before taking the bandages from Natsu. "I'll bring put these back after I bandage up Kai, he got a deep cut on his forehead among some other places." Lucy explains with a sigh as she leaves the room to walk back into Kai's room.

"How does it feel?" Natsu asks as Nashi hops off the bed and starts walking around.

"Better." Nashi smiles happily before running and hugging Natsu.

"We still have a little time before you have to go to bed, what do you want to do?" Natsu questions curiously as hm and Nashi start walking down the hall.

"Dunno, Pepper's sleeping so I can't really play with him." Nashi sighs as the two walk past the twins room and downstairs, leaving Kai and Lucy upstairs alone.

"Mommy are you mad at me?" Kai asks curiously as him and Lucy were currently sitting on his bed as she was tying the bandage around his forehead.

"No, I'm not mad. I just wish you two would be more careful. It's a mock battle, but we're having you two do this not only to get you guys ready for when you can take on jobs but also to show you the importance of knowing how to dodge attacks and being careful during an actual fight." Lucy explains as she wraps a bandages over his right leg.

"I know. We just got carried away." Kai sighs while looking up at his blonde mother who was currently smiling.

"You two are getting better. But next time don't fight like you were today OK?" Lucy asks ruffling her sons spiky blonde hair before walking out of the room to let her son read before going to bed.

Back downstairs Nashi was currently sitting on the couch arguing with happy about how he should eat something other than fish, while Natsu was leaning against the counter drinking from a bottle of hot sauce, smirking at the amusement of the argument. "Why are they arguing about fish?" Lucy questions walking into the kitchen and walking towards Natsu.

"Dunno. It just randomly started. How's Kai?" Natsu asks as Lucy snuggles into Natsu, letting him wrap an arm around her back and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Good. We should go to bed soon. I think we're all tired, plus the twins need their rest tonight since they got themselves hurt." Lucy remarks looking up at Natsu.

"Yeah, plus we need to train tomorrow too." Natsu remarks, finishing his drink and lifting up Lucy and setting her on the counter.

"I like sitting here, It makes me taller than you." Lucy remarks with a smile as Natsu rests his head against her shoulder.

"But not by much." Natsu remarks as he runs his hand over her sides and rests them against her lower back as she rests her hands on his shoulders.

"It still makes me feel slightly tall." Lucy remarks with a smile.

"At least you ain't as short as levy." Natsu remarks with his toothy grin before looking up at Lucy and placing a loving kiss on her lips.

"Yeah a certain area would look weird if I had Levy's frame." Lucy remarks while looking down at her chest.

"You ready to go to bed?" Natsu asks as he hears Nashi yawn before she heads up the stairs and presumably into her room.

"Yeah. As long as you carry me." Lucy states as she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his his waist with her head resting against his shoulder.

"You can be a handful sometimes." Natsu sigh as he starts walking towards the stairs with Lucy breathing lightly against him.

"You still love me." She remarks sleepily as Natsu walks up their stairs feeling her chest move against him as he walks. "You can check on the kids after you lay me down." Lucy states as they head down the hallway to their room.

As they get into their room Natsu gently puts her down on the bed before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. "He really does treat me like a princess." Lucy remarks as she gets off the bed and walks out onto the balcony in time to feel a light breeze blow through causing her hair and pink nightgown to move with the wind as Lucy rests her arms against the railing with Happy sitting on the railing with a smile on his face.

"Aye. I can tell that you both love each other." Happy remarks with a raised paw while Lucy brushes her hair out of her eyes. Unbeknownst to the two Natsu had reentered the bedroom to see Lucy leaning against the railing with her plump ass out on display for him, causing a playful smile to grace his lips as he slowly walks behind her like she was his prey.

"You really like teasing me don't you?" Natsu asks placing an arm around her chest with his free hand grabbing her ass, causing Lucy to squeak at the sudden contact.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks curiously as Happy floats into the bedroom knowing that he wouldn't be in the conversation in the slightest.

"I was getting a pretty good view of your ass while you were leaning against the railing." Natsu remarks pulling her against his hard frame with his hand still on her ass.

"You weren't able to see anything though. My nightgown goes down to my ankles." Lucy remarks loving the feeling of his muscles against her body.

"Even still, it was a tease." Natsu smirks pressing his lips against her forehead. "Ready to head to bed?" Natsu asks picking her up like a princess and walking over to their bed.

"It's nice to finally sleep in a our comfy bed." Lucy remarks sleepily as Natsu carefully sets her on the bed and gets into bed next to her.

"Yeah. Night princess, I love you." Natsu smiles happily as he covers the two of them up.

"Night my dragon, I love you too." Lucy yawns before falling asleep with one of Natsu's arms around her back and his free hand resting on the back of her head so as to keep her close with her head nuzzling into his chest.

"Night Natsu" Happy yawns as he plops down on Natsu's pillow and falls asleep, leaving Natsu the only one awake,letting him listen to sound sound of his blonde wife lightly sleeping against him.

"I don't know what I would do with out you." Natsu smiles lovingly before letting sleep overcome him.


	20. Bad News

**Here's the next chapter of the story, this chapter was originally going to be shorter but I think it came out pretty well. Anyway see you guys next chapter.**

It was morning in magnolia a calming breeze blew through the town as people were walking through town. A short man with blue hair in the style of an overturned open book walks through town asking people where a certain woman lived. They all gave him the same answer, but confusing him in the process, he decides to go to where the woman could be found. As this was happening Natsu was outside with the twins and the exceeds, who were sitting on the bench watching the three Dragneels. "OK, now try again, I want you two to try and attack me, without communicating with each other." Natsu states looking at the twins who had fallen to the ground after trying to hit their father. "Remember I'm also going easy because of you two being bandaged up." Natsu reminds the two as he gets in his fighting stance

After Natsu gets in his fighting stance, the twins jump at their father at the same time, and clash heads as Natsu jumps back. "Ow, how are we supposed to do this without communicating?" Nashi wines as she rubs her head.

"You'll figure it out. Me and your mom are able to fight our enemies without communicating." Natsu reminds the twins who nod.

"What should we do now? I doubt we'll be able to get you without communicating." Kai states looking up at his father.

"Lucky, pepper come over here." Natsu states, causing said exceeds to fly over to Natsu "You two are going to learn how to fight while in the air, it's especially important to you Nash" Natsu smirks looking at the twins who look confused. "For now Lucky, Pepper I want you to start flying with Nash and Kai." Natsu states to the two exceeds.

"OK" The exceeds states as they grab their respective Twin and start floating ten feet in the air. "Now what?" the exceeds ask in unison.

"Nashi, Kai communicate with your partner and start fighting, I don't know how long they can stay in flight mode but do it for as long as you can." Natsu explains as he goes to sit on the bench where happy was sitting.

"They are pretty good at fighting in the air huh?" Happy asks watching the twins fight in the air.

"It's not going to last long. Pepper and Lucky can't hold their flight mode for as long as you bud." Natsu states before the four get back on the ground with the exceeds loosing their wings. "Good job you two. You're getting stronger at a good pace." Natsu smiles as he walks towards the twins.

"Ready Kai?" Nashi asks to her brother who nods, causing the twins to run and jump at their father, tackling him to the ground.

"What was that for hmm?" Natsu asks placing a hand on both of the twins backs, pulling them against him.

"We gotcha for once." Nashi smiles, looking up at her father with a smirk on her face. "By the way what's that scent?" Nashi asks curiously before Natsu turns his head to see a short man walking up the path towards the house with a suitcase in his hand.

"Probably that guy." Natsu remarks, sitting up, causing the twins to sit on his lap.

As the three Dragneels watch the man Natsu notices a familiar scent but couldn't exactly place it. Natsu definitely knew he wasn't a bad guy, as he stopped a normal distance away and looked at the three before speaking. "Excuse me, is this where Lucy Heartfilia Lives?" The short man asks looking at the pink haired man.

"A Lucy does Live here but she has a different last name." Natsu states to the man before nodding to Happy, who flies up to the balcony to get Lucy. "But she might be able to let you know where this Lucy Heartfilia lives." Natsu remarks while ruffling up his twins hair.

As Natsu was talking to this man, Lucy was currently fixing her hair up in a single ponytail that went down her back. "Hey Lucy, there's some guy looking for you." Happy explains flying onto the desk she was currently sitting at.

"Did he say why?" Lucy asks as she gets up from her desk and puts a pink hairbrush with a deep red Fairy Tail symbol on the back on her night stand.

"No but he has weird hair." Happy giggles as he follows Lucy out of the bedroom.

"Let's see what this guy wants then." Lucy sighs as her and Happy head down the hall and down the stairs.

"Well he doesn't know that you're married so he must know you from before you guys went missing." Happy states as the start heading out the door.

Upon leaving the house Lucy stops as she looks at the small man. "Ribbon? What are you doing here?" Lucy asks in a shocked voice.

"Miss Lucy? I didn't think you lived here. Well that's what this man said." Ribbon explains looking at the blonde woman.

"Well you said Lucy Heartfelt. My name is Lucy Dragneel, he's my husband." Lucy explains pointing to Natsu, causing the man to look at the man worriedly, as the two kids run over and hug Lucy. "You two have been listening to your father?" Lucy asks kneeling down and hugging the two kids.

"Yeah we have Mommy. He's been training us while you were taking a shower." Nashi smiles up at her mother.

"That's good. What are you doing here anyway, Ribbon?" Lucy asks looking at the shocked man.

"The man who bout out your father. He has a son who is now taking over the railroad company, as such, he is now living at the Heartfelt mansion with his wife and kids. Me and the rest of your father's servants have been requested to go back to the mansion and work for him. I am also to give you this note." The small man explains as he walks and hands Lucy a small piece of paper.

"So how long are you going to be in town?" Lucy asks toward the man curiously.

"Only until around 4pm. Everyone's going to be at the mansion by tonight." Ribbon explains with a light smile.

"How do you know this guy?" Natsu asks curiously as he walks over to his wife.

"He's the one who taught me how to use celestial Magic." Lucy explains to her husband with a smile. "By the way did you put the coffee on like I asked?" Lucy asks curiously.

"Yeah. It should be done soon." Natsu remarks as the kids run inside with their exceeds following behind.

"Why don't you come in ribbon?" Lucy suggests as she motions for the man to follow her and Natsu inside.

"Perfect timing." Natsu remarks as he notices that their coffee maker had just finished as he walks in, noticing that Happy was floating in front of one of their many cabinets, most likely getting Lucy a coffee mug.

"Hey Happy where's the twins?" Lucy asks, while Happy grabs a mug in his hands and flies down handing it to the blonde.

"They went upstairs to rest since they were slightly tired after training with Natsu." Happy explains to the blonde who rolls her eyes toward Natsu before poring herself some coffee.

"What was that for? I took it extremely easy on them today." Natsu states as Ribbon takes a seat at the table.

"Ribbon do you want anything to drink?" Lucy asks her former teacher curiously as she puts a small amount of milk from the fridge in her coffee.

"I'm fine miss Lucy." Ribbon smiles looking at the blonde mother.

"What have you been doing since you left the estate anyway?" Lucy asks leaning against her counter.

"I was teaching at a school in the northern continent before I got the letter explaining that I would be needed back at the mansion." Ribbon explains before looking at Natsu. "This is probably really late but Happy birthday." ribbon says to the blonde who nods.

"Thanks. I had a really good 25th birthday." Lucy smiles before taking a sip of her coffee.

"What do you mean by that? I thought you were 32 now?" Ribbon questions quite puzzled.

"So... you don't know then." Lucy sighs as she looks down at the floor, causing Ribbon to turn to Natsu confused.

"The fairy tail S-Class exams in the year x784. We were in the middle of the exams as the dark guild Grimiore Heart attacked us looking to awaken Zeref. We were able to beat them. The one thing that none of us knew was that Zeref was awakened during our battles with them. Zeref Summoned Acnologia to our guild's holy island. It attacked us and if it wasn't for the first master's spirit using the power of our love for each other that were on the island at the time we would've died. But the master saved us, along with the island. Only problem was that our love for each other was so strong that it caused the first's grand spell, Fairy Sphere, to not release the island for seven years, seven years that will always be blank for us." Natsu sighs, as he finishes his story with Lucy gripping his hand.

"We were in stasis for seven years. It only felt like about a day. But when we found out all that had happened in those seven years, we realized that many things of the world had changed, Like my father dying a month prior to our return." Lucy explains with a sad smile.

"It seems you've been through a lot after joining the guild huh?" Ribbon smiles toward the blonde mother.

"Yeah, but I still love fairy tail. If I didn't join the guild I wouldn't of met all my friends. But most importantly I wouldn't of met Natsu and Had the twins." Lucy smiles as Natsu wraps and arm around her and kisses her forehead.

"I can you truly love each other. I know that both your parents are happy for you miss Lucy." Ribbon smiles looking at the couple before him.

"That reminds me, we still gotta train for at least a little bit today." before hearing a knock at the door.

"It's open." Lucy states, causing the door to creak open, revealing a surprisingly clothed Grey.

"Sorry, didn't know you guys had company." Grey states, unconsciously removing his shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

"What are you doing her, stripper?" Natsu asks glaring daggers at his rival.

"I have a message from the master, since you guys don't seem like you'll be coming to the guild." Grey explains before noticing that the couple was looking at him, slightly confused. "There's been a slight change in plans your guys' s-class exam will be next week instead of the following week." Grey explains to the two.

"Why the sudden change?" Lucy asks, completely taken aback by the news.

"You guys don't remember what's next week? Your S-class exam will be part of the Harvest festival, this is also the third year that the festival is two days instead of one. Also, are you going to be competing in the miss fairy tail pageant?" Grey asks the blonde curiously.

"Sure, I'll have to figure out what I'll be doing, but I'll do it." Lucy smiles toward Grey before stating the obvious. "Grey, your clothes." Lucy sighs noticing that Grey had also stripped of his pants.

"Crap." Grey sighs as he picks up his clothes. "Anyway I'll see you guys tomorrow." Grey states before walking out of the house with his clothes in his hands.

"Sorry about that. Grey sorta has a habit of tripping." Lucy sighs, as Natsu walks over to the fridge and takes a bottle of hot sauce out of the fridge.

"It's fine, you seem to have some interesting friends." Ribbon smiles toward the blonde before noticing that Natsu was drinking hot sauce. "By the way, Miss Lucy would you mind letting me see how much your magic has improved since you Left the Heartfilia mansion?" ribbon asks curiously.

"Sure, me and Natsu are going to train anyway, just let us finish our drinks." She smiles as she takes a long sip of her coffee. "Happy, can you go upstairs and get my keys and whip?" Lucy asks the blue exceed.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaims before flying toward the stairs.

"So what do you think we need to work on?" Natsu asks looking at his wife.

"Well for me I need to work on dodging and hand to hand combat. For you, I think you need to work on your speed, yes you are fast using your lightning magic but you need to get faster without using it." Lucy suggest as she thinks back to last time the two trained.

"True, I can use lightning dragon slayer magic as freely as I want now, but it isn't always reliable." Natsu remarks as Happy comes back into the room and hands Lucy her keys and whip, which she places on her belt.

"I think we're ready." Natsu sighs as he finishes his hot sauce. "Happy do you mind letting the twins know what we're doing?" Natsu asks as the three humans head outside.

"So what should we do first?" Lucy asks curiously toward her husband as Ribbon goes and sits on the bench to watch the training session.

"I was thinking first we should have a short match to see where each other stand, I mean we've been back for over a month and haven't trained together since so it should be a good idea." Natsu remarks with a smirk. "Oh, and no using abilities that the guild doesn't know about." Natsu adds, causing Lucy to nod and change into her Taurus stardress.

"You ready?" Lucy asks as she grabs her whip.

"Of course." Natsu smirks, as he engulfs himself in flame and charges at Lucy.

You know, your attacks are quite simple." Lucy remarks dodging out of the way of a flaming fist and sliding a few feet on her heels. "Even if they are simple they are effective." Lucy thinks to herself cracking her whip toward Natsu, narrowly missing him at the current distance. "I'll have to use this then. Fleuve d'étoiles." Lucy states causing her whip to change as it gets thicker and changes into water with yellow light in certain spots.

"Crap." Natsu states as Lucy cracks the whip towards Natsu with it grabbing hold of Natsu's ankle.

"Sorry babe, you're trapped." Lucy smirks as she sends the whip upwards causing Natsu to get send skyward.

"damn, her Taurus form has definitely gotten stronger." Natsu muses to himself before warping back to the ground with his lightning magic. "Try this then." Natsu smirks as he creates fireballs in his hands before sending them at Lucy.

"He's trying to distract me." Lucy muses as she focuses and destroying the many fireballs that were being sent towards her. "Now lets see, I can't get near him like this. I can't move fast enough to get near him while destroying his fire." Lucy states to herself before noticing that the fireballs had stopped and the area was covered in dust and a small amount of steam caused by the Fleuve d'étoiles hitting the fire. "It really was a distraction." Lucy states before turning around in time to get a full forced punch to her stomach.

"You knew it was a distraction didn't ya?" Natsu asks unclenching his fist, knowing that he can use a full force punch on his wife without hurting her when she uses her stardresses.

"oof, Of course, I just couldn't do anything about it when there were so many fireballs getting sent at me." Lucy remarks as she rolls onto the ground.

"I'm glad you have those stardresses, I'd feel really uncomfortable going all out otherwise." Natsu remarks, slowly walking toward Lucy.

"Why's that?" Lucy asks getting back up while gripping her whip.

"Because I'm supposed to protect my mate." Natsu remarks going into lightning-flame dragon mode.

"I guess that's true." Lucy smirks as she changes into her Loke stardress.

"I haven't seen this one in a while." Natsu smirks as Lucy charges at Natsu with glowing fists.

"Well of course, it's not very useful when my Taurus stardress is more powerful." Lucy remark as the two clash fists.

"Even since we've been together, you've gotten extremely Strong. You may even be stronger than Erza if you go all out." Natsu remarks a second before Lucy slams a fist into his side sending him spinning towards a tree, getting slammed against it.

"Well celestial magic is one of the more stronger magics." Lucy reminds her husband as she changes back to her normal clothes.

"Yeah. That's one of the reasons why you weren't able to use magic while pregnant with the twins." Natsu remarks with a smirk. "But we should probably start doing the normal training." Natsu suggests as he engulfs his body in lightning.

… **...**

It was early afternoon and Lucy and Natsu were now breathing heavily as they just finished their training for the day. Ribbon was still sitting on the bench with a smile on his face, happy knowing that Lucy had gotten very strong. "Doing this for the next week is going to be fun." Natsu smirks as he walks toward Lucy, catching her before she falls to the ground.

"That's easy for you to say. You're always fired up, unlike me." Lucy remarks resting her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, lets go inside." Natsu smiles warmly as he starts carrying her like a princess.

"Thanks. We are going to win right?" Lucy asks as the two enter the house with ribbon following behind.

"what do you think?" Natsu asks setting her on a the couch in their living room.

"As long as we train at least a little bit everyday over the next week we should." Lucy says as she watches Natsu get them some drinks.

"Right. We just have to make sure not to use certain things while the other might be around." Natsu remarks as he hands Ribbon a battle of water.

"I'm really impressed by you miss Lucy." Ribbon states as Natsu sits next to Lucy on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks confused by the comment.

"What did you call them? Stardresses? I believe you are the first celestial wizard to ever use stardresses to such an extent." Ribbon explains happily toward the blonde.

"Really? I doubt I'm stronger than Anna though." Lucy states taking a sip from her water.

"You mean your ancestor? I believe you are. From what your mother had told me, she was indeed powerful but she was never able to use stardresses. She new about stardresses and their powers from Aquarius, but was never able to use a stardress." Ribbon explains to the now beaming blonde.

"I see. So you're saying that I could possibly be stronger than Anna." Lucy states as she notices Natsu was looking towards the hallway.

"You know I can hear you two." Natsu states as he hears whispering and giggling coming from the halls. "I hope you two don't plan on staying there." Natsu remarks, causing the twins to poke their heads out of the hallway.

"We really should remember that you have the same hearing as us." Kai states scratching the back of his head as the twins walk over to their parents.

"So you're the person who taught mommy how to use magic?" Nashi asks tilting her head to the side as Lucy tries and fixes her two pigtails.

"Yup. Do you mind telling me your names and what magic you use?" Ribbon asks looking at the twins.

I'm Nashi and I use dragon slayer magic, I'm a fourth generation fire dragon slayer." Nashi states smiling.

"I'm Kai, I use physical celestial magic. I also have dragon senses like Nash and daddy." Kai explains pumping his fist up in the air, causing a yellow glow around it.

"Why does Nashi have fire dragon slayer magic if you have two different types of dragon slayer magic?" Ribbon asks looking at Natsu.

"My lightning dragon slayer magic wasn't taught to me like my fire dragon slayer magic was. I ate Laxus' magic, because of that Nashi wouldn't of been born with it." Natsu explains looking at his smiling daughter.

"Nashi does resemble you miss Lucy." Ribbon smiles looking at the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, if she had my hair color she would be the spitting image of me and mom." Lucy smiles looking down at her daughter. "By the way, you two, where are the exceeds?" Lucy asks noticing a lack of three flying felines.

"Sleeping." The twins say in unison, causing Lucy to roll her eyes at how the twins were able to say the same thing without making eye contact. "Yeah, they sleep more than daddy." They giggle while looking up at their father.

"Really? You two sleep more than I do." Natsu states looking at them as they were still giggling.

"OK you three, that's enough," Lucy states sternly, causing the three to shudder at her glare.

"Hehe. I think it's time I take my leave. I hope to see you again Miss Lucy. You too Natsu, Nashi and Kai." Ribbon bows before heading out.

"Hey mommy. Why was Uncle Grey here earlier?" Nashi asks curiously, looking up at her mother.

"He came to let us know that our S-Class exam will be held next week." Lucy explains as she grabs Nashi under arms and sets her on her lap as Natsu does the same with Kai.

"What's S-Class anyway? All we know is that only certain members are able to become S-Class." Kai explains confused.

"It's more than just that. S-Class means that you're strength and skill is acknowledged by gramps and that he thinks that you're capable of completing missions that require more out of a mage than normal." Natsu explains, causing the twins to look confused.

"You know how when me and your father took that job we took it from the request board right?" Lucy asks the twins who nod. "Well on the second floor of the guild is another request board." Lucy states as she gets interrupted by Nashi.

"why is there two boards for jobs?" Nashi asks tilting her head.

"I was just getting to that. The job requests on the second level board are only for S-Class wizards. These jobs are more difficult than regular ones like your father said. There are four levels of job requests of S rank. These are S class, SS class, Ten year and finally 100 year jobs." Lucy finishes, confusing the twins more than before.

"What's a ten year and 100 year job?" Kai asks curiously.

"Jobs that have not been completed for at least ten years and 100 years respectively. These ones are so difficult that the master gets to decide if you can go on them or not." Lucy explains with a smile at how curious the twins were about the job request system along with S-Class.

"Since you guys ain't S-Class does that mean you can't go on an S-Class job?" Nashi asks looking up at her mother.

"When I first joined the guild that was the rule, but after me and your father did an S-Class quest without permission the rule changed so that a normal member can go on an S-Class quest as long as one or more S-Class mage goes with them." Lucy explains, causing them to look at Lucy with a knowing smirk.

"So you were bad?" Nashi asks looking up at her mother.

"Hey the reward was for Sagittarius' key, how could I not take it?" Lucy states looking at Natsu for some help.

"It's not your mothers fault that was was a bad girl." Natsu states, while Lucy understood the underlying meaning of his words. "Me and happy kinda pleaded with her to go with us. Plus I wouldn't of asked her to go if I didn't think we could handle it." Natsu remarks, ruffling Kai hair.

"So mommy loved you back then?" Nashi asks looking at her father, causing him to shoot Lucy a questioning glance.

"Yeah I did, but I didn't know it at the time. But I think your father loved me back then too." Lucy smirks as Natsu places a kiss her neck.

"Ewww!" The twins yell covering their eyes as Lucy places a kiss on Natsu's lips.

"What was that for? You two have seen us kiss how many times?" Lucy asks looking at the now smiling twins.

"It was a joke." Nashi giggles as the twins hop of their parents laps as they hear a knock at the door. "I got it!" Nashi yells as she runs for the door, opening it and seeing Mira at the door.

"Hey Nash, are your parents around?" Mira asks in a cherry tone.

"we're in here Mira, do you need something?" Natsu asks as Nashi leads Mira to where her parents were.

"Yeah. The master wants me tell tell you something that has happened." Mira states, urgency evident in her voice. The twins knowing that they shouldn't be there decide to go upstairs

"Let's go outside and talk about this." Natsu states, causing Lucy and Mira to follow him outside.

"OK, what's happened?" Lucy asks looking at the S-Class mage worriedly.

"The master just got word from the council, three S-Class prisoners have somehow escaped their cells." Mira states causing Lucy to go wide eyed as Natsu emits a low growl from his chest.

"who?" Natsu asks anger in his voice.

"Jose, Zero and the master's son Ivan." Mira states looking down at the ground, as Natsu's anger only grew.

"How the hell did they escape?" Natsu asks in a low angry tone.

"Natsu, calm down. You know I don't like seeing you angry." Lucy states wrapping her arm around his and pressing her chest against it, trying to calm him down in her calming voice.

"The council doesn't know how they escaped, the only thing they know is that they had help from a cloaked figure who uses fire magic." Mira explains handing Lucy the message to read.

After reading the message Lucy looks toward Mira concerned. "So the person who released them melted their cells? I thought Magic didn't work on the cells?" Lucy asks confused.

"Not on the inside. But people can use magic on the cells from the outside." Mira explains to the two.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Natsu asks, now in a clearer mind.

"Nothing. The council told us not to intervene until they give the word or they come after us." Mira explains to the two who nod. "Oh and before I forget, they weren't able to get a clear look at the person because of the cloak but it was ripped at the right shoulder, which had a mark of Zeref on it and the hood was also had two holes through the sides where two black curved horns came out of." Mira states to the two.

"So it's possible that this person is one of the last followers of Zeref?" Natsu asks worriedly.

"It's possible. The master doesn't want you two to worry about it OK?" Mira states glaring at Natsu before heading away with the message in her hand.

"Don't worry babe." Lucy says looking into his gun metal eyes.

"Yeah, Lets go inside. We should let them know that nothing is wrong." Natsu says moving his free arm and squeezing her breast, causing her to squeak as they head inside. "That noise is still amazingly cute." Natsu states kissing her blushing face.

"idiot." She remarks smiling as she kisses him back.

… **...**

Lucy was standing out on the balcony of the house, wearing her pink loose fitting nightgown that had a belt died around at the waist. She was deep in thought about the day's events while brushing her blonde locks out of her face with her hand as a light breeze blew through the area. "What are we going to do?" She sighs to herself as she leans against the railing of the balcony.

Unknown to the blonde, her husband was smiling as he walked onto the balcony, sneaking up on her and placing his arms around her waist. "Luce, stop worrying, everything's going to be fine." Natsu says as Lucy frowns, looking at him.

"How'd you know?" She sighs looking at her husband.

"We've been together for eight years, I wouldn't be a good husband if I didn't notice certain things about you. Like how you unconsciously move your feet when you lean against a railing while you worry." Natsu explains as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"I guess that's true." She forces a smile, which Natsu notices causing him to move his hands on her hips. "what are you doing?" Lucy asks rolling her eyes as she turns her head back toward the town.

"trying to cheer you up." Natsu smiles as she she places her hands over his.

"I'm just worried about all this. Not just for the twins but for the other kids too." Lucy lets out a heavy sigh causing Natsu to turn her around.

"Lucy you trust me dontcha? Everything will turn out OK" Natsu states as he puts his hand against the back of her head and presses her against his chest.

"Of course I do. I'm just worried is all." Lucy sighs as she nuzzles into her husbands chest, not knowing what else to do.

"I know Luce. This isn't the time to worry about it, especially when we aren't allowed to look for the jerk." Natsu explains with a sigh while resting his chin on her head. Knowing how his wife is, Natsu decides to start moving one hand through he long locks as the other rubs her back, keeping her calm as she rests against him.

"Thanks Natsu. I'm feeling better now." Lucy smiles as she looks up at him. "wanna get a drink before we go to sleep?" Lucy asks happily before the two head out of the room and walk down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"what do you want to drink?" Natsu asks curiously as he sets her on the counter, then starts looking through the fridge.

"Is that bottle of wine you got me still in there?" Lucy asks while Natsu rummages through the back, trying to find the wine.

After a few minutes Natsu takes out a bottle of red wine, handing it to the blonde as she grabs a glass, while he starts drinking a bottle of hot sauce. "Why wouldn't it be in the fridge?" Natsu asks as he hops on the counter next to her.

"Remember when we were still in Alvarez? That fancy wine that I like, you drank it all on me." Lucy reminds Natsu as he hops off the counter and starts looking through one of the cabinets looking in back where Lucy never looks.

"That reminds me, when we were building this place, a package from Alvarez came for us." Natsu smirks as he takes out two bottles of white wine.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lucy asks, stars in her eyes as he shows her the bottles before setting them in the back of their fridge.

"Yup. When they found out we got here they sent us your favorite, **Riesling** wine." Natsu smirks, finishing his drink and walking in front of his wife.

"What are we going to do with those?" Lucy asks curiously, drinking from her half full glass while Natsu had his hands on her hips.

"I was thinking if we win we could celebrate after the harvest festival is over. What do you think?" Natsu asks as Lucy finishes her drink and puts her hands on his muscular shoulders.

"Sounds good." Lucy remarks placing a light kiss on his lips. "It's so peaceful right now. Too bad we aren't alone." Lucy smirks as the couple turn their heads to see Nashi and Kai, with dish towels wrapped around their heads.

"Aww, I thought we we're being sneaky." Nashi sighs as the twins walk up to their parents.

"If your mom could hear you guys whispering you definitely weren't being sneaky." Natsu remarks as he grabs the twins and set them down next to Lucy. "Now what are you two doing up?" Natsu asks as he looks at the clock, noticing that it had said 10pm.

"We couldn't sleep." Nashi explains as Lucy takes her towel off of her forehead, while Natsu did the same with Kai.

"You mean you couldn't sleep and you woke up your brother so you could sneak up on us." Natsu remarks as he ruffles his daughters hair, causing the girl to giggle.

"hehe, busted." Nashi giggles as Natsu just rolls his eyes.

"Get back up to bed you two. We're going to the guild tomorrow morning and we don't want to have a hard time getting you two up." Natsu remarks as the twins hop off the counter and race each other upstairs and into their respective room.

"I wonder who they remind me of." Lucy giggles as she places her hands back on Natsu's shoulders while he rests his hands on her hips.

"Funny. Should we head back up to bed or should we wait a bit?" Natsu asks before he starts placing kisses on her neck.

"Mmm. How about you carry me up to bed, I am your princess after all." Lucy remarks wrapping her long legs around Natsu, letting him carry her up to their room.

"You can really be a weirdo sometimes." Natsu remarks as he sits on the edge of their bed with her still having her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I know. But you still love me for it." She remarks pushing him onto his back.

"I love you, princess." Natsu smirks kissing her cheek as her places his hands on her lower back while moving up to rest his head on their pillows.

"I love you too, my dragon." She nuzzles into his shoulder while pulling their blanket over them.

"Good night, beautiful." Natsu kisses her forehead as they both fall asleep.


	21. S-Class Fights

**Hey guys here's the newest chapter. This one took a little longer than I had hoped, but that's because I'm still getting the hang of writing fighting scenes. Anyways I hope you all liked it.**

It was a cool day in magnolia, Lucy was currently in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Natsu and the twins. Happy, Lucky and Pepper were sitting on the couch talking about fish, which caused a light smile to grace her lips while she heard footsteps walking down the stairs. Because it was only one set of feet and the fact that they were walking let Lucy know that it was Natsu heading for the kitchen. "Something smells extremely good." Natsu remarks as he runs his hands down her arms and intertwines their fingers as he started swaying with her in his arms.

"Good morning to you too." Lucy giggles as he let go of her hands and places his hands over her stomach. "Are the twins up?" Lucy asks curiously as the three exceeds float over to the table.

"Yup. They're getting dressed." Natsu smiled as he set a golden key on the table.

"Eh? Why do you have Aquarius' key? You broke it 8 years ago, didn't you?" Happy questions Lucy as he picks up the key.

"We found it four years ago now. I haven't been using her key just in case someone walked up on us while training. It's one of our secret weapons for the fights." Lucy smirks as she grabbed the key and put it back on her key chain.

"Yup. By the way, why do we have to wear our wizard saint robes before the matches start?" Natsu asks curiously toward his wife who was loving the proximity of the two.

"No idea. So I think I've figured out what to do for the miss fairy tail pageant." Lucy smiles as she turns off the stove and sets plates of freshly cooked fish on the table as they hear the twins running down the stairs.

"I'll go get our cloaks. We do need to leave soon anyway." Natsu smirks as he walks by the twins, ruffling their hair in the process.

"Mornin Mommy!" The two cheer in unison while hugging their now kneeling mother.

"Morning. You two seem to be in high spirits today." Lucy smiles kissing their foreheads before they release their hug on their mother and sit at the table.

"Well we get to see you and Daddy fight." Kai smiles as the twins start eating their breakfast.

"You two really are battle crazed like your father." Lucy smiles as both Kai and Nashi look up as they hear Natsu's footsteps.

"But you like fighting just like Daddy." Nashi retorts as Lucy starts making herself some coffee.

"What do they mean Lucy? You never pick fights." Happy asks totally in utter shock.

"That may be true but I'm always in the mood for a good fight." Lucy smirks as she notices the shocked face happy still had. "I guess being with Natsu so long made me start to like fights more." Lucy smiles as she pours her coffee.

"Daddy's coming." Nashi smiles as the twins finish eating just in time to get out of their seats and tackle Natsu to the ground as he entered the kitchen.

"Oof. What was that for you two?" Natsu asks as he smiles down at the twins.

"Dunno." The twins laugh as they rest their heads on their fathers chest.

"You two have definitely gotten your mom's weirdness." Natsu chuckles as he gets up and starts eating his dinner while setting their cloaks on the chairs.

"I am not weird, idiot." Lucy glares at her husband before turning her attention to her kids. "Why don't you two go and brush your teeth?" Lucy suggests, causing the twins to smile before running up to the upstairs bathroom with their exceeds, while Lucy drinks her coffee in peace.

After a few minutes of silence Natsu gets up and walks up behind Lucy pulling her into his arms. "Mmm. We have a few minutes to ourselves, huh?" Natsu remarks as he kisses his wife's neck.

"Yeah." She smiles before turning around and sitting on the counter. "I love you." She smiles as she nips at his nose.

"I love you too." He smiles as he wraps his arms around her back and plants a kiss on her lips which she readily kisses back with one had on his cheek and the other in his hair.

"Why do you guys always forget I'm here?" Happy wines as he plops down on Natsu's head.

"We didn't forget." Natsu smirks as the two part from the kiss with Lucy blushing from the blue exceed's comment. "I just didn't think it would bother ya. Especially since you're with Charle now." Natsu smirks as he pulls Lucy into him Letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Wait how'd you know? I never told you that." Happy states with a shocked expression.

"We can tell. Especially when your tails were intertwined a few days after we got back to the guild." Natsu remarks as the twins run down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding their dragon plushes.

"We're ready!" The twins exclaim causing Natsu and Lucy to smile at the twins before noticing that Nashi's hair was a total mess.

"You may think so but we need to fix Nashi's hair." Lucy sighs as she walks into the bathroom to get a hair brush.

"What does mommy mean?" Nashi asks curiously looking up at her father while tilting her head.

"Your hair needs to be brushed and your pigtails need to get fixed." Natsu explains as he kneels down to pick up his daughter.

"Can you do it for me, Daddy?" Nashi asks curiously as Lucy comes back with a brush.

"Fine." Natsu sighs as he sits down and takes the red ribbons and earmuffs out of his daughters hair while Lucy puts the brush on the table. "You know mom is better at this than I am." Natsu sighs as he starts brushing her pink hair.

"Not really, you do just a good job as mommy." Nashi smiles as she runs her small hand over her plush dragon.

"That's probably because, someone likes brushing my hair." Lucy smirks, causing Natsu to blush at his wife's comment.

"And now the whole guild will know, thanks babe." Natsu sighs as he hears happy laugh as Lucky and Pepper fly into the kitchen.

"What? I think it's really sweet." Lucy remarks as she kisses his cheek.

"Yeah, well if snowflake finds out I ain't going to have a good time." Natsu remarks as he puts Nashi's hair in her two pigtails.

"Well we should probably head out to where we're supposed to meet." Lucy remarks as she hands Natsu his cloak after she put hers on.

"Right, lets go." Natsu smiles as he puts Kai on his shoulders as Lucy does the same with Nashi while they head out of their house with the exceeds following close behind.

… **...**

The fairy tail guild members were currently standing around in the center of town waiting for Natsu and Lucy to get there so they can start preparing everything for the fights. Erza was currently impatiently tapping her foot as Jellal was currently trying to calm her down to now avail. "Erza, they'll be here soon, plus they aren't supposed to be here for another 30 minutes." Grey reminds Erza as him, Juvia and their two kids walk over to the Fernandez's.

"I guess so. Master is there any reason why we have to wear our cloaks?" Erza asks looking around the area and noticing that not only her, Grey and Jellal were wearing their ten wizard saints cloaks but also the master.

"Not only you guys are wearing yours." Lyon smirks as he walks over wearing his cloak. "Sting, Rouge and Jura are also wearing theirs." Lyon smirks as Meredy was walking close behind him.

"What are you doing here uncle Lyon?" Silver asks looking up at the white haired man.

"I wouldn't miss the harvest festival, especially when your father is fighting in it." Lyon smirks as the Dragneels walk over to where everyone was.

"So why didn't anyone tell us that you guys became saints when we were gone?" Lucy asks looking at Grey.

"No reason to. Plus it was amusing that you guys didn't know." Grey smirks as he looks at Happy. "So I'm guessing that Happy told you guys on the way over?" Grey asks curiously before hearing bells ring.

"Looks like it's starting." Erza remarks as the ground starts moving under them.

"Daddy? Why's the ground shaking?" Kai asked his father as he was put on the ground.

"It's called the Colosseum shift." Erza explained as Natsu falls to the ground and clutches his stomach in pain.

"I hate transportation." Natsu whines as Lucy kneels down in front of him and lays his head in her lap.

As Lucy continues to hold her husband in her lap while Kai was standing next to him and Nashi was still on her mothers back as the town shifts so that a large Colosseum comes out from the ground and is surrounded by the rest of the town. "Natsu, it's OK now." Lucy says causing him to bolt upright.

"You know the town shift isn't transportation." Lyon remarks toward Natsu

"If it moves it's transportation." Natsu retorted while Jura walked over to them along with sting and rogue.

"This is a rare sight for all the saints to be gathered in one place. By the way, Master Makarov, how did you get the council to approve of this?" Jura questions curiously.

"Oh, I let them know that it was for the S-Class exams and they let us do it." The master explained with a smile. "I would suggest that you guys get ready." The master smirks as he walks away.

"Right. You guys go to your seats." Erza states looking at her two kids, causing them to run to where Asuka and her parents were.

"You guys too." Grey states, causing his two to follow the Fernandez's.

"You five go take your seats." Natsu says to the twins and the exceeds, causing them to go to where Asuka was.

"We'll talk to you guys after wards." Lucy smiles as her and Natsu walk to where they're supposed to wait for everything to begin.

"Lets all take our seats." Jura suggests as Grey, Juvia, Erza and Jellal head to their waiting area.

… **...**

A half hour Later and the Colosseum was full of people waiting for the fights to start. The area went almost dead silent when Max started talking in a microphone. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the first day of the Harvest festival!" Max starts as he stands in the center of the arena. "As you may know, around a month ago, Natsu and Lucy Dragneel returned to us after seven years with two kids. This isn't just a show for you all. It's also Natsu and Lucy's chance to become S-Class wizards of the guild. But the only way they can become this is if they can beat all of the current S-Class mages in succession while doing two on two matches." Max finishes as he looks around the Colosseum. "Now, Natsu and Lucy, Step forward!" Max exclaims as the two walk into the arena wearing their cloaks. "As you can see they are now one of the ten wizard saints. I hope you guys are prepared." Max smirks before continuing. "I'm supposed to tell you guys the order of your fights. First it will be Gajeel and Levy, then Grey and Juvia, next will be Erza and Jellal, then Mira and Laxus Followed finally by Guildarts and Cana." Max finishes as Natsu and Lucy remove their cloaks revealing their battle attire. "I'm assuming this means you two are ready." Max smirks as he takes their cloaks and leaves to let the battles start.

After a few seconds Levy and Gajeel emerge from the other side. "I hope you're ready to lose Salamander." Gajeel remarks as he cracks his knuckles.

"Sorry but I'm not going to go easy on you levy." Lucy smirks at her friend causing her to nod.

A second Later, a gong rings causing the four to jump back and get ready for the fight. Lucy cracks her whip forward towards Levy while Natsu and Gajeel charge towards each other, creating a gust of wind as their fists clash. And send dust flying everywhere. "You need to be faster to catch me Lucy." Levy remarks as she uses her solid script to put oil on the ground, causing Lucy to fall on her butt.

"Not really." Lucy remarks as Her whip comes out from the ground and grabs Levy by the ankle before sending her into Gajeel.

"Gah! What the hell!" Gajeel yells as he gets sent into a wall, which caused Natsu to look at him get sent flying in amusement.

"even though she's tiny she can still send someone like Gajeel flying." Natsu chuckles as Gajeel stands up leaving a dazed Levy on the ground.

"You two have definitely gotten stronger but your dragon force is still weaker than mine, salamander." Gajeel retorts as he covers himself in iron scales and runs at Natsu, slamming him into a wall.

"You definitely hit hard. But you forget we've been wandering for five years" Natsu remarks as his skin changes into red shimmering scales covering his entire body. "I've been able to use the true dragon force for three years." Natsu remarks as he charges at Gajeel and punches him in the air.

"What did Natsu mean by true dragon force?" Lyon questions to sting and Rogue inquisitively.

"True dragon force is when scales cover a slayers full body not just glittered about the body like his used to be." Rogue bluntly states as he watches Gajeel plummet to the ground as Levy gets up and charges at Lucy who hits her in the head, rending her unconscious.

"Damn. Now it's two on one." Gajeel growls as he notices his wife was down for the count.

"Nope. Luce won't be taking part in our fight." Natsu remarks as he slowly stalks over to Gajeel.

"This'll be fun then." Gajeel smirk, placing his hands on the ground and shooting his metal clubs out of the ground and slamming Natsu into a wall face first.

"You seem to forget I still have your weakness." Natsu remarks before using his lightning dragon slayer magic to warp behind Gajeel.

"Shit." Gajeel growls as he jumps back to avoid an electric punch that was aimed at his gut. "since when have you been able to simultaneously use both slayer magics?" Gajeel questions before creating a shadow to move around the battlefield easily.

"When we were still in Alvarez." Natsu remarks as Lucy changes into her Loke stardess and creates light around her hands.

"I thought bunny girl wasn't going to be fighting me with you?" Gajeel remarks before pulling Natsu into his shadow and then sending him flying skyward.

"Well it's taking too long since Levy's already out for the count." Lucy remarks as she catches one of Natsu's fireballs and in one hand and an electric ball in the other.

"So bunny girl can catch salamanders magic and use it when she's in that costume eh?" Gajeel smirks as he charges at Lucy.

Lucy jumps a second before Gajeel wouldn't hit her and smirks. "You still don't think before fighting." Lucy remarks as she presses the magic balls she got from Natsu and hits it in his back.

"Gah!" Gajeel cries out as he gets sent into the ground.

"Looks like we won that fight rather easily." Natsu remarks as he notices a few scrapes and bruises on his body while Lucy looked to be unharmed while switching back to her normal clothes.

As the crowd looks on in shock at how easily they were able to beat Gajeel and Levy, Gajeel walks into the area everyone else was waiting in with Levy on his back. "Careful. They're still hiding some tricks." Gajeel groans as He sets Levy on the ground while Grey and Juvia walk out with smug faces.

"You may have been able to beat them easily but it wont be the same for us." Grey remarks as Natsu's scales dissolve.

"it's good to have a challenge." Lucy remarks while Grey and Juvia strip off their shirts.

"going all out from the beginning? That's not always a good Idea." Lucy remarks as she jumps back just barley missing one of Juvia's water attacks.

"Lucy's become quite talkative during battle." Juvia remarks while Natsu a Grey were clashing fist covered in ice and fire respectively. "Water slicer!" Juvia yells as she charges at Lucy with her body spinning like blades.

"Damn. I didn't want to use this so early, but I don't think this will come in handy for anyone else." Lucy remarks as she pulls out one of her keys and slams it into Juvia's attack. "Open Gate of the Water Bairrer, Aquarius!" Lucy yells as a bright light comes out of the key before Aquarius appears.

"What? I thought That key broke!" Yukino exclaims as she see's celestial spirit.

"Mommy found it a few years ago." Nashi remarks as she continues watching the fight.

"You know what to do!" Lucy yells as Natsu warps over to Lucy and jumps up into the air with Lucy being held by one arm as he has his free hand covered in lighting magic.

"Right!" Aquarius smirks before sending a blast of water towards Juvia while Natsu sends lightning at the attack creating a unison attack.

"Ahhhhhh!" Juvia screams as she gets shocked by the lightning while Aquarius disappears.

"She's not out yet." Lucy remarks as the two land on the ground. And rush at their opponents.

"You're too damn easy to read, flame brain." Grey remarks as he slams a fist in Natsu's gut sending him back into a wall.

"Oh? Really?" Natsu questions as he kicks off the wall and flies at Grey. "Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu yells as he throws a punch at Grey, who dodges by putting up an ice wall before creating a pillar to go up into the air.

"You seem to forget that we've never won a fight because our magic cancels out the other." Grey remarks while Lucy and Juvia continue their fight with neither giving an inch.

"Whats your point? You just put yourself at a disadvantage." Natsu smirks as he grabs the pillar Grey was standing on and rips it out of the ground, unbalancing Grey as he tosses it skyward.

"You're still an idiot!" Grey yells as he falls down towards Natsu while going into his demon slayer mode with an icy fist towards Grey.

"What's your point?" Natsu growls as he clashes a flaming fist with Grey's icy one cracking the ground slightly in the process. "Even if I am an idiot, I was still able to help Alvarez prosper." Natsu growls before sending Grey into a wall as he has his scales return.

As the fight was continuing Lucy was loosing her battle against Juvia as she had her up against a wall and was using her water whip against her. "Damn. Aquarius wouldn't be useful in this situation. And my own whip wouldn't do anything to Juvia. Looks like this is my only option." Lucy thinks to herself as she changes into her Loke stardress. "Light of Regulus!:" Lucy yells as she punches Julia in the wall and sends her a few feet backwards.

"Juvia was damaged by an attack? How is this possible?" Juvia questions in shock as Lucy takes the advantage.

"Damn. Your punches really do hurt." Grey groans as he creates an ice sword and tosses it and Natsu who grabs it with a smirk.

"That was a very slow throw. Are you seriously getting weak already?" Natsu asks before melting the sword.

"Nope. It was just to get you distracted." Grey smirks as Ice covers Natsu's feet.

"Shit. I can't melt this ice." Natsu growls as it was Grey's demon ice.

"How's Natsu going to get outta this one?" Macao muses as he continues watching the fight.

"Just because I can't move doesn't mean I can't fight ya." Natsu growls as he creates a flaming arm and hits Grey with it sending him into Juvia

"what was that for?" Lucy sighs as he looks at Natsu, who was stuck in place. "This should work." Lucy muses to herself as she send her whip at the ice and breaks it.

"Thanks for that babe, my feet were fucking cold." Natsu smirks as he notices the glare he was getting from Grey

"How are we supposed to fight three more battles like this?" Lucy groans as she sends a Regulus punch at Grey, causing him to flay toward Natsu who sends him into the ground.

"Just try not to switch stardresses too much." Natsu retorts as Grey and Juvia wearily get up off the ground.

"Damn. You guys win this match." Grey groans as him and Juvia walk into the area to switch with Erza and Jellal.

"Already our turn huh?" Erza remarked as the two stepped forward.

"We still have to fight Mira and Laxus and then Guildarts and Cana." Natsu sighs as he smirks at his wife. "You got Erza right?" Natsu smirks before running towards Jellal.

"Of course." Lucy smirks as she stands at the ready looking at Erza.

"This is going to end here, Lucy." Erza smirks as she sends a sword at Lucy.

"Yeah, no it's not." Lucy remarks as she catches the blade and covers it in a yellow light.

"Wait, is Lucy going to fight mommy with a sword?" Violet asked puzzled. "She won't be able to win." Violet remarks knowing how powerful her mother is.

"Actually Lucy knows how to fight with a blade and when she has the yellow glow on the blade it becomes even more powerful." Lucky remarks with a grin.

"So it seems you've learned how to wield a blade." Erza remarks as their blades clash.

"Yup. It does come in handy." Lucy remarks as she ducks under Erza's blade before slashing the tip at her armor. "Damn we can't drag this out for too long or we'll be out of magic power." Lucy mumbles as she notices Natsu's fight with Jellal was getting fast.

"Do you really think meteor can catch me off guard?" Natsu remarks as Jellal rushes towards him while using meteor.

"of course not, I'm just waiting until you realize it." Jellal remarks as he punches Natsu in the stomach sending him into a wall.

"What? Why can't I move?" Natsu groans while trying to get up off the ground.

"When our fists clashed I put a bind snake on you. So you won't be able to move." Jellal chuckles as he grabs Natsu by the vest and picks him up off the ground.

"Oh, really?" Natsu smirks as he engulfs his body in flames, melting the bind snake off his body. "Damn, I kinda wish we could fight the other four at the same time, We're almost out of magic power and I don't know how much longer we can go." Natsu groans as he changes into his dragon force mode.

"Well we can do that if you really want." Jellal remarks as he points a finger up in the air. "Erza, it looks like they want to fight the other four at the same time, we should grant their wish, considering they're running low on magic power." Jellal smirks as Mira, Laxus, Guildarts and Cana walk out.

"Seriously? Natsu, why did you say that?!" Lucy yells at her husband.

"Because we can do THAT." Natsu remarks as he warps over to Lucy.

"Fine. Open, gate of the lion, Loke!" Lucy chants as she summons Loke.

"Need me?" Loke remarks pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah, can you keep them occupied while we do our most powerful attack?" Lucy asks as Loke smirks.

"Of course. You guys only have one chance at it, don't waist it." Loke remarks as he stands in front of the two.

"Thanks." Lucy smirks as her and Natsu place their foreheads together as they grip each others hands.

"Hyper Unison raid! Celestial fire Dragon!" Lucy and Natsu yell as golden light and fire flow out of Natsu and Lucy and into the sky created a glowing red flaming dragon in the sky.

"What the hell is that!" Macao yells as everyone looks at the figure of pure magic.

"A hyper unison raid. It's only possible when two people have a strong enough love for each other that they can unite their S-class spells together." Hibiki remarks with a smirk. "so they've united Natsu's most powerful spell with Lucy's Urano Metria." Hibiki finishes as they continue to watch it descend onto the ground.

"This is our only chance Luce." Natsu remarks with their eyes still closed.

"Yeah. If this our only option, and we're barley able to stand up." Lucy remarks to her husband.

"Celestial fire dragons roar!" The two yell, causing the magic entity to roar at the six with the combine magic of Natsu and Lucy.

"So... strong." Guildarts groans as the six fall to their knees as the magic dragon disappears.

"i can't... stand." Lucy groans weakly as the two open their eyes.

"Yeah... neither can I. And my mind is going...dark." Natsu weakly smiles as the two fall to the ground face fist as they go unconscious.

"Natsu's still an idiot. They used the last of their magic power to use the most powerful unison raid i've ever seen to beat us." Guildarts remarks as him and Mira get up and walk over to the two.

"They need to get to the infirmary." Mira smiles as she picks up Lucy, while Guildarts does the same with Natsu as they walk out of the arena.


	22. Lucy Captured?

**Here's the next chapter, and up faster than I thought. Anyways I hope you all like it.**

It had been a week since the Harvest festival and Natsu and Lucy had become S-Class by the showing of how powerful they had become. They had awoken the day after they fainted to find themselves covered in bandages but they still took part in the fantasia parade with their kids. Natsu was slowly waking up early in the morning as he heard the kids running around in the hallway. Groaning, he tried turning to his side but was pulled back by Lucy who was snuggling up to him with her arm around his chest and her head nuzzling into his neck. "Hmm, I guess she's still recovering from the hyper unison raid." Natsu mused as he felt her move closer to his warm body. He couldn't help but smile at his sleeping wife whose slight sleeping sounds were oddly calming to the battle crazed dragon slayer.

"Hmm? Natsu? What time is it?" Lucy asked sleepily as she fluttered her eyes awake while looking up at her smiling husband.

"Well I'd say around 9 or 10 in the morning." Natsu smirks as Lucy moves so that she was sitting up in bed. "So you're feeling better now?" Natsu asked curiously while he sat up on bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"For the most part." she giggled as she felt his lips press against her neck. "Natsu, now is not the time." Lucy squeaked as Natsu ran his arms over her sides.

"Fine. But I'm still going to kiss you." Natsu smirked as he started kissing her neck while he placed his hands on her stomach.

"Mmm. I really love...you." Lucy gasped as he nipped at her ear with his sharp canines.

"I really love you too." Natsu smirked as he nuzzled into her neck.

After a few minutes of silence the two hear their bedroom door open as the twins and the three exceeds walk in on the couple sharing a few moments of close contact.

"Are we going to the guild today?" The twins ask in unison as they look at their parents.

"Yeah, we just need to get dressed and change our bandages." Lucy smiled at the twins while Natsu felt like cuddling more than going to the guild.

"So you guys go and get dressed and we'll meet you downstairs." Natsu explains as he looks at the five with his toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Aye!" The five exclaim as they run out of the room and almost slam the door in the process.

"Come on. Let's get your bandages changed." Natsu sighs as he goes into the bathroom to find the bandages.

"How much longer do we need to wear these damn things?" Lucy groans as she takes off her pink pajamas becoming naked so her husband could take off her bandages.

"About another day or so." He smirked as he looked at his naked wife. "Now lets get these off of ya." Natsu smirks as he starts unwrapping the bandages that were on her legs, arms, forehead and stomach.

"Thanks for doing this for me babe." Lucy smiles as the bandages come off before getting replaced by new ones.

"It's my job to make sure you're taken care of." Natsu smirks as he ties the bandage around her forehead.

"True. Now it's my turn to switch yours." Lucy explains to her husband.

"Get dressed first, or I may not want to go to the guild until after lunch." Natsu smirks as he gives her large breasts a light squeeze, causing a moan to escape her lips.

"Fine." Lucy sighs as she gets off the bed and sways her hips in a seductive manner as she walks over to her dresser and picks out her underwear along with a orange t-shirt and red skirt.

"You really like teasing me huh?" Natsu remarks as he watches her slowly get dressed while she was trying to be as seductive as possible.

"But you also like it when I do this don't you?" Lucy asks in a seductive tone while she walked over to her husband while she hugged herself and made her large breasts seem bigger than they already were, all the while giggling a giggle that always melted her husband.

"Maybe." Natsu smirked as he pulled her into a loving kiss.

"Now Lets get these bandages off." Lucy smirked as they released from their kiss as she moved to behind him to take off his bandages that were covering his torso.

"Thanks. But I have a feeling you like doing this, just so you can feel me up." Natsu remarked rolling his eyes as he felt her fingers trace the outlines of his muscles while taking off his bandages.

"What? I can't love how muscular and sexy my husband is?" Lucy purred into Natsu's ear before nipping at his earlobe as she started wrapping the bandages over his arms, legs and torso.

"I don't have a problem with it, but you can admire me all you want when we're cuddling tonight." Natsu remarks as she finished tying up his bandages.

"It still amazes me how caring and affectionate the destructive salamander actually is." Lucy giggles as Natsu gets his clothes back on.

"Even though I'm only like this towards you, and the kids?" Nastu asks as he gets up.

"Well we are your treasure." Lucy giggles before she notices Natsu heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Lucy asks, tilting her head.

"Going to make sure the kids are ready to leave. Finish up and then we'll leave." Natsu smirks as he leaves the room to check on the twins.

… **...**

The guild was currently going through it's normal routine except for the fact that the S-Class mages that were at the guild currently had been asked to talk to the master in his office. The kids for a moment thought of it weird but soon brushed it off as they started playing with each other. The rest however, did not brush it off so easily. They found it more concerning that the master wanted Natsu and Lucy to come up as soon as they got to the guild. "So what do you think is going on?" Kinianna asked her boyfriend who had gotten back from a six month mission earlier that day.

"I have a feeling it may have something to do with Zero and the others escaping from the maximum security cells." The poison dragon slayer suggested as he took a sip of the drink Kinianna had made for him.

As the two started talking about how the mission went the doors to the guild got kicked open by a grinning Natsu, with Lucy, the twins and the three exceeds all next to him as they walked towards the bar. Natsu and Lucy took notice of the second generation dragon slayer as the twins went to play with the other kids while the exceeds went to talk to Charle and Pantherlily. "I forgot that you joined the guild a little bit after Jellal." Natsu smirked as he looked around the guild and noticed a lack of the other S-Class mages.

"We can talk later, the master wants you two to get up to his office, apparently it's important." Erik explained as he rolled his eyes towards the confused mages as they walked up the stairs.

As the two walked up to the door, they didn't even need to knock before hearing the master's voice. "Come in you two." The master's voice states, which the couple could hear a hint of worry in it.

As the two entered the office they could feel the tension in the room. They could feel slight tension in the main part of the guild, but in this room it was worse. "Mind telling us what's happened?" Natsu asks in a low voice as the two lean against the now closed door.

"Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth have been attacked." Grey states, causing the couple to look at each other with a knowing look.

"Do you know what purpose the attack was?" Lucy asked worry evident on her face.

"No, but we know who attacked them. Ivan attacked Sabertooth while Zero attacked Blue Pegasus. Both also had a large amount of magic soldiers." Laxus explained to the couple.

"You don't think they're taking out our allies so that when they attack us we won't get any help from them?" Natsu asked worriedly while he seemed to be thinking for the motives of the attacks.

"It's possible. But why would this group that we don't even know what they're calling themselves do this?" Erza asked Natsu, curious on what he was thinking.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it? Revenge against us and possibly to attack the next generation." Natsu states in a low, barely audible tone.

"It makes sense. Someone was able to free Ivan, Jose and Zero. They attacked two of our allies and it's possible they're going to attack more before coming here." Lucy explains to the group.

"Bunny Girl's right. That does make the most sense. For now we just need to be extra careful. Especially with the kids." Gajeel states with a serious tone in his voice.

"Right. And no one say anything about what's happened to the other guilds." Makarov glares at the group.

"Right." The group says in unison as the S-Class wizards leave to go about the rest of the day like nothing bad was going on in the world.

… **...**

It was mid afternoon in the guild and a brawl between all of the higher ranking mages had been forcibly stopped by Erza, who was mad at them for fighting even though they still had injuries. The kids and the rest of the guild just chuckled at how even the women who never would of gotten involved in a guild brawl in the past, did this time around. They were all cleaning up when Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy stopped what they were doing and looked towards the guild doors, with Natsu and Gajeel emanating a growl as they looked at the children with worry. "Natsu? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly, as her and Levy went to their respective dragon slayer, causing everyone but the kids and Exceeds to look at Natsu and Lucy.

"Possibly. Gajeel, can you smell that too?" Natsu asks in a low angry voice.

"Yeah. Looks like you were right Salamander." Gajeel growls as a black mist comes from under the doorway.

"What the?" Grey starts questioning before the guild doors burst open with an older looking Jose accompanied by Zero and Ivan.

"You're time is up Fairies." Jose's gravely voice states with a laugh as Laxus and the Thunder Legion run over to the kids in fear of something happening to them.

"What are you three doing here?" Natsu growls towards the three who were smirking.

"You don't know?" Jose questions with a sly smirk on his face. "We've attacked all your ally guilds and now we're here to declare war on behalf of Spriggan Tail's leader." Jose smirks as he looks directly at Makarov, while the guild was ready for a fight if need be.

"So that's what this new guild is called?" Makarov asks with a sigh.

"Yes. But I think we should show just how ruthless we really are." Ivan smirks as he sends a lightning attack at Laxus and the thunder legion, sending them past the children leaving them defenseless and paralyzed by fear.

"You bastard. You're going to stoop so low as to attack children?" Laxus growl as he tries getting up but can't move his body.

"They may be children but they're still members of this pathetic guild." Jose remarks as he sends his phantoms at the kids. As the phantoms go through the children, they seem to fall unconscious with the parents gettign angrier by the second.

Seeing this causes Gajeel's and Natsu's blood to boil and cause them to not make rational thought as they lunge at Jose with a flaming and iron fist respectively as the rest of the guild was ready to attack with the mothers of the children becoming scared and worried for their children's safety.

"Gajeel, you would stoop so low as to join the same guild that destroyed Phantom?" Jose asks as he dodges the two attacks and sends the two slayers towards Zero who punches them towards a wall. "You too Juvia. You two were phantoms strongest and are now nothing more than trash." Jose finishes as he gets hit by Grey's ice.

"Never talk about my wife like that." Grey growls as he gets ready to fight Jose, only to get hit with lightning along with the rest of the parents.

"This is supposed to be Fiore's strongest guild?" Zero asks as Jose sends phantoms at the rest of the guild, immobilizing them in the process.

"Wh-what is your goal here?" Makarov growls towards the three.

"Our leader wants a certain celestial wizard." Jose remarks as he walks over to the weakened Lucy and pulls her by the hair as he removes her keys and whip from her body and tosses them to the ground.

"Why the hell does he want my wife?" Natsu growls as he slowly and shakily makes his way over to the three.

"Our plan needs the use of this woman." Zero remarks as he punches Natsu in the gut causing his world to go dark.

"You won't get away with taking a dragon's mate." Gajeel growls angrily towards the group as he starts to fade into unconsciousness.

"We'll see about that." Zero remarks as the three disappear from the guild as one of them places black runes at the entrance.

"D-damn. L-Lucy." Grey groans as his eyes start getting heavy. "Where are you... Guildarts?" Grey growls as he falls unconscious along with the rest of the guild.


	23. The Thirteenth Chaos Tower

**Hey Guys here's the next chapter, it didn't take me as long as I thought it was going to take me longer. On a side note I watched the new ova yesterday and it was really amusing, what were your guys' thoughts on it? Anyways hope you all like this chapter.**

Natsu was slowly waking up after the attack by Spriggan tail with a slightly dizzying headache. As he opened his eyes, he looked around noticing that he was in the infirmary with the kids in the other beds, causing anger to boil inside him. "Damn it. I can't just stay here when Lucy is in trouble." Natsu punched the bed as he got out and headed into the main hall.

"How the hell were they so damn strong?" Laxus growls as he slams his fist into the bar counter.

"I don't know. But we can't stand here doing nothing." Natsu growls as he looks at everyone.

"We can't leave. They placed runes on the entrance that not even me or levy can break." Freed sighs as he looks at the doorway.

"Shit. They aren't going to get away with hurting the kids and taking Luce away from me." Natsu growls, clenching his fist in anger.

Evenryones anger about the situation is soon changed to confusion as they all hear a voice in their heads that is familiar to only Natsu "Your highness can you hear me?" A familiar voice questions worriedly.

"Eh? Raijin?" Natsu questions tilting his head in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm guessing things aren't looking to good over in Fiore." The man on the other side suggests.

"Nope. And I think the rest of the guild can also hear ya." Natsu states as everyone nods their heads towards Natsu. "And stop calling me that, you're the king of Alvarez now. How the hell are you contacting us anyway?" Natsu question while becoming extremely confused.

"Sorry, force of habit. And I'm able to contact you you by me and twelve other mages are using archive to use telepathy magic." Raijin states to Natsu "Anyway, there's a serious matter I need to tell you about. How are Lucy and the twins?" Raijin asks worriedly.

"Lucy's been taken away by Spriggan Tail and the twins along with the rest of the guild's children have gone unconscious after Jose used his phantoms on them." Mira states to the man talking to the guild.

"Shit, they've already started going along with their plans." Raijin growls before continuing. "Listen Natsu, do you remember the 12 chaos towers you helped the royal army destroy?" Raijin asks, his voice becoming slightly shaky.

"Yeah? Please don't tell me we missed one." Natsu groans at the thought of missing on of those dangerous towers.

"Sadly, yes. But the reasoning is that it's not in Alvarez. It's hidden in the deserts of Fiore." Raijin states in a low voice.

"Shit. And this has to do with Spriggan tail?" Natsu asks worriedly.

"Yes. Let me explain the situation without anyone interrupting." Raijin states to the guild. "As you know Natsu, the chaos towers were a type of R-System that Zeref created. Using Archive I finally found what the chaos towers were made for. They were made to revive Acnologia if he were to fall in battle. As I researched this matter further I found out that to do this, it needs a large amount of human lives and magic, but the easiest way to get magic power fast is celestial magic. That's what spriggan tail is trying to do, they're trying to revive Acnologia. I also found out who their leader is, He's the last demon of Zeref who never was released until he was sealed away by your guild. His original Name was Mephiles, the one who sent you and Lucy to Alvarez seven years ago." Raijin finishes as he hears a growl from Natsu

"So the bastard who sent us away is now getting ready to try and finish what Zeref tried to do?" Natsu asks angrily.

"Possibly. There is a way to stop it. Only you can destroy the tower. And before you say anything, yes I know about the black runes. I'm sending you a magic spell to dispel them that are in front of the guild and the ones that are hiding the final tower." Raijin states as he sends the spell directly to Natsu.

"Thanks, is there anything else?" Natsu asks as he learns how to do the spell.

"Yes. I said this demon's name WAS Mephiles. That's because of what he is now. He is now E.N.D. Grey Fullbuster, you are the only one who can defeat this demon once and for all. Good luck Natsu, if I find any more important information I'll contact your master." Raijin states as he cuts the telepathy,

"Well that's a lot of bad new mixed with little good news." Erza states crossing her arms angrily.

"E.N.D. So that's what happened." Natsu growls as the guild members turn to face him.

"How did he get a hold of your demon Natsu?" Makarov asks the dragon slayer curiously.

"It Must've been when we were sent to Alvarez. But enough talk I need to go and Save Luce." Natsu states as he starts to head towards the exit only to get stopped by Grey's hand on his shoulder.

"Do you really think you're going to do this alone?" Grey asks with a smirk.

"No. Grey, Erza, you two are the closest to me and Luce. You two are coming with me." Natsu smirks as Erza gets up and walks over to him.

"Are you sure such a small team is a good idea?" Lisanna asks Natsu worriedly.

"Yeah. It'll be easier to sneak around." Natsu smirks as the three walk to the guild doors. "Happy, lets go." Natsu smirks, causing Said exceed to fly over to Natsu after getting a worried hug from Charle. "Mira, once the twins wake up, it's your job to chose who's going to watch them. Lucky, Pepper stay close to them." Natsu smirks as he places his hands on the black runes. "Shatter." Natsu mumbles as a purple aura surrounds his hand and shatters the black runes.

"We'll be back." Erza smirks as the three head out to go to the dessert.

"Just come back safe with Lucy." Mira sighs while everyone seemed to still be downtrodden.

As team Natsu minus Lucy were walking through town, Natsu was the first to speak. "Before we head out towards the dessert, we need to stop at my house." Natsu explained before heading into a run towards his house.

"Why do we need to stop there?" Grey asked as the three were running with Happy holding onto Natsu's hair for dear life.

"You'll find out." Natsu remarked with a smirk as they got to Natsu's house and walked into the kitchen. "Happy, go into the master bedroom and grab the communication lacrima and the bracelets that go with it." Natsu commands to the exceed who quickly flies off to find the stuff.

"Mind telling us what you're looking for?" Grey asks as Natsu starts searching through a closet.

"Let me find them first." Natsu bluntly states as Happy flies back to the three. "Happy go bring the lacrima to Mira, so the guild can know what's going on." Natsu states to the exceed as he grabs the pink bracelets.

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaims flying away as Natsu clamps a pink bracelet on his wrist.

"Here, put these on." Natsu says to the two. Erza excitedly put hers on but Grey reluctantly put his on.

"Why are these so damn girly?" Grey grumbles as he looks at the pink object on his wrist while Natsu continues to search the closet.

"Ask Lucy, She did the design and color for ours." Natsu explains as he pulls out three black cloaks with hoods on them. "Put these on, they'll help us get to the area easier." Natsu explains as he hands the cloaks to the two.

"How will these help?" Erza questions as the three put on the cloaks.

"They'll conceal our magic power so that if we do run into any of the lower ranking Spriggan Tail mages they'll just think we're travelers." Natsu smirks as they head out the door and run into a exhausted Happy.

"So how do you suggest we get to the desert?" Erza asks as they start heading through the town and towards the station.

"We'll have to take the train to Flourish and head to the desert from there. The reason being that if we take a train to the closest town to the desert we could attract a little too much attention if spriggan tail is keeping watch for us." Natsu explained as they continued to walk to the train station.

… **...**

Lucy was currently slowly waking up to find herself in a lot of pain and a splitting headache running through her skull. She kept her eyes closed to try and get rid of the headache, but the memories of what had happened at the guild flooded her mind. The kids getting attacked, Natsu and Gajeel getting easily defeated by a single attack of Jose's, everyone getting paralyzed and unable to move as she got captured and taken away. "Natsu, help me." Lucy whispers as she opens her eyes and notices that she was in a dark empty room with her hands and feet tied.

"You aren't getting any help from him this time around." Jose remarks as a large door creaks open and slams shut.

"And why's that? He's stronger than you've ever been." Lucy retorts while trying to break free of the ropes that were binding her.

"You obviously don't know where we are." Jose muses while walking over to the blonde.

"Some sort of base." Lucy monotonely states as she back up to the wall.

"The thirteenth tower of chaos." Jose laughs as he walks around the room while a few of what Lucy assumed to be low level grunts walked in.

"Just what are you planning?" Lucy growls as the four grunts walk over to her and start hitting her in the stomach.

"You should know full well what we're planning. You four, beat her until she spills the information." Jose commands as he leaves the room.

"No problem boss." A tall, burly blonde haired man smirks as he picks up Lucy by her long hair.

"Gah!" Lucy screams in pain as one of the other men who was wielding a sword punches her in the gut. "What will it take for you to stop hurting me like this?" Lucy groans, causing the men to look at her with lust filled eyes at the question.

"How bout you strip for us? If you do that, we might let you go." The blonde man remarks as he pushes her to the ground.

"I would but I really can't with my hands and feet tied." Lucy explains in a sultry voice as she flutters her eyes.

"Fine. Get the slut untied." The blonde man commands to the sword user.

As she gets untied Lucy smirks. "All according to plan." Lucy smirks to herself as her feet get untied and she takes the sword from the man and hits him with the handle of the word. "Did you really think I would go along with showing you pigs my body?" Lucy questions as she attacks the three still conscious men.

"Even if you defeat us how are you supposed to beat our bosses?" The blonde man groans as Lucy slashes his torso.

"I don't have to I just need to wait until Natsu shows up." Lucy smirks as the two other men were huddling in a corner out of fear. "Don't even try to attack me." Lucy glares at the two as she opens the large door and starts trying to find a way out. "Damn, I'm not used to such a big sword. I wish I didn't lose my magic sword before we left Alvarez." Lucy sighed while sneaking around the large tower.

… **...**

As Lucy was sneaking around the chaos tower, trying to find a way out of the tower, Natsu, Grey, Erza and happy, who was hidden in Erza's cleavage were making their way through the desert. "Are you sure we're heading in the right direction, Natsu?" Erza asked the man curiously.

"No I'm not, but I'm following a faint scent of vanilla that went in this direction." Natsu explained while continuing to smell the air.

"Vanilla? Why are you following the scent of vanilla?" Grey asked slightly confused while continuing to follow.

"It's Lucy's scent, she smells like Vanilla and a hint of strawberries." Natsu smirks before a couple of men walk over to them.

"What are you three doing in the desert?" A black haired man questions the three curiously.

"Just walking through to our destination." Grey explains calmly, while the three knew that the two men were members of Spriggan Tail.

"I wouldn't go this way, there's a dangerous tower hidden in the way you're going." A second, red haired man explains to the group.

"You wouldn't be part of the dark guild, Spriggan Tail would ya?" Natsu asks with a growl.

"What's it to ya?" The first man asks curiously.

"I'll take that as a yes." Natsu smirks as he punches both men in the gut and rendering them unconscious. "They wont wake up for a while, lets go." Natsu states as they start running towards the scent of Lucy before slamming face first into a black run wall.

"The hell?" Grey groans as they look at the runes.

"We're here." Erza smirks as Natsu places his hands on the wall.

"Shatter." Natsu mumbles as he destroys the wall, causing it to reveal a large area with a tall black tower with Zerefs mark on the tower. They all looked on in awe at the scene, many Spriggan tail wizards scanning the area along with magic soldiers moving around. As Natsu looked around he noticed that the tower looked the exact same as the 12 others he had destroyed, to the point where the tower had very few windows that were barred along with spikes on the bars.

The three were suddenly pulled out of their trance when Mira's voice was heard from their brackets. "What's wrong you guys?" Mira asked worriedly to the three.

"Nothing." Natsu states as they take off their cloaks, with Erza taking Happy from her cleavage. "We've found it, the thirteenth chaos tower." Natsu states as he moves his right arm so that his bracelet could show the guild the scene before them.

"You guys be careful, And put your cloaks back on, you don't want to get seen yet." The master states tot he three.

"Yeah." Natsu smirks as they put the cloaks on. "We're coming Luce. Just be safe." Natsu whispers as the four start making the journey towards the no longer hidden tower.


	24. Saving Lucy

**Hey guys here's the next chapter of the story. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little too fast paced. Anyway see you next chapter.**

A hour after Mira and the rest of the guild found out that Natsu, Grey, Erza and Happy had found the Chaos Tower, Nashi was slowly waking up to the sun hitting her face from the window. "Gah!" Nashi shrieked as she sat up in bed only to see everything was peaceful, unlike what had happened before. "What happened?" Nashi asked confused as she looked at Kai who was mumbling in his sleep.

"We'll tell ya, but Kai needs to wake up first." Pepper explained as the two exceeds fly into the room.

"Kai, wake up." Nashi groans as she shakes her twin brother awake.

"Huh? Nash, what happened? All I remember is those Jerks attacking us and then everything going dark." Kai groans as he clenches his head.

"After you guys went unconscious, everything went down hill." Pepper started only to get interrupted by Lucky.

"Yeah, Natsu and Gajeel tried to attack Jose for what they did to you but were easily defeated somehow. Ivan paralyzed everyone and then captured Lucy. Natsu, Grey, Erza and Happy are currently trying to get into the tower to save her." Lucky finished the explanation, thinking it wise to give a simple explanation.

"How was daddy able to lose?" Nashi asks in shock at the explanation.

"No idea, but you might wanna see what's happening there currently." Pepper and Lucky suggest to the twins as they fly out of the room.

"C'mon Nash." Kai yawns as the two walk out of the infirmary and see everyone looking at a picture from a lacrima floating overhead.

"You guys are finally up." Mira says cheerily as she looks at the twins who were groggily walking towards the bar.

"Yeah." The twins yawn in unison, earning a slight laugh from Mira.

"Oi shrimp, look at Salamanders eyes." Gajeel demands, causing Nashi and Kai to look at the lacrima, only to see their father, Grey and Erza fighting a bunch of magic soldiers.

"What about them Gajeel?" Levy asks confused at the statement.

"There's something in them that I've never seen before, it's like he's turned animalistic." Gajeel states as the twins walk over to where Gajeel and the rest of their parents friends were sitting.

"Daddy's really angry." Nashi remarks as the group look at the twins curiously.

"Yeah, the last time we saw that look in his eyes was when we got captured by a dark guild a few years ago." Kai explained as they look at the picture coming from the lacrima.

… **...**

As the guild continues to watch the battle unfolding, Natsu, Erza and Grey were slowly making their way towards the tower destroying the magic soldiers and rendering the mages unconscious "Damn it, we've been fighting out here for a good half hour, we need to get in there fast." Natsu growls as he punches a group of mages with a flaming fist, sending them into the wooden doors of the tower.

"Looks like flame brain got us a way in." Grey retorted as the four headed towards the tower and entered to come face to face with a room full of magic soldiers and mages. "You guys go find Lucy, I'll stay here and fend them off!" Grey yells as he activates his demon powers.

"Right, Come on Natsu." Erza commands as the two start searching for a stairway.

"You sure you want to stay here with me?" Grey questions as he sends a wall of pink ice at the enemies.

"Yeah, I can help you more than I can Natsu." Happy explains as he help Grey dodge a fiery blast.

While Grey continued fighting, Erza and Natsu were running up through the floors of the tower, defeating anyone who got in their way. "I'm so glad we ditched those cloaks. It's easier to fight without them." Natsu remarks as they run through a group of magic soldiers.

"I guess you're right. I doubt we would've been able to sneak in anyway." Erza sighed as they ran up another set of stairs. As they continue running through Natsu and Erza stop as fear runs through Natsu's body. "Natsu? What's wrong?" Erza asks worriedly while grabbing his shoulder.

"I just heard Lucy's scream, she on the top floor and I can smell her blood." Natsu growls as he runs at an extremely fast pace towards the top most floor of the tower.

"When he's angry he really is fast." Erza muses to herself as she catches up to Natsu who was trying to open an extremely large metal door.

"Damn it, she's behind this door and I can't get it open." Natsu growls as he punches at the door, trying to break it to no avail.

"Yes you can Natsu, we just need to open it with all our strength." Erza smirks as she changes into her purgatory armor.

"Right." Natsu smirks as they both attack the doors at the same time, blasting them forwards and breaking away from their doorway.

"Right on schedule." Ivan growls as he kicks Lucy in the gut, slamming her into a wall.

"Gah!" Lucy screams in pain as she hits the wall.

"You're going to pay for this!" Natsu yells as he runs at Ivan with a flaming fist but misses as Ivan disappears. "Damn, he's gone." Natsu growls as he runs over to Lucy's side.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy rasps out weakly as he cups her face.

"Yeah, what happened?" Natsu asks softly while she put her hands over his.

"I was able to escape where I was put first, but when I got here... I was attacked... by Ivan." Lucy coughs as she was becoming weak.

Natsu couldn't help but get angry at what he saw, his wife so weak, beaten and covered in blood. "Erza, take Lucy out of the tower. I'm going to destroy this damn thing now, not just because of what it is, but also because the bastards used it hurt Lucy." Natsu growls while shaking with anger.

"Right." Erza sighs while Natsu put his bracelet on Lucy's wrist. "Grey, Happy get out of the tower now, we got Lucy and Natsu's going to be destroying the tower soon." Erza explains through her bracelet as she picks up Lucy and starts running out of the tower.

"These bastards will pay for not only hurting Luce but also for hurting the kids." Natsu growls as he closes his eyes to concentrate. "Looks like I'll have to use that spell." Natsu sighs as he envelopes himself in flames.

While Natsu was getting ready to destroy the tower the others were hurriedly running out of the tower. "We should be far enough away now." Lucy smiles warmly as they get to the top of the valley that the tower was in.

"What do you mean?" Grey asks worriedly as his black markings disappear from his body.

"You can feel that heat right? It's one of Natsu's grand spells." Lucy smiles warmly as Erza sets her on the ground.

"A grand... spell?" Erza questions before seeing a giant flame in the shape of a dragon emerge from the top of the tower and hovering above it.

"One of Natsu's two grand spells, dragons soul." Lucy smiles warmly as the flaming dragon slashes it's claws at the tower.

"So that's Natsu?" Happy asks in a shocked voice.

"Yup. He's inside of of the dragon controlling it from the inside, that's also the spell that he uses with our hyper unison raid." Lucy smiles as she watches her husband destroy the tower.

"Did you really think that you would get away with this?!" Natsu yells as the dragon's tail wrap around the tower, pulling it from the ground and tossing it into the air. "Fire dragons roar!" Natsu yells causing a giant pillar of fire to be sent towards the tower, destroying it and sending the debris everywhere.

"Happy go and catch Natsu! He's lost too much magic power!" Lucy commands to the flying cat as the dragon form dissipates.

"Aye, sir!" happy exclaims before going to catch the now falling Natsu.

"Hey Mira, I have an idea of how to stop Spriggan Tail, can you ask Sting, Rogue, Lyon and Hibiki tp come to the guild?" Lucy asks through her bracelet as she watch happy catch Natsu

"Sure Lucy, when should they get here?" Mira asks curiously, with a sigh of relief in know she was safe.

"It'll take us two days to get back to the guild and I want to run my plan by master first so I'd say four days." Lucy explains to Mira as Happy flies Natsu to the group.

"Hey Luce, guess I used to much power huh?" Natsu asks as Happy sets him on the ground.

"You idiot. I really do love you." Lucy whimpers as she tackles him to the ground and cries into his chest.

"I know Luce." Natsu smiles as he wraps his arms around her. "How did you escape in the first place?" Natsu asks curiously while calming her down.

"I used my feminine wiles on some low level mages. I tricked them into thinking that I would strip for them after they untied me, but I grabbed a sword that the one untying me had and was able to defeat them." Lucy smirked as she nuzzled happily into his chest.

"What?! Lucy was able to use her body to do something?!" Happy asked shocked as Grey and Erza break out into laughter.

"Happy, this'll be the twelfth time when she used her gorgeous body to do something like this." Natsu smirked towards the shocked exceed. "Anyway, we should start heading back. So we can figure out what do to do about Spriggan tail." Natsu smirked as he got up and Put Lucy on his back.

"I have a plan but I want to tell it to you and Master first." Lucy explains as she nuzzles into her his shoulder happily before drifting off to sleep.

"These bastards are going to play." Natsu growls as they start heading towards the train station to take them back to magnolia.

"Of course. They'll learn not to mess with fairy tail." Erza states clenching her fist while they continue to walk.

"Not just for the guild's sake but for mine and Lucy's too." Natsu states to himself as they continue to walk in silence.

… **...**

The guild was anxiously waiting for the return of team Natsu. Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Minerva, Hibiki, Lyon and Meredy had gotten to the guild a few hours earlier and Mira had explained to the them the situation about who had attacked their guilds. "So let me see if I understand the situation. Spriggan tail attacked us so that you guys would not be able to get help once they attacked you guys?" Minerva asked the bar maid curiously.

"Yes. Natsu and the others are on their way back with Lucy. She apparently has an idea for how we can beat them." Mira explained to the group.

"What's her condition? I mean she was captured to possibly revive Acnologia." Hibiki asks slightly worried.

"No idea but I know Natsu is quite mad." Mira explains before the door get kicked open with a very angry Grey with Natsu carrying an unconscious Lucy in his arms.

"Wendy come with me to the infirmary." Natsu commands, worry in his voice as all the kids look wide eyed as Natsu's normally happy demeanor was now one of pure anger.

"Grey, where's Erza?" Jellal asks in a worried voice.

"Going to get Porlyusica. Lucy's lost a lot of magic power so we ran here as fast as we could." Grey states as he punches a pillar in anger while Wendy follows Natsu up to the infirmary

"Calm down my love, everything is going to be fine." Juvia reassures her husband while the guild looks curiously towards him.

"So what happened to her?" Sting asks worriedly while looking at Grey with a face of concern.

"She was able to escape from the first room she was in but was captured by Ivan and when Erza and Natsu got in there she was beating her." Grey finished as the kids were listening to the adults conversation.

"Damn, why would they attack now?" Jellal questions before Erza, Happy and Porlyusica walk in and head straight for the infirmary with Grey following suit.

"Damn, I we had gotten there sooner she might be in better shape right now." Natsu mumbles as Wendy finishes treating Lucy's bloody body in the infirmary.

"You can't be certain of that boy." Porlyusica states to Natsu, who moves out of the way to let her do what she needs to do. After a few minutes of silence, Porlyusica looks at Natsu with a face of confusion. "Erza told me the situation but Blondie has gotten her magic drained but that's it it was drained not sucked out. She'll be fine in a day or two." Porlyusica explains before leaving.

"Wait so then they weren't able to revive Acnologia?" Natsu questions curiously towards the two.

"We can't be certain, for now we should let everyone know that she'll be fine in a few days." Erza suggests as the four leave the infirmary to let Lucy get some rest, now that she was fine.


	25. The Plan

**Hey Guys. I'm sorry this one took so damn long. I've just been busy with life along with getting writers block for this chapter.**

Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild hall were all on edge, Natsu and Lucy were currently in a meeting with the master while all the others were told to stay down on the first floor. Hibiki and the others Lucy had asked to come to the guild to help were currently sitting at a table, worried for what was going to be happening soon. All the kids had also noticed how tense the rest of the guild was so instead of playing they all were sitting with their parents, except for Nashi and Kai who were sitting at the table with their parent's friends, all the exceeds sitting on the table, worry evident on their faces. While everyone was talking to one another, freed was sitting at the bar trying to make Lilith stop her constant moving. "Come on Lilith, you need to stay put." Freed sighed at his usually calm daughter that had become restless since this all had started happening.

"Your dad's right Lilith, you need to stay still." Mira sighed as she wrapped an arm around her husband's shoulder.

"Sorry, but I can tell something is not right." Lilith explained almost fumbling over her words, even at four years old she had the speech capacity of a ten year old, but that was mostly because of her father.

"I know, but come on, you're more restless than Kai and Nash are normally." Mira sighed as the twins looked over at the small family.

"Heard that!" The twins yelled towards Mira, causing Lilith to giggle lightly.

"What's taking them so long?" Gajeel grumbled, but his grouchiness was soon changed as Natsu, Lucy and The master walked to the railing where all announcements were normally said.

"Hey brats we have some things to talk about!" The master yelled, causing everyone in the guild to stop talking and look at the three, they couldn't help but sigh when they looked at Natsu and Lucy, Natsu had a few bandages over his arms and one around his forehead, that was all caused by the lower level mages he had fought. Lucy's injuries were much more severe, she had bandages wrapped around her stomach, arms and legs, along with the bandages being wrapped around her hands she also had one wrapped around her forehead. Natsu knew what the guild was thinking and just sighed, knowing she was hurt because he couldn't protect her, but he was surprised that she was wearing what they had started calling her mission clothes, even though it showed the bandages wrapped around her stomach.

"Took ya long enough." Gajeel grumbled under his breath even though it didn't go unnoticed by Natsu

"We are going to be fighting against Spriggan tail, but I am not going to be the one to explain it to you all Natsu and Lucy will because they are the ones who came up with this plan." The master explained as the two walked right next to the railing as all eyes were on them.

"Before anything, how do we know we should go along with their plan?" Lyon questions while looking up at the two.

"I trust their plan whatever it might be." Hibiki interjects while looking at the two.

"Lyon if you don't agree with our plan you don't have to participate and you and Meredy will just leave, but if you want to take revenge of those b-er jerks for what they did then I suggest you help." Natsu remarks to the white haired ice mage as everyone noticed how Natsu caught himself before swearing in front of the kids.

"Lyon, we should help, I mean the others can't fight because of Spriggan tail." Meredy reminds the white haired man who sighs in defeat.

"Now that's out of the way, let me explain the one thing I'm worried about." Lucy sighed as she looked at the group assembled in front of them, all had confused looks on their faces. "All the kids except for Lilith will need to fight." Lucy explained in a sigh.

"What?! You can't expect us to go along with a plan that puts the next generation of the guild in danger!" Grey yells towards the two, not standing up because Silver was sitting on his lap.

"Calm down snowflake. It's not like they're going to fight anyone like Jose, they'll be fighting the magic soldiers and low level mages, but they won't be alone." Natsu explains with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Erza questions as she seemed to be in thought.

"Well I would like to explain the plan further but we're kinda waiting on three people that I contacted while in the chaos tower." Lucy explained as the mages looked confused. "The chaos tower had a large communication lacrima on the top floor and before Ivan got me I was able to contact a few friends of ours to help." Lucy finished as the guild turned as they heard the guild doors creak open. "Right on time." Lucy smirked as two large figures and one the size of a child came into view.

"Sorry it took so long, we had to get some stuff done before hand." A familiar voice to fairy tail remarked before everyone noticed who it was.

"Brandish? What are you doing here?" Mest question in shock, even though he had a more or less full understanding as he had gotten back from a long mission the day before.

"I guess some introductions are in order." Natsu remarked to the guild. "The man beside Brandish is Raijin, the king of Alvarez" Natsu explains as they look at a dark blue haired man with purple tips, he was wearing a black t-shirt under a dark blue knee length coat and black pants. "Brandish is his wife and also queen of Alvarez" Natsu explained as they looked at the woman who looked and wore the same clothes as during the war with Alvarez Everyone soon took their eyes of Brandish as their eyes were locked onto a little girl that had Brandish's hairstyle but in the color of Raijin and seemed to be wearing a green coat and black shorts. "Oh right the little girl is Midori, their daughter."

"So why are they here?" Sting questions curiously, while looking at the little girl who seemed to be looking around in curiosity.

"We're going to help you guys, it's the least I can do for Natsu and Lucy." Raijin smirks towards the two.

"Anyway, now that everyone's here, let me start." Lucy sighs as everyone has their full attention on the blonde. "What's going to happen is there will be four main groups for when Spriggan tail inevitably attack us. The first group is made up of all the children, except for Lilith since she can't fight right now and a select amount of the others who will be fighting along side them along with defending them in case a strong opponent appears. The second group will be made up of the dragon slayers, they will be helping the majority of us fight off their main attackers and will be fighting Acnologia if he was indeed revived." Lucy explains before getting interrupted.

"So we don't even know if he was revived or not?" Romeo asks confused about the situation.

"Right, the old hag said Lucy's magic was drained, so it's not known if the magic was used to revive him or not." Natsu explains before continuing. "The third group will be fighting off the main forces of Spriggan tail. And finally the fourth group will have the most dangerous job." Natsu explained, a serious tone to his voice. "the fourth group will be fighting the leader of Spriggan tail." Natsu explains as everyone is dead silent.

"Since everyone seems to understand the situation I will now explain who will be in what group." Lucy starts getting right to the point as everyone nods. "The group that will be fighting the leader is going to be Grey, Natsu and Raijin." Lucy starts as some looked puzzled as to why only three.

"Why only three? Wouldn't it make more sense to have more of the stronger fighters to fight him?" Romeo asks the question that was on the forefront of everyone's mind.

"No, it makes the most sense, Grey's demon slayer magic will be very effective against the leader and Natsu and Raijin are both good fighters together along with Raijin having similar magic to Grey." Lucy explains to the group who just nod, not completely understanding what she meant. "The group that will be fighting with the higher ranking members will be Lyon, Meredy, Erza, Jellal, Elfman, Evergreen, Juvia, Bixslow, Levy, Macao, Romeo, Wakaba, Jet Droy, Max, Nab, Reedus, Vjeeter, me and Brandish. The dragon slayer group will of course be Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Erik and Wendy. And finally the group that will be helping to fight with the kids will be Mira, Cana, Lisanna, Guildarts, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Warren, Laki and finally Mest." Lucy finishes as every looks to be going over their roles.

"Wait a second, that still leaves a few of us out." Freed explains to the the blonde curiously, not sure what she was planning.

"Right, that's because, Freed, Hibiki, Master and Kinianna will be inside the guild along with Porlyusica, who will be here just in case anyone gets hurt and Lilith will be inside here too because she can't use magic." Natsu explains to the group who seemed to understand.

"So what will the ones who will be in the guild be doing?" Lyon questions curiously as Lucy just smirks.

"Hibiki will be using his archive magic to keep telepathy with everyone and keeping tabs on all of our enemies and their placements. Freed you will be keeping a constant rune barrier up, just in case one of our enemies does try to come into the guild. Master, Kinianna, your jobs are to make sure that if a battle erupts inside the guild, to help freed beat them as quick as possible along with making sure Lilith is safe." Lucy finishes as every nods in agreement.

"So now we have a plan and a seemingly good one we can be ready for when they attack. But there is one thing that me and Luce have though about, and that's that the leader may not show himself right at the start, if he doesn't me, Raijin and Grey will be helping the others fight the stronger members." Natsu explains to the guild as Raijin steps forward.

"If I may, I have some information that will be helpful." Raijin starts as he looks at Natsu who nods. "Using Archive while coming here, I was able to get a glimpse of the leader of Spriggan tail talking to Zero and he said that they would be able to start their full assault on Fairy tail in two weeks, I got that yesterday so we have 13 days until their assault." Raijin states as all mages had a slight look of relief. "There's still one worry I think we all have, the citizens, they can't really be here while Spriggan Tail attacks." Raijin reminds the guild mages.

"Right, the day before the attack we will be helping them out of the town, but I will first need to get the approval of The mayor later on today." Master reassures the King of Alvarez.

"That's reassuring, but we three didn't come here alone." Brandish smirks, confusing the guild. "The thirteen generals of the Alvarez royal army is currently stationed around Magnolia to help if need be, they will also be helping Hibiki with making sure everyone knows where everyone is at all times." Brandish explains happily.

"I had a feeling that would happen." Lucy smiles warmly towards the royal family. "Well I guess that's it. So everyone can do whatever you need to to get ready." Lucy states as everyone seemed to be in a happier mood. After finishing, Natsu and Lucy walk over to where Brandish, Midori and Raijin were.

"Still as smart when it comes to tactics it seems." Raijin smirks towards the two.

"Yeah, why don't you guys come and meet our friends since you guys will be working with them?"Lucy suggests as she motions them to follow them over to the table where their friends were located.

"It seems you two made a solid plan." Erza remarks as the five took their seats, as all the kids except for the twins and Midori, who stayed with their parents.

"So what magic do you use Raijin?" Grey questions curiously towards the king, who had his daughter on his lap.

"Other than archive, I use Ice make magic and I'm also the ice dragon slayer." Raijin explains with a smirk as everyone was too shocked to say anything. "And before you ask, I'm a first generation Dragon slayer, Like Wendy and Gajeel." Raijin explains with a smirk.

"So you were raised by the Ice dragon?" Jellal suggests to the male.

"Yes, I was raised by Antarcia in this time. He was the only dragon to live through Acnologia's attack because he was hiding away in a mountain." Raijin explains happily before continuing. "Only thing is, Acnologia found him and me when I was ten and and thought he killed the two of us when he only killed Antarcia. That's why during the war with Acnologia and Zeref I didn't participate, I was still hiding away." Raijin explained as they all nodded.

"I'm surprised you guys brought Midori, I would've thought she would've stayed at the castle." Natsu suggests as he looked at the little girl.

"We would've but she wouldn't take no for an answer, especially when she found out we'd be helping you guys." Brandish explained warmly.

"Yeah, I wanted to see Kai and Nash again." Midori giggled as the two smiled at the girl.

"Hey, why don't you two go introduce Midori to the others? She'll be helping in the fight so it'll be good for her to get to know the others." Lucy suggests to the twins who hop down from the table and practically pull the girl towards the others.

"Oh right, before I forget, we found something of yours Lucy." Brandish smiles warmly as she hands Lucy a sheathed sword.

"You guys actually found her magic sword?" Natsu asks shocked as Lucy pulls out a rapier like sword.

"Yeah, we actually found it on our way here." Raijin explains as the sword changes into one similar like Erza's normal sword.

"I haven't used this sword in a while, Erza would you mind practicing with me? I think this sword may come in handy." Lucy explains to the Scarlet mage.

"Sure, But I won't go easy on you." Erza smirks as the two women get up.

"No problem. If I don't come back by the time you guys leave to get to the house, just meet me at home." Lucy smiles as she places a light kiss on Natsu's lip.

"Yeah, I know." Natsu smiles as he watches his wife walk away with Erza to start training.

… **...**

It had been a few hours since the plan was explained to everyone, everyone was either talking about ways to go about dealing with the enemy. Lyon, Grey Meredy and Juvia were sitting at the bar talking leaving Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Romeo and Jellal at the table with Raijin and Brandish. "It's kinda weird seeing Brandish Happy." Gajeel remarked as he was watching the couple eat.

"She actually changed a lot since the war with Alvarez. During the couple years me and Lucy spent as the rulers there, Brandish and Luce became close and it was actually me and Lucy who got those two together." Natsu explained, causing the couple to have pink tints on their faces. Even they couldn't deny that if it wasn't for Natsu and Lucy they wouldn't be together.

"You're telling me that flame brain was the one who got you two together?" Grey asked slamming his hand on the bar counter in a fit of laughter.

"Shut it, snowflake!" Natsu yelled as he tossed a fireball at Grey, hitting him in the shoulder.

"You don't need to be so uptight all the time, charcoal brains." Grey growled as he walked over to where Natsu was and picked him up by the shirt.

"So I'm guessing you wanna start something then?" Natsu asked tilting his head to the side as he kick Grey in the side.

"You've done it now Pyro!" Grey yelled as the two started a fight.

"What just happened?" Raijin questions as more guild members starting joining in, causing an all out guild brawl.

"This happens almost everyday." Gajeel chuckled as he swallowed a piece of metal and entered the fray. The others couldn't help but laugh at the guild members that were constantly throwing punches at the others.

"I see why Natsu and Lucy like this guild so much." Raijin remarked as the guild hall was in the process of getting destroyed.

"You aren't going to partake Raijin?" Mira asked curiously as he was the only man who wasn't fighting at the moment.

"Naw, I-Gah!" Raijin groans as a bar stool hit him square in the face and sending him flying backwards. "OK, who the hell threw that?" Raijin groans as he stood up and saw Natsu smirking towards him. "Oh you're going to get it Natsu!" Raijin yelled before entering the fight himself.

"That was easy to get him involved." Mira giggles as Brandish nods.

After a a half hour the Brawl had finally simmered down with only the dragon slayers left. "So it seems all generations of dragon slayers are strong." Raijin remarks in a long gasp of air before Gajeel hitting him and Erik with a iron club.

"Jeez, that brawl lasted a little longer than I thought it would." Mira remarked as the other slayers fell back onto the floor.

"You've definitely gotten stronger Raijin." Natsu smirked as the slayers sat up to look at each other.

"Five years does that." Raijin sighed as they all got up and walked back to their own tables.

"Hey Natsu, what kind of magic does Nashi use?" Brandish asked said fire dragon slayer curiously.

"She a fourth generation fire dragon slayer, why do you ask?" Natsu asked curiously before eyes going wide at Nashi and Midori, who were sparing using their magic. "Midori is a ice dragon slayer?" Natsu asks worriedly towards the two.

"Yeah." Raijin smirks before noticing the two girls were going to use their breath attacks. "Crap. Ice make wall!" Raijin yells, creating a wall to stop the two roar attacks from clashing, causing the guild and kids to look at Raijin and Natsu who were walking over to the girls and picked them up.

"Oi flame brain, what's wrong?" Grey asked as Natsu and Raijin sat the girls down on the table, confusing everyone in the guild.

"Midori and Nashi almost induced a unison raid." Natsu explained, sweat visible on his face.

"What do ya mean salamander?" Gajeel asks sitting at the table and looking at the two girls curiously.

"Natsu, explain it to them and I'll see if I can find the video using archive." Raijin states as he activates archive and starts searching through it.

"There's a reason why me and Raijin will be helping Grey, we're the fire and ice dragon slayers. We are two of the most compatible dragon slayers because of our magic." Natsu started explaining as Freed looked at Natsu confused.

"But fire and ice are far from compatible." Freed reminds the dragon slayer, causing Natsu to nod.

"Yes that may be true, but what happens when you combine hot and cold air?" Natsu asks the green haired man who starts to come to the realization.

"That would make a... tornado. Wait you don't mean if their breath attacks hit they wouldn't created a breath attack, similar to a tornado?" Freed questions as the guild goes silent. The guild didn't know what to do with the information as they all looked at the father and daughter dragon slayers.

"Yes, they would've accidentally created a tornado dragon's roar." Natsu explained while the two girls looked down as they realized what almost happened.

"Here's one time me and Natsu used it." Raijin explained as he moves the archive to show the whole guild.

 _~Flashback~_

Natsu and a pregnant Lucy were currently walking around the castle of Alvarez while watching the soldiers of the royal army train. As they were training Natsu and Lucy both stopped and looked at Raijin who seemed to be having an easy time fighting the generals of the royal army. "What do you think Natsu? I think he might be able to become the high general of the royal army." Lucy suggested as she pointed to Raijin.

"Yeah, why don't we go and see him." Natsu suggested as the two walked over towards the area, causing everyone to stop and bow to them.

"You majesty, what are you doing here?" A black haired general asks while on one knee.

"We're still looking for someone to become the high general for the army, and we noticed that you were having trouble with him. Do you mind explaining it to us?" Lucy asked while holding onto to her enlarged stomach.

"The one you are talking about is Raijin. He is an extremely capable fighter and I've never fought anyone with such skill or magic." The general explained to Natsu and Lucy, a frown on his face.

"Raijin come forward." Natsu commands, causing said soldier to walk up next to the general.

"What is your magic?" Lucy asks curiously towards the blue and purple haired man.

"I am the ice dragon slayer along with being able to use Ice maker magic and super archive." Raijin explains towards the king and queen.

"I see, why don't you you show me your dragon slayer powers?" Natsu asks a smirk plasters on his face.

"A-are you sure, your highness?" Raijin asks in total shock.

"Yes, I'm asking a fellow dragon slayer to battle." Natsu smirks as Lucy walks to the stairs to sit and watch the battle unfold.

"You're a dragon slayer too?" Raijin asks in shock.

"Yes, for now I want all of you to clear out except for Raijin and the twelve generals." Natsu smirks, causing all of the lower ranking soldiers to head out with their swords in hand. "I've got a question for you Raijin, do you know why me and the queen change our appearances when we're out in public?" Natsu questions curiously as the soldiers were all gone.

"I suspect to hide yourselves from certain people." Raijin explains towards the king.

"That's actually true. Even though the soldiers all know what we really look like, the only ones who know our real names are the generals and now you." Natsu smirks as he takes of his robes, showing his one sleeved black jacket, with matching, shorts and a waist coat. "Our real names are Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, we're members of the magic guild Fairy Tail in Fiore." Natsu explains as he points to the red guild mark on his shoulder.

"I see. So why are you telling me all this your highness?" Raijin asks as he notices Natsu was smirking.

"Because, I have a feeling you're strong enough to be the high general of the royal army. I want to test you to see how powerful you are." Natsu explains while Raijin jumped back ready to fight.

"OK I will, but I better warn you, I'm going to go all out from the beginning." Raijin smirked as blue scales littered his body as his hair became frozen in ice.

"Very well, I won't at first, but if you prove to be a challenge I will." Natsu explained as red shimmering scales glittered his body. As the scales finished appearing, the two charge at each other slamming their fists together before jumping back. "I see you have the power of a first generation dragon slayer, if you truly are use your breath attack against mine." Natsu commands as he starts getting ready for his breath attack.

"Fire dragons..."

"Ice dragons..."

"Roar!" The two yell as they use their respective breath attack.

What no one was expecting was what happened when the two magics clashed, the two fused into one attack and created a black wind that threw the generals into the air. "What the?" Lucy questioned as the generals were slammed against the walls.

"A unison raid that combines fire and ice?" Natsu questions clenching his fist as he thinks it over. "No it would've turned to either water or stream, it used the properties of our powers... So it used my heat and Raijin's cold to create a tornado." Natsu realized as He walked over to Raijin. "The tornado dragon's roar." Natsu remarked as he put his hand on Raijin's shoulder.

"Yes it would seem, your highness." Raijin remarked as he saw Natsu's smirk.

"And it would seem you are the perfect candidate to be the high general of the Alvarez royal army." Natsu said to Raijin

"It would be my honor." Raijin knelt to the pink haired man as Lucy walked towards the two.

"Your name is Raijin correct?" Lucy asked the new High general of Alvarez.

"Yes it is, my queen. Why do you ask?" Raijin asks the pregnant blonde curiously.

"Do you know a woman by the name of Brandish?" Lucy asked, causing him to blush at the name.

"Y-yes I do, if I may be perfectly honest I have feelings for her." Raijin explained as he stood back up.

"Then go and ask her out, she may also have feelings for you." Lucy suggests with a knowing look on her face.

"I-I don't know." Raijin sighed as he blushed furiously.

"Oi, if Lucy's saying this I know why, we've both seen her watch you train, and blush when we saw her steal glances at you." Natsu remarked as pushed Raijin towards the exit of the training yard. "Now go ask her out." Natsu commanded as he left the yard.

"So I have a feeling you'll be training him to use your dragon slayer abilities together?" Lucy asked as the two noticed that the unison raid had damaged parts of the training yard.

"Yup, but for now lets head back so we can work on the other papers we need to finish signing." Natsu remarked as the two walked away.

"You mean the papers YOU need to sign. I just have to suggest things to you." Lucy smirked as Natsu pecked her nose.

 _~End Flashback~_

"So that's why you guys stopped them from using their breath attacks." Levy remarked as Raijin stopped his archive magic.

"Yeah, in such a small space, even with the small amount of magic power compared to me and Raijin it could severely damage the guild." Natsu sighed as he looked at the girls.

"Daddy, are we in trouble?" Nashi asked looking up at her father who just shook his head. Natsu knew he needed to talk to her about it but knew that the guild wasn't the best place to do so.

"No, but we need to talk to you girls about it later." Natsu explained as Raijin and Brandish nodded in agreement. "Now you two can go play with the others but no using magic." Natsu said to the two as they hopped off the table to join the others.

… **...**

It was late evening and Natsu, Raijin, Brandish and the kids were walking towards Natsu and Lucy's house. The three were about ten feet away talking as the parents were watching them closely, making sure they weren't too far away. "Are you sure it's OK for us to stay with you guys?" Brandish questions curiously towards the fire slayer.

"It's fine we have a couple of spare bedrooms that we made sure to have if we needed to watch one of the guilds kids or something." Natsu explained as they started on the dirt path to the house.

"The twins said the house is really nice. But I doubt anything made by you is nice." Raijin picked at Natsu as he just rolled his eyes.

"Daddy can we just run the rest of the way?" Nashi asked curiously while smelling the air for wyverns or any other type of monster. "I can't smell any monsters near by." Nashi explained with a smile on her face.

"Sure, but stay on the path." Natsu smiled as the three started running up the path as the Dragneel house hold came into view.

"Wow it actually is really nice." Brandish remarks as the kids hit their heads on the house.

"Oww, we shoulda been more careful." Kai groans as he gets back onto his feet as the three rub their temples.

"He really is Natsu's son." Brandish smirks as the three kids walk inside.

"Not funny." Natsu rolls his eyes as the three adults walk inside and notice that Lucy was cooking dinner.

"So that's why the kids came here." Lucy smiles as she walks over to Natsu and kisses his cheek.

"Yeah, how was training?" Natsu asked as he pecked her nose.

"Good. The three kids went up to play in one of the kids rooms." Lucy smiles warmly as she goes back to cooking. "You two can chose one of the rooms in the hall to use while you guys are here." Lucy suggests as she points to the hall.

"Thanks, we'll go chose a room." Raijin smirked as the two left to enter on of the rooms as Natsu and Lucy stayed in the kitchen.

"Natsu, what happened? And don't try lying to me, You know I can tell when something happened." Lucy reminds her boyfriend as he just sighed. He knew full well that he couldn't lie to his wife, especially she knew something happened.

"Nash and Midori were sparring in the guild and almost accidentally did a unison raid." Natsu sighed, worried that his wife might overreact at the information. To his surprise she didn't.

"Well knowing you and Raijin, you guys stopped it before anything happened. I hope you don't mind having some tacos for dinner do you?" Lucy asks curiously as Natsu notices the meat she was cooking along with the shredded lettuce, cut tomatoes and other toppings that are used for tacos.

"Not at all. It looks delicious." Natsu smiles as he walks over to the fridge and takes out a bottle of hot sauce. "i just realized something, they didn't have any bags or anything with them did they?" Natsu questioned as he opened the bottle.

"You must've forgot about my magic then." Brandish remarked as the two returned into the kitchen.

"Right, you can change the size of anything." Natsu reminded himself as he helped Lucy set the table for the seven of them. "I'll go get the kids for dinner." Natsu states as Lucy setting the table with the food so that they can start eating.

… **...**

Natsu, Lucy, Brandish and Raijin were all sitting outside while the three kids were taking their baths. The four parents decided to get some fresh air while the kids took their baths. "It's really peaceful out here, I see why you guys chose this place for a house." Brandish remarks, breaking the silence from not talking for a while.

"Yeah, it's mostly peaceful. The only times it's not is when Wyverns or vulcans come too close from the forest." Natsu remarked before continuing. "But I've actually lived here since I joined the guild. It just wasn't this nice of a house. After we returned to the guild me and some of the others rebuilt the house so it would be perfect for us." Natsu finished as a light breeze blew through the area.

"Yeah and I wasn't allowed to see it before it was finished." Lucy grumbled as Natsu pulled her against him.

"Hey it was also a present for you." Natsu remarked as he kissed her forehead. Raijin and Brandish couldn't help but laugh at the two, knowing how they acted when they were still ruling Alvarez and now, their personalities was the same as back then.

After a few minutes the door creaked open and Nashi ran over to her parents in a red pajama set. "you got done fast." Natsu remarked towards his daughter as she climbed on her mothers lap.

"Yup I learned the same trick as you to dry off." Nashi giggled towards her father as Lucy glared at her husband.

"Kai and Midori aren't done yet?" Natsu asked, trying to change the topic from Nashi using his trick to dry off quicker.

"I think Kai's getting done but I'm not sure about Midori." Nashi explained as she rested against her mother.

"Midori said she'll be out in a few minutes." Kai's voice said as they all turned to see the blonde boy, who was only wearing a pair of black boxers, walk over to them and climb on his fathers lap.

"Why are you only in your boxers?" Raijin asked the blonde curiously.

"I always do after I take a bath." Kai explained as he yawned.

"Iggy why are you tired?" Nashi asked as she tilted her head to look at her twin brother.

"I was fighting with Silver for a long time today and I think I used to much magic." He yawned as Natsu ruffled his already messy hair.

"We may wanna go inside then." Natsu remarked as the six headed inside and walked over to the couch.

A few minutes after they get to the couch Midori ran in and climbed on her fathers lap while while wearing a black pajama set. "How was your bath Midori?" Raijin asked curiously towards his daughter who was smiling brightly.

"It was really nice." Midori smiled as the three kids hopped down and started playing on the floor.

… **...**

It was later at night and Natsu and Raijin were in the kitchen talking about what had happened since Raijin had become King of Alvarez. While they were talking they both could hear water running, meaning that both Lucy and Brandish were taking showers. "So we've both had our own difficulties." Raijin remarked as Natsu finished talking about what happened when they got to magnolia.

"Yeah, Erza for some reason likes thinking that I do more stupid things than I actually do." Natsu sighed while taking a sip of his drink. "I mean seriously, if she thought about it, she would've remembered that I wouldn't never force Lucy into doing anything she didn't want to do." He finished as Raijin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Which do you like better, being royalty or being part of a guild?" Raijin asked curiously towards one of his closest friends.

"Being in a guild. I mean I liked being King but I hated all the damn paperwork." Natsu explained with a smile as the two heard footsteps from upstairs. "Heh, Lucy's done with her shower." Natsu smirked as Raijin nodded to the pink haired slayer.

A few minutes and Lucy emerged into the kitchen in her pajamas. "The kids are all asleep." Lucy smiles as she hops onto the counter next her husband.

"I would hope so, they all seemed really tired after they took their baths." Natsu remarked as Raijin nodded to the two.

"I'm going to head to bed, you guys might wanna too. We still need to make sure we're strong enough for the fighting that's going to happen." Raijin suggested as Brandish came out of the bathroom and followed her husband into their room.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Lucy asked jumping onto her husbands back.

"You can be a pain in the neck, you know that?" Natsu sighed as he started walking up the stairs and towards their room.

"I may be a pain, but I'm a pain you married." Lucy giggled as the two got into their room and she hopped off his back went onto the balcony.

"Lucy, what's bothering you?" Natsu asked in a worried tone as he got next to her and placed his hand over hers, and rand his thumb over her guild mark.

"Lucy couldn't help but sigh. She knew that even though he wasn't using a serious tone, he was serious about getting an answer out of her, especially when he had used her name and not her nickname. "Is it such a good idea to have the kids fight too? I mean I know that Nash and Kai have actual combat experience but I doubt the other kids do as well." Lucy sighed while looking out towards the town.

"Yes but even so, they aren't fighting by themselves, they're fighting with a lot of the adults from the guild." Natsu reminded the blonde as he gripped her hand.

"I guess. I'm just worried the kids may get hurt and it'll be my fault." Lucy frowned,causing Natsu to grip her by the shoulders.

"Listen Lucy." Natsu started as he locked as with the blonde. "No one will blame you if the kids get hurt. They need to know what a real battle is, and everyone knows that." Natsu reassured her as he rested his forehead against hers. "Now lets go to bed. And you better not worry about this, everyone has faith in you." Natsu reassured his wife as they walked over and got into bed.

"Good night Natsu, I love you." Lucy smiled as she cuddled up to the dragon slayer.

"I love you to Lucy, good night." Natsu smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife as they slowly went to sleep.

 **Gah, that took so much longer than I was hoping it to. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter even though it took so long.**


	26. Start of the War

**Hey guys, sorry this one took so damn long to get out. I had gotten major writers block for this one and it took longer than I thought to edit this chapter. I'm hoping that the next chapter won't take as long to finish.**

It was morning in the fairy tail guild hall and everyone was talking with each other as they knew that sooner or later they would be needing to fight. Natsu and Lucy were talking with Grey and Juvia at the bar as Natsu was becoming increasingly worried. Happy and Raijin had left to scout the area and hadn't returned. That was three hours ago, and his body was tense with worry. "Natsu, calm down. They'll be fine." Lucy reassured her husband as she could always tell when something was bothering him.

"Luce, it's been three hours. It doesn't take that long to scout the area." Natsu reminded his wife while he sighed uneasily.

As if on cue, Raijin and Happy ran into the guild, seemingly out of breath and sweat coming off of Raijin's face as the guild looked at them with worry. "Raijin? What did you guys see?" Brandish asked walking over to him.

"Magic soldiers. All with the mark of Zeref on their bodies. They're about a half hour from reaching the city. I didn't even see any of the higher ups of Spriggan Tail." Raijin explained as Hibiki got out his archive and started communicating with the 13 generals of Alvarez.

"Everyone you know what to do." Makarov said with a smirk as everyone nodded.

"Be careful." Natsu said as he kissed his wife and walked over to Raijin and Grey.

Everyone got ready to leave the hall but stopped as an extremely loud roar echoed out causing everyone to cover their ears. "What the? Why is it so loud?" Silver groaned at the noise as he noticed all the adults were standing still and wide eyed as they realized what that was.

"Salamander, you know what that is right?" Gajeel growled out as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah. The group with the kids head out and try and stop the Magic soldiers. We'll keep constant contact with you all through Hibiki, Just be careful." Natsu said as they all ran off towards the entrance to town just as the roar echoed out again.

"Damn. Acnologia." Lucy growled as she noticed Natsu looking out towards the lake behind the guild.

"I can smell Acnologia. His scent's coming from the lake behind the guild." Natsu growled as the rest of the guild besides the ones who were tasked with staying inside, along with Juvia as Lucy wanted her on standby, walked out behind the guild.

What the guild saw sent shivers down their spines. It was Acnologia heading right towards the guild with a group of people on his back. Within a few minutes Acnologia had landed in the water in front of them. "It seems they did indeed make a plan." Jose remarked as there was a still silence as nothing but a wind blew by.

"But our boss did take this into consideration." Zero remarked before they all vanished.

"Crap. Everyone go find where they went!" Lucy commanded as the team that the guild dubbed team combat ran to find Zero, Jose, Ivan and any other higher ranking mages that they might've gotten to join them.

"Children of Igneel, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Grandina, Antarcia, along with the fake dragon slayers. You may have been able to kill me during the war, but not this time." Acnologia growled towards the group of dragon slayers and the lone demon slayer.

After this statement Acnologia got ready for a breath attack and a second later a whirl of blue erupted from Acnologia's mouth. "Like hell that's work!" Natsu and Raijin yelled running into the attack and blocking it with their hands.

"What the hell are you all standing around for? We've defeated him before, that was seven years ago so there's no need to be scared like we're helpless!" Natsu yelled as him and Raijin went into their dragon force.

"Salamanders right." Gajeel smirked as everyone nodded and went into dragon force and Grey had his demon marks appear on the right side of his body.

"What's this I smell? Some more dragon slayers?" Acnologia growled as he looked in the direction of of where the kids were most likely fighting the magic soldiers.

"You're fight is with us not them." Sting remarked as him and Rouge sent roar attacks at Acnologia slightly damaging him.

"I'll go take care of them father. It seems it's a group of children along with some adults who are fighting our magic soldiers at the moment." A sadistic sounding woman's voice remarked walking on Acnologia's back.

"Father? Who the hell are you?" Natsu growled towards the woman.

The woman took off a black cloak and revealed she had long spiky black hair that went down to her ankles and had on a aqua blue jacket and black pants on. "I am Tresa. The chaos dragon slayer." The woman smirked before running off towards where the kids were.

"I heard that, Laxus, Cobra go after her, make sure she doesn't get too close to the kids!" Lucy's voice rung out from inside their heads.

"Right. We won't let a sadistic woman like her hurt them." Laxus smirked as him and cobra ran after her.

"Everyone attack him at once!" Raijin yelled as they all started a breath attack to start truly fighting Acnologia.

… **...**

As the fight between most of the dragon slayers and Acnologia was starting to become extremely violent the combat team had split off to find the three higher ups that had appeared. Lyon, Meredy, Elfman, evergreen, Romeo and Macao were one group, Erza, Jellal, Wakaba, Jet, Reedus and Vjeeter were the second. The final group was made up of Levy, Droy, Max, Nab, Lucy, Brandish and Bixslow. "Anyone run into them yet?" Lucy asked through telepathy.

"Nope. Hey Hibiki, is archive finding them yet?" Lyon asked through telepathy towards the Blue Pegasus member.

"Not yet. I have no idea why. With so many mages using archive, it shouldn't be this hard just to find three signatures different from the others." Hibiki explained in a stressed tone.

"It's fine, we'll track them down soon." Lucy reassured as everyone continued to try and find them.

"You don't have to look far my dear." Jose's voice rang out as he appeared in front of Lucy's group taking out nab and max in one attack of his shades.

"Jose. Did you team up with them just for revenge against our guild?" Lucy asked as she changed into her Loke stardress form.

"That and the money I'll be getting once we win this war against your pathetic guild. It won't be long until Acnologia kills the dragon slayers." Jose chuckled as he sent a group of shades towards Lucy.

"Your shades don't work on me." Lucy smirked using a Regulus punch on the shades.

"Guys, we're in a jam right now!" Lyon yelled through the telepathy. "we're up against Zero and getting our asses handed to us." Lyon groaned before screaming out in pain.

"Me, Levy and Brandish will stay here and fight Jose. The rest go and help Lyon's group." Lucy commanded, causing Droy, Max, Bixslow and Nab to run towards them with the help of Hibiki Navigating them.

"You know, this is going to be quite easy." Brandish smirked as she used her magic to make Jose become extremely small.

"Levy, mind making a hole?" Lucy asked curiously as Levy nodded.

"Solid script hole!" Levy yelled as she created a hole right under the tiny man, forcing him to fall into it.

"Open, Gate of maiden, Virgo!" Lucy swiped her golden key through the air and the maid spirit appeared while bowing. "Virgo can you make sure he won't try anything anytime soon?" Lucy asked worriedly before noticing that Brandishes eyes went wide.

"No way, he's counteracted my magic." Brandish gasped as Jose crawled out of the hole.

"Princess. I think that Scorpio would be a better fit for this fight." Virgo explained before disappearing.

"Dragon script Iron!" Levy yelled as her body was engulfed in iron like scales. "We need to beat this jerk fast. If we don't we won't be able to help the others." Levy remarked as she sent iron kunai like objects at Jose, piercing his clothes and his skin.

"Well that's a new ability." Lucy smirked as she changed to her Taurus stardress and cracked her whip towards Jose and breaking his legs in the process.

"He won't be doing much now." Loke's voice remarked as he appeared in a glowing light. "I'll take him to the guild so that we can put some anti magic cuffs on him." Loke explained as he walked over to the pained man and just dragged him away. "For what you've done, I don't even care if you live through this or not." Loke growled toward the man.

"Hibiki, Loke's coming with Jose. We were able to defeat him but he's covered in blood and his legs are broken." Lucy explained through telepathy.

"That's good. The other groups are all in fights of their own. I'd suggest going to the team where Erza is. They're fighting Ivan and are struggling a little bit." Hibiki explained as Levy removed her dragon script armor.

"OK We'll be right there." Lucy explained as the three started heading towards the fighting.

… **...**

"Fire dragons roar!" A pillar of flames erupted from the defense group as it charred and destroyed a group of magic soldiers. The group had been fighting the magic soldiers for quite some time and the kids seemed to be doing just fine with the help of the adults around them.

"She really is Natsu's daughter." Guildarts remarked as he used his crash magic on another group of magic soldiers.

"I don't think any of us have ever seen this amount of magic soldiers before." Asuka sighed shooting a group of soldiers with her twin pistols.

"They're seriously annoying." Cana groaned sending her cards at a group and zapping them with electricity.

"Why are you guys complaining? Daddy and the other other dragon slayers are fighting Acnologia. This is nothing compared to that." Kai remarked, glaring at the enemies as he punched them with glowing fists.

"Kai's right. No one has a right to complain when we aren't facing the biggest threat." Lisanna smirked clawing at a group of magic soldiers in her cat takeover form.

"You all may not be facing the strongest but neither are the dragon slayers." A woman remarked as she walked over towards them. "If the second generation dragon slayers couldn't beat me, I doubt you all could." the woman explained with a devilish grin.

"Who said you beat us?" Erik growled as a pillar of poison and lightning shot at the woman and slammed her into the ground.

"That was unexpected. So you know how to play dead it seems." The bored tone she gave the two was completely different from the angry glare she was giving them.

"Even though I hate it. We had to so we could at least get a shot on you." Laxus growled towards the woman. "Now, I don't like hitting women, but since you're the daughter of Acnologia, I'll make an exception." Laxus growled as he warped towards her and sent her up into the air with a lightning induced punch.

"You all need to leave. We'll be fine but Tresa came here to kill the fourth generation dragon slayers." Erik explained with a serious voice and expression.

"Right." Guildarts nodded, using his crash magic to destroy the surrounding magic soldiers so they could all run off to fight the other soldiers that were coming into the city.

"Good. I don't want them getting hurt." Laxus growled as Tresa landed in front of them, a sadistic smile on her face.

"Protecting you own kind. I will never understand normal dragon slayers." Tresa snarled, lunging at the two with her hands to attack them.

"What do you mean? You're a dragon slayer too." Erik questioned dodging the attack and grabbing her arm.

"I'm higher than you." She growled as Erik tossed her away. As she was sent through the air, she was hit by one of Laxus' punches, sending her into the ground.

"Like hell you are." Laxus growled as he sent a lightning ball at the chaos dragon slayer.

"Damn it. She's tough. She was able to knock us out for a while before we were able to fight her." Erik growled, wiping blood off of his forehead.

"Like hell I'm done!" Tresa yelled as she jumped up and slammed the their heads into the ground.

"You won't win." Erik growled as he looked up at the woman's eyes. "From my experience back when I was against this guild, I know how nothing stops this guild from doing what they need to win." Erik growled angrily towards Tresa before him and Laxus were able to grab her by her arms and send her away from them.

… **...**

"Damn it, Ivan!" Erza yelled as she got knocked back by one of Ivan's attack only to jump back at him in her black wing armor. The fight had been going on for over a half hour and the only ones who were still standing to fight were Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Levy and Brandish.

"Damn. He wasn't this strong when Laxus fought fought him years ago." Lucy growled, holding her magic sword ready for an incoming attack.

"You all won't be able to beat us." Ivan smirked towards the group of mages, grabbing Erza's sword and tossing her away.

As The rest watched as Erza got sent into a nearby building, Lucy realized how he was so much stronger. "It's his armor. It's got magic inside of it that's increasing his power." Lucy explained to the group.

"Very astute of you. But that won't save you all." Ivan laughed sending his shikigami torrent at the group, sending them crashing through a building.

"Damn it. We have to figure out a way to beat this jerk." Levy growled angrily, trying to figure out a way to beat Ivan.

"Levy, can you create a fog in the area?" Lucy asked the blunette who nodded, "Erza's still down from getting sent through that building. Plus she's been taking more damage than anyone else. I want you to create a fog and then I'll go and attack him in my Taurus star dress. While I do that I want you guys to get Erza and see how she's doing." Lucy explained as they all nodded and started the plan.

As the fog from Levy's magic surrounded the area, Ivan smirked before getting a strike from the front by Lucy's fist. "So you flies made a simple plan?" Ivan's gravelly voice remarked before grabbing Lucy by the arm and sending her into the ground.

"No. My stardress wasn't even able to destroy his armor." Lucy groaned as she felt blood run down her face.

"Lucy!" Brandish yelled, noticing that Lucy was being pinned to the ground by Ivan, and started running towards her friend before a cloaked figure appeared behind Ivan.

"You are no longer needed, Ivan." An angry snarl came from the figure before they placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder, sending him away in an instant.

"What the? Who are you?" Lucy asked, cautiously getting up while keeping her distance from the cloaked figure.

"My name is Asher, the calamity dragon slayer." The cloaked figure remarked as the rest of the group walked over to Lucy. "And I am not an ally. I am just following the orders of my master." Asher growled before disappearing away from the group.

"Asher. We'll need to be careful. How are you feeling Erza?" Lucy asked worried at the scarlet knight who was limping slightly with the help of Jellal.

"Yeah. But I won't be able to fight for a while." Erza winced when she put too much pressure on her leg.

"Hibiki, we're finished up here. What's the situation with everyone else?" Lucy asked using telepathy magic to get in touch with him.

"Other than you five, the only ones in the attack team still able to fight are Evergreen, Bixslow, Lyon and Meredy. It seems they're fighting Zero and holding ground. Laxus and Erik are fighting against the chaos dragon slayer and are currently on the attack against her. Team defense is fighting off Magic soldiers at the entrance to town and are holding their own. The group of Slayers are fighting Acnologia and can't seem to get much of an advantage against him." Hibiki finished explaining as Lucy seemed to be deep in thought.

After a few minutes of silence Lucy finally spoke up. "We'll head to the guild to see the situation closer up. Have Porlyusica to be ready to heal Erza, I think she might've broken her leg." Lucy explained as her group headed to the Guild so Lucy could figure out what to do next.

"OK. Just be careful." Hibiki replied before continuing to monitor the town.

… **...**

"Ice make eagle!" Lyon yelled creating a group of frozen eagles, sending them at Zero as his group was facing said former leader of the Oracion Seis. They had been fighting him for a while and had damaged him a significant amount and were staying in constant contact with Hibiki so they knew how each group was doing.

"Weaklings." Zero remarked, dodging the attack with ease, not yet realizing that Bixslow and Evergreen had left.

"Even though you've already taken a large amount of damage?" Meredy questioned as she forced the ground around them to shake with her ark of time magic.

"This damage is nothing." Zero remarked sending his dark capriccio attack at the two who easily dodge it while he was slowly starting to descend into the ground.

"That doesn't mean anything if you're trapped." Evergreen's voice rung out as Zero continued sinking below the ground. "Fairy Machine gun!" Evergreen yelled as she sent her attack hurtling at the red eyed man as a large laser like attack got sent towards Zero causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground, allowing Lyon to freeze him in place while Meredy rose the ground back up.

"It looks like master was right." A hooded man remarked as he walked over to the group with a black wind surrounding him. "You are no longer needed in Spriggan Tail's ranks." The man remarked as he morphed his hand into a swirling black drill and pierced Zero's heart.

"Another one?" Bixslow questioned as him and Evergreen appeared along with Erik running towards them all.

"Don't fight him, you wouldn't stand a chance." Erik remarked in between breathing heavily.

"He's right and I don't intend on fighting in this pathetic war. I am only doing what my master tells me." The man chuckled as he started walking away.

"All three of them have been defeated. All that's left is Acnologia and Tresa before our master reveals himself to you all. I will not be having a major role in this war. All that's left for me to do is protect Tresa once she falls at your hands." The cloaked man chuckled before disappearing in a black wind.

"Who was that?" Evergreen questioned worriedly, concentrating on the spot he was at.

"Asher, the calamity dragon slayer. He may say he's not going to have an active role in this war but I don't believe him in the slightest." Erik remarked before Lucy's voice rang out through their heads.

"Listen you guys. Erik, you need to head back to the back of the guild where the other dragon slayers are taking on Tresa and Acnologia. Evergreen, Bixslow, Lyon, Meredy, I need you four to head to where the Defense group is and help them finish up taking care of the magic soldiers and then you all need to head back to the guild. I have a feeling that something's going to happen once their master shows up." Lucy explained calmly towards the group.

"Sounds good. We'll be at the guild as soon as possible." Lyon remarked as everyone went to where they were supposed to go.

"She's become quite smart and calm headed, especially in such a situation. It seems Acnologia and Tresa will be defeated soon." A horned man smirked as he overlooked the city of Magnolia. He had been watching the town since the war started and had found some intriguing members of fairy tail, besides the dragon slayers. "Too bad these people won't join me, but that's to be expected since this is all just a means to an end." The man chuckled from his position as a breath attack from Acnologia was utterly blocked by the dragon slayers. "It seems the dragon slayers are stronger than we anticipated. But that makes it all the more fun." He smirked as he stood up, ready to enter the fray at any point.

"Master." The hooded man who had been going around the battle field said as he appeared next to the man in a whirl of black wind.

"Asher. Everything is going correctly." The man smirked with a toothy grin under his hood. "I will be entering the fray once Acnologia gets defeated. Once he loses, take Tresa away from the area. I trust you two to lead the ferals." The man chuckled devilishly.

"Of course master. I will do what's needed if you die against him." Asher smirked before leaving the area to let his master watch the fighting from a hilltop.


	27. END

**Hey Guys. This one is quite a bit shorter than last chapter but I'm feeling that it'll be either one or two more chapters for the war. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter.**

"How's the others?" Guildarts questioned as everyone finally got inside the guild besides the draogn slayers and Grey.

"Other than the ones who're fighting Acnologia and Tresa? They're being healed by Porlyusica. But we don't know if they'll be able to fight if more magic soldiers appear." Lucy explained. Everyone noticed how tired Lucy looked. It was starting to get dark out and Lucy especially looked like she could use some sleep.

"But they'll be okay." Juvia remarked as she walked towards everyone with a slight frown as the ground shook under their feet.

"D-damn. What was that?" Lyon questioned as they all almost fell to the floor.

"It was the fighting." Hibiki remarked as he was focusing on his archive to watch the battle unfolding.

"How the hell is Acnologia stronger in his human form?" Raijin growled,holding onto his now bloody arm.

"No idea. But we need to beat his ass fast!" Natsu yelled, running towards Acnologia with flaming fists.

"Why? So you can fight him? He won't be an easy fight, especially who he is." Acnologia smirked, grabbing Natsu's arm and sending him towards Grey and landing on top of him.

"Get off me you damn idiot!" Grey yells punching him off of his half naked body.

"Like it was my fault!" Natsu yelled back before running back to where Raijin was.

"Chaos dragon's roar!"

"Tornado dragon's roar!"

As the two breath attacks clash, dust surrounds the battlefield as the ground under their feet shakes, causing everyone but Natsu, Raijin and Acnologia to fall to the ground.

"This is taking way to fucking long." Gajeel growls getting on his feet and running towards Acnologia with his iron dragon sword spinning. "You damn dragon!" Gajeel yells, jumping at the dragon and slashing at him as Acnologia moves back.

"Gah! You're just as annoying as Metalicana!" Acnologia yelled in pan as he got slashed from his shoulder down to his wrist.

"I wouldn't use that arm now, Gihe." Gajeel laughed before getting kicked in the face with a feminine foot. "That was a damn cheap shot!" Gajeel growled sending his iron club at Tresa and sending her into Laxus just as Wendy sent her sky dragon's roar at Tresa sending her into the ground.

"Even if I'm just a corpse, you will not beat me." Acnologia remarked calmly, before running at Natsu and sending him through the wall of the guild hall and into Lucy.

"Mind getting off me?" Lucy groaned going pale at how bloody her husband looked along with the fact that his clothes were torn up quite a bit.

"Oof. Sorry." Natsu groaned as he got off his wife and stood back up.

"N-Natsu? Are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly as she stood up and looked at his bloody body.

"Y-Yeah. Just Acnologia is way stronger in his human form." Natsu sighed as he noticed everyone was staring at him worriedly especially his kids. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Natsu smirked before running back out to fight.

"You really do get back on your feet fast, especially when you're covered in blood." Acnologia smirked as Natsu ran up to him.

"Yeah well you pissed me off. I scared my kids and almost gave my wife a friken heart attack at how I look right now." Natsu growled as he went into his lighting flame dragon mode and ran at him with a lightning and flame covered fist, slamming him into the ground.

"You definitely are Igneel's son when you can do something like that." Acnologia smirked as he got up and held his stomach as blood started dripping out of his mouth.

As Natsu, Raijin and Gajeel were fighting Acnologia, the rest of the slayers were fighting Tresa and having a slightly easier time but not by much. "Damn, she really is strong." Sting growled after getting up from one of Tresa's attacks to the stomach.

"Yeah, I'm glad the exceeds are inside. If they were I'd be worried about them." Rouge remarked, holding onto his arm with blood seeping through his sleeve.

"Yeah. It's good for them to stay with the kids just in case something happens while we're stuck out here dealing with these fucks." Erik remarked sending a pillar of poison towards Acnologia and hitting his face.

"Thanks for that one!" Natsu smirked, slamming his foot into Acnologia's gut sending him skyward.

As Acnologia was sent skyward, Raijin used his maker magic to send Gajeel and the rest of the Dragon slayers towards Acnologia. "No, I can't lose like this!" Acnologia yelled as he noticed all the slayers except for Grey, Raijin and Natsu were flying towards him with their fists forward.

"This is it you damn ghost!" Gajeel yelled as they all slammed him with their fists, slamming him into the lake with a giant crash forcing the water to rain down as they all landed back on the ground and smirked.

"N-no way. They defeated Acnologia." Tresa whispered with wide eyes while the water rained down.

"Damn. We still have one more to take care of." Natsu groaned, clenching his side in slight pain while looking at Tresa.

"You will not be fighting Tresa." A cloaked man remarked as he appeared in a black wind in front of the Chaos dragon slayer.

"A-Asher? What are you doing here? I need to have my revenge against them." Tresa explained in an angry voice.

"Tresa. I can't lose you. Our master has other plans for them. He will be fighting them himself." Asher smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder before the two disappeared in a black wind.

Inside the guild everyone was quiet as Hibiki blinked rapidly after saying that the dragon slayers had beaten Acnologia while Tresa had run off. "Thank god that's over." Asuka sighed, leaning back against a pillar.

"It's not over yet." Natsu remarked walking inside the guild with blood rolling down his face. As he leaned against the wall that was partially broken, all the other slayers walked in, causing eeveryone to find out that they were all in the same shape as Natsu, all being very weak.

"He's right. Spriggan Tail's master hasn't showed his face." Makarov sighed as the guild turned into a dead silence.

"Damn." Lucy whispered, catching the attention of Nashi who looked at everyone worriedly.

"Ahhh. I can feel it. Sadness. Worry. Pain. Unease. All the emotions that are the opposite of happiness. They're welling up in the Fairy Tail guild. The dragon slayers defeated Acnologia with a combined attack, Asher and Tresa have left. Most of the guild is down for the count and the ones who're still able to stand are covered in wounds except for Makarov, Hibiki, Freed and his little brat." The leader of Spriggan tail remarked with a sinister cackle before heading straight for the fairy tail guild with blinding speed leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

"What's that sound?" Nashi questions as she hears building crumble through the town while the ground starts shaking under their feet.

"Guys. Be ready." Natsu growled while standing up and glaring at the doors.

A few seconds pass before the doors slam open with a man with a slightly torn cloak with black curled horns jutting out through the hood of his cloak. "Looks like it's time for the final part of of the fun." The man remarked causing everyone in the main part of the guild to blink in confusion as they noticed that the man sounded like he had a more sadistic and gravelly version of Natsu's voice.

"What the? He sounds like Salamander." Gajeel growled towards the cloaked man. "And what the hell do you mean by fun?" Gajeel growled angrily while clenching his fists.

"Oh, this just a game to me. Think of me as the final obstacle. If you can't defeat me you'll all die by my hands." The leader of Spriggan tail laughed with black flames surrounding him.

"Then we'll stop you now!" Natsu and Raijin yelled, jumping at him with flaming and Ice covered fists before getting stopped midair and getting spun in the air.

"Oh god. I had this kinda... crap." Raijin groaned before both him and Natsu looked like they were going to hurl.

"Daddy..." Nashi, Kai and Midori sighed up at their fathers who had one hand to their mouths and one to their stomach before getting thrown.

"That's not even transportation." Gajeel sweat dropped as the two went flying into the guild's bar.

"How did pathetic dragon slayers beat Acnologia?" The cloaked man questioned with confusion in his voice as the two men got back on his feet.

"That voice. I know exactly where I've heard it before." Natsu growled, dusting off his already hurt body. "You were watching the fight between Erza and Luce when we got back to the guild and said something about us being strong as you thought." Natsu growled as he limped over to his wife.

"You really are smarter than you looked." The man growled angrily with the flames surrounding him getting bigger.

"Now why don't you show us what you look like, Mephiles." Raijin remarked with a smirk.

"Don't be scared about what I actually look like then." He remarked as the black flames became larger and engulfed his cloak before disappearing revealing who he was.

The mages were all left shocked at the man's form. He looked like Natsu but he was covered in black demon tattoos down his torso along with the same strange swirly tattoos from his knees down to his feet. He had the mark of Zeref on his right shoulder, black curled horns coming from his head and had claws where his toenail and fingernails should be. He also had a pure black version of Natsu's own clothes along with even sharper canines and pure black wings coming from his back. "The hell? Why does he look like Natsu?" Laxus questioned as everyone was in total shock.

"As you all know a black ball of mist sent Natsu and Lucy to Alvarez that was named Mephiles. And when he did that he stole END from Natsu's body. As you can see I am END." The man laughed at the glare he was getting from Natsu "But this who;e war is just a game to me. My original goal was to see who was stronger, me or Natsu But I've come to the realization that I don't care about that anymore. I just want to see all the people he holds dear to suffer at the hands of who is basically him. But I still do want to see who is stronger. One good thing about me compared to my creator is that because I am end now and because I'm not in Natsu's body, If I were to get killed there will be no harm done to Natsu's body unlike when the war between Fiore and Alvarez happened." END remarked, a evil grin plastered over his face.

"This is no game you bastard." Rouge growled angrily towards the demon.

"Maybe to you, but I still have so much planned for the second faze of this war." End remarked as seven books appeared in front of him. "These are the remnants of Fairy Tail's battle with Tartarus. These are the last books of Zeref, which I have the ability to use and with it I can revive the members of Tartarus and use them to my will. But that doesn't mean I will." End remarked with a sinister laugh. "Now, it's time to start the real game." End smirked before a bright light engulfed the area and he sent everyone in the guild away from him while he revived the demons of Tartarus.

"Where are we?" A blonde man with sharp teeth question as the six all stand and look at their surroundings.

"Kyoka, Jackal, Tempester, Franmalth, Torafuzar, Ezel and Keys. You are the last six of the nine demon gates. You are currently in the guild hall of Fairy tail, since I am currently at war with them I am requesting your help." END explained as they all seemed to understand and smirk.

"If we are to help you, you must tell us who you are." Kyoka remarked with a sly smirk.

"I am also one of the demons of Zeref. I am END." He smirked at the six who all nodded. "It is very good that you all got turned back into your books after being defeated by those fairies. If not I wouldn't of had an opportunity like this. But I will say it was hard finding them." End laughed as they all smirked that they would possibly have their revenge against Fairy Tail.

"Master END, what do you wish for us to do?" Kyoka questioned curiously while looking out the guild hall doors.

"For now we just wait for them to wake up and see what's happened to their little town. I will allow you all to take your revenge but only one at a time. It'll make it more amusing." END chuckled as they all smirked at the chance they've been given.

The mages were all slowly waking up to the sun hitting them in the eyes and groaning at the pain that was coursing through their bodies. What the? Why are we outside?" Grey groaned as he got an baring on his surroundings.

"Don't know but there's something wrong with Lucy, Natsu, Raijin and Brandish." Happy explained pointing to where Nashi, Kai, Midori, Lucky and Pepper were looking over four bodies with worry written on their faces.

As everyone else, including everyone who were in the infirmary woke up, they were greeted by something that they never would've thought. "What the hell?" Grey questioned, looking over the four, noticing that Lucy and brandish looked to be in a form that looked like their respective husbands dragon force, while Natsu and Raijin were in something completely different. Natsu and Raijin had scales surrounding their eyes and were outlining their muscles. They had curled horns, claws replacing their nails, scaled wings and a tail along with scaled tapered ears.

"Gramps, do you have any idea what's going on with them?" Grey questioned as Makarov walked over to them and went wide eyed.

"N-no. I've never seen something like this." Master mumbled in complete shock while the master looked at the four, everyone else was looking up at what looked like a mountain range and were all shocked at what they saw.

"N-no way, magnolia has changed." Erza gasped as her eyes went wide at the sight before everyone.


	28. The end of the war

**Hey Guys, sorry this one took so long. I have been too tired to edit this chapter because of the fact that this one is still actiony. Anyway, I'm sorry this one took so long but the next few chapters shouldn't take so as long.**

"Ngh. What the hell happened?" Natsu groaned as he slowly got up to see everyone looking at him curiously. "What's with the strange looks?" Natsu questioned, clearly not realizing that his appearance had changed slightly.

"Natsu? You don't feel strange at all?" Levy asked worriedly towards the dragon slayer. Everyone else looked at him worriedly, confused why he looked so weird.

"Other than a little bit tired and hurting from the fight with Acnologia? Nope nothing why do you ask?" Natsu questioned before he turned to see the twins looking up at him.

"Daddy, you and Raijin both changed and Mommy and and Brandish look like they're in dragon force." Kai explained pointing to the three, causing Natsu's eyes to widen.

"Anyone got a mirror?" Natsu questioned before Levy created a mirror with her solid script. As Natsu looked at himself in the mirror his eyes went wide as he stood up.

"So you going to tell us what happened to you four since it doesn't seem to startle ya?" Gajeel questioned curiously towards Natsu

Natsu turned around and looked at the transformed magnolia before he spoke. "It seems that whatever happened to magnolia did a forced dragonization for me and Raijin and it forced Lucy and Brandish's ability for being a mate to a dragon slayer." Natsu sighed as he turned around to see the confused faces of the others.

"Levy's Gajeel's mate so why isn't she like Lucy and brandish?" Jet asked looking at the unconscious blonde who had Natsu's scales glittering her body along with flames around her.

"Because Levy probably hasn't trained to use the ability that you're given through the mating ritual. I doubt Levy and Gajeel even know about it." Natsu explained with a sigh.

"And what is this ability?" Grey questioned. He himself along with the others were all confused about the four's current situation.

"The ability to use their mate's dragon slayer magic. So Luce can use my magic and brandish can use Raijin's." Natsu explained as easily as possible so that everyone understood what he meant.

"That makes sense but can you turn back to normal?" Levy questioned, while looking at him worriedly.

"Nope. During this whole conversation I've been trying to turn back and I can't. So I have a feeling I won't be able to turn back until Magnolia goes back to normal or once we beet E.N.D." Natsu explained with a sigh while everyone nodded. They seemed to grasp the situation faster than Natsu thought they would've. Natsu wasn't complaining, he was happy that they were able to understand the situation.

"So now we just need to wait for Blondie and the other two to wake up before we can figure out what our next move is then." Laxus sighed everyone waited for the others to finally wake up.

A few hours have passed since Natsu woke up and everyone was trying to figure out a plan as to what to do. "So we're stuck like this until E.N.D gets defeated huh?" Lucy questioned as she looked over to her husband. "I don't think that E.N.D realized that it would've done this when he used a smaller version of universe one. So what our best option is for Natsu and Raijin to run ahead of everyone else and take out as many of the magic soldiers they can before they can get up to where E.N.D is." Lucy explained towards everyone as they all nodded.

Everyone knew that they would have to defeat E.N.D so that Magnolia would be turned back to normal. Everyone also knew that they had to defeat E.N.D to finish the last demon of Zeref. "Then let's get started." Natsu smirked as him and Raijin moved to get ready to race off towards the mountain that was now Magnolia.

A second later and Natsu and Raijin took off towards the guild hall using their claws to take out as many magic soldiers as they could. "D-damn, they gained a shit ton of speed." Grey groaned as he wiped dust out of his eyes.

"Yeah. That form increases their speed, attack and defense." Lucy smirked as they all ran forward to catch up with them.

"It seems that this magic also healed my leg." Erza smirked as she ran with the others before she felt a familiar presence heading towards them. Before long Kyoka appeared in front of the group. "Kyoka." Erza growled as everyone suddenly came to a stop.

"This is where you all stop." Kyoka remarked towards the group with a devilish glare.

"No. This is where you stop." Erza glared as she changed into her fairy armor. "Everyone continue heading forward. I can take her on by myself." Erza commanded as she started fighting the demon.

"Right. Lets go." Jellal said as they all started running to try and catch up to Natsu and Raijin.

A few hours have passed and Natsu and Raijin were locked in combat with one of the demons of Zeref, Keyes. He had somehow gotten stronger since E.N.D had awoken him and the two were struggling against him. They had learned that they had to defeat Keyes not only to get to E.N.D but also because the others who were fighting the other demons were having trouble since when they would defeat a demon Keyes' magic would just resurrect them. "Damn it. This sisn't getting us anywhere." Natsu growled before a pink Ice arrow hit Keyes, destroying him on contact before he got turned back into his book.

"Would've been here sooner, but there's a lot of magic soldiers." Grey sighed as he walked up to the two dragon slayers.

"what's the situation on the other demons?" Natsu questioned towards the ice demon slayer. Natsu was worried since he noticed that the demons had a significant boost in magic power because of E.N.D

"Erza's fighting Kyoka, Lucy and Brandish are fighting jackal, Guildarts is fighting Tempester, Laxus and the thunder legion are fighting Ezel, Mira is fighting Torafuzar, and Juvia is fighting Franmalth." Grey explained as the three stepped foot in their guild where E.N.D was waiting for them with a smug look on his face.

"Keys has been defeated quite easily by the demon slayer. Too bad. This game will be over soon then." E.N.D cackled before sending black fire at the three as they easily dodge it.

"This may be a game to you but for us it isn't." Natsu growled as he ran at E.N.D and the two slammed fists, causing dust to fly everywhere.

"Natsu, we can leave him to you for now, right?" Raijin questioned as he looked to the fight that wouldn't make sense to try and fight with Natsu at the moment.

"Yeah. Go and help the others defeat the magic soldiers Raijin." Natsu commanded as he slammed end into the ground by the stomach. "Grey go and help defeat Tartarus. Your demon slayer magic will be able to easily defeat them but even I can tell it'll take more than just your magic to care of this bastard." Natsu remarked right before getting a kick to the stomach.

"Right. Lets go Grey." Raijin remarked as the two ran off to help everyone else.

"That was a stupid idea. We're both fire. Neither of us can win against each other." E.N.D laughed as they started sending fire at each other.

"No it's not. I have a way to beat you and it's because your spell turned me into my dragonized form." Natsu laughed as he slammed his fist into E.N.D's stomach sending him crashing into the bar.

"Bastard. You may be my creators brother but that doesn't mean anything to me!" E.N.D yelled as he jumped at Natsu and punched him out of the guild hall.

"I haven't had a good fight in a while." Natsu growled as he got up and flew at the demon slamming his two fists at the demon's head.

"You really are Igneel's son." E.N.D grumbled as he quickly got up. "Maybe I should turn the city back to normal. But I'll wait until the other demons are defeated. They are just pawns in my little game after all." E.N.D smirked as he slammed Natsu into the floor, cracking the wooden floorboards in the process.

While Natsu was fighting E.N.D Raijin and Grey were helping everyone take care of the demons of Tartarus and defeating the magic soldiers. The only ones left were Kyoka, Jackal and Torafuzar. Grey was currently heading to where Mira was since he was worried about if Mira would be able to handle a demon of Tartarus by herself. He got to where Mira's battle was in time to see Torafuzar slash at Mira's back and send her into the ground, rendering her unconscious. "Bastard." Grey growled as he awakened his demon slayer magic and sent an ice arrow at Torafuzar. Before he knew what had happened he was returned to his book.

"Grey! What's happened to Mira?" Erza's voice rung out worriedly as she ran up to the raven haired man.

"She got beat by Torafuzar. Go get Wendy to come and heal her." Grey said in a worried tone. Catching onto how worried Grey was, Erza headed off to find Wendy.

As Erza was running towards where she thought Wendy would be she ran into Jellal, Violet and Jace who all looked pretty banged up. "Erza, what's wrong?" Jellal questioned as the three started running with Erza towards Wendy.

"It's Mira. One of the demons slashed her back. Grey's watching over her but she needs to be healed." Erza explained as they all ran by Lucy and Brandish's battle with Jackal.

"Damn. You two are quite strong for humans." Jackal remarked angrily creating his bomb curse under their feet and exploding it.

"Ahhhh!" The two women shrieked as the bomb cursed sent them flying backwards.

"D-damn it. How can we defeat this guy? We'll need another person's help." Brandish groaned, she felt immense pain going through her body from the impact of the demon's curse power.

"You two are so weak. How can you of defeated us before?" Jackal questioned as he placed his bomb curse of the two women's backs. "Too bad you two will die, never being able to see the outcome of this war." Jackal laughed before he got sent flying away by a red lighting attack.

"Damn. You two OK?" Laxus asked turning to face the two hurt women as the thunder legion appeared and satrted walking towards where Laxus had sent the demon.

"Other than getting exploded? Perfectly fine. Thanks for the help Laxus." Lucy said as he helped the two women up on their feet.

"No problem. Freed, Ever and Bixslow can take of Jackal. We need to head to the guild. The magic soldiers have been defeated and Natsu is fighting E.N.D alone." Laxus explained with worry.

The two women nodded as the three headed straight for the guild and ran into the rest of the guild who were heading for the guild too while they all looked beat up pretty bad, especially mira who had the back of her dress slashed and was bandaged up.

As everyone was heading to where the guild was currently Natsu was in dire straights. He was barely able to move after getting beaten by E.N.D. "D-damn it. I won't let you win. We've never let people like you win." Natsu growled angrily as E.N.D picked Natsu up by the throat.

"And how do you expect to get out of this one? Most of your friends are hurt and you can barely fight back. What do you expect to do now?" E.N.D smirked as he slammed a fist into Natsu's stomach as everyone laid witness to Natsu falling to the ground and started coughing up blood.

"N-Natsu." Lucy whispered, covering her mouth in fear over the fact that her husband was losing a battle. Everyone stood their wide eyed at what was going on, especially the kids who were looking on with scared faces.

"Oh? So all my magic soldiers are defeated, and so are the demons I see." E.N.D laughed noticing that certain members held a book of Zeref.

"Then Let's turn the city back to normal so this bastard can't have the ability to kill me." E.N.D growled, kicking Natsu in the gut and sending him into a table. E.N.D just smirked as he snapped his fingers and the entire area started morphing back to normal.

Soon Natsu, Raijin, Lucy and Brandish were turned back to normal with them all feeling more pain then before. Along with them everyone felt more pain course through their bodies, especial Erza who screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. "Erza! What's wrong?" Jellal questioned as he knealt down to her.

"My leg, I think whatever magic that was used to change the city was allowing me to fight but I don't think I can." Erza groaned in agony as Jellal moved her to a more comfortable position as their kids stood next to her.

"Hey you guys. I have a plan to beat him. I need you all to send me as much fire as possible." Natsu laughed lightly as he moved into a sitting position as E.N.D turned to face him angrily.

"You bastard. You tricked me!" E.N.D yelled, slamming him with a fist that sent towards the back of the guild.

While E.N.D and Natsu were in another battle everyone who was able to ran outside to witness the fight. Everyone was in total shock at how Natsu was still able to fight the angered demon. "I have a plan. I know exactly what Natsu's planning." Lucy smiled as she told everyone what the next plan was. Everyone nodded before getting into position.

"Everyone who uses fire magic send it at Natsu so he can start the plan!" Master yelled as everyone did their best to get into position. "Now!" Master yelled causing all the flire magic users including Nashi and Lucy to send fire at Natsu, who quickly scarfed down the fire.

"Thanks guys. Now I'm all fire up!" Natsu yelled slamming a flaming fist into E.N.D and forcing him into the lake.

"Grey once Natsu unleashes his strongest attack, you need to use your demon slayer magic to destroy E.N.D's body." Lucy explained as Happy flew to Natsu to help him stay in the air.

Everyone was silent as Natsu seemed to be creating a magic similar to Fairy law as he had his hands clasped together. As E.N.D jumped out of the water he glared at Natsu before the fire dragon slayer spoke. "E.N.D, you are the last of the demons of my brother, Zeref. You were once a part of me but you aren't anymore. You have committed far too many crimes for me to let you live. You hurt my family, my treasure. You have done the worst possible thing you could do to a dragon. Because of that, I am done with this war you created. I am sending you back to where you belong." Natsu growled moving his hands apart as a large red flame was in between his hands.

Everyone looked up as the clouds created what looked like a hole in the sky. "Lucy, what is Natsu using?" Makarov questioned with both worry and curiosity.

"All I'll say is it's his ultimate spell." Lucy smirked as all eyes were on Natsu and E.N.D.

"This is the end for you. Dragon's hell!" Natsu yelled casuign lighting to envelop the clouds before a large red dragon, resembling Igneel to roar as it came out of the clouds while engulfed in flames.

Everyone was shocked at what they saw as the spell crashed into the demon and sent him towards the group with it's tail before disappearing as Natsu's body went limp. "Now Grey!" Lucy yelled, forcing said Ice mage to send a pink ice arrow at the demon, destroying his body in an instant. Lucy walked over to where the book of E.N.D Landed and picked it up before falling to her knees. "It's finally over." Lucy sighed happily while Happy flew her unconscious husband to her.

"it's now time for cleanup. Everyone who can move, go and help clean up the city. Everyone else, go to the infirmary to be healed by Wendy and Porlyusica." Makarov commanded and they all nodded as they all left except for Lucy, Natsu, Happy, the twins, Lucky and Pepper.

"What would we do without you?" Lucy giggled before falling asleep herself.

"We should bring these two to the infirmary." Happy suggested as Raijin and Brandish walked back to them and helped bring them to the infirmary.

 **The war is finally over as such this story is almost done. There will be about four chapters left before it's done. Anyway hope you all liked this chapter.**


	29. Finishing Lose ends, Engagement party

**Hey guys, sorry it took nearly a month for this chapter to get up. I had a hard time with this chapter to make sure it was as good as I could get it. Anyway Hope you guys like this one.**

Natsu was slowly waking up to notice the familiar scenery of the guild's infirmary. He assumed that after he used his strongest attack on E.N.D he lost consciousness and somehow wound up in the guild. He slowly sat up in his infirmary bed only to notice there was someone else in bed with him. As he turned his head he noticed that Lucy was sleeping next to him with happy sleeping in her arms. "Hey Luce, wake up." Natsu whispered as he moved her body onto his lap so that she could rest her head on his chest.

Natsu felt Lucy slowly move, signaling that she was waking up so he smiled down at her as she fluttered her eyes open. "Hm? Natsu? Oh god, Natsu you're finally awake." Lucy gasped, placing happy on the bed before wrapping her arms around his neck as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah. How long was I out for?" Natsu asked worriedly as he noticed Mira and Erza were watching from the doorway. Natsu looked at them confused as he noticed that Erza was on crutches.

"A week. Never scare me like that again." Lucy mumbled as she buried her face in his chest. She didn't want to move for fear that he would just fall asleep again.

"You know I can't promise you that when we're part of the guild." Natsu smirked as he ran his hands over her back to keep her calm. As the two continued to have their moment, Natsu sighed in happiness as Mira and Erza left the two alone. "Hey Luce, before we head out to the main part of the guild, can you tell me how bad the injuries on everyone are?" Natsu asked worriedly. He knew he was going to be fine but he was more worried about the others than anything else.

"Other than your injuries, the worst seems to be Erza and Mira. Erza has a broken leg, that Wendy said should be fully healed within a month. And Mira got slashed down her back but she's more or less perfectly fine. Other than that everyone else has bandages over their wounds." Lucy explained to her husband while looking at him. She knew that he was perfectly fine if he was more worried about everyone else at the moment.

"Good. So shall we get going then?" Natsu smirked as the two got up and headed out of the infirmary, leaving a sleeping happy in the infirmary.

As the two got into the main hall, Natsu was confused as it looked like everyone was having a party, most likely to celebrate the win over Spriggan tail. As the two walked down the stairs everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two, letting Natsu notice that everyone did indeed have bandages. "It's good that you're finally awake my boy." Makarov smiled to Natsu as him and Lucy walked over to the master as everyone resumed what they were doing.

"Yeah. Is this party for some reason other than defeating Spriggan Tail?" Natsu asked as Mira handed him a bottle of hot sauce

"It is. It's also to celebrate the engagement of Romeo and Wendy. We're going to be having a dance tonight with everyone, Sting and Rogue went to get Minerva and Yukino for it so they'll be back later." The master explained as the twins and their exceeds ran over to their father and hugged him.

"Took Romeo long enough." Natsu chuckled as Lucy had the twins go play with the kids, letting them know that their father would be fine.

"There is something I want to talk to you about." Makarov started as Natsu raised an eyebrow to him. "You know that Laxus is next in line to be Master. While you were sleeping he told me that he will only be next master if you decline the offer to be master next." Makarov explained as the entire guild was listening to their conversation.

"Me?" Natsu questioned as Makarov nodded. Makarov knew that Natsu was capable of doing the job. He had the abilities needed to be master but he wanted to see what he would say. "Nah, Laxus would be a better master than I would be." Natsu smirked as everyone's jaw just dropped at his blatant refusal.

"Mind telling everyone why you don't want to be master?" Guildarts asked as everyone looked at Natsu in confusion.

"You guys should know why. I like going on missions and if I became master I wouldn't be able to go on them as much plus I wouldn't have as much time to spend with Luce and the twins. That and I ruled a kingdom for two years, I liked it but it was one of the most stressful things I've ever done." Natsu smirked as everyone nodded in understanding why he didn't want to be master.

"So then Laxus will be the next master after Gramps." Grey smirked as Natsu and Lucy walked over to where their friends were.

"So where's the others?" Natsu asked, sitting down while noticing a lack of Raijin and the others who came to help.

"Sleeping. Except for Hibiki who needed to head back to his guild after getting a message from Master bob." Jellal explained to the pink haired man with a light smile.

"Makes sense. Everyone did get hurt quite a bit." Natsu remarked as he looked at everyone talking to each other. He just sighed as he noticed the bandages on everyone, especially the kids.

"I think you got hurt more than anyone else, Salamander." Gajeel retorted with a snort as he ran his fingers through his wife's hair.

"Yeah. I still haven't mastered that spell though." Natsu sighed as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

"What do you mean by that? It seems you've mastered it by what we saw." Erza remarked towards the pink haired man. She along with most everyone at the table was confused as to what Natsu meant

"Why do you think I went unconscious? It still uses too much magic. When I first learned that attack it used a lot more magic than it already does." Natsu explained as Lucy rested her head on his shoulder before slowly falling asleep while the rest continued to talk.

Later in the day Raijin had asked for Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal and Erza to come down to the library. Once they all got down their, they were confused as to why the eight books of Zeref that they had gotten from beating the eight demons were all sitting in a circle on the table in the guild's library. "So why did we all need to come down here?" Erza asked while sitting down on a chair near the table.

"I think you all know why that is, right Natsu?" Raijin smirked towards the pink haired male who nodded before looking at the eight books.

"I'm guessing you want us to protect these books." Natsu suggested while looking over the books.

"Right. I don't think it would be a good idea to bring them back to Alvarez." Raijin sighed as he placed the books in a circle. "All that you eight need to do is stand in a circle and place your hands on the table. Erza you can sit if you don't feel like standing." Raijin smirked as the eight stood around the table with Makarov, Freed, Laxus, Lisanna and Mira watching from the stairs to make sure nothing bad happened. "Now if all of you are willing to safe guard these books let us start the sealing process." Raijin smirked as they all nodded. They all understood the need to keep these eight books safe guarded so that they would never fall into the wrong hands. "Kyoka, Jackal, Tempester, Franmalth, Torafuzar, Ezel, Keyes and the worst of them all E.N.D. These eight are the remaining books of Zeref. There was never a need to create such heinous creatures, even though if it wasn't for the creation of E.N.D, one of the strongest dragon slayers wouldn't of had such a fulfilling life." Raijin smirked as a magic circle appeared on the table and touched their hands and the books. "With the magic power you eight possess, it will bind these books closed until a dark magic more powerful than the magic you all posses and the love you have for each other can find these eight." Raijin explained as he placed his hands on the table.

Brandish smiled as she looked at everyone gathered around the books. "What you all will need to do is focus your magic into your hands. Raijin will send your magic onto the books to create the locks to seal the books." Brandish explained as they all nodded while Raijin felt their magic power surge into the magic circle. "Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Dragneel, Grey Fulbuster, Juvia Fulbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Levy Redfox, Jellal Fernandez and Erza Fernandez. The kingdom of Alvarez is entrusting the safety of these books to you eight and your families. I don't just mean your family by blood but your family that is known as Fairy Tail." Brandish finished as golden locks appeared on the books.

"It's done. The four locks have appeared on all the books." Raijin smiled as the magic circle vanished and they all noticed the four golden locks on the four sides of the book but were small enough to where the names of the demons were still shown. "I suggest each couple take two books each and keep them in a safe place in your home. If these books are touched by anyone without a fairy tail guild mark, you all will sense it and know exactly which book and where they are." Raijin explained as the eight nodded before grabbing a book.

Natsu and Lucy grabbed the books of E.N.D and Jackal, Grey and Juvia grabbed the books Keyes and Ezel, Jellal and Erza grabbed the books Kyoka and Torafuzar, Gajeel and Levy grabbed the final two books, Franmalth and Tempester. Raijin smiled at the eight as the four that were watching came down. "It seems the books of Zeref are in the most capable hands." Makarov smiled at the eight.

"These eight books will be in Gramps office until you guys head home." Laxus explained as him and freed took the books and headed up the stairs.

"So how is everything else?" Grey asked curiously towards the master. The past week the guild had been doing damage control and making sure everything in town was back to normal while the master had talked to the mayor and explained to him what happened.

"Everything is perfectly fine now. After everyone is fully healed I think it would be a good idea to use those tickets to akane resort. You've all earned it, especially you two." The master smiled warmly towards Natsu and Lucy before him and Mira headed out of the library.

"We're going to have to hand those out." Natsu sighed as as everyone besides Raijin and Brandish looked at them with tilted heads. "Anyway, when are you guys going to head out? I mean you are the rulers of a country." Natsu questioned curiously towards the couple.

"Oh, even though we're gone we still have someone ruling the kingdom while we're gone." Raijin smirked towards the group, causing them to become confused. "Natsu, you remember why we named Midori, right?" Raijin asked curiously towards the pink haired male.

"Yeah. You named her after your sister who died at the same time Antarcia died." Natsu said in a low voice.

"Well I sorta found her a year or so ago. When me and brandish leave to do some stuff around the country, she's in charge. Even so, we have to leave tonight. I have a feeling that I'll be getting yelled at by her when I get back" Raijin sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, we should probably head back up the stairs." Raijin suggested as everyone nodded and did just that.

It was late evening in the fairy tail guild. The entire guild along with Lyon, Meldy, Raijin, Brandish, Sting, Yukino, Rogue and Minerva were celebrating the engagement of Wendy and Romeo. "Hey Wendy, do you think I could see what your engagement ring looks like?" Lucy asked as Wendy walked over to the table while Romeo was talking with his father.

"Umm. Sure." Wendy smiles as she lets Lucy look at the diamond ring that was on her finger. "I love mine but I still think your ring is pretty too." Wendy smiled at the blonde while admiring the ring.

"Ring? Oh I think you mean rings." Lucy smiled as she took off two rings, one was just a wedding band while the other was the pink diamond ring she showed off when they returned to the guild.

"I thought there was just one ring." Erza mused before Lucy put the rings back on.

"Yeah, since I was pregnant with the twins Natsu proposed to me a few months before we got married." Lucy smiled happily as she looked at the fancy looking ring on her finger.

"Yeah, that ring really does look more intricate than most rings." Grey remarked looking at Natsu curiously. "I still can't understand how a piece of jewelry can cost more than a house." At the comment Natsu turned away to watch the kids playing together.

"Natsu? Why did you turn away just now?" Levy questioned, curious on why he was acting strangely.

"No reason, but yeah it is weird that wedding and engagement rings can cost more than a house." Natsu smirked as he wrapped his arm around Lucy and engulfed her hand within his.

"I feel there's a hidden message in your words." Jellal remarked, glancing at the two with a smirk. "But I'm sure it's nothing. It's not like an intricate ring like that would be worth more than your house." Jellal remarked with a hint of knowing in his tone, earning a raised brow the the entire group.

"Why do I have a feeling you know something I don't?" Lucy questioned towards the blue haired man.

"It's just that custom made engagement and wedding rings normally cost a lot of money. I wouldn't be surprised if the renovations cost less than half of what that ring cost." Jellal explained with a raised brow towards Natsu

"Jellal, I think you're forgetting that everything Natsu bought for the house was a million jewels." Grey reminded the man, who just smirked while looking at Natsu.

"Grey, Jellal, just let it go. If Natsu doesn't want to say how much the ring cost he doesn't have to." Erza remarked sternly towards the two men.

"Especially when even I don't know how much it cost." Lucy remarked as Wendy walked over to where Romeo was.

"Do you want to know?" Natsu asked curiously towards his wife, causing everyone to look at the blonde curiously. Lucy only nodded at his question. "That ring cost three times as much as everything I bought for the house." Natsu sighed.

As Natsu finished everyone's jaw dropped. Grey was the first one to speak after regaining himself. "Three million jewels for an engagement ring." Grey whispered in a shocked tone at what they all discovered.

"So the ring I've been wearing on my finger for over seven years is worth more than the house we live in?" Lucy asked in an extremely shocked voice.

"Yeah. Pink diamonds are really expensive and because the band is so intricate is the reason why it cost so much." Natsu explained with a smirk as he placed a kiss to her cheek.

The group continued talking for a while until music started playing from a lacrima near the bar. Everyone in the guild knew why the music was playing and smiled as couples started walking onto the open part of the guild since the tables had been moved to the sides. "too bad my leg's broken." Erza sighed as she watched Wendy and romeo start dancing.

Natsu was the first of the table to stand up, causing everyone but Lucy to raise an eyebrow at him. "princess." Natsu smiled towards Lucy as he held out a hand to Lucy. "Wanna dance?"

"Of course." Lucy smiled as she grabbed Natsu hand and the two walked away.

The master watched from the bar with a smile as he watched all the couples start dancing to the music. After Natsu and Lucy went onto the the dance floor, Grey and Juvia got onto the dance floor followed by Levy and Gajeel, Raijin and Brandish, Freed and Mira, Sting and Yukino, Rogue and Minerva, Lyon and Meldy and finally Laxus and Lisanna. While everyone was Dancing Jellal walked over to the bar with Erza on his back before setting her down on a bar stool next to the master. "I forgot you can't dance at the moment." The master remarked as he looked at the scarlet knight.

"Yeah. But at least we can watch everyone dance and make sure Natsu and Grey don't fight." Erza remarked keeping an eye on those two specifically.

"Looks like the exceeds and kids are starting to dance now too." Jellal remarked, causing Makarov and Erza to notice that Happy and charle were dancing together along with Pepper and Lucky.

Along with those four exceeds, Kai was dancing with Midori, Lilith with silver, Michelle with lily, Jace with Nashi and Violet with eve. "It's nice to finally have a calming atmosphere after what happened with Spriggan Tail." Erza smiled happily while watching everyone dance, especially the kids, noting how Kai and Nashi seemed to know how to dance quite well before turning her attention towards Natsu and Lucy.

"Looks like even the kids and exceeds are dancing." Lucy giggles while watching who their kids were currently dancing with. Lucy couldn't help but smile as everyone was dancing but noticed how Natsu continued to look down at her as his hands rested on her lower back and she had her arms wrapped around his neck while they swayed to the music.

"So when do you think the kids will start getting sleepy?" Natsu asked curiously after stealing a kiss from his wife.

"Maybe an hour or so. Ours haven't been sleeping good because their father likes being an idiot and stressing their mother out." Lucy remarked, looking up at her pink haired husband.

"You're making me think that you think I did it on purpose." Natsu remarked, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"We'll talk more when we get home. For now, let's just enjoy this moment." Lucy suggested happily while thinking over everything that had happened since they got back.

"So you guys are leaving now?" Natsu asked as him, Lucy, Grey, Erza on jellal's back, Levy, Gajeel, Makarov, Laxus, Lisanna, Mira and Freed walked out of the guild to see Raijin, Brandish and Midori off.

"Yeah. We can't leave my sister to rule Alvarez for too long." Raijin explained to the group as they all noticed it was quite dark.

"Tell them I said bye." Midori yawned from her mothers arms.

"We will." Erza smiled to the little girl.

"If you're ever in the area, come stop by. I think everyone likes ya." Natsu smirked as everyone nodded.

"Of course we will. You know, If I ever decide I don't want to be king I might just come here." Raijin smirked towards the group.

"We'd be happy to have you three as members." The master smiled warmly at the couple.

"We may just take you on the offer." Raijin replied as he put Midori in his arms.

"I'll miss you guys." Brandish sighed she pulled Lucy and Natsu into a hug, which they reciprocate.

After a few minutes they release and Raijin gives Brandish their daughter before Lucy hugs him. "You should keep in contact with us for now on. Especially since Fiore and Alvarez are on better terms now." Lucy smiled after hugging him.

"Next time you guys come here, hopefully it'll be for relaxation, not helping in a war." Natsu smirked as the two dragon slayers shook hands.

"Hopefully. Now it's time for us to head back to Alvarez to get yelled at by my sister." Raijin sighed as the couple turned on their heels to leave.

"i think it's time for all of us to head home." Lucy yawned as they all watched the family from Alvarez leave. "Happy can carry one of your kids for you Jellal since you have to carry Erza." Lucy suggested towards the blue haired man as they all walked back inside.

"I can also help." Lilly said as the group walked over to where the kids were all asleep.

"That would be quite helpful." Jellal thank Lily as both Lily and Happy grabbed one of Jellal and Erza's kids.

"Happy, we'll meet you back at the house." Natsu smirked towards his exceed companion as he picked up Nashi, who was cuddling with Pepper.

"Aye." Happy replied softly as he Left with Lily to bring Erza's kids to their house.

After saying their goodbyes, Natsu and Lucy headed home to put the kids into their beds so that they could have a good night's rest. Natsu was currently putting Nashi under the covers after moving Pepper so that he could sleep comfortably above Nashi's head. As he tucked her in under her fairy tail blanket, Nashi opened her eyes in confusion. "Daddy? Are we back home?" Nashi asked tiredly at her father.

"Yeah. It's late so you need to go back to sleep." Natsu smiled as he patted her head.

"OK. Night Daddy." Nashi yawned before closing her eyes and cuddling into her dragon plush.

"Good night Princess. I'll see you in the morning." Natsu smiled as he left his daughters room and headed into his bedroom.

As he got into the bedroom he closed the door behind him and stripped down to his boxers as he walked over to the bed and groaned as he fell onto the bed with the curtains that surrounded the bed hiding him. "You know, you aren't hiding when you have a trail of clothes leading to the bed." Lucy remarked after coming out of the bathroom to see Natsu's clothes minus his scarf and boxers.

"I'm not tired, just too lazy to move my clothes to a pile." Natsu groaned while Lucy walked over to her side of the bed.

"So how did the books of Zeref get in our house? We never grabbed them." Lucy asked noticing that the books they had chosen were sitting on her desk.

"Dunno. But if I had to guess, Gramps had Laxus bring them here. He did leave for a while with a bag in his hands." Natsu sighed as Lucy got onto the bed to see her husband sprawled out over the large bed.

Lucy frowned when she saw the bandages he was covered in. most of his torso, arms and legs were covered in bandages along with one wrapped around his forehead. "Makes sense. If we ever have to fight a dark guild again, next time promise me to don't do something so damn stupid." Lucy whispered as Natsu pulled her against him.

"Don't worry. I doubt we'll have any problems for years." Natsu smirked as he started running his fingers through her blonde hair. "If anything we'll only have to worry about dark guilds." Natsu assured his wife as she snuggled into him.

"Yeah. For now we need to go to sleep. Tomorrow we need to hand out the passes to the others." Lucy yawned, slowly falling asleep as Natsu ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. Good night Lucy." Natsu yawned as the two slowly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 **Chapter is finally done. I think it came out pretty good. Now that the war is doen I think this story will have 3 – 4 chapters left until it's fully done. I think the finally chapters should be out faster now that there won't be many, if any action scenes.**


	30. Akane Resort

**Hey guys, I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get to you guys. IT really shouldn't of taken so long. Life decided to kick my ass for these past three months plus I was hit with a writers block for a while along with not wanting to do this story for a reason I don't even know. I didn't feel it would be as good if I wrote this while not feeling like writing it.**

 **Other than not getting this chapter out to you guys as soon as I wanted to, I'm hoping to get the next chapter out within a few days so that the final chapter will be out by new years. That's right, there's only two more chapters left and I hope you guys like this chapter along with the next two.**

It had been two months since the end of the war with Spriggan tail. Lucy was currently sitting at the kitchen table while eating her cereal that she had poured herself. It was the day that her and a bunch of other members would be going to akane resort. They all deserved it after everything that happened.

She smiled as she heard Footsteps heading down the stairs. She knew it was Natsu's by the heaviness of the footsteps since only the twins and the exceeds were upstairs and they couldn't make footsteps that loud. "Good morning, beautiful." Natsu smiled as he kissed his wife's cheek when he got into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too." Lucy giggled as Natsu went to get himself some cereal "Are the twins getting their stuff packed?" Lucy questioned curiously as she knew they should head to the station as soon as possible.

"Yup. Happy should be meeting us at the station when Wendy and Romeo get there." Natsu smirked as he handed his wife their tickets. They had given the tickets to everyone else and they were to meet up at the station at 9:30 so that they could all learn what their room situation was going to be.

"So remind me, who's going again?" Lucy smirked, she knew who was going but wanted to see if Natsu remembered who was going to Akane for the next week.

Natsu sighed as he rolled his eyes at the question. "Other than, Me, you, all the kids and exceeds, there's Erza, Grey, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Mira, Laxus, Cana, Lisanna Levy, Freed, Asuka, Alzack, Bisca Romeo, and Jellal." Natsu sighed as he named off all the members that they had given tickets to Akane resort.

Lucy hummed as he named off all the adults that were going on this week long vacation. "Good. It's going to be quite interesting with so many coming but it'll also be quite fun." Lucy smiled happily towards her husband. They truly deserved a vacation after everything that had happened with Spriggan tail.

"Yes it will." Natsu smiled as he sat down and started eating his food. "Let's just hope everything goes fine." Natsu sighed as he continued eating.

After the two finished eating and rinsed their dirty dishes, they heard the sounds of feet and happy talking. The two smirked as the twins accompanied by their exceeds ran into the kitchen with the bags in their hands. "You guys want something to eat before we head to the train station?" Lucy asked curiously towards the twins as Pepper and Lucky flew up to the cupboards and take out an apple for themselves each.

"Aye!" The twins giggled as they copied their father's exceed companion with a raised hand. Lucy smiled before getting the twins some cereal while the twins sat down at the table.

The room was completely quiet as the twins practically raced each other to finish their cereal first. After they finished their breakfast, Lucy rinsed off their dirty dishes while the twins put on their sandals. "Now that everyone's ready, why don't we head out?" Lucy suggested as they all grabbed their bags for their week long vacation.

"Aye!" The five cheered while heading out the door with Natsu inter twining his hand with Lucy's as the twins were walking in front of them with a bag in their hands while Natsu had his and Lucy's bag in his free hand.

The Dragneels walked to the station with the twins bursting with excitement to be going to akane resort. As they got to the station, Natsu sighed as they were the first ones at the station for a change. "I don't get yelled at by Erza for once." Natsu smirked as he sat down on a bench while they all waited for the others.

"Is Erza really that scary?" Nashi asked curiously as her and Kai looked at their father curiously. Sure when they first got to the guild Erza tried to nearly kill their father, but they assumed she was just mad at him because of how long their parents were gone without explaining everything to anyone but the master.

"Yeah. Everyone in the guild knows not to get her mad." Natsu shuddered at the memories of what had happened when he had gotten her mad.

"Your father's right. She is the scariest person in the guild. The first mission we all went on, I found out that she was able to stop your father and Grey from fighting just by glaring at them." Lucy giggled as she recalled the memory. Natsu just rolled his eyes at the memory Lucy was talking about as he didn't like people bringing up that type of memory.

"Wow, Erza's not the first one here for a change?" Grey asked as him, Juvia, Silver and Eve walked into the station to see the Dragneel's patiently waiting for everyone else.

"She probably is getting Jace ready. Apparently he's been awful about getting up lately." Lucy explained to the Ice mage as the Fullbuster family walked over to the Dragneels "Anyway, you guys have your tickets for the resort, right?" Lucy asked the parents curiously while the four kids walked away from the adults to sit on their own bench.

"Of course. Juvia made sure to pack them last night." Juvia smiled as she sat down next to Lucy while the four watched the kids talk with Nashi using her hand motions for emphasis when she was talking.

After a half hour everyone finally got to the station so that they could all go to the resort together. "So what is our room situation going to be like?" Erza questioned the two curiously, gaining everyone's attention.

"We got the entire top floor for us and have it so that each couple has their own room, the kids will have a room with the exceeds, and then Cana will have her own room as will Asuka." Lucy explained to the group. They all nodded as they understood.

"So that's why the tickets look so damn fancy. They're for the best rooms in the entire resort." Cana remarked as she took chug a bottle of alcohol that she had with her. The group just rolled their eyes at the brunette before the sounds of a train slowing down were heard.

As the train came to a complete stop, the group watched as Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus' faces pale as they all got ready to enter their transportation to Akane resort. The group just rolled their eyes as everyone got onto the train and put their luggage under their seats.

Everyone sat in the same area of the train as they waited for it to start on their journey to Akane resort. "Time to get comfortable." Natsu sighed as he moved to rest his head on his wife's lap. Natsu hoped that he would be able to not puke on the ride to the resort.

While he was resting against his wife's lap, Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy did the same, resting their head on their significant others lap. "I'm glad I don't have what daddy has." Nashi sighed happily as her and Kai sat across from their parents with Happy, Lucky and pepper sitting with the twins.

"You may get it sometime. Wendy and Gajeel didn't have motion sickness when they first joined the guild." Lucy remarked with a stern look towards her daughter. Lucy knew full well that Nashi would most likely get motion sickness because she was a dragon slayer.

After a few minutes the train started up and the adult dragon slayers groaned as the train started moving. Lucy was slowly scratching her husband's head to calm his stomach, and her eyes went wide as Nashi turned pale and fell against Kai. "I think Nashi now has motion sickness" Kai sighed as he tried to console his twin sister to the best of his ability.

"Not just her. It looks like Michelle has it now too." Lucy remarked as she looked to see Michelle resting on a transformed lily's lap. "Just try to help her as much as you can until we get to Akane." Lucy said as they continued the train ride to Akane resort.

As the train to Akane resort came to a halt, the group from fairy tail got out of the train with the dragon slayers being helped out of the train while they groaned about hating transportation. The group just sighed while they waited for them to get their bearings so they could head to the resort and get the keys to the rooms.

After walking to the resort and getting the keys to the rooms, the group headed up and went into their own rooms to see what the rooms looked like and to get changed into their swimsuits. As they all went into their rooms, Natsu and Lucy's jaws nearly dropped at the sight of their room.

It was quite extravagant as it had a large king sized bed, a large balcony, a living area that had a couch, loveseat and two other chairs. The room even had it's own full kitchen and a large bathroom that had a walk in shower and a tiled bathtub. "I never expected it to look so nice." Lucy remarked as they walked over to where two dresser were on the wall across from the bed and started putting their clothes away.

"It feels more like a small apartment that a hotel room." Natsu smirked as they continued to put away their clothes they had brought for their week stay at the resort.

"It really does. Now shall we change so we can get to the beach?" Lucy questioned as they had finished putting away their clothes.

"Of course. I'm glad we were finally able to come here after all that has happened." Natsu sighed happily as he took out his swim trunks and Lucy took out her bikini.

After changing, Natsu smirked as he looked ay his girlfriend wearing her black bikini that had a flame pattern on her right breast. While Lucy did the same to him, looking at his black shorts that had a flame pattern on them. "Shall we go and meet up with the others?" Lucy questioned as she grabbed a bag that had sun tan lotion and towels for them.

"We shall." Natsu smirked as Lucy put on a shirt over her bikini so that she wouldn't get as many looks as she would if she didn't put the long shirt over her.

AS they left their room they headed down the hall and down the stairwell before meeting up with Erza and Jellal in the main room of the hotel. "Everyone else is already at the beach. I hope you brought towels for the twins." Erza smirked before the four headed out to meet up with the others.

As they got to the beach, Lucy took notice of what everyone was wearing. The guys were all wearing trunks that had a pattern that had something to do with their magic while the girls were all wearing their normal bikinis. Lucy smiled as she saw all the kids in their swimwear that had patterns of their magic on it.

"Everyone's finally here." Grey remarked as the group was setting up their beach towels as groups of people walked by them all.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Natsu rolled his eyes as he sat down on a beach towel with his wife sitting with him while all the kids ran to the group of adults.

"Before any of you start playing or go in the water, you all need sun tan lotion on you." Mira smirked towards the group of children who all in unison groaned. "No complaining. You guys don't want to get burnt do you?"Mira questioned all the children.

The kids simply nodded as they walked in front of one of their parents so they could play sooner rather than later since they knew they wouldn't win an argument against all the adults that were there. "Once you guys get the stuff on you then you guys can play."Natsu reassured the kids while he was putting sun tan lotion on his son's torso.

"Why does it have to smell so bad?" Nashi whined as her mother put the lotion over her arms. She couldn't help but nearly gag at the scent of what her mother was putting over her body.

"It doesn't smell that bad Nashi." Silver remarked towards the pinkette as his father was doing the same to him.

"Well you don't have enhanced senses. Look at all the Dragon slayers here, they all are making the same disgusted face." Grey remarked as the kids all noticed that even the adult dragon slayers were making the same face as Nashi and Michelle.

"I'm just glad I can never get burnt." Eve giggled while she just sat in front of her mother as she didn't need to put sun tan lotion on her.

"That's one of the good things of having your mom's magic." Grey remarked with a smirk as the kids finished getting covered in sun tan lotion before they all ran off and started playing.

As the kids were all playing in the sand , the couples were all getting lotion on themselves while not speaking a word , as they were watching the kids to make sure they were not starting any fights. After everyone was covered, the adults decided to watch the kids before doing anything else since it was relaxing watching the children play since they knew nothing bad would happen to the world for quite some time.

It was evening as most of the group from fairy tail were all in the water. They had all spent most of the day at the beach and had been having quite the enjoyable time as most of the children haven't ever been to akane and it was fun and relaxing for them all.

Natsu was currently chasing the twins in the water as Kai was using his magic on the water to make large splashes to try and stop his father catching up to them. Lucy was watching happily as it seemed that the fighting with Spriggan tail was nothing more than a bad dream. Grey and Juvia were playing with their kids as were all the other parents with their kids.

The most interesting thing to Lucy was that Lisanna, Laxus and Cana were nowhere to be found. Lucy assumed that Cana was most likely at a bar drinking to her hearts content while Lisanna and Laxus were most likely in their room or something like that.

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts as she got splashed by water. Looking around she noticed that the splash was coming from where the Connells were. Asuka and Bisca were currently trying to tackle Alzack into the water. Lucy smiled as she noticed that Bisca and Asuka looked extremely similar when they stand together, especially when they have the same figure and body type.

"it's really nice to see everyone so- eek!" Lucy was cut off as she felt herself get pulled under the water. The others stopped what they were doing as they looked at where Lucy was only to see she was currently under the water being dragged by her husband.

"Daddy's going to get hurt." Kai sighed as him and his twin sister watched their mother get pulled by their father.

"What do you mean?" Grey questioned the blonde boy curiously. Before Kai could reply, golden light enveloped Lucy palms before she created a large orb and sent it at Natsu, sending him out of the water and up into the air. "Never mind" Grey sweat dropped as Natsu started falling back towards the water.

After a few seconds, Natsu and Lucy both surface, both smiling at the other before rejoining the group. "You guys have a really strange relationship." Gajeel snickered at the couple.

"Watch it." Natsu growled as he electrified one of his hands. He knew that Gajeel couldn't handle lightning magic so having his lightning slayer magic on his free hand, caused Gajeel to not challenge him at all.

"Someone in a mood." Grey remarked towards his rival. He knew the real reason why Natsu did what he did, but he liked instigating his rival into a fight.

"No. I just don't feel like fighting an idiot today." Natsu rolled his eyes while the kids all ran off to play with the Connells.

"Tsk." Gajeel scoffed before him and Levy walked off towards the hotel. The rest just looked at each other confused before they just realized it was Gajeel being himself.

"We still have a while until we have to get ready for our dinner. So lets try and enjoy it?" Erza suggested, glaring at the two rivals. Natsu and Grey just nodded as the group returned to enjoying themselves until they had to return to their hotel.

"So why did it seem to agitate you for what Gajeel said?" Lucy questioned her husband as they were in their hotel room and getting ready for their dinner in the hotel's restaurant

At his wife's question, Natsu only sighed as he walked over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. She simply laid her head against his chest in comfort before Natsu chose to spoke. "Cuz I don't like people calling our relationship weird. If anything I could call his relationship with Levy is weird." Natsu explained while running a hand through his silky locks.

"For someone who acts so carefree, you take our relationship seriously." Lucy smiled happily up into onyx eyes. She was happy he took their relationship so serious, but she was even happier that she was one of a few people who saw this side of him.

"Of course. It wouldn't be right for me not to. Especially when we're married." Natsu replied before the two moved away to finish getting ready. After a few minutes, the two finished getting ready and looked each other up and down.

Natsu was wearing a red dress shirt, black jeans and a matching pair of shoes. Lucy was wearing her hear in a braid with her hair framing her face while wearing a red cocktail dress and red high heels. "I will always say you looked extremely good dressed up." Lucy kissed Natsu's cheek. It was rare for Natsu to dress really nice, but it always made her happy when he did.

"Thanks. So, shall we go meet up with the others?" Natsu suggested as he wrapped his arm around her middle as the two headed out the door. "Hmm. They're all most likely in the restaurant now." Natsu suggested while he couldn't hear or smell any of the others in the floor they were using.

"Well, let's go then." Lucy smiled as they headed down the stairs and towards the restaurant that was in the akane hotel.

When the couple got into the restaurant, the two jaw-dropped at the place. They knew that the restaurant was really fancy but they didn't realize how fancy it was. The restaurant was lager than any restaurant the two had been into. It had a nice red carpet on the floor with fancy booths running along the walls, there were many tables that had fancy clothes draped over them, it all looked extremely nice.

As they walked through the restaurant, they noticed it was even bigger than what they thought as when they passed a large booth, it opened up even more and there seemed to be a closed off area behind a curtain. "I didn't think the place was so big." Lucy gasped as they stopped in front of a waiter in a suit.

The waiter noticed Lucy's fairy tail guild mark and opened up the curtain, allowing the couple to enter. The couple stood there in shock at the large area that was their private area for the night. As they looked around they saw everyone sitting around either booths or tables and talking with one another. All the adults, except for Cana, were all wearing nice clothes, while the kids and exceeds were wearing what they normally did. Natsu and Lucy assumed it was because the kids didn't have any extremely nice clothes like the adults.

After a few seconds of looking over everything in the room, they walked over to a table where their teammates along with Juvia and Jellal were sitting at. "Juvia thinks you two look really nice." Juvia smiled as the coupled sat down at the edge of a booth.

"Thanks Juvia. Everyone here looks really nice." Lucy smiled to towards the bluenette. As the two continued to look at everyone, one of the waiters came over and handed Natsu and Lucy each a glass of red wine and handed them each a menu. Lucy and Natsu quickly ordered what they wanted and let the waiter on his way to place their order.

"So how did you get renovations for everyone in this area, Natsu?" Erza questioned the pink haired fire mage curiously At Erza's question, Lucy looked at Natsu curiously since she had no idea what Erza was talking about.

"Natsu? What is Erza talking about?" Lucy asked her husband curiously, noticing how Natsu was scratching the back of his head.

"Normally getting reservations for a part of this restaurant, especially for this large of a space costs a lot to reserve." Natsu explained to his wife. Lucy still was confused as she didn't understand what Erza meant.

"We only found out what week we were going to be here about a month ago. For a large group like this for a reservation only a month ago would cost more than what should be acceptable. So Natsu pulled some strings to get the reservations for a cheaper price." Erza explained to the blonde with a light smile.

"Meaning you scared the living hell out of the owners." Lucy rolled her eyes towards her husband. She knew it was a good guess since she knew how her husband could be.

"Nope. We kinda used the fact that we personally know Princess Hisui to get the reservations for free." Natsu smirked as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"I'm not even going to ask how you guys got that to work in your favor." Lucy remarked while resting her head on her husband's shoulder. She knew that her friends did strange things but she never thought they would use the fact that they personally knew the crown princess of Fiore in their favor.

"Good. I believe our food should be here soon." Natsu smirked before placing a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Yeah. The twins haven't caused any trouble have they?" Lucy questioned the others at the table with a raised brow. She knew the twins were well behaved most of the time but didn't know how they would be in such a nice restaurant

"They've been extremely good. It's hard to think Natsu's their father." Grey remarked with a smirk. Natsu growled at the man before rolling his eyes as he knew it wasn't a good idea to cause a fight with Grey, especially when he was sitting between Erza and Lucy.

"That's good. I was worried they would act up in a nice place." Lucy explained as her and Natsu's food got there. The two quickly started eating as the group continued to talk with each other before they would have to go back to their rooms.

It was nearly ten at night back at the hotel rooms. Natsu was in the room with all the kids while putting the twins to bed. It had been a long day and he was surprised at how much energy the twins still had. Along with Natsu was also both Grey and Levy who were put their own kids to bed. As he was waiting to see if his kids were actually asleep or not, he heard Levy hold back a giggle while looking at Natsu.

Natsu just shook his head towards the petite bluenette as he slowly stood up after hearing both twins lightly sleeping next to each other. "It's a good thing that my hearing can tell if the twins are sleeping or not." Natsu sighed as the three adults walked out of the room together.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Gajeel's probably annoyed that I'm not back yet." Levy sighed as she waved the two rivals and headed towards her and Gajeel's hotel room. The two watched the petite mage walk away before she entered her room, leaving the two rivals alone in the hallway.

"So, you wanna get a drink or something?" Grey questioned the fire dragon slayer curiously Natsu rose a brow to Grey's question, unsure why he was asking him to get a drink with him.

"I have an hour before Lucy gets doen with her shower. Sure, why not." Natsu remarked before the two headed down the hall and towards the bar that was connected with the hotel. After a few minutes. The duo made it to the bar and ordered themselves their drinks and started talking at a table in the bar. "So why did you want to get a drink with me?" Natsu questioned at they sat at their table.

"Don't think we've ever doen this. That, and I just wanted to talk to ya without us fighting for once." Grey explained towards his rival. Natsu looked at Grey quite confused since it was a first for Grey to ask him to do something like this.

"Lets see how long this'll last before we get into a fight." Natsu smirked as he took a sip of his drink. "But should I assume part of the reason is you have a couple of questions for me?" Natsu suggested towards his raven haired rival.

Grey sighed as he closed his eyes for a second before opening them and looking at Natsu. "It's just that those two dragon slayers that no one really fought. I don't like how they just left after acnologia got defeated." Grey explained with a worried expression on his face.

"I wouldn't worry about them. They seemed to have their own agenda, but also didn't really care about springing tail. I mean the cloaked guy did defeat Ivan but him and Tresa did seem like they were only following E.N.D's orders for their own purposes." Natsu sighed as he continued to drink. "But I have a feeling we'll fight them later on in life." Natsu closed his eyes as he thought about the prospect of fighting them.

"I just wish we knew what their plan was." Grey sighed as the two finished their drinks.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Natsu smirked as he looked around the bar they were in.

"You're not wrong. But we should probably head back to our rooms." Grey sighed as he looked at the clock on the wall of the bar.

"Yeah. Lucy'll probably be done with her shower soon." Natsu remarked as the two paid for their drinks and headed through the hotel up to the floor that their rooms were.

After parting ways with Grey, Natsu entered his room and smirked as he closed the door and saw Lucy out on the room's balcony while leaning against the railing. Seeing as Lucy didn't notice he had entered their room, Natsu quickly and quietly made his way over to where she was and wrapped his arms around her middle.

Lucy just sighed as she melded into her husband's hold. While the two stayed their, Natsu rested his chin on the top of his wife's head with a light smile on his face. "So why weren't you here when I got out of the shower?" Lucy questioned curiously as a light breeze blew through the area.

"Talking with Grey." Natsu explained before the two walked back into the room and towards their bed. After getting over to their bed, Natsu smirked as he pulled his wife against him before placing his lips against hers.

"I'm glad we get a relaxing week after everything that happened." Lucy sighed happily as the two laid on their side under the covers with Natsu resting one of his hands on her hip.

"I do too. But it's even better with you." Natsu smiled as the two closed their eyes as sleep slowly started to overcome them.


	31. Final day at Akane and Coming back

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry this one took so long. I was busy with family stuff and helping out one of my friends with some personal stuff. But now that's taken care of I should have the next one up soon. Like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It was the last day for the fairy tail members to be at Akane resort with them leaving in the late evening to head back to Magnolia. The kids were spending the day together with Wendy, Romeo, Lisanna, Laxus, Cana, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka and the exceeds while Giving the kid's parents some time alone to do whatever they felt like.

Natsu and Lucy were currently in a store shopping for clothes. Once everyone headed out, Lucy got the idea to get clothes for her, Natsu and the twins. Once they had gotten to the store, Natsu decided to just follow his wife around the store since she was better at choosing normal clothes than he would ever be.

After walking around the store for a while, something caught Natsu's eye. As he walked over to it, he smiled at the black jacket. It was a black jacket that had star patterns down the two sleeves and a large star in the middle of the back.

While Natsu had the jacket in his hands while looking at the pattern on it, he felt Lucy lean against him as she looked at it. "You think Kai would like it?" Natsu asked curiously while looking at his wife.

"Of course. Plus we could also put the guild symbol in the middle of the star on the back if he wants." Lucy smiled while she took the jacket and started walking around the store with Natsu following behind her.

After walking around the store and picking out clothes for about an hour, Natsu and Lucy paid for the large amount of clothes and started heading around the area they were in in the resort. "I don't think we have an extra suitcase for all these clothes." Natsu remarked a second before Virgo appeared in front of the couple.

"I shall be taking the clothes to the spirit world until you are back home." Virgo bowed as Natsu and Lucy looked at each other.

"Are you sure, Virgo?" Lucy asked as Virgo gladly took their bags. Lucy didn't mind the maid spirit doing things like this, but she felt like she was taking advantage of her whenever the spirit did it.

"Of course princess. It doesn't trouble me at all." Virgo bowed before going back into the spirit world.

Lucy sighed as her and Natsu started walking around again. "I doubt I'll ever stop thinking my spirits are weird." Lucy sighed before noticing a bookstore and going inside it with Natsu rolling his eyes, knowing she would be buying at least five books as she was one to do.

As Natsu was following his wife around the bookstore, he caught the scent of both Levy and Gajeel in the bookstore. Knowing they would eventually run into them, he continued to follow his wife as she checked the different books.

After what felt like an hour to Natsu but was more like fifteen minutes, the duo ran into Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel looked extremely bored while Levy looked quite happy. "Why am I not surprised to see you two here?" Levy giggled towards the couple.

"I should be saying the same thing." Lucy remarked before the two suddenly walked away, leaving their husbands to tilt their heads in confusion, unsure what just happened.

"Oi, what the hell just happened?" Gajeel questioned as he set the large amount of books he was carrying down on a table near them.

"Our wives just left us to talk to each other and find books." Natsu sighed as he sat down at a table. "Might as well talk since they're going to be gone for a while." Natsu remarked before Gajeel sat down as the two started talking.

Juvia and Grey were currently walking through the resort, both looking around while finding something to do. While walking around, Juvia's eyes locked onto a store before she started pulling her husband into the store.

Once they were inside, Grey sighed as he started following his wife around the store until they got to the jewelry section. Once Juvia started looking at the section, she let out a high pitched squeak, causing Grey to place his hand over her mouth to keep people from staring.

"Juvia, calm down. Why did you make that sound?" Grey questioned as Juvia seemed to be excited over something she saw.

After calming down and moving her husband's hand away from her mouth she smiled before pointing to the case that had necklaces in it. Grey looked at his wife curiously but sighed as she ran over to the case with bright eyes. Even though he acted like Juvia annoyed him with some of her antics, he could never truly get annoyed with her. She was his saving grace when the guild thought Natsu and Lucy were gone for good after all

"So why do the necklaces make you so excited?" Grey questioned as he stood beside his wife, trying to figure out why she was so excited.

"Because there's one that is similar to my love's necklace." Juvia smiled as she pointed to a Silver sword necklace with a light blue gem in the center. Grey smiled as he looked at the necklace and realized that Juvia was wanting to buy the necklace for Silver. They had been wanting to find a similar necklace for him, but they weren't able to at a decent price.

"You thinking of getting it for Silver?" Grey questioned as he noticed that an employee of the store got behind the case and listened to the married couple speak.

"Of course. Silver has told Juvia that he wants one." Juvia smiled happily up at her now shirtless husband. "My love, you lost your shirt." Juvia remarked with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Crap! I'll be right back." Grey remarked before running out of the store to find his missing shirt while Juvia just sweat dropped

"You were talking about this necklace, correct?" The black haired employee asked as he pointed to the necklace Juvia and Grey were talking about.

"Yes." Juvia nodded as the black haired man took the necklace out of the glass case and showed it to her. "How much is the necklace?" Juvia questioned as she noticed it was almost an exact copy of her husband's necklace.

"It is fifty thousand jewels." The man explained as Juvia sighed at the price before searching her purse for money.

As Juvia got out the money, Juvia looked at the man curiously. "Why are these necklaces so expensive? Juvia and her love have been trying to find one and this one is the cheapest she's seen." Juvia explained to the employee with a curious look towards him.

"It's because not many of these were made. Because of it, they're quite rare so they're expensive." The employee explained before Juvia handed the man the money.

After a few minutes of waiting, the man gave Juvia a case that held the necklace Juvia had just bought for her son. Juvia smiled as she put the case in her purse and headed out to go and look for her husband. She had a feeling that it would take some time to locate him since he didn't seem to be in the area at all.

Sighing, Juvia headed out to look for her husband. After what felt like a half hour, Juvia ran into Erza and Jellal. The two both raised a brow at the bluenette before Erza spoke up. "Where's Grey? I thought he would be by you?" Erza questioned as she didn't notice the raven haired male at all.

"Juvia's not sure. He left to find his shirt while Juvia bought a necklace for Silver, but that was over an hour ago." Juvia explained as she looked at the two.

Erza rolled her eyes as she should've known why Grey wasn't around his wife but sighed before Jellal spoke up. "Why don't you walk with us until you find him? We are all supposed to meet up for lunch after all." Jellal suggested towards the bluenette.

"Juvia would be happy to." Juvia smiled as she started walking with the couple around the resort. While walking, the trio kept looking out for the raven haired male since none of them knew where he could be.

Mira and Freed were walking through akane resort while looking through the stores that were at the resort. The two had been enjoying their time together and were currently walking through a store that had a variety of different things.

"It's really nice having a day without having to worry about Lilith." Mira sighed happily while Freed was standing beside her with a light smile on his face as she was looking at some clothes.

"You're making it sound like you like being away from out daughter." Freed chuckled as Mira took a few shirts from the rack they were in front of.

"You know that's not what I mean. It's just relaxing when we don't have to worry about her for a while." Mira smiled before showing freed a few of the shirts that she had picked out. Each of them had different designs and colors on them. "Do you think Lilith would like them?" Mira asked curiously while they walked over to the cash register to pay for the clothes.

"Of course she will." Freed smiled as Mira paid for the shirts she had got and put them in her purse. As the two headed out of the store, Freed noticed the time on the clock that was in the store and spoke up. "Looks like it's time for us to meet up with the others at the restaurant" Freed remarked towards his wife.

"Looks that way. It's not too far away from where we are now." Mira smiled as the two started heading for the restaurant Erza wanted everyone to eat at for lunch.

After a few minutes, the couple got to the restaurant and smiled when a waiter brought them to a booth where the others were all sitting together, with from right to left being Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Grey, Juvia. Erza and Jellal. Once they sat down with Mira sitting next to Jellal, Erza was the first one to speak up. "So, how has everyone's day been so far?" Erza questioned as they were all looking at their menus.

"Really peaceful. I mean I love the kids, but it's nice to have a day without them every now and then." Lucy explained with a light smile on her face. Everyone nodded in agreement to what the blonde had said. They all loved their kids, but they all needed time away from them every once in a while.

"I agree with you Lucy. We all needed this break from the kids." Erza smiled as a waiter came to take their orders.

They all explained what they wanted and sent the waiter on his way so the restaurant could make their lunch. "So, any plans for when we get back to magnolia?" Mira questioned everyone curiously while looking at the group.

"Well, we'll be back in magnolia in the evening right?" Lucy questioned as she looked at everyone. Erza and Mira both nodded a the blonde's question, allowing her to continue talking. "Since it'll be evening by the time we get back, we'll probably make dinner and have some more time alone after the kids go to bed." Lucy explained as Grey gave her a curious look.

"Are you sure you two won't be doing something else?" Grey suggested towards the couple, earning an elbow to the side from his blue haired wife. Grey just groaned at the slight pain he received while the conversation continued before their food got to them.

After the parents had finished eating their meals, they all headed out to do their own thing until it was time to head to the train station so they could get back to magnolia by the time it got dark out. While they were doing their own thing, the rest of the adults along with Asuka and the exceeds were with the kids. They were glad that the kids had behaved for them for a majority of the day.

Once it was time to leave, everyone met up at the station after getting their bags from their room. Once they got to the station and the train had arrived all the dragon slayers groaned as they knew that their motion sickness would kick in once the train started moving.

After a few minutes the train started moving, causing all the dragon slayers to turn pale and rest their head in their respective mate's lap while Nashi rested on her brother's lap and Michelle was resting on Pantherlily's lap.

On the way home, Lucy could only rub her fingers in her husbands hair since it always seemed help ease Natsu's motion sickness They never understood why it helped but it did and that was all that mattered to them.

Lucky for Natsu and the other dragon slayers, the train ride was only about an hour long. Once the train had stopped, everyone got off the train and headed home while saying their goodbyes for the night.

Natsu, Lucy, Kai and Nashi were all heading to the house with an exceed on their respective Dragneel's head. They were all walking in comfortable silence through the streets until Lucy broke the silence once they started on the path to their house. "Did you guys have fun at the resort this week?" Lucy asked the twins curiously

"Aye! It was super fun!" Nashi giggled as she spun around with her arms out while continuing to head for the house. Kai nodded in agreement as Nashi stopped spinning around and started walking beside him again.

"Hey Nash, wanna race the rest of the way?" Kai questioned curiously as Lucky and Pepper started hovering above the twins. The two exceeds knew that the two were competitive so it made sense to float above them.

"Sure." Nashi smiled as the twins looked back at their parents to see if they actually could race to the house.

Natsu and Lucy both smiled and nodded towards the twins. The twins smiled before nodding and took off at a run towards the house with their exceeds following behind the twins. "Those two are so much like you." Lucy shook her head as she watched the twins run towards the house.

"It keeps life interesting though" Natsu remarked with a smirk as he enveloped her smaller hand within his.

"Interesting? I guess you could say that. But it can also be tiring when your two twins have as much energy as your hyperactive husband." Lucy remarked slightly smirking as the house was visible with the twins waiting for them at the door.

"But they do have parts of your personality as well." Natsu reminded his wife before they got to the door and unlocked it.

Once they got inside, Lucy summoned Virgo, who gave them their bags before disappearing as soon as Lucy thanked her and yelled at her for asking to be punished again. "Why don't you guys go and take care of the bags while I start on dinner?" Lucy asked her family curiously

Natsu nodded before kissing his wife and letting her start on their dinner as he motioned for the kids to follow him so that they could put away their clothes. "C'mon you guys, once you take care of your clothes you can play until dinner." Natsu remarked towards the twins before they grabbed their bags and followed him up the stairs. Lucy couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband and kids go up the stairs while she started making their dinner.

It was night and the Dragneels had finished eating dinner not too long prior. Once they had finished eating dinner and washed the dirty dishes, the twins headed to take their baths with Kai taking his bath upstairs and Nashi taking hers downstairs.

While they were taking their baths, Natsu was laying on the couch with his eyes closed and waiting for someone to come into the living room since it was quite quiet. He liked the quiet at times but it felt weird when the only sounds were coming from the bathrooms or the three exceeds that were talking with each other in the kitchen.

After a few more minutes, Natsu heard Lucy walking down the stairs before she walked into the living room and fell on top of Natsu, causing him to groan as he felt all of her weight on top of him. "You coulda given me some warning before you fell on top of me." Natsu remarked as he opened his eyes and smirked at his wife.

"I could've, but you knew I was near you." Lucy reminded her husband with a smirk before placing a kiss on his lips. Natsu smiled into the kiss before he placed his hands on her sides while he deepened the kiss.

After they pulled apart from the kiss, Natsu smirked as he moved so that he was leaning his back on both the arm of the couch and the back of the couch while Lucy was able to sit on his lap and rest her head on his chest.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Nashi ran into the living room and jumped onto her mother's lap and giggled as her mother squeaked as she didn't hear her daughter run into the living room. "Done with your bath?" Natsu asked as he placed a hand on his pink haired daughters back.

"Yup." Nashi smiled as her father ran his fingers through her pink locks.

"Once Kai gets out of the shower, you two can play for a little while before you guys need to go to bed." Lucy remarked to her daughter. Nashi just nodded as the three exceeds flew over to her , causing her to hop off her parents as she started playing with the exceeds.

"At least with this, the twins will be tired by the time they have to go to bed." Natsu remarked as he watched Nashi chase the exceeds.

While Nashi continued to try and grab the flying exceeds out of the air, Kai came running downstairs and started trying to grab one of the flying cats. After a few minutes Kai smirked as he created a golden orb out of his magic and enveloped happy in the orb. "Kai! That's cheating!" Happy whined as Kai moved the orb into Nashi's hand before he removed it from around the blue cat, allowing Nashi grab him.

"That was cheating." Happy remarked as he looked at Nashi.

"You never did say that we couldn't use magic." Kai remarked as he looked at the blue exceed as he started floating up in the air.

"Happy, why do you think Kai using his magic is cheating when you three are using magic to fly?" Natsu questioned the blue exceed curiously.

"Because they're supposed to catch us while we're in the air. We're just using our magic to stay in the air." Happy remarked as he looked at the pink haired man.

"Nash, Kai, since the game is you guys trying to grab Happy, Lucky and Pepper out of the air, I think it's fair for you guys not to use your magic." Natsu explained as he looked at the two twins. They just nodded before they started to grab the exceeds out of the air.

The twins continued to try and grab the exceeds for a few hours before they started to get tired. Natsu and Lucy both smiled as they got up and walked over to the twins as they yawned and rubbed their eyes. "Looks like it's time for bed for you two." Lucy smiled as she picked up Nashi while Natsu picked up Kai.

Both of the twins yawned as they rested their heads on the parent they were being held by while they started heading upstairs with the exceeds following behind after happy turned the lights off downstairs. Once they got upstairs, Natsu and Lucy went into the twins respective rooms to put them to bed.

Once Natsu got into Kai's room, he slowly laid his son onto his bed before pulling the covers over the blonde child. "Night buddy, have a good nights sleep." Natsu smiled as he ruffled Kai hair.

"Night daddy." Kai yawned as Happy and Lucky rested next to Kai on his bed. Natsu smiled as Kai seemed to slowly fall asleep while he leaned against the wall to make sure he fell asleep.

After a few minutes, Natsu's hearing picked up on Kai's slowed breathing. Hearing it, Natsu smiled as he headed out of the room and checked on Nashi to see that her and Pepper were both sleeping in her bed.

When Natsu realized that his wife wasn't still in their daughter's room, Natsu went and headed into their bedroom where he heard the shower going and Lucy humming. Smirking, Natsu walked into the bathroom to see his wife running her hands through her long golden hair.

"Care to join me?" Lucy questioned as she looked over at her husband.

"Sounds fun." Natsu smirked as he stripped down and joined his wife in the shower. Once he got into the shower, he smirked as he placed light kisses on her right shoulder.

"Mmm. I'm guessing you wanna get right into it then?" Lucy questioned as Natsu rand his hands over the curves of her body and stopped as he ran over her large breasts.

"As long as you want to." Natsu smirked as he started sucking on the flesh in between her shoulder and neck.

Lucy didn't respond. She only turned around before initiating a kiss with her husband. Natsu kissed back after a few seconds and ran his hands down her back before landing on her large ass and squeezing it. Lucy moaned at the action as she ran one hand in his pink locks before her other hand roamed down the muscles of his torso and landed on his cock and started stroking it.

Natsu couldn't help but groan as her hand moved over the length of his hardening member as she continued to stroke it. Once they parted from the kiss for air, Lucy smirked as she started kissing his neck before kissing down his torso all the way down to his erection.

Natsu gasped in pleasure as Lucy took the head into her mouth before she started bobbing her head on his cock. Every time she moved her head forward, more of him would enter her throat until her nose hit his skin. Lucy stayed in place for a few moments to let her throat adjust to have his entire length inside her mouth.

She started moving again at a faster pace with the only sounds coming from the couple being Natsu's grunts from the pleasure he was receiving and the slurping and slight gagging sounds that came from Lucy as she sucked off her husband as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

The noises continued for ten minutes until Natsu felt his climax approach and he grabbed both sides of her head and started face fucking her. After a few thrusts he blew his load inside of his wife as he leaned against the wall of the shower.

Lucy swallowed all he had to offer before she gave his cock one more suck and cleaned him of his semen and removed his length from her mouth and stood up. "I know you have enough energy to continue." Lucy purred into her husbands ear.

This caused Natsu to grab her by her hips and spun her around with one hand going to her wet entrance and started pumping two fingers inside her while his thumb rubbed over her clit. "Of course I can continue." Natsu remarked against his wife's ear as she arched her back in pleasure.

"Oh god, Natsu!" Lucy moaned as Natsu entered another finger insider her. As she continued to feel pleasure, Lucy moved her head towards Natsu before pulling him into a scorching kiss with her tongue going into his mouth and twirling her tongue against his own.

The two continued to kiss while Natsu continued to finger her as Lucy ground her ass against his hard length. Lucy broke the kiss and moaned in pleasure as Natsu penetrated her ass and started thrusting in time with his pumps inside her entrance.

As the pleasure continued, Lucy started slamming her ass against his crotch to gain even more pleasure while his free hand was settled on her hip. "N-nastu... I'm close." Lucy warned as Natsu felt her walls start to clamp down around his fingers.

"Me too." Natsu grunted as he sped up his thrusts before he let his seed spill into her ass while she came undone and came over his fingers.

The two slumped down on the tiles of the shower while Natsu removed himself from his wife, allowing the two to catch their breath as the warm water fell on their bodies. "I really do love you." Lucy sighed happily as she rested her head against his chest.

"And I love you." Natsu smirked as he kissed her forehead.

"I can tell. Someone's still quite excited." Lucy giggled as she felt his member get pressed against her inner thigh as she was sitting on his lap.

"Well you do get me fired up." Natsu remarked in a husky voice before running his tongue over the crook of her neck.

"Does that mean you're good for another round?" Lucy questioned as she felt Natsu run his hands over her back.

"As long as you are. I don't wanna go another round if you're not able to." Natsu replied before he felt Lucy move and wrap her legs around his waist.

"I'm good to go two more times. Once in here and once on our bed." Lucy remarked before Natsu stood up and pressed he against the wall of the shower.

Once Lucy felt her back pressed against the wall, she moved her legs so that they were pressed between her large breasts and his muscular torso with the back of hers knees resting on her shoulders and her arms wrapped around his neck. "Then so am I." Natsu smirked as he quickly penetrated her soaked core until he was fully inside her.

"N-nastu!" Lucy moaned out in pleasure as he started rocking his hips slowly at first and started picking up speed the more time that passed.

Once the pleasure become so much that Lucy couldn't help but constantly moan out in pleasure while her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Natsu smirked at the look on his wife's face before moving his hands down to her ass and started squeezing the flesh that was there.

After a few more minutes of Natsu thrusting into his wife, Lucy became undone as she moaned in ecstasy as her head fell forward and Natsu felt her walls start trying to milk Natsu as he kept thrusting until he let loose inside of his wife.

Lucy continued to stay in their position even when Natsu removed himself from her core, letting the excess amount of his white gold leave her body. Once her core stopped dripping, Natsu smirked as he carried his wife out of the bathroom and laid her under the covers of their bed before he got into bed himself.

Once he got in behind Lucy and snaked his arm around her middle, Lucy yawned as she snuggled closer to her husband. "I guess I couldn't go more than one more round." Lucy sighed before turning around to face her husband.

"It's fine. I don't think I coulda gone another round either." Natsu smirked as he placed a kiss to her cheek.

"if only I could keep up with you in our training." Lucy remarked as she felt Natsu grab at her round butt.

"Even so, you're still quite strong." Natsu pecked her cheek before a yawn escaped her throat.

"Yeah. How would you feel if what we did caused me to get pregnant again?" Lucy questioned curiously as her brown eyes looked into her husband's eyes.

"Well, I've told ya that I wouldn't mind having another kid now that we're back with the guild. So I'd be extremely happy." Natsu replied causing Lucy to sigh happily before nuzzling into his chest.

"Night Natsu I love you." Lucy sighed as his scent enveloped her nose and she slowly started falling asleep.

"Night Luce. I love you too." Natsu smiled as he held her close while falling asleep.

 **Now that the chapter's done, I have a question for you guys. The next chapter is going to be the last one and I do have an idea for the next story I'm going to do and I have a little bit of it done. At the end of the next chapter would you guys like me to have a summary for it or a small excerpt from what I have written so far? Let me know in the reviews. If no one lets me know, I won't be putting anything for it.**


	32. Our not so Secret Relationship

**Dear god this took way to damn long to finish up. I had a ton of real life and personal crap happening right after the other. Mix that with a really bad case of writers block for why this final chapter wasn't finished when I would've liked it to. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

It was a quiet morning in the town of magnolia as the townspeople were starting to wake up. It had been a month since Natsu, Lucy and everyone had gotten back from Akane resort and no catastrophe has happened to them yet.

Lucy was currently in the process of making breakfast for her family with Happy nearby as she did so. She was humming while cooking and slightly dancing around the kitchen. As she was doing so, she didn't notice the footsteps until she felt two strong, warm arms wrap themselves just under her bust.

"Someone's happy this morning." Natsu remarked as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck and inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"Well it's been a few months since everything with that dark guild and nothing else has happened. I think that's a new record." Lucy giggled while Natsu placed kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"Lets hope the next time something bad happens, things aren't centered around you." Natsu remarked as he rested his chin on her shoulder, taking in the calming atmosphere.

Lucy just hummed while she continued cooking their breakfast. As the smell of what she was making filled the air, Natsu decided to set the table since Lucy was focused on cooking their breakfast. He liked helping his wife around the house as much as possible, even if sometimes it went bad, Natsu still liked helping out.

As the smell of food wafted through the house, Nashi was up in her room and had finished getting ready as the smell hit her nose. The smell caused her stomach to growl and a small amount of drool to escape her mouth. "Smells like Mommy's making pancakes and bacon." Nashi smiled as Pepper flew above her head before sitting down on the top of her pink hair.

"Then let's go downstairs. You dad's probably already down there." Pepper suggested towards his partner as she started walking out of the bedroom and into the hall. Once the pink haired Dragneel got into the hall, she fell back on her butt.

"Whoops, sorry Nashi." Said girl looked up at her brother as he had a sheepish grin on his face as he was scratching the back of his spiky blonde locks while holding out his free hand for his twin sister to take.

"That's OK." Nashi smiled as she took her brother's hand as he pulled her onto her feet and allowed her to dust of her clothes.

"So, why were you running out of your room?" Lucky questioned as he was floating next to Kai.

"I could smell food." Nashi explained towards the two in front of her. Kai smirked before the two started running down the hall and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Once the twins got into the kitchen, Natsu wrapped his arms around the twins before they could do anything to cause their mother to fall while she was still cooking their breakfast. "Mornin, you guys." Natsu smiled as he ruffled his twins hair once he knew they wouldn't run towards their mother.

"Mornin Daddy." The twins replied before Lucy turned around to face them. "Mornin Mommy." The twins smiled at their mother as their exceeds said their good mornings as well.

"Good morning to you too." Lucy giggled happily. "Do you want to go to the guild today?" Lucy questioned as she finished cooking their breakfast before putting a plate full of bacon on the center of their table while Natsu put the pancakes Lucy made on the table.

The twins smiled as everyone got to the table while their mother put their food on their plates with Natsu getting them drinks. "Of course we wanna go." Kai smiled as he poured his syrup onto his pancakes.

As they all were eating, with the exceeds in the living room talking, Nashi decided to ask her parents something she'd been wanting to ask for a while. "Mommy, Daddy, when can me and Kai go on a Job with you?" Lucy and Natsu both looked at their daughter before looking at each other for a few seconds before Natsu decided to speak.

"I think you guys are are old enough to go on a job with us. We haven't asked if you guys wanted to go on a job with us because we've only gone on one since we got back. But you'll be able to soon." Natsu smiled as he let his wife take over for him.

"But it will have to be a simple or easy job and you two will have to listen to everything we say. We don't know when it'll happen but it will. I'll talk to Mira today and ask her to hold onto a job like that when she finds one." Lucy finished while the three others at the table continued to eat.

"Thanks mommy." Nashi smiled towards her blonde mother before digging back into her food.

"No problem. Now once you two get finished eating, take care of your dishes and get ready to leave." Lucy replied as the family went into a calm silence while everyone continued to eat their breakfast.

After the twins finished eating, they did as Lucy said and put their dishes in the sink before heading back up to their rooms to get ready for leaving to the guild. Once they had gone upstairs, Lucy took both hers and Natsu's dishes in the sink before washing them.

"You think they should start going on missions so soon?" Lucy questioned her husband as he leaned against the counter while she washed off the dishes.

Natsu rolled his eyes at his wife's question as he thought about the right answer. He knew Lucy didn't want the twins to ever get hurt, but they both knew they wouldn't stay kids forever. "Luce, Asuka was around their age when we took her on all those missions, remember? Plus if you're so unsure on when a good time would be, why don't we talk to Bisca and Alzack about when they started taking her on bigger jobs?" Natsu suggested with his toothy grin on his face.

"Sounds good. The twins should be down soon to go. Lets get our shoes on so we can go once they get down." Lucy suggested. Natsu just smirked as they walked near the front door to get their shoes on while waiting for the twins.

As the Dragneel family and their exceeds were almost to the guild, they turned when they heard Grey's voice calling out to them They all waved to the Fullbuster family as they approached them. "Hey Guys." Lucy smiled before looking down at Silver and Eve. "Someone looks tired." Lucy smiled as Eve rubbed her eyes after yawning.

"Eve had trouble falling asleep last night." Grey explained, picking up his daughter as they started walking again, allowing the little girl to rest her head on her father's chest.

The parents continued to talk about things that the kids couldn't be bothered about, allowing the twins and Silver to walk a few feet in front of their parents. As the three kids started chasing each other while still staying a in sight of their parents, Natsu spoke up. "Has silver asked you guys about going on missions?" Both Grey and Juvia gave the pink haired man a curious look, unsure where the question came from.

"Kai and Nashi asked us about taking them on missions." Lucy explained as the guild came into view. "We're going to talk to Alzack and Bisca about it, but we're just curious if any of the other kids have asked their parents about it too."

"Silver hasn't but I think Violet has asked Erza and Jellal about it." Grey explained while trying to think if any of the other kids have asked about the same thing.

Natsu and Lucy both nodded as the three kids ran past the open doors of the guild. "Let's hope Silver and Kai don't fight today." Lucy shook her head as the two were so much like their their respective father.

"That's like saying Natsu won't be an idiotic pyro." Grey chuckled before Natsu punched him in the back of the head and then ran into the guild. "I'm going to get him back for that." Grey growled as Lucy ran to catch up to her husband.

Once Lucy caught up to Natsu, they both looked around the guild, noticing all their friends were already there and all the kids were playing in a corner of the guild. While still scanning the guild, they found Bisca and Alzack sitting at a table and started walking over to them.

"You guys mind if we sit with ya?" Natsu questioned the parents curiously.

"Not at all. What's up?" Bisca questioned as the younger couple as they sat down across from the two.

"We're wondering how you two did everything concerning taking Asuka on jobs." Lucy explained while Alzack and Bisca looked at the couple, a confused expression on their faces until realization hit them on why Natsu and Lucy were asking about it out of the blue.

"Well, what we did was actually really simple." Alzack started as he gained the couple's full attention. "We started by taking her on easy jobs that were in the city before going to harder jobs but keeping them in the city. Honestly, you guys will have to figure out the best way to do it for the twins." Alzack explained as the two looked at each other while trying to go over what Alzack had said.

"To put it in easier terms, start out in Magnolia then once you think they can handle harder and more difficult jobs with you, then you can take them on jobs that take longer. It's different for each kid, but since you're their parents, it'll be your call." Bisca explained a light smile on her face as she spoke.

"So basically start with really simple jobs and then when they have an understanding, boost them to the next tier and so on?" Natsu questioned, hoping he had understood what Bisca and Alzack were saying.

"Pretty much. But unlike with Asuka, they're forte will be more of the type of jobs you guys do. Since she uses a gun, she normally does more of the stealth jobs, even though they're more rare." Lucy and Natsu nodded, understanding that the type of magic a person used was better used for different types of jobs.

"Thanks for the tips on that. We'll probably do that in a few months, once me and Luce get a better Idea on how to handle it with the twins." Natsu remarked as the duo got up and walked over to where most of their friends were sitting at their normal table.

"Hey guys, what were you talking to Bisca and Alzack about?"Levy questioned once the couple sat down at the table.

"Just asking them about how they took Asuka on jobs when she was younger." Lucy explained to her small blue haired friend while everyone listened to what Lucy had said, shocked that they were thinking about it so soon.

"But it's only because the twins asked us about taking them on jobs this morning." Natsu explained a smirk on his face as everyone else nodded. "But we won't do it for a little while." Natsu finished as Asuka trudged over to the group and sat down next to Lucy and groaned as she let her head lay on the table.

"You okay, Asuka?" Lucy questioned, noticing how tired the teen looked.

"No. Those kids are way too hyper in the morning." Asuka remarked as all the parents at the table looked at her, amused looks on their faces.

"If I remember correctly, you could be just a hyper when any of us would watch you." Lucy reminded the seemingly tired teen with an amused expression on the blondes face, knowing full well that Asuka had at times been just as hyper as the kids when she was younger.

"Yes, but I was the only kid in the guild at that point." Asuka reminded the blonde. Lucy just smiled at the teen as she raised her head to look at the group of adults. "Still, I can't really be mad, can I?" Asuka sighed as she turned her attention back to the kids.

"Nope." Natsu chuckled, taking a box out of his shorts pocket and handing to Lucy. Lucy nodded as she handed the box to Asuka, everyone looking confused as they all noticed the medium sized box. "Open it, Asuka. I know you told us we didn't need to give you anything for watching the twins, but we had planned on giving this to you a while back" Natsu smiled as Asuka gave the two a curious look.

Opening the box, Asuka's eyes went wide as she pulled out two pistols, both with a the fairy tail symbol on them. One had a star on the handle while the other had a flame on the same spot. "Why did you guys get these?" Asuka questioned, unable to hide the smile on her face.

"Oh, we didn't buy them." Natsu chuckled as everyone rose an eyebrow while Alzack and Bisca walked over to look at what Natsu and Lucy had given their daughter. "We were thinking of what to give you since the twins want you to watch them when we go for a job again, and Virgo and Loke had made these for you." Natsu explained, a light smile on his face as Asuka looked them over, a happy smile on her face.

"These are special as they are magically enhanced. The one with the star imbues bullets with celestial magic while the one with the flame imbues bullets with fire magic. They also made it so that you can put them together for something special." Lucy explained, a smirk on her face as Alzack and Bisca showed their approval.

"OK." Asuka said warily as she put the two guns together, golden light surrounding the twin pistols as they formed a magic sniper, making everyone who was paying attention to look on in shock.

"With them like this, they imbue a bullet with both magics." Natsu explained as Asuka looked over the sniper. "To return them to normal just press that fairy tail symbol on the side." Natsu explained pointing at the the barrel of the gun where the symbol was.

"Thanks you guys. You really didn't have to do this." Asuka replied as she hugged the two mages.

"It's nothing. We just thought it would help in jobs you do. Plus, we probably would've given you something similar if we were here when you became a full fledged member." Lucy smiled as Asuka returned the pistols to normal and unequipped them.

"Thanks." Asuka smiled as her and her parents left so she could test out the guns. Natsu and Lucy rolled their eyes, knowing she would definitely use those guns while on jobs.

It was afternoon as Natsu and Lucy were sitting at the bar while talking with Mira and Freed. The two Dragneel's both sighed in content as they took a sip from their drinks and noticed the kids were still playing while not a single fight had broken out yet.

"It really was nice to get those twin pistols for Asuka." Freed spoke, breaking the couple out of their shared thoughts and turning to look at the green haired rune mage.

"She's had her current ones for a while, so we thought it was a good time for her to have an upgrade." Lucy explained before taking a sip of her drink

"She has had those since she became a member so it makes sense." Mira smiled as the person they were talking about walked in and headed straight for the Dragneels Mira smiled, noticing the happy smile on her face. "So, how do those new pistols work?" Mira questioned, bright smile like always on her face.

"Really good. It'll still take some time to get used to them, but I think I'll be able to soon." Asuka smiled as she sat on the free seat opposite next to Lucy.

"That's good." Mira smiled, taking out a folder from under the bar. "Now I believe the request board seems a little barren, and we did just get a bunch of new requests." Mira smiled, as she walked over to the board while pinning up the new jobs.

"Hey Mira, let us know if there's anything really simple or easy we could take the twins on." Natsu spoke so that the white haired mage could hear. Mira just nodded, signaling that she had heard him.

The four at the bar continued to talk for nearly a half hour before Mira came back with a job flier in her hand and a giddy smile on her face. "It looks like your team has been requested for an S-Class job." Mira explained handing Natsu and Lucy the flier.

The two nodded as they read the flier.

 _ **Wanted: Team Natsu**_

 _ **Help getting rid of dark mages that have been terrorizing our town. A group of three different dark guilds have been working together and now have started doing more than just theft. More information upon meeting.**_

 _ **Reward 5 million jewel.**_

Natsu and Lucy's eyes went wide at the amount of jewel for what seemed like a simple job of beating up dark mages. "It looks to be in an ocean town. There's no train right to it, so we'd have to take a carriage the rest of the way." Lucy explained, Natsu going pale at the thought of any transportation.

"Let Grey and Erza know you guys. I'll let the client know." Mira smiled heading into the back to contact the client. Natsu and Lucy sighed as they walked over to the table where Grey, Juvia, Erza and Jellal were sitting.

"Erza, Grey, we've been requested for a job. It's S-Class and the reward is 5 Million jewels." The four's eyes went wide at the explanation all of them looking at the flier in shock.

"The train for the closest town to that leaves in about an hour." Erza remarked, somehow knowing the train schedule by heart. "We should probably let the kids know." They all nodded as the parents went to their kids to let them know.

Lucy and Natsu sighed as they walked over to where the twins were sparing ,Lisanna watching them as they did so, causing the two to immediately stop. "Did something happen?" Nashi questioned, noticing the looks on her parents faces.

"Yeah. We've been requested for a job. We don't know how long it will take either." Natsu explained as the parents knelt down to their kids' level while Lisanna walked off, knowing that she didn't need to hear the conversation. "It shouldn't take more than a week though. Once we get back and rest, we promise to take you guys on a job with us." Natsu explained, a toothy grin on his face as he ruffled the twins hair.

"OK. Is Asuka gonna watch us again?" Kai questioned, hopeful glint in his eyes as he tilted his head to the side.

"Of course." Asuka spoke with a smile while walking over to them. "And if you behave, I may even train you guys a little bit. I was train in some hand to hand combat by Jellal." Asuka explained, making the two Dragneel children grin excitedly.

"Thanks Asuka." Natsu smiled, tossing her the keys to the house. Asuka just nodded, noticing Erza and Grey were waiting for them at the entrance of the guild. "We shouldn't be gone too long." Natsu spoke as the two parents waved at the three.

"You two ready?" Grey questioned while looking at Juvia with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Course we are. Asuka's gonna be watching the twins for us." Natsu smiled. Erza simply nodded and motioned for the three to follow her to the station. They just rolled their eyes before following the redhead.

As the guild watched the team leave, Asuka smiled down at the twins. "Wait here, I forgot to tell your parents something okay?" Asuka questioned the two. They nodded as Asuka ran to catch up to the Dragneel parents. After five minutes of running towards them, the four turned to see her when they heard her yell them to wait.

"We didn't forget something, did we?" Lucy questioned, worried tone in her voice as Asuka caught her breath.

"No. I just forgot to tell you something." Asuka explained looking at the couple in front of her. The four looked at her confused, waiting for her to continue. "I sorta knew about your relationship before you guys went missing." Asuka explained, casing the four's eyes to go wide at what she said.

"How'd you know? And why didn't you tell anyone when you knew?" Erza questioned, unsure if the teen was telling the truth or not.

"One of the times they were watching me while my parents were on a job, I was sleeping at Lucy's and might've faked being asleep and saw them kiss. I didn't say anything because I had a feeling if they didn't tell the guild, they didn't want us to know at that point." Asuka explained, her lips upturned into a small smile.

"Thanks for telling us Asuka. You really didn't need to tell us that though." Lucy remarked while Asuka just smiled.

"I just wanted you guys to know." Asuka smiled before heaving back to the guild. "I'll see you guys when you get back." Asuka yelled as she an back to the guild while the four resumed walking to the station.

After a few minutes of silence, Natsu spoke up. "Guess you could call it our not so secret relationship." The three held back a laugh at what Natsu said because eh was still bad at making jokes, before Lucy thought it over.

"Actually, that would make a good name for my story about what happened to us while we were gone. It makes sense. No one knew about us except for Asuka until we got back." Lucy remarked as the four got to the station. "Even though our relationship was kept a secret, I think our relationship is perfect." Lucy smiled, stepping onto her tip toes and places a kiss to her husbands lip. Grey faking a gagging noise while Erza just smiled warmly. It seemed like everything was working out perfectly for everyone now that Lucy and Natsu were back. The guild was back to it's normal self.

 **Again, I'm really sorry this one took so long to come out. But for the ones who read this and my other story, The Love in the Guild, I should be having the newest chapter of that out next week. I'll be focusing on that and having a story for random one shots when I can put one out for that. Other than that, once I'm able to have another ongoing story along with TliTG, well I already know what it's going to be. And since two people reviewed and said they'd want a synopses for it, well here it is.**

The Story's name is **Back to my Family** , and it's a modern Au.

 **Synopsis:** A few months after the birth of their daughter, Natsu and three of his closest friends leave for a war. Natsu Leave's Lucy with their daughter, along with the other three leaving their wives alone with their children. Five years pass before any of them come home, except Natsu doesn't with no word where he is. Will he be able to come home? If he does, will he have become changed? Or will he be the same person Lucy remembers and the one their daughter knows from her mother's stories of him?

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story, even with the space of no updates.**


End file.
